Futuristiquement nous et le monde
by Daft-Imagination
Summary: Harry Potter est un petit garçon possédant un pouvoir étrange qu'il se doit de cacher au reste du monde. Or la curiosité étant parfois un vilain défaut, l'enfant se fait attaquer lors d'une de ses petites excursions et fait alors une étrange rencontre.
1. Prologue

**Futuristiquement nous et le Monde.**

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Romance, aventure, drame.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : _Harry Potter un petit garçon, possède un pouvoir étrange. Ses parents, conscients du danger qu'il mène dans leur monde, tentent tant bien que mal les cacher. Or, la curiosité étant parfois un vilain défaut, l'enfant se fait attaquer lors d'une de ses petites excursions et fait une bien étrange rencontre._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span> :

Dans un futur éloigné, magie, créatures enchantées, mythes, gènes et mutation des êtres vivants furent révélés aux populations dites «courantes ». Ainsi, pour assurer la paix et la sécurité sur terre, chaque État se mit d'accord sur un point essentiel : la création d'un conseil afin d'affirmer et de confirmer les principes fondamentaux qu'étaient la Liberté et l'Egalité entre chaque Homme et chaque Espèce. En l'an 150 de l'Ère Post-TradiTechnologique le Conseil de la Vie fût créé.

Ce conseil composé de cinq-cents sièges, représentatifs de la pluralité et de la multiplicité des êtres vivants sur Terre, avait pour but de maintenir l'équilibre précaire sur lequel s'était installé le monde depuis l'ultime guerre. Cette guerre, appelée Guerre des Races puisait -comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle- ses origines dans la peur. Cette dernière engendrée par la mise en lumière d'autres formes de vies humaines sur Terre, transforma les populations en machines de guerre meurtrières galvanisées par des Parties Nationalistes et/ou Intégristes ou bien par des Leaders au charisme un peu trop prononcé prônant la pureté et la sainteté de leur Race. Humains, Mutants, Mages, Sorciers, Créatures magiques, Habitants des Ténèbres, de l'Enfer, du Paradis, ou même des Abysses, tous se lancèrent dans cette quête acharnée de pouvoir et de domination. Tous, y compris les peuples considérés comme sages, perdirent la raison.

Cette guerre fut l'apogée sordide de la science et du progrès technique qui, complètement obsédés dans cette bataille interne du savoir et de la connaissance, en vinrent à recueillir chaque cadavre ennemi tombé dans l'unique but de chercher _la_ faille. La mort, à cette époque, ne menait personne au repos éternel. Les corps, parfois déterrés des fosses communes, furent disséqués, analysés, s'entassant dans les pseudo morgues des laboratoires. Non, être Thanatopracteur durant cette période pourtant bénie par la mort, n'était malheureusement ni un métier d'avenir, ni un métier rentable. En plus des cobayes raides et inanimés rangés par files indiennes dans des tubes à essaies à répliques humaine, d'autres, certainement plus vivants servaient tous les jours un peu plus cette science cruelle. Ce génie rationnel qui autrefois avait tant donné à l'humanité, oublia sa lucidité et se perdit dans la folie.

La guerre s'acheva sur un milliard de morts et personne de victorieux. La clairvoyance des esprits qui s'était éclipsée durant dix années refit apparition aussi vite qu'elle avait été oubliée. Quoi qu'on en dise, l'usure, l'angoisse, la violence, et la mort semblèrent prendre le pas sur le reste, balayant sans une once de pitié les vestiges accablants de cette période sanglante. La paix sembla se restaurer d'elle même, les États et les peuples conclurent plusieurs accords afin de la concrétiser. Le Conseil de la Vie naquit grâce à ces quelques accords, de nouvelles Institutions furent mises en place et tous les États y intégrèrent certaines traditions et cultes propres à chacune des espèces. La législation des pays ainsi modifiée, les peuples commencèrent à cohabiter ensemble.

Mais cette paix -bien que relative et fragile-, n'enchanta pas certaines organisations réelles perdantes de la guerre. Ces organisations extrêmes, à la recherche du pouvoir absolue à l'asservissement des êtres qu'elles considéraient comme inférieurs, se firent alors oublier. Devenant parfois de simples mythes, ou bien prononcées comme dissoutes et annihiler par les gouvernements et les médias, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elles existaient _toujours_. Tapis dans l'ombre, entrain d'attendre patiemment _le_ bon moment. Opportunistes, elles savaient que tôt ou tard elles reviendraient. Et elles n'avaient pas tort...

Notre histoire commence en l'an 220 de cette ère Post-TradiTechnologique, dans un tout petit village situé au sud-est de l'Angleterre appelé Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Posté le 0411/11

En espérant que vous avez aimé lire ce prologue.

A bientôt !


	2. 01: Rencontres

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Rencontres<p>

Harry Potter détestait l'été. Il détestait cette chaleur étouffante vicieusement mariée à ce vent sec et tranchant. Il détestait apprendre par mégarde qu'un incendie gigantesque avait ravagé des hectares de végétation protégés, éliminant alors la vie en seulement quelques bourrasques. Il détestait voir ces reportages vidéo sur les déserts secs et meurtriers de ce monde. En fait, Harry Potter détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait son pouvoir.

Les bouleversements climatiques de ces derniers siècles avaient rendu l'été très court. A présent ce dernier ne durait que deux mois dans l'année et la canicule s'y était installée de façon irrémédiable. En Europe, elle s'étendait dorénavant de l'extrême nord de la Finlande jusqu'au fin fond des steppes de l'Est de la Russie. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'Europe. Aucun pays n'avait été épargné par ce brusque changement du temps et des températures. Désormais il était devenu commun de voir certains vacanciers préféré prendre quelques jours de congés sur une plage rocailleuse d'Irlande, plutôt que celles sablonneuses et diaboliquement chaudes d'Espagne. L'été se résumait à Juillet et Août : deux mois de fournaise insoutenable, deux mois de cauchemars à répétition pour Harry.

Assis sur un petit tabouret en bois, le jeune garçon observait d'un œil concerné le calendrier électronique intégré au mur de sa cuisine. Plus que trois jours... Plus que trois petits jours et le mois d'Août laisserait place à celui de Septembre... Enfin.

- Tu ferais mieux de poser tes yeux sur la part de gâteau qui se trouve présentement dans ton assiette, plutôt que de regarder avec autant d'insistance le mur de ma cuisine, jeune homme, déclara doucement Lily Potter, née Evans, à son fils unique.

- Mes oreilles m'auraient-elles trompées ? Quelqu'un a bien parlé de gâteaux ? s'exclama un homme aux cheveux brun à la carrure athlétique arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Non James, malgré ton âge avancé, la surdité ne t'a pas encore atteinte, plaisanta Lily tout en observant son mari prendre un air boudeur face à sa réplique.

- Je n'ai même pas trente ans ! bougonna l'homme. Rassures-moi Harry, dis-moi que ton papa adoré ne fait pas vieux ! interrogea-t-il une lueur plaintive dans ses yeux marrons.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara sobrement le petit garçon qui avait terminé sa part de gâteau durant l'échange verbal de ses parents.

- Sacré fiston va ! sourit James en s'approchant de sa petite famille. Tu sais, ta mère ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui dis que j'ai raison ! chuchota-t-il en passant sa grande main dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés de son petit gaillard.

Voyant le geste de son époux, Lily sourit.

- Au moins, on est sûr de qui il tient cet enfant. Vous avez exactement la même tignasse impossible ! pouffa-t-elle.

- Eh ! Je te signal que c'est justement cette tignasse impossible qui faisait craquer toutes les filles quand on était à l'école ! s'indigna James. Même toi... ajouta sournoisement l'homme un sourire en coin.

En réponse, sa femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel désespérément amusée.

Un raclement contre le sol se fit entendre, éclatant par la même occasion la bulle dans laquelle s'étaient enfermés involontairement l'homme et la femme. Sans prêter une grande attention à ses parents, Harry s'avança simplement vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu mon poussin ? demanda sa mère.

- Jardin, répondit sommairement l'enfant.

Et sur ces mots il quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Il était cinq heures de l'après midi et pourtant, le soleil semblait encore haut dans le ciel. Vêtu d'un petit short blanc et d'un T. shirt assorti en coton, Harry s'empressa de se diriger vers son jardin secret. Le lieu était quelque peu en retrait par rapport au petit manoir des Potter et se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt. L'enfant s'arrêta devant un petit portillon rouillé encastré dans un muret délabré à peine plus haut que lui, puis il poussa doucement la porte qui gémit faute de ne pas avoir été entretenue plus souvent. Derrière cette rempare improbable, se trouvait un ancien jardin à l'anglaise défraichi et oublié. Le jardin était circulaire et en son centre trônait une petite fontaine aux pierres recouvertes par la mousse et le lierre entourée par des rosiers. Harry s'allongea sur le banc situé à côté du point d'eau et cueillit sans trop de peine mais précautionneusement tout de même, un rose. Celle-ci, commençait à dépérir. Alors le petit brun se concentra et ferma ses yeux. Il sentit couler à travers ses veines quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Quelque chose de puissant. Quelque chose d'effrayant. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir ses paupières, la rose rouge bordeaux aux tendres pétales était devenue sèche et marronâtre, même la tige autrefois verte avait considérablement pourri. Harry avait échoué... Encore une fois. Il laissa tomber à terre la rose fanée. La chute détacha et éparpilla alors les pétales qui s'envolèrent lorsque le vent aussi sec qu'eux refit son apparition. Fatigué et bercé par le chant des oiseaux, Harry finit par s'endormir.

Un bruissement étrange le réveilla en sursaut. Harry ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux, les frotta de ses petites main et tendit l'oreille. Le bruissement semblait se rapprocher, ce dernier provenait de la forêt. Le garçon observa difficilement la forêt, se maudissant alors d'avoir oublié ses lunettes. Intrigué il se leva et s'approcha de la masse verte et sombre qui semblait l'appeler. Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il était entré dans le bois. Ses pas le menèrent dans une minuscule clairière, à peine éclairée par le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Harry se figea lorsqu'il sortit de sa transe. Non seulement il s'était perdu, mais en plus la nuit tombait.

«Mince !» paniqua-t-il.

Harry fit alors demi-tour pour revenir sur ce qu'il supposait être ses pas, et sursauta lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez face à un homme aux yeux étonnamment dorés et luisants de cruauté.

- On s'est perdu mon mignon ? susurra l'étranger au sourire carnassier.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut les crocs qui se cachaient derrière le sourire terrifiant de l'homme. L'enfant fit l'addition des crocs et du regard mordoré.

« Un loup Garou ! » comprit-il.

Bien vite, la peur lui tenailla les entrailles et ses membres lui parurent soudainement lourds et engourdis. Dans le meilleur des cas, il mourrait sinon... il passerait sa vie en tant que loup garou errant à la recherche de ses proies. Bien que du point de vue du garçon cela ne ressemblait nullement à une vie... Pourtant, Harry n'avait aucun ressentiment contre eux. A présent les Loups Garou vivaient en meutes sous l'autorité d'un mâle Alpha et de sa compagne et ils s'intégraient plutôt facilement à la société. Mais d'autres, souvent des mâles dominants, refusaient toute forme d'autorité et de règles quelles qu'elles soient. Ces mâles surnommés "les Vagabonds" représentaient la plus petite part de cette communauté. Problème, ces Loups Garou étaient les plus instables et les plus violents. De toute évidence, le loup qui lui faisait face n'appartenait définitivement pas à une meute.

- On a perdu sa langue ? continua le Loup scrutant sa proie d'une façon consciemment malsaine.

- Non... Je me disais seulement qu'il n'y avait pas pire façon de mourir que celle de mourir bêtement, marmonna vaguement Harry.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Mourir ? Une personne aussi précieuse que toi ? Quel gâchis ça serait !

- Une personne comme moi ? questionna le petit brun intrigué.

En guise de réponse l'homme tendit simplement sa main, sur la paume calleuse et rugueuse se trouvaient...

- Mes pétales ! s'exclama à voix basse l'enfant. Comment est-ce possible ?

Le loup fronça des sourcils. Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir ?

- Tes pouvoirs sont anormalement concentrés mon joli. A tel point qu'il reste un résidu de ton empreinte après les avoir utilisés. Tu es une proie si facile à chasser, termina le Loup en se léchant avidement les lèvres.

Décidément, non. Il était tout simplement hors de question pour Harry de se faire mordre, dévorer, voire pire par un Vagabond. Alors il fit ce que toute personne sainte d'esprit aurait fait dans ce genre de situation. Il s'enfuit. Et L'homme ricana. Traversant la clairière, Harry pria tous les Dieux existants sur terre pour sa sécurité. Piètre consolation. Le loup ne le poursuit pas, pas encore, préférant jouer d'abord un peu avec sa si mignonne petite prise. Harry continua d'avancer, de courir, encore et toujours, sans s'arrêter, peu importaient ces branches lui fouettant son visage d'enfant, striant de rouge sa peau douce, peu importaient ces autres branches, lui griffant l'épiderme de ses bras et lui déchirant ses vêtements... Peu lui importait le reste, tant que cette nuit il survivait. Or ce qui devait arriver arriva. Trop pris dans sa course effrénée, Harry trébucha. Son crâne jusque là épargné, vint à la rencontre du sol dur. Sa vision devint encore plus floue, jusqu'à devenir totalement noire.

Lorsque Harry émergea, il ne pu se résoudre à ouvrir immédiatement ses yeux tant il se sentait étonnamment bien et... en sécurité. Ce sentiment de plénitude ne lui avait jamais été familier. Tentant de comprendre, il bougea légèrement sa tête et regretta bien vite son geste tant cette dernière lui faisait mal. Il y avait autre chose aussi d'étrange... Dans sa tentative infructueuse, Harry s'était frotté contre quelque chose de chaud et l'enfant avait l'étrange sentiment de flotter dans les airs... Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa, ses pieds reposant paresseusement dans le vide.

Quelque chose clochait...

- Enfin réveillé petit chat ? lui demanda un voix grave et quelque peu trainante qui semblait vraiment toute proche.

Oui, vraiment proche. Un peu comme si elle provenait d'au-dessus de lui... Brutalement Harry ouvrit ses yeux couleurs menthe à l'eau, orbes qui se firent rapidement happer par des congénères semblables à du mercure en fusion...

* * *

><p>Posté le 411/11

**A juju** : Merci ! Et encore merci ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**A Roseblack31** : Merci ! Et oui, comme tu l'as parfaitement bien constatée, je me suis grandement inspirée de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et de ses conséquences afin de créer cet univers. D'où la reprise d'organismes comme l'ONU entre autre.


	3. 02: Discours

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Discours<p>

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour. Dans l'actualité de ce samedi vingt-huit Août, les élections encore et toujours. La course aux sièges du Conseil de la Vie continue, et il semble se dégager certaines tendances nettes chez chacune des espèces. Le spéciologue Edmont Harvest sera notre invité tout à l'heure et nous fera part de ses impressions... Toujours en politique, la rencontre entre William Dereham le premier ministre britannique et le Président coréen Kim Sung-Hyun s'est déroulée hier soir à Séoul. Détails après les titres de l'actualité... La polémique qui entoure l'Église à propos de donations qu'elle aurait faite aux laboratoires Américains "Smith&Johnson" et "SIG" notamment connu pour leurs découvertes sur le clonage et l'intelligence artificielle, enfle. Le Cardinal Rizzo en duplex du Vatican répondra à nos questions... Du spectacle à présent, avec l'ouverture du Trentième festival de la Magie à Paris avec en tête d'affiche, les "Poles Apart Brothers" deux frères Élémentaires, l'un maniant la glace l'autre le feu, au spectacle époustouflant alliant force, poésie et maîtrise... En sport, l'amère victoire des Joueurs Japonais d'Artificial Fight face à ceux d'Australie ne...»

- Êtes-vous prêt très Cher ? demanda une femme brune, certainement quadragénaire, à son mari, interrompant par la même occasion le flot perpétuel de paroles dégoulinant d'un petit l'écran.

L'homme, assis sur une banquette en velours noir, continua d'observer les informations d'un œil absent. Vêtu d'un costume trois pièces de couleur noir impeccable et de chaussures fraichement cirées, il sirotait avec détachement un verre de vin.

- Les invités sont déjà présents ?

- Ils le seront dans moins de vingt minutes... Et certains ont décliné l'invitation, avança prudemment la femme .

- Qui ?

- Les Potter, les Londubat, les Franc-Tellier, les Park et les Kingtons.

- Motifs ?

- Les Franc-Tellier sont retournés vivre en France, les Kingtons sont en voyage d'affaire et en ce qui concerne le reste... Ils ont purement et simplement refusé de venir ce soir.

- Naturellement... murmura l'homme qui déposa son verre désormais vide sur un guéridon en ébène.

La femme, qui s'attendait à la colère de son mari fut surprise par sa non agressivité. Elle s'approcha et se posa devant lui. Celui-ci ne semblait ni préoccupé par les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, ni même concerné. Croyant aveuglément à un changement positif de l'humeur réputée colérique et difficile de son époux, la brune babilla joyeusement :

- Oublions ces imbéciles... Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ma robe ?

L'homme se leva et la regarda de haut en bas.

- Où est Tom ? interrogea-t-il soudainement, en plongeant son regard noir dans celui céruléen de sa compagne.

- Je ne sais pas... Sûrement entrain de se préparer. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas en retard, tempéra la femme en passant ses bras autours de la taille de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A peine touché, l'homme défit avec force et rapidité les deux membres qui l'enserraient, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

-Très Chère, cette robe certainement magnifique ne vous scie guère, peut-être devrais-je vous rappeler que votre rôle ce soir ce termine ici ? se moqua-t-il impitoyablement avant de quitter la pièce.

Laissée seule derrière, Merope Gaunt s'effondra sur le sol. Sa somptueuse robe en velours noir l'accompagna dans son mouvement et le vêtement tomba dans un lourd bruit feutré. Accablée par le comportement de l'homme, prostrée dans son tissu hors de prix et ses bijoux agressivement scintillants, elle ne retint pas ses larmes et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Juste un petit peu, juste le temps d'un moment, juste une fois seulement pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son majordome mécanique vint frapper à sa porte. Il était vingt-heure trente et les premiers invités étaient entrain de faire leur entrée.

Les bals et les grandes réceptions avaient longtemps été considérés comme "Has Been", "désuets", "vieillots", bref complètement ringards. Or depuis quelques années, ces regroupements, jadis utilisés par l'élite d'une population, retrouvaient corps avec ses racines. Souvent critiqués par les médias et hués par le commun des mortels quel qu'il soit, ce retour en force du Communautarisme de quelques grandes familles de ce monde faisait couler beaucoup d'encre. Naturellement ! Seuls les plus riches et les plus puissants organisaient et participaient à ces soirées dites "mondaines". Les coûts dépensés étaient faramineux tant pour les organisateurs que pour leurs invités. Il faut dire aussi qu'une robe composée uniquement de feuilles mortes séchées, laquées et reliées entres-elles par des millions de fils doré en soie revenait cher. Doux euphémisme. Ah ! Mais seuls certains regards avisés et acérés pouvaient comprendre dans la laideur la plus totale de l'Art, sa beauté. Ces créations artistiques défiants on ne savait quelle loi d'on ne savait quel scientifique n'étaient comprises que par une minorité de personne. Une minorité souvent aveugle. Votre voisin de pallier quant à lui, se contentait de faire la fête avec des hologrammes quand il se sentait un peu trop seul. Ces réceptions intimes entre personnes partageant les même habitus de classes -bien que dénoncées par quelques journalistes- n'étaient en réalité que la face émergée de l'iceberg. Face qui n'était rien comparée à ce qui se terrait sous les eaux, la rendant de plus en plus trouble. Aux yeux du monde ces soirées étaient l'occasion pour ces familles de faire de bonnes affaires financières ou matrimoniales... Et même parfois les deux ! Erreur.

Les invités s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la classique salle de bal. Au fond, attablé sur une estrade de la largeur de la pièce, un couple présidait dignement le banquet : Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior et son épouse Merope Gaunt. Était assis à leurs côtés leur fils, Tom Riddle Junior, ainsi que les proches de la famille. Merope Gaunt avait séché ses larmes et se tenait fièrement aux côtés de son despotique mari le sourire naturellement crispé. La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Les gens s'arrêtèrent de danser, de se ruer sur la nourriture tel des affamés, de se complimenter hypocritement les uns des autres, de se faire la cour aussi vulgairement que des Succubes en chaleur, et se tournèrent instinctivement vers l'estrade. L'homme, hôte de la soirée se tenait debout. Sa voix anormalement chaude et coulante se répercuta entre les murs lumineux mais atrocement glacés de la salle.

- Chers invités ! Merci à vous d'être venu aujourd'hui ! Comme je le disais tout à l'heure à mon épouse bien aimée... Cette fête ce soir, est une véritable réussite, et je l'en remercie de tout mon cœur ! dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice à la personne concernée. Mes amis... Vous le savez tous autant que moi, cette réception a été organisée pour nous et par nous, que ce privilège nous reste accordé ! Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous et à toutes !

L'orchestre se remit à jouer et la masse s'en retourna à ses activités.

- Tom ?

- Oui père ?

- As-tu trouvé ton bonheur ce soir ?

- Non père.

- Bien, sache simplement que cela est normal...

- Comment ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

- Les poissons les plus intéressants n'étaient pas dans la mare aujourd'hui, éluda le plus âgé.

- J'ai peur de ne pas vraiment saisir...

- Demande à ta mère, termina cruellement Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior.

Cette dernière pâlit imperceptiblement à la mention de son nom.

- Mère ? susurra dangereusement le plus jeune. Auriez-vous un quelconque rapport avec la non présence de certains autres invités ?

- Le moment est assez mal choisi pour en parler, commença la femme légèrement angoissée par le ton employé par son enfant. Mais pour répondre à ta question, sache juste que quelques invités ont simplement décliné l'invitation.

Une magie oppressante et funestement puissante teinta l'air d'ondes meurtrières.

- Vous avez raison mère... Il vaut mieux en parler _plus tard_, finit le jeune homme un sourire sanglant ornant ses lèvres.

Parmi la masse grouillante, une jeune femme asiatique aux cheveux rouges et à la robe définitivement moins coûteuse, retenait avec grande attention chaque bribe de conversations que son cerveau pouvait emmagasiner. Les temps étaient entrain de changer, quoi qu'en disaient la majorité des médias, les temps étaient inéluctablement entrain de changer.

* * *

><p>Posté le 511/11

**A Draym** : Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que tu ais apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

**A Yue** : Merci ! Il est vrai que je préfère beaucoup m'appliquer sur le début de cette fic (même si rien n'est jamais parfait ^^) Le cadre se met effectivement en place progressivement et cela à travers divers choses. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que mes lecteurs s'interrogent puis intègrent et digèrent cet autre univers.

**A Myre** : Merci du compliment ! Oui ma fic -je l'espère- sortira définitivement des sentiers battus. [Spoil : Le Pouvoir est un des thèmes clefs de cet fiction. Ce dernier sera traité de bien des façons dans ma fic...]

**A Brame Romani** : Alors ? La suite t'a-t-elle plu ?


	4. 03: Marques

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Marques<p>

Depuis combien de temps maintenant, étaient-ils ridiculement assis, l'un en face de l'autre, entrain de se scruter dans le petit jardin abandonné ? Depuis combien de temps à présent, le Soleil avait-il laissé place à la Pleine Lune ? Pendant combien de temps allaient-ils camper sur leur position sans rien se dire ? Quelle stratégie adopter ? Défensive ? Offensive ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour trouver un plan de retraite; tout en sachant que sa maison se situait à plus de cent mètres de là, qu'en criant de tout son être quelqu'un l'entendrait _forcément_ et qu'en courant à environ quatre km/heure il... Merde. Il divaguait. Puis sentant le regard de l'homme toujours posé sur lui, il se demanda pendant combien de temps _encore,_ allait-il le fixer de cette façon ?

Harry Potter passa alors une main légèrement tremblotante dans ses cheveux, et secoua sa tête dans l'espoir d'y voir enfin clair... Peine perdue.

« Pourquoi ne dit-il donc rien ? Oh Seigneur ! gémit-il intérieurement. Faites en sorte que se soit lui qui m'ait sauvé ! Autrement je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! »

D'ailleurs, si l'homme assis à son opposé était bien son sauveur... Comment s'y était-il pris pour se débarrasser du Loup ? Bon sang ! Il s'agissait quand même d'un _Loup_ et Garou en plus de ça ! Harry retourna cette question dans tous les sens. Et il conclut que non. Il ne préférait pas savoir comment l'inconnu avait réussi à abattre le Loup. Il ne valait mieux pas. Coincé sur son banc et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry se demanda alors, pourquoi Diable ses parents n'étaient-ils pas partis à sa recherche ?

- Ils sont au courant, déclara posément l'homme, rompant le silence étouffant qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, assez impressionné par l'allure de l'homme.

Et il y avait malheureusement de quoi. L'homme était gigantesque, mesurant au moins le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, celui-ci était musclé ! Finement certes, mais néanmoins puissamment. Sa peau quant à elle, était d'une couleur étrange... Vraiment étrange. D'une sorte de gris cendré plutôt foncé. Et non, il ne rêvait pas. Même sans ses lunettes et malgré le manque évident de lumière, Harry arrivait à distinguer d'une manière étonnamment claire, l'inconnu. Et oui, ce dernier avait bel et bien la peau grise. Jamais Harry n'avait vu à la télévision ou encore dans ses livres animés, des créatures magiques arborant cette carnation de teint hors du commun. Jamais ! Et puis le regard argenté de l'étranger étaient incroyablement dur et indéchiffrable. Même les reflets de sa chevelure blonde presque blanche lui souriait d'un air véritablement anormal. L'homme semblait redoutablement toxic et... bizarre. Pour Harry, quelque chose _en _lui le rendait bizarrement spécial.

- Tes parents savent que tu es ici, avec moi, expliqua le blond amusé par les états d'âme qui traversaient l'esprit du petit garçon.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama l'enfant surpris. Comment ?

- Eh bien... tu es un enfant très spécial Harry Potter. A un point que tu n'imagines certainement pas. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, mais tes blessures ne t'élancent pas. J'ai raison ? Seulement, lorsque je m'en irai, ta douleur physique réapparaîtra soudainement comme par magie.

A ces mots, Harry constata qu'effectivement, il n'avait mal nul part. Il observa attentivement ses bras et toucha de ses mains son visage et son front. Les marques sur ses bras étaient encore là, toujours aussi rouge. Sous ses doigts, l'enfant pouvait sentir les divers striures qui devaient lui barrer le visage en plus du sang séché qui s'était collé à ses cheveux. Son état ne devait vraiment pas être beau à voir. Une fois la révision de son corps achevée, Harry fronça subitement ses sourcils et plissa méchamment ses yeux lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis à vis.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et que signifie votre dernière phrase ? l'interrogea-t-il suspicieusement. Et puis d'abord... Qui êtes-vous, _vous_ ! s'esclaffa Harry en pointant l'homme d'un doigt accusateur.

- Draco Malfoy... Pour te servir mon petit chat, sourit l'homme qui imita à la perfection une révérence un peu trop révérencieuse.

- Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi. Je trouve ça humiliant et terriblement désagréable à entendre ! persiffla le petit brun excédé.

L'homme qui se trouvait encore à quelques pas de lui, se leva d'un coup et se retrouva d'une façon instantanée devant Harry. Abasourdi l'enfant balbutia :

- M-Mais... C-comment ? Quand êtes-vous...

- Je te déconseille de me parler de Dieu _mon petit chat_, attaqua Draco en lorgnant de toute sa hauteur un Harry figé et infiniment petit, tassé sur son banc. Tu apprendras bien vite qu'il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer son nom en ma présence sous peine de me mettre vraiment en colère... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sonné par leur proximité très mal venue, Harry se raidit davantage et l'angoisse commença à prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il ne put cependant pas ravaler la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez personnellement ? le défia-t-il complètement inconscient et insolemment.

Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'Harry voyait arriver -encore une fois- sa fin plus tôt que prévue... L'homme se redressa et ses traits jusqu'alors déformés par sa brusque colère se détendirent et un rire rauque s'éleva dans la nuit. Ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, Harry attendit patiemment que Draco reprenne ses esprits... Le garçon se demanda même si l'homme avait bien toute sa tête.

- Heu... Dites Draco, amorça vigilamment Harry. Vous ne pourriez pas simplement répondre à mes questions, au lieu de vous perdre en conjecture ? Cela ne serait pas plus... Simple ? questionna-t-il doucement.

- Tu n'es décidément pas comme tous les autres, Harry. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour toi.

- J'ai peut être neuf ans, mais je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre certaines choses ! Même complexes ! S'indigna l'enfant un moue boudeuse ornant sa bouche.

L'homme lui sourit tendrement. Il passa sa longue main élégante, quoiqu'un peu rugueuse, dans les mèches folles et douces du garçon, en atténuant ainsi quasiment immédiatement la sécheresse.

- J'ai prévenu tes parents. Ils arriveront d'ici quelques petites minutes. Je dois m'en aller à présent, mais nous nous reverrons vite.

Draco passa sa main devant les yeux verts hypnotiques et éclatants de l'enfant et tout à coup, Harry se sentit très fatigué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir comme une masse, il sentit Draco l'allonger le plus délicatement et confortablement possible sur le banc en pierre. Et avant que ce dernier ne le quitte définitivement, Harry lui chuchota :

- Au faite Draco... Merci... de m'avoir sauvé.

Et il s'endormit.

- Mais de rien Harry... chuchota à son tour Draco en embrassant affectueusement le front de son désormais protégé.

Dans une chambre finement décorée aux volets clôs, le sifflement d'une respiration tranchait difficilement l'air. A chaque expiration, l'atmosphère se rendait un peu plus malade. Recouvert par une chaude couverture rouge aux bordures or, Harry Potter souffrait dans son sommeil. L'enfant s'égarait dans des rêves dont ils ne se rappelaient rien le lendemain, mais qui lui laissaient toujours l'impression d'être importants. Cette sensation pourtant habituelle, le rendait toujours inquiet pour une raison que lui même ignorait.

Non loin de la chambre d'enfant, dans un salon au mobilier très cosy et aux fenêtres illuminées par les rayons du soleil, un couple était entrain de se disputer.

- J'espère au moins que tu as pensé à insonoriser la pièce James ! lança Lily à son mari.

- Pas la peine de me le préciser ! J'y avais pensé par moi même ! Si tu crois que j'ai l'intention de réveiller Harry à cause de tes cris et bien tu te trompes !

- Je te demande pardon ? _Mes_ cris ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne crois pas en avoir déjà suffisamment fait comme ça ? La faute à qui si je suis justement entrain de crier ? cracha-t-elle.

- Oh je t'en pries ! Arrête de tout dramatiser ! s'agaça James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Je dramatise ? rugit Lily, sa magie crépitant furieusement autour de sa chevelure rousse. Te rends-tu seulement compte James Potter que ton fils a bien failli y passer il n'y pas moins de cinq jours !

- Mais il n'en est pas mort ! C'est le plus important il me semble non ? s'époumona à son tour James.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs tu peux remercier ton foutu Démon pour nous l'avoir sorti des griffes d'un Vagabond ! s'exclama sarcastiquement la rousse .

- Draco n'est pas un foutu Démon ! Il est et a toujours été lié à Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Bordel ! Mais atterrit un peu James ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'intéresse autant à Harry ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a marqué notre enfant de son empreinte ? continua de hurler la femme. Tu peux me croire que _rien_ de bon ne sortira de cette histoire James ! Rien de bon du tout !

- Et alors ? Tu crois peut être que de confiner notre enfant dans cette maison est la clef de notre problème ? Harry est un petit garçon comme tous les autres ! Il a besoin de jouer, de rire, de se faire des amis, d'apprendre et de s'interroger sur des montagnes de trucs tous les jours ! Et ce n'est certainement pas en l'enfermant dans une bulle que notre garçon grandira et s'épanouira de la meilleure des façons ! clama James à sa femme.

- Je vois que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point, déclara froidement cette dernière. Très bien James ! Laisse notre enfant entre les mains de ce maudit technocrate ! Mais je t'aurais prévenu... Si jamais mon fils doit en souffrir... Mon Cher James, la traversé de l'Enfer te semblera être une douce promenade de santé à côté de ce que je te réserverai.

Sur ces mots, Lily Potter quitta brutalement la pièce et prit grand soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. La mage guérisseuse se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son petit garçon afin de vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Tout doucement, elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha du grand lit. Harry dormait encore, et son visage pâle était toujours aussi crispé et torturé. La femme, bien consciente des rudes songes que traversait son enfant s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle plaça sa main étrangement déformée sur le front de celui-ci et se concentra. Une lueur verte se transmit de ses doigts au front de son bébé. Lorsque la femme rousse se retira, le visage tendu de son enfant n'avait pas changé.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué de te soigner Harry ? murmura Lily d'une voix plaintive et fatiguée.

Les yeux émeraudes et tourmentés de Lily se posèrent alors sur le bras menu du garçon. Entourant le coude de Harry, étaient inscrits à l'encre noire et verte, des centaines de petites lignes. Lignes qui formaient ainsi de longues chaînes qui s'entrecroisaient. Le texte minuscule se répétait en une litanie infinie et ne comportait que deux mots : Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Posté le 611/11

**A roseblack31** : Merde ! je pense que mon calendrier électronique ne fonctionne plus ! ^^ Merci de ta review ! Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé du sort de ce pauvre Harry ? Ps : Les dates ont été modifiées.

**A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : Oh oh~ ! Voilà le genre de review qui motive à bloc les auteurs ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue avec la suite des aventures entre Draco et Harry !

**A juju** : Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre que tu as pu découvrir la réponse à ta question. Mais patience... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. _[_Petit indice : Imaginons un échiquier géant. Qui d'après toi seraient les pions et quel regard porteraient le Roi et la Reine sur ces derniers ?_]_

**A Myre** : Oui... Des mystères encore et toujours ! Bien que certains soient en partis révélés dans ce chapitre. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, Merope est vraiment à plaindre dans mon histoire. Les liens et les sentiments qui unissent le couple sont d'une versatilité effroyable (tu auras l'occasion de le constater dans un prochain chapitre !)

**A Seylliah** : Merci pour la review ! Alors ? Comment était ce nouveau chapitre ? _[_**Spoil** : Le prochain rendez-vous sera l'occasion d'approfondir quelque peu, les mystères mis en avant dans le chapitre précédent._]_

**A Brame Romani** : La suite encore et toujours ! Et une histoire qui déjà, peut être, commence à prendre un premier sens...


	5. 04: Cogito

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Cogito<p>

« ...Alors que je m'apprêtais à saisir une coupe de champagne français -assurément hors de prix- j'entendis deux jeunes femmes glousser derrière mon dos. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à deux jumelles déguisées en bonbon rose... Ou plutôt, déguisées avec les emballages rose d'une multitude de bonbon -oui c'est mieux... Beaucoup plus réaliste !- Leurs robes pendaient de façon lamentable sur le sol. Le tissus rêche et froissé crissait à chacun de leurs pas. Le sourire narquois, elles me passèrent devant le nez et dévisagèrent ma robe bleu nuit achetée à seulement 25 livres le week-end dernier à Ephéméria -robe que je n'aurais par ailleurs jamais achetée, si mon patron ne m'avait pas demandée d'assister à cette réception, soit dit en passant...- Une fois ces dernières parties, mon regard fut attiré par un éclat doré. Bingo ! Pile dans ma ligne de mire, située à trois mètres de moi, une adolescente -bien trop maigre pour être en forme-, était entrain de montrer à un groupe d'enfants de son âge, sa pochette à main digitale aux couleurs changeantes... -le genre de pochette rectangulaire, coutant la moitié de mon salaire trimestriel dans laquelle on ne peut absolument rien ranger-. Et alors que je soupirai de dépit et maudissais silencieusement la radinerie de mon patron, un jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux tout à fait... »

- Eren Gabrielle Park ! résonna une voix d'outre-tombe dans le haut lieu dédié à l'un des journaux les plus lus de la capitale.

Assis à son bureau, sa main droite atrocement serrés écrasant un petit dictaphone, Simons St. Jones, quarante-sept ans, rédacteur en chef de la rubrique Speciologie et Économie du journal "Behind Words" venait d'atteindre ses limites. L'index de sa main gauche intensément enfoncé sur le bouton rouge d'un petit boitier intégré à sa table, l'homme répéta sèchement :

- Eren Gabrielle Park ! Dans mon bureau... Immédiatement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez ! aboya l'homme.

Une jeune femme asiatique s'approcha d'une façon indécemment tranquille et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteint le milieux de la pièce. Elle portait une chemise et une redingote d'un blanc implacable ainsi qu'un pantalon à pinces noirs aux plis quasi militaires. Ses escarpins vernis rouges étaient tout aussi élevés qu'incroyablement bien cirés. Mais malgré l'allure impeccable de l'asiatique, ses cheveux rouges sang relevés en un chignon flou, cassaient définitivement son allure quelque peu austère.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vous convient pas dans ce que j'ai pris la peine de dicter ? demanda-t-elle mécaniquement.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez censée recueillir le maximum d'informations au sujet de la fête organisée il y a deux jours, chez le couple Riddle ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! Où aviez-vous mis votre cerveau à ce moment ! cria l'homme en balançant le dictaphone aux pieds de la jeune femme. Je ne vous demandais pas une liste détaillée de ce que portaient les invités à ce moment là, mais d'autres choses bien plus importantes ! Comme le nombre de députés et sénateurs présents par exemple ! Vous n'êtes pas journaliste pour le magazine Vogue à ce que je sache !

- Non, ça je m'en souviendrai croyez-moi, répondit-elle amère en ramassant son dictaphone. D'ailleurs il me semble que les journalistes et critiques de mode sont bien mieux payés que nous autres simples journalistes d'investigation... Il faut dire aussi qu'avec des sponsors comme Mc Queen, Bubble, Extasia et j'en passe, il y a de quoi, soupira-t-elle envieuse.

- Vous allez me rectifier le tire immédiatement ! meugla le plus âgé. Pour quoi est-ce que je vais passer si un article aussi frivole que le votre devait être publié sous _ma_ direction ? En avez-vous la moindre idée ?

- Vous trouvez mon article frivole ? ricana l'asiatique. Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Bien au contraire ! Toutes les personnes présentes avaient dépensé de_ véritables_ fortunes afin d'être vêtues de la façon la plus originale, la plus voyante, la plus coûteuse, la plus somptueuse. Et croyez-moi, cela n'était pas anodin.

- Mais bien évidemment puisque les gens de la haute n'épousent que les gens de la haute ! Il est tout à fait normal pour eux de vouloir en mettre plein la vue à leurs voisins ! Vous ne m'apprenez rien du tout gamine ! Ces gens vivent dans leur propre dimension, et notre travail à nous, journalistes, est de découvrir les liens tissés entres-eux et leurs répercutions sur l'économie et la société ! affirma violemment St. Jones. Maintenant disparaissez et changez moi ces inepties !

«L'imbécile !» ne put s'empêcher de penser Eren.

Alors qu'elle traversait un labyrinthe de couloirs en direction des trascenseurs, un homme l'interpella.

- Ah mademoiselle Park ! Vous tombez bien ! Justement je vous cherchais ! sourit un rouquin à l'allure un peu miteuse.

- Monsieur Wesley ? s'étonna Eren. Vous n'êtes pas au ministère magico-technologique aujourd'hui ?

- Si si ! Justement ! Je viens d'ailleurs vous remettre en mains propre votre nouveau scrittophone ! s'exclama-t-il étonnamment content. Je l'ai testé moi même et je tenais à vous préciser que ce nouveau modèle est d'une qualité remarquablement supérieure à l'ancien. Le correcteur orthographique mis au point est presque sans failles ! Chaque mot s'adapte parfaitement bien à la structure de la phrase ! Et même le dictionnaire intégré s'est étoffé ! débita-t-il à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Et bien... Je vois que vos scientifiques ne se sont pas moqués de nous cette fois-ci, plaisanta la jeune femme qui se saisit de l'objet. Je vous remercie Arthur !

- Mais de rien ! Ce fut un plaisir !

De retour à son propre bureau, Eren s'assit sur sa chaise et se mit férocement à réfléchir. Il était tout simplement hors de question pour elle de recommencer son article. Les gens _devaient_ savoir ce qui s'échangeait réellement entre les murs de ces soirées. Surtout avec les élections pour le Conseil de la Vie qui se profilaient. Même si sa mémoire logistiquement rationnelle ne pouvait pas lire entre les lignes, son instinct lui, ne l'avait jamais trompée. Et ce soir là... La moitié des personnes invitées n'était venue que dans l'unique but de plaire _à quelqu'un_.

La fausse rousse repensa aux dernières activités du couple. Ce dernier était très, voire trop respecté dans la communauté magique. Merope Gaunt était tout de même la descendante d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, l'unique école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Dommage pour elle que son ancêtre, Salazard Serpentard, ait une si mauvaise réputation dans les livres-animés des jeunes sorciers. Ceci dit, cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le couple forçait cette crainte et ce respect. Mais quelque chose dans cette théorie ne collait pas...

«Non ! Pas le _couple_...» réalisa soudainement Eren Park.

Effectivement ! Si Merope Gaunt était, _elle_, l'héritière d'une prestigieuse famille de sorcier et était ce que l'on appelait une "sang pure". Soit un terme assez pédant, utilisé par les sorciers revendiquant leur sang comme étant uniquement sorcier. Son mari, _lui_, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain ! Physiologiquement parlant bien sûr ! Car même si les crises de colères de l'homme étaient toutes aussi célèbres que le nom de sa femme, il n'en restait pas moins _humain_. L'homme avait fait fortune dans l'aménagement urbain. Le réaménagement de l'espace territoriale de Londres dans le but de créer plus d'espaces verts était l'œuvre de ses ouvriers. Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior était donc devenue une figure importante pour le pays. Pourtant il ne bavassait peu et même pas du tout sur ses origines lors de ses interviews. Et en y réfléchissant bien... Si ce dernier était issu d'une famille noble ou aristocratique d'Angleterre, les gens l'auraient aisément su et l'homme n'aurait eu aucune raison de le cacher. Minute ! Si Riddle Senior ne possédait aucun titre de noblesse, comment avait-il pu réussir à développer son entreprise sans moyens financiers ?

«Mais oui ! Bien sûr !» comprit la jeune femme.

Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait pu développer son entreprise que grâce à l'argent de sa femme ! D'ailleurs, personne n'avait entendu parlé de lui _avant_ son mariage avec Merope Gaunt ! Mais une question taraudait toujours autant la journaliste... Pourquoi la puissante héritière de Serpentard avait-elle épousé un homme comme Riddle, qui, de toute évidence n'avait rien _de plus_ à lui apporter ? Certes ce dernier était très agréable à regarder, mais cela ne pouvait pas _tout_ faire !... Si ?

Eren était dans l'impasse.

Ces dernières années, le couple s'était présenté à de nombreux galas de charité. Ceux pour la paix ou pour la faim dans le monde, ceux pour le développement magico-culturel dans certains pays encore sous développés et d'autres pour l'amélioration de la condition des enfants et de la femme dans chacune des classes socio-species. En plus de tout ceci, les Riddle-Gaunt étaient aussi d'importants donateurs dans l'investissement qu'était la Recherche & Développement. Extrêmement favorables à la recherche scientifique, le couple ne lésinait pas sur les moyens et offrait gracieusement des sommes tout à fait honorables à quelques grandes entreprises de ce monde. Les laboratoires américains du groupe SIG et ceux japonais du groupe Eiko avaient grandement profité de cette rente d'argent plus que bienvenue. Le premier, Eren le connaissait bien. Il faut dire que son corps avait longtemps habité les murs blancs et froids du Laboratoire "Mère", situé à côté de Washington. Les scientifiques qui s'y trouvaient passaient leurs journées confinés dans des laboratoires, entourés de matériels hyper pointus et encore plus élaborés. La nouvelle forme d''intelligence artificielle était née entre ces murs, tout comme sa nouvelle vie... Le second laboratoire orientait ses recherches sur le croisement et la mutation des gênes, mais aussi sur le rôle de l'hérédité magique dans les cellules de chaque être vivant. Une seconde là ! Intelligence Artificielle ? Croisement ? Gênes ? Hérédité ?

Un long frisson d'horreur traversa la colonne vertébrale de l'asiatique rousse lorsqu'elle comprit enfin _pourquoi_. Rapidement, elle quitta son bureau et se dirigea presque en courant vers la reprographie.

C'est complètement essoufflée qu'elle arriva devant les bureaux dédiés à l'impression des articles. Elle passa son badge électronique devant l'hôtesse mécanique qui scanna de ses yeux rouges la carte.

- Identité : Eren Gabrielle Park. Numéro d'identifiant : 70866. Statut : journaliste d'investigation. Nombre d'articles publiés à ce jour : 80. Accès autorisé, débita le robot d'une voix horriblement froide et laconique.

Et de lourdes portes en verres s'ouvrirent devant elle. A peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans la nouvelle galerie de couloirs, qu'Eren entendit sur son passage les rires moqueurs de certains de ses collègues. Ce sacré Simons St. Jones avait le sens du spectacle pour avoir l'idée de relier son micro personnel à des centaines de hauts parleurs implantés dans tout le bâtiment général ! Quel despote oui ! L'asiatique ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes pour saluer quelques collègues et arriva enfin devant ses imprimeurs.

- Mademoiselle Park ? demandèrent-ils surpris.

- J'ai besoin de faire imprimer mon article pour l'édition du Mercredi 2 Septembre.

- Heu... S'agit-il de votre rubrique pour l'édition d'après demain ?

- En effet. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un quelconque problème ? interrogea-t-elle sur un ton polaire.

- Non... non bien sûr, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? coupa Eren irritée. Vous allez me l'imprimer mon article oui ou non ?

- Certainement Mademoiselle Park... Seulement... continua un des deux imprimeurs, sachant pertinemment qu'il était entrain de marcher sur des œufs. A-t-il été corrigé et approuvé par...

- Bien évidemment que le vieux St. Jones a vérifié _et_ approuvé cet article ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? mentit-elle.

- Très bien Mademoiselle Park... La maquette sera imprimée ce soir et nous vous la ferons parvenir par le biais de votre boîte mail.

L'imprimeur se saisit de la carte électronique de la journaliste et cette dernière quitta les lieux.

«Tu peux être sûre d'être renvoyée Mercredi matin ma vieille !»

Maintenant que sa folie était faite, une visite chez les Potter s'imposait.

* * *

><p>Posté le 711/11

**A Krix27** : Merci de ta review ! Et voici la suite tant attendue !

**A Elodie Nina** : Excellente question ! Oui Draco est effectivement plus âgé qu'Harry. Est-il immortel ? Oui et non, tu auras l'occasion d'en savoir plus dans quelques chapitres.

**A Yue** : Comme je l'ai précisé précédemment oui, il y a un décalage en l'âge de Draco et celui de Harry _[_**Spoil** : ce dernier sera d'ailleurs à un moment donné source de conflits entre nos deux protagonistes._]_

**A Marionnette0116** : Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dévoiler maintenant, puisque l'ignorance du don d'Harry représente pratiquement la trame essentiel de la partie "Enfance" de mon histoire.

**A Myre** : Tu apprécies Draco ? Ça tombe bien... Le prochain chapitre lui sera consacré !

**A Juju** : Mais de rien ! ^^ Sinon, je suppose que ce chapitre doit esquisser chez toi un début de réponses en ce qui concerne l'étrange couple Riddle-Gaunt.

**A Nepheria4** : Tant mieux alors ! J'espère que tu as encore plus aimé ce nouveau chapitre !


	6. 05: Liens

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Enfin le chapitre dédié (presque entièrement) à ce Cher Draco... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Liens<p>

Draco Malfoy appréciait l'été. Il appréciait cette chaleur infernale capable d'affaiblir l'humain le plus herculéen de la terre. Il appréciait apprendre par mégarde que certains de ses concurrents avaient manqué de s'évanouir durant leur conférence. Il appréciait devoir prononcer ses discours interminables sous les rayons d'un soleil diabolique, pour qu'enfin, chacun les interprètent à sa façon. En fait, Draco Malfoy appréciait tout simplement être sous les feux de la rampe et avait du travailler ardemment pour ne pas s'éteindre sous l'ombre toujours menaçante de son père, Lucius Malfoy.

Dans le monde, ponctuellement, l'été était synonyme d'orages et de tempêtes... politiques. Durant deux mois, les élections pour le Conseil de la vie représentaient l'allégorie de cumulonimbus, obscurcissant vicieusement des cieux tristement bleus. Informations, annonces, messages, déclarations, tractations, discours, meeting, rencontres, échanges, duels, clash, informations, annonces, messages... Aux vues du nombres de partis et d'espèces coexistantes, autant dire qu'il était presque impossible d'être constamment sur le devant de la scène. La moindre décharge et pique de l'adversaire avait pour objectif de vous y faire chuter. Parfois de façon misérable et pathétique certes... Mais néanmoins efficace. La chute restait toujours rude, mais pas moins insurmontable. Pour preuves, les courbes statistiques attribuées à chaque candidat formaient des pics et des gouffres représentatifs de leurs montées mais aussi de leurs descentes ! Mais demeuraient malgré tout quelques exceptions, qui elles, n'avaient pas encore été forcées à quitter l'estrade...

La Politique représentait l'évolution majeure faite depuis la Guerre des Races. De nouvelles institutions à échelle mondiale avaient du être créées, rendant les politiques gouvernementales de chaque État toujours plus complexes et toujours plus lourdes.

Deux types de lois coexistaient à présent ensembles. Les lois dites "Loi d'État" et celles dites "Loi du Monde". Les textes constituant les Lois d'État déterminaient la politique sociale, judiciaire et économique d'un pays. Il existait de nombreuses coalitions d'États qui appliquaient une même politique notamment économique, afin de rendre cette dernière moins confuse, plus stable et plus libre. Les Loi du Monde quant à elles, constituaient les preuves écrites affirmant les principes de paix, de sécurité, de liberté et d'égalité entre espèces ou peuples distincts sur terre. Par ce mouvement, étaient décidée -ou non- l'intégration de rites ancestraux ou des vieilles traditions concernant certaines communautés. L'objectif étant de les faire reconnaitre devant la loi et non plus par les mœurs. Le Conseil de la Vie était chargé de faire voter ces nouvelles lois.

- A quoi penses-tu Draco ? questionna une jeune femme brune aux cheveux coupés au carré. Depuis que tu es revenu j'ai l'impression que ton esprit et ton corps sont ailleurs.

Assise à même le sol, ses genoux soutenus par un vieux tapis, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de l'homme qu'elle interrogeait, Pansy se laissait docilement caresser les cheveux. L'homme, lui, était élégamment assis dans son fauteuil aussi pourpre que le sang, son coude soutenu par l'accoudoir en velours et lisait un quelconque rapport sur une quelconque réunion. Son être, peu concerné par sa main qui machinalement frôlait les mèches noires, prit conscience de son geste et l'arrêta.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy... souffla-t-il d'une voix terriblement trainante et désintéressée. Ma douce Pansy, je me demandais encore, pas plus tard qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet avec toi. Tu vois, cela tombe extrêmement bien que tu m'interrompes dans ma lecture par ta présence jusque là oubliée, et me fasses me souvenir de quelques détails ennuyeux à ton propos.

La jeune fille brune releva sa tête et se retourna afin de mieux voir son interlocuteur.

- Que se passe-t-il Draco ? Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne te conviens plus ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sans même la regarder le blond se releva et épousseta son pantalon noir. A ses pieds Pansy attendait.

- Il serait égoïste de ma part de dire que tu ne me conviens plus Pansy, lui dit-il d'un ton malsainement amusé. Je dois avouer -et il le faut-, que ta présence à mes côtés cette année m'a été plus que profitable. Mais cette chose que tu attends de moi... J'ai bien peur de l'avoir déjà donné à quelqu'un d'autre et ce, il y a déjà quelques années, finit-il froidement toujours sans un regard pour elle.

Agenouillée devant lui, la jeune femme avait écouté sa tirade silencieusement.

- Je pensais pourtant... Je croyais que tu... bafouilla-t-elle confuse.

- Que quoi Pansy ? répliqua Draco méprisant. Que je tomberais amoureux de toi un jour, parce que tu as partagé mon lit pendant un temps ? Réalises-tu seulement que tu n'as pas été la première et que tu ne seras pas non plus la dernière à avoir eu ce privilège ? termina-t-il cruellement.

Des larmes muettes se mirent à couler le long des joues grises de la démone.

- Comment peux-tu seulement être aussi abject... murmura Pansy.

- Abject ? Ton vocabulaire s'est étoffé depuis la dernière fois il me semble ma chère ! ricana l'homme en s'éloignant.

- Je te maudis Draco Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle contre le blond. Je te souhaite de souffrir autant que moi en cet instant ! Je te souhaite d'être rejeté de la pire façon qu'il soit par celui où celle à qui tu as confié ton putain de cœur ! Que cette dernière te l'arrache en te regardant bien droit dans les yeux ! Et qu'elle le balance en pâture à tes chiens !

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit.

Draco quitta son manoir et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les jardins. Oui, même en Enfer les jardin étaient fleuris. Les fleurs qui y poussaient n'étaient franchement pas très jolies et ne sentaient même pas bons, mais il s'agissait_ tout de même_ de fleurs. Dans un semi-monde où l'eau froide n'existait pas, où un soleil rouge se couchait pour laisser place à une lune tout aussi rouge, où les rivières et les fleuves étaient composés de lave en fusion, où les animaux répertoriés ressemblaient plus à des monstres et à des bêtes mythiques qu'à de gentils petits poneys, il était raisonnable de se contenter de ce qui _pouvait_ pousser et de s'estimer heureux que cela ait même _réussi_ à pousser.

Parmi tous les jardin entourant sa bâtisse, le Démon avait toujours préféré le plus petit, le seul en forme de cercle, le seul possédant une fontaine en son centre, un des seuls liens qui le reliait à_ lui_.

La première fois que Draco Malfoy vit Harry Potter, une foule de personnes sans le moindre intérêt s'était agglutinée autour de lui, l'empêchant de voir avec exactitude les traits et le marquage à peine esquissés de ce visage d'enfant. La première fois qu'il le vit, Harry était endormi, fermement tenu par les bras protecteurs d'une jeune femme rousse. La première fois qu'il le vit, Draco Malfoy ressentit provenir du fin fond de ses entrailles, un sentiment jusque là méconnu : la _jalousie_. Jalousie à l'encontre de cette femme qui le portait. La première fois qu'il le vit, si Draco Malfoy avait pu donner tout ce qu'il était entrain de bâtir, pour le prendre une fois seulement dans ses bras, il l'aurait fait. Si seulement...

Mais dans ce monde, rien n'était simple, et encore moins gratuit.

La moitié idéale. Voilà ce que recherchait tout Démon. Ce phénomène n'était pas rare et était même plutôt courant. Dès leur naissance, chaque Démon -comme beaucoup d'autres peuples et créatures magiques- portait en soi un potentiel magique déterminé par la puissance des géniteurs. Bien évidemment, plus ces derniers étaient puissants, plus l'enfant à naitre avait de forte chance de l'être aussi. Ce potentiel permettait à tout enfant de développer ses propres capacités. La rapidité, la force, l'endurance et l'intelligence devinrent presque innées chez ce peuple. Certains déployèrent d'autres facultés, plus ou moins rares. Ainsi, les Démons avaient donc tendance à s'accorder avec les espèces ayant les même facultés ou pouvoirs qu'eux. Or la naissance d'un Démon infiniment puissant le vouait à rechercher une moitié tout aussi puissante que lui. Plus que tout, une moitié dont les pouvoirs se combinaient et concordaient parfaitement avec les siens.

L'homme blond était très fréquemment invité à de grandes réceptions privées. Mais même parmi les invités- aussi prestigieux fussent-il-, subsistaient ceux immanquablement au dessus du lot. Tant et si bien qu'ils en devenaient incessamment le centre d'attention principal. Draco Malfoy, de part sa prestance brute, de son allure puissante et de sa beauté quasi animale faisait incontestablement partie de cette haute élite.

C'est durant une de ces illustres soirées que Draco Malfoy rencontra pour la première fois la famille Potter.

James et Lily Potter formaient le genre de couple que tout le monde enviait. Lui, un puissant sorciers issu d'une famille de sang pur, exerçait comme métier Auror. James Potter était une sorte de policier-sorcier arrêtant et luttant contre les sorciers abusant de leurs pouvoirs magiques sur les populations. Elle, était née de parents tout à fait humains, mais possédant un potentiel magique anormalement élevé pour une "simple humaine", elle était partie faire ses années d'études à Poudlard. Vivre parmi les sorciers, lui avait appris comment contrôler et utiliser ce potentiel. Lily Potter était devenue une incroyable Mage Guérisseuse en domptant ce don inespéré. Les Potter étaient beaux, jeunes, intelligents et intègres de plus, ces derniers n'avaient pas perdu de temps. A vingt-ans à peine la famille s'était déjà agrandi. En effet, le 31 Juillet 211 de l'Ère Post-TradiTechnologique, un poupon répondant au nom d'Harry James Potter était né.

La famille, bien que reconnue et appréciée dans de nombreuses communautés, s'était toujours faite rare lors de garden-party. Très souvent invités, les Potter préféraient décliner la plupart du temps toutes invitations et vivaient retirés dans leur maison à Godric's Hollow. Cette réclusion s'était d'autant plus accentuée avec l'arrivée d'Harry.

Pourtant, le 3 Août 214 de l'Ère PTT, Draco Malfoy, Démon foulant de ses pas le monde depuis près de deux-cents ans, rencontra un Harry Potter de trois ans tout juste, le lia inévitablement à lui, le désignant de façon irrémédiable comme sa moitié idéale...

* * *

><p>Posté le 911/11

**A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : Merci de ta review ! En effet Harry apparaît quelque peu "nian nian" comme tu l'as si bien précisée. Mais ce trait de caractère est bien voulu dans mon texte. Je ne peux malheureusement pas trop t'en dévoiler maintenant. [Petit Indice : Si tu as lu L'Ingénu de Voltaire, et bien sache que Harry porte sur le monde, le même regard que le Huron dans Livre... Je pense d'ailleurs que le titre en lui même est très évocateur à propos de la personnalité de Harry.] [Spoil : Ce trait de caractère va définitivement se perdre lorsque l'on retrouvera Harry à 17 ans...]

**A Krix27** : Oui, Eren va définitivement se faire virer, mais pas seulement...


	7. 06: Origines

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Origines<p>

«... Le sujet se nomme A.I940. Découvert le 13 Août de l'an 205 de l'Ere Post-TradiTechnologique. Enregistré ici le 24 Novembre de cette même année. Les premières modifications apportées sur ce sujet concernent sa masse corporelle. Les numéros des expériences enregistrées jusqu'à aujourd'hui Jeudi 1er Janvier de l'an 206 de l'Ere PTT, sont les suivants : Expérience de type interne numéro 10 et 12. Expérience de type externe numéro 4. Les rectifications apportées concernent donc, la structure du squelette, puis de façon temporaire, ses souvenirs, et enfin, la forme de son visage. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons affaire ici à un prototype de type Cyborg... Mesdames et Messieurs je vous prierais de...»

La bande sonore et visuelle de l'enregistrement devint alors incompréhensible. Des grésillements incontrôlables prirent vit derrière l'écran de télévision, camouflant partiellement les individus en blouses blanches, aux gants en latex et au visage caché par des masques blancs en papier.

- Contrôle télé activé, s'éleva un voix froide et vacillante.

Eren Park, debout devant son poste de télévision regardait de son regard profondément noir, ces insupportables vidéos.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu et revu ces enregistrements ? Combien en avait-elle volé à ce moment là ? Combien lui en restait-il aujourd'hui, silencieusement rangés dans un de ses meubles à la porte bringuebalante ? Combien lui en restait-il seulement, après toutes ces années passées à errer, vivant sa vie à moitié ?

- Retrait de l'enregistrement. Lecteur vidéo off, continua-t-elle de dicter.

Dans une succession de bruit mécanique, le lecteur recracha son contenu et laissa apparaître une simple petit boite noire d'environ cinq centimètres de long sur deux de large et d'une épaisseur d'un centimètre. L'asiatique se pencha et prit d'une main mal assurée cet objet tant haï.

- Extinction de l'écran. Contrôle télé désactivé.

Eren traversa un champ de bataille ménager, parsemé de livres, de magazines, de journaux, de papiers meurtrissant le carrelage fissuré et s'étalant telles d'anciennes vestiges rares. Elle n'accorda pas la moindre importance à sa vaisselle sale qui s'entassait sur l'évier, dans l'évier, sur ses plans de travail, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sur la table à manger, allant jusqu'à la table basse du salon et sur le tapis poussiéreux qu'elle jonchait. Sur son trajet, elle renversa deux couteaux, une fourchette et une pile de livres traitant sur la robotisation. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite commode à l'allure pouilleuse qui tenait à peine sur ses quatre pieds, puis ouvrit un de ses tiroirs. Empilées de façon anarchique, plus d'une cinquantaine de petites boîtes noires en tapissaient le fond. L'asiatique y jeta sans ménagement celle qu'elle venait d'utiliser et traina sa carcasse jusque devant sa console.

A présent assise devant son miroir, Eren Park entreprit un long et fastidieux démaquillage. Rituel quotidien après sa journée de travail.

« Ceci dit... Comme je vais me faire virer après demain, je suppose que je peux me permettre de ne pas me montrer demain matin à la rédaction... Autant m'épargner ce sale boulot si je le peux...»

Sur un coin de la console, du coton recouvert de fond de teint effet bronzé s'accumulait inlassablement. Au bout de dix minutes le visage de la jeune femme rousse se transforma et la découverte de ce dernier lui était toujours aussi... Contraignante.

La peau normalement claire qui aurait du constituer son visage autrefois rond, était translucide. Littéralement.

Cette superbe peau transparente en guise de rideaux n'aidait en rien à cacher son "envers du décor", soit une boîte crânienne en partie métallique clignotant par endroit. Charmant, vraiment... Foutues d'iodes ! Et dire qu'une grande partie de son salaire filait tout droit dans les tiroirs caisses de Séphora ! Quelle honte...

Mais Eren -bien que dotée d'un sens de l'humour particulier-, n'était pas stupide et le laboratoire dont elle venait encore moins. Car malgré ces "petites" modifications corporelles apparentes, le plus gros du travail de ses créateurs fous résidait _en_ elle. Et jamais, même à l'heure actuelle, elle n'aurait pris le risque de se révéler, d'enlever son fond de teint plus foncé que sa véritable peau afin de cacher les pièces lumineuses de son crâne et de se faire savoir au monde entier. Jamais.

Pas même dans un monde prétendu aussi ouvert et libre. La démence de l'homme, n'avait pas de limites.

Mercredi elle recevrait certainement sa lettre recommandée à propos de son renvoi... Elle pouvait bien se permettre de faire une grasse matinée demain.

« Au moins, j'aurais économisé une partie de mon fond de teint ! » se dit-elle spirituellement.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Eren Park partit se coucher.

Le Mercredi 2 Septembre de l'an 220 de l'Ère PTT, dès 8h00, la 3642ème édition du journal "Behind Words" se trouvait dans tous les kiosques, librairies, métros, gares, aérostations, grandes, moyennes ou petites surfaces de Grande Bretagne.

A Londres, assis dans un grand bureau circulaire baignant dans une douce lueur matinale, le corps tendue de Simons St. Jones approchait un état cadavérique avancé. Une de ses mains fermement agrippée sur l'édition de la semaine, l'homme -pas franchement reconnu pour sa tendresse envers ses journalistes- était sur le point d'imploser.

- Eren Gabrielle Park ! lança-t-il d'une voix crispée dans son micro. Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

L'homme attendit. Cinq, sept, dix minutes.

Sauf que Simons St. Jones n'était pas non plus réputé pour sa patience. Vraiment pas. Sur son bureau, l'hebdomadaire était ouvert à la page cinq. La page de _sa_ rubrique ! _Sa_ page à lui ! Oui mais en ce matin du mois de Septembre, sa rubrique ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il _lui_ avait demandé ! En entête, le titre écrit à l'encre rouge clamait "Remerciements à tous ces couturiers que nous sponsorisons !... Malgré nous...", mais le pire... _Le pire_ était ce qu'il y avait marqué en dessous de ce titre. Le texte était compris sur toute _sa_ page et encadrait une photographie changeante. Et_ le pire_ résidait dans cette maudite photographie. Photographie qui faisait inlassablement défiler des individus portant tous des millions matérialisés par des bouts de tissus sur leur dos. Un véritable défilé de mode portatif ! Voilà ce qu'était devenue _sa_ rubrique ! Quelle honte !

Finalement... _Le pire_ était que, si St. Jones avait été rédacteur en chef du magazine Vogue avec une Eren Park sous sa main... Il aurait certainement fait meilleure carrière.

Oui. Parfois la vie était injuste.

Douze, minutes passèrent. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, l'homme quitta d'un pas survolté l'enceinte de son bureau, bien décidé à ramener par la peau du cou cette trouble-makeur.

- Trouvez-moi Eren Park ! Et sur le champ ! cracha-t-il à l'encontre de sa secrétaire.

- C'est que... commença cette dernière hésitante.

- Que quoi ! Trouvez la moi dans cinq minutes ou je vous jure que vous pourrez dire adieu à votre travail ! rugit-il.

Cette dernière terrorisée sursauta sur sa chaise et tapota frénétiquement sur son clavier puis énonça d'une voix blanche à l'encontre de sa machine :

- Recherche du fichier de présence d'Eren Gabrielle Park. Numéro d'identifiant : 70866.

Le traitement de l'information fut quasiment instantané et après une lecture rapide du dossier, la secrétaire répondit :

- D'après la liste des employés, mademoiselle Park est portée absente depuis hier... Elle n'est donc...

- Très bien ! Parfait ! coupa St. Jones. Faite le nécessaire en ce qui concerne les papiers de son renvoi et...

- Monsieur Simons St. Jones ! Dans mon bureau... Immédiatement, s'éleva alors une voix féminine, glaciale et faussement caressante dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

A l'entente de cette voix coulante, le quadragénaire su alors que la fin de sa carrière était arrivée.

Loin de l'agitation qui régnait entre les murs du siège du journal "Behind Words", James Potter lassé de ses disputes incessantes avec sa femme s'affala pitoyablement sur le canapé crème de son salon. Il soupira, encore et encore... Et encore... L'homme se passa la main sur le visage. Peut être devraient-ils tous prendre des vacances ? Après la guérison d'Harry, peut être devraient-ils revoir des gens ? S'ils ne changeaient pas d'air ils finiraient par s'entretuer... Et puis Harry devait définitivement voir du pays...

- Merlin ! Viens-moi en aide ! geint-il.

Résolu à faire des pieds et des mains pour se faire entendre par sa femme, James quitta le salon quand la sonnerie stridente du manoir retentit.

« Bon sang ! On peut jamais être tranquille dans cette maison ! » ronchonna l'homme.

James se rendit à l'entrée et s'approcha de l'interphone. Agréablement étonné par son visiteur, le sorcier décrocha le combiner et lança d'une voix ravie :

- Eren ! Ça pour une sacrée bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Non, attend que je t'ouvre, tu me raconteras tout après !

Les grandes grilles du manoir s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à une longue allée en gravier coupant l'immense jardin des Potter. L'odeur des rosiers toujours en fleurs enivra les sens de l'asiatique qui se retrouva plongée neuf années en arrière.

Des mois entiers après son évasion du Laboratoire Mère SIG, l'instinct d'Eren Park la mena en Angleterre. Dans ses souvenirs encore confus, subsistaient encore des images et des paysages profondément encrés dans son cerveau. La rousse -autrefois brune- erra alors de villes en villes dans l'espoir d'y recueillir quelques informations. Mais son passé restait composé. Et alors qu'elle se croyait condamnée à vivre une demie vie, elle les rencontra...

A l'époque, le couple était entrain de subir ce que l'on appelait communément "les joies de la maternité." Lily, alors enceinte de Harry, l'avait retrouvée sur le bord d'une route de campagne à plus de 150km de la capitale. Mais au lieu de la laisser rouiller de façon macabre dans le fond du fossé dans lequel elle était tombée, Lily l'avait soignée. Et depuis ce jour, Eren Gabrielle Park, eut une dette de vie envers la famille Potter.

A présent elle se tenait là, arpentant l'allée fleurie de la demeure desdits Potter, en face d'un James Potter trépignant d'impatience sur le perron de sa maison.

- Salut James ! dit-elle en faisant de grands signes de la main en éliminant les derniers mètres qui lui restaient.

- Merlin que tu as changé ! s'étouffa l'homme en observant curieux la couleur de cheveux flamboyante de sa protégée.

- Pas tant que ça James... soupira sombrement la jeune femme. Pas tant que ça...

James se maudit pour sa stupidité.

- Je suppose que tu as des choses à nous dire ! Dit-il rapidement, contrant ainsi le silence gêné qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Des tas ! sourit Eren.

- Après toi dans ce cas, plaisanta galamment l'homme qui s'écarta pour la laisser entrer puis qui referma la porte en bois derrière lui.

- Lily n'est pas là ? interrogea l'asiatique.

- Si. Attend d'être installée dans le salon, je demanderai à Yoyo d'aller la chercher.

Les amis se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon, Eren s'assit négligemment sur une petite banquette et James s'installa sur le même canapé qu'il venait d'occuper peu avant.

- Yoyo ? appela l'homme.

Un petit robot mécanique apparut.

- Oui monsieur Potter ?

- Pourrais-tu aller chercher Lily s'il-te-plait et l'amener dans le salon.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Et le robot disparu. James conjura alors une théière et trois tasses qu'il servit d'une mouvement de baguette.

- Alors Eren ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda le sorcier en tendant une tasse à l'asiatique.

- Bien si on omet le fait que je viens de me faire virer, répondit calmement Eren avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

- Pour quelles raisons ? s'inquiéta l'homme.

- Rien d'intéressant... Une simple divergence de points de vues entre mon boss et moi-même. Tu n'as pas lu le journal de ce matin ?

L'homme incertain, touilla gauchement sa tasse. Sa matinée n'avait pas franchement été des plus joyeuses entre sa femme et lui, lui et sa femme, eux et Harry...

- Ça ne va pas ? interrogea la rousse perplexe face au silence de son ami d'ordinaire si bavard.

- Ce que James n'ose pas te dire Sweety, c'est que nous avons eu un léger différent il y a tout juste une heure, s'éleva une voix chaude et enjouée dans les airs.

Lily Potter se tenait souriante dans l'embrasure de la double porte. La femme marcha d'un pas déterminé jusque devant son invité surprise et l'étreignit tendrement.

- Tu nous as manqué Eren...

- A moi aussi Lily, à moi aussi, assura la fausse rousse.

* * *

><p>Posté le 1211/11

**A Juju** **:** xD Je reconnais que bien que mes chapitres soient relativement courts, je ne lésine pas sur les indices laissés derrière moi ( et crois moi, chaque mot est parfaitement bien "calculé" même -à priori- les plus insignifiant... Ceci dit, je ne fais que ce qu'un auteur -même amateur- produit en temps normal dans son travail). Mais tout prendra un sens en temps voulu, pas de panique !^^ Et je confirme que j'ai moi même du mal à me relire lorsque je ne suis pas en forme ! Je suppose que mon style d'écriture se veut ainsi... Fatiguer le cerveau de mes pauvres lecteurs ! xD

**A caro06** **:** Merci de ta review =D Même si ce n'est qu'à partir de maintenant que ma fic te plait, tant que tu apprécies c'est ce qui compte ! Je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'une fic aussi biscornue que la mienne force quelques réticences. Non seulement le scénario est "particulier" je dirais même complètement "déstructuré", mais en plus je m'éloigne beaucoup du cadre imposé par les livres de JK Rowling ! De quoi donner mal à la tête avec ce nouvel univers ! ^^

** A Kochiko : **Je reconnais honteusement ne m'être pas franchement foulée pour le synopsis de cette fic ! Mais je suis heureuse que malgré tout, tu ais pris de ton temps pour lire ma bien étrange histoire. Merci !

**A Myre** : Merci de ton passage ! Toujours aussi fidèle au poste =D Comme tu l'as si bien décrit, Draco est un "Seigneur des Glaces charismatique". Ce dernier, n'a -non seulement- pas de cœur avec les gens qu'il considère comme inutile, mais en plus dans mon histoire Draco _est_ foncièrement mauvais. _Bad_... Very, very _Bad_.

**A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : Et non ! Pansy ne cherchera pas à se venger (je ne fais pas dans ce genre là xD) La vengeance amoureuse m'ennuie. De plus, elle serait totalement inutile à mon histoire dans ce cas précis. D'ailleurs, je trouve ce genre de vengeance absolument non-inspirante, mais pire que tout, bateau au possible ! Donc non, pas de vengeance de cette Chère Pansy. Néanmoins, ces paroles prononcées à l'égard de Draco ne seront pas à négliger pour la suite du récit... **[**Spoil : Draco n'agira jamais ainsi avec Harry ! Rassures-toi ! ^^ Ce sera même tout le contraire, mais...**]**


	8. 07: Songes

Warning ! Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Songes<p>

Dans ses rêves, Harry était toujours seul. Pataugeant seul dans la brume noirâtre que formait son cerveau, traversant seul ces pièces psychédéliques sans dessus dessous, montant ou descendant seul ces escaliers qui ne ne montaient et ne descendaient même pas, longeant seul ces interminables couloirs à la tapisserie coulante... Dans ses rêves, Harry était vulnérablement seul.

Le labyrinthe que formait son esprit semblait rire de lui à chaque fois qu'il se trompait. D'ailleurs, Harry se trompait souvent. Chaque chemin qu'il empruntait le conduisait à une impasse. Peu importaient la porte, la trappe, le panneau, l'escalier, l'échelle, la corde, le corridor, ou la galerie qu'il utilisait, tous l'entraînaient sur la mauvaise voie. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'il savait à présent, c'est que dans cette malheureuse dimension, il ne pouvait rien savoir.

Aujourd'hui, Harry était assis en tailleur devant quatre portes. La première était en bois, peinte d'une couleur bleu Klein à la poignet argentée, la seconde était en métal, la troisième était capitonnée de cuir blanc et la dernière, encore en bois, était peinte cette fois-ci en rouge et sa poignet était dorée.

- Si j'étais toi, je prendrais la deuxième porte, souffla une voix grave et lente derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter violemment.

Harry Potter se retourna brusquement et rencontra, assis juste derrière son dos, un Draco Malfoy tout sourire.

- M-Mais... Comment êtes-v...

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les deux bras puissants du démon blond encercla sa taille frêle et le colla sans retenu contre un torse musclé.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry, chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Complètement déboussolé par l'étreinte de l'homme, ledit Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil. Son corps quant à lui, peu habitué à partager ce genre de contacte avec des étrangers, se raidit perceptiblement.

- Je ne vais rien te faire tu sais, continua Draco sentant le malaise de son petit chat. Détends-toi. Et puis de toute façon... Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te lâcher de si tôt, alors autant t'habituer à mon toucher rapidement, expliqua-t-il nullement gêné.

«Et c'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux ce genre de phrases ?» couina intérieurement l'enfant.

Car même si Harry aimait plus que tout sentir les bras rassurants de ses parents autour de lui, cette accolade _là_ ne ressemblait en _rien_ à celles que ses parents pouvaient lui offrir. Pour une raison X, Harry se sentait gêné, _vraiment_ gêné d'être dans les bras de Draco. Le garçon soupira longuement... C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

- Draco ? Pourriez-vous juste desserrer un peu vos bras ? tenta-t-il timidement.

En réponse, la prise se resserra un peu plus sur lui et un grognement sourd se fit entendre à son oreille.

- Tutoie-moi, ordonna Draco.

- C'est que...

- Tutoie-moi, coupa l'homme sèchement. Je déteste ce vouvoiement qui n'a pas lieu d'être entre nous. Je déteste cette distance qu'il nous impose. Je déteste ça, alors tutoie-moi, pressa-t-il.

Déboussolé par l'attitude et l'humeur si changeante de l'homme, Harry préféra jouer la carte de la sureté.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il doucement.

- Quand tu me parles, s'expliqua Draco, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger pour toi... Alors que pour moi, tu représentes tellement Harry.

Et sur ces mots, il plongea son nez long et fin dans les éternels cheveux en bataille du garçon, respirant simplement l'odeur enfantine mais -ô combien agréable- de son Harry. Ce dernier s'était à présent totalement pétrifié. D'une part à cause des paroles que venaient de prononcer cet homme, et d'autre part à cause de son geste terriblement familier. Oui, cette situation lui paraissait étrangement familière...

- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés auparavant ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Au dessus de lui, Draco sourit.

La soirée du 3 Août de l'an 214 de l'ère PTT avait été une soirée difficile pour Harry. Le bruit des invités, des assiettes et des couverts, de l'orchestre... Tout cet incessant vacarme l'avait profondément fatigué. Entendre sans arrêt des «Ooooh mon Dieu ! Quel enfant adorable !» aussi. Et sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère.

Harry n'avait jamais été un enfant bien épais, c'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire, mais Lily Potter ne se voyait décidément pas porter son garçonnet avec elle durant toute la fin de soirée. Son hôte, Alice Londubat lui proposa alors de déposer le jeune Harry dans une chambre d'ami proche de celle de son fils Neville, âgé tout comme Harry de trois ans.

L'échange entre les deux femmes ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles devenues en l'espace d'une soirée, bien fouineuses de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier suivit discrètement les deux femmes, puis lorsque celles-ci se retirèrent pour retourner dans la salle de bal, l'homme sortit de sa cachette et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre. Le plus silencieusement possible, Draco s'approcha du lit afin de mieux observer le visage du petit garçon... Et l'image d'un Harry Potter profondément endormi sous une couverture pelucheuse, le fit littéralement fondre. Un visage en forme de cœur, une peau blanche, des cheveux couleur jais en pagailles, des cils étonnamment longs, une petite bouche rosée... Harry Potter était une merveille visuelle.

Le démon s'assit sur le rebord du lit et semblait parti pour observer encore longtemps cet adorable chaton. Draco irrésistiblement attiré par la tignasse noire, se pencha et plongeant son nez dans l'indomptable chevelure. Sauf que le changement de pression sur son matelas et l'étrange souffle dans ses cheveux finirent par réveiller Harry Potter. L'enfant bougea alors légèrement et éveilla ses incroyables yeux verts. Au dessus de lui, la respiration de Draco Malfoy s'était coupée... Harry Potter était bien plus qu'une simple merveille visuelle.

- C'était vous ! s'exclama un Harry choqué par son regain de souvenirs. Bon sang ! Moi qui croyais avoir rêvé ce jour là ! C'était donc vous qui me renifliez les cheveux à ce moment là ! Et dire que... Aïe !

Le démon blond avait de nouveau enserré sa taille.

- Draco ! Vous m'faites mal ! Lâchez-moi !

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas.

- Pour la dernière fois _Harry_... Tutoie-moi, gronda à voix basse le démon.

- J-Je... Aïe ! Bon sang ! Très bien ! J'ai compris Draco ! Alors lâchez-m... Lâche-moi s'il-te-plait.

L'homme se contenta purement de défaire légèrement sa prise.

- C'est mieux... dit-il en lui embrassant le dessus du crâne.

Harry trouvait cette tendresse et cette dureté à son égard étrange. Comment pouvait-on être aussi lunatique ?

- Vous... _Tu_ me disais tout à l'heure que je représentais beaucoup à _tes_ yeux... C'est à dire ?

- Sais-tu ce que je suis Harry ?

Le petit brun hocha négativement la tête.

- Je suis ce que l'on appelle un Démon, commença Draco.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Toi mon petit chat, tu es celui que j'ai choisi comme étant ma moitié idéale, sourit le plus âgé.

Harry quant à lui était posément entrain d'assimiler les informations qu'on lui donnait. Naïvement, il pensa que cela aurait pu être _pire_...

- Une moitié idéale ? Est-ce comme l'équivalent d'un compagnon pour une Vélane ou d'un Calice pour un Vampire ?

- Plus ou moins oui... Mais notre lien reste plus complexe que ces exemples là.

- Est-ce grâce à ce lien que vous...non. Que _tu_ t'es immiscé dans ma tête ce soir ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs je suis ravi de constater que cela ait marché, répondit nonchalamment Draco.

- Et y a-t-il un moyen de briser ce lien ? demanda sérieusement Harry.

Violemment, l'homme le fit se retourner. Et tout à coup, le plus jeune se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait -pour une fois- de garder sa curiosité pour lui, vu le regard effrayant que l'autre était entrain de lui lancer.

- Écoute moi attentivement Harry James Potter, articula froidement le Démon. Tu m'appartiens... Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu à cette stupide fête et à jamais. Tu n'as beau être qu'un enfant de neuf ans pour certains... Tu restes avant toute chose _ma_ moitié. D'une, tu m'es totalement exclusif et de deux, non je ne partage pas. Alors ne me parle jamais plus de destruction de lien, ou je te jure que je t'enchainerai à moi pour l'éternité. Et crois-moi... Cette dernière est vraiment longue... Surtout quand on ne la choisit pas...

Choqué par les paroles tranchantes de Draco et ne pouvant pas tenir tête face à son regard mercure bouillonnant et dur, Harry baissa la tête. Toujours tenu captif entre les bras musclés, l'enfant se sentit atrocement mal.

- Alors je suis comme prisonnier... murmura-t-il.

- Non Harry, tu ne l'es pas, déclara plus doucement Draco.

A ces mots le petit garçon releva sa tête les yeux brillants d'un espoir à peine contenu.

- Sache simplement que tu m'appartiens parce que le destin en a décidé ainsi. Ce n'est pas être prisonnier que de suivre simplement la voix tracée pour soi.

Et les yeux pétillants d'Harry perdirent tout éclat.

- On en revient à la même chose...

- Harry... soupira Draco. Tu ne vois qu'un certain mauvais côté de la chose, bien que de mon point de vue, ce mauvais côté n'existe pas. Je...

- Très bien ! Soit ! l'interrompit le petit brun. Admettons que je t'appartienne Draco Malfoy... Et après ?

- Laisse moi terminer mes phrases_ petit chat_... siffla le blond irrité d'avoir été coupé. Harry, il faut que tu _comprennes_ que tu représentes ma partie manquante. Crois-moi, les Démons ne sont pas reconnus pour leur tendresse envers les autres. Nous habitons tout de même l'Enfer... Sauf que tout Démon se doit de vouer sa vie pour sa moitié. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que certains préfèrent ne jamais la chercher parfois. Est-ce que tu comprends Harry ? Mon devoir est de te protéger ! De m'assurer de ton bien être ! Sans ça, c'est le mien qui en pâtit ! insista Draco.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour assimiler totalement les paroles du Démon. Dieu que ce genre de relation était tentante ! Effrayante aussi... Mais terriblement tentante.

- Mais comment se fait-il que la personne que je pensais avoir imaginé dans la chambre des Londubat avait la peau blanche ? se dit-il pour lui même.

Draco arqua narquoisement un sourcil face cette remarque.

- La personne que tu pensais avoir imaginé ? railla-t-il.

- Je veux dire... bafouilla Harry. Dans mes souvenirs ta peau n'était pas grise... Pas comme maintenant.

En réponse, Draco ferma simplement les yeux et en l'espace de trente secondes, sa peau avait effectivement changé de couleur.

- Ceci Harry, déclara le démon, est l'apparence que je me dois de prendre lorsque je me rend en public.

- Pour quelles raisons ? questionna l'enfant inquisiteur.

- Ce serait long à t'expliquer Harry... Je suppose qu'avant de me connaitre tu n'avais jamais vu de tes yeux de Démon, pas vrai ?

- C'est exacte.

- Pour certaines raisons, les plus puissants d'entre nous ont développé une sorte de camouflage pour pouvoir nous mêler plus facilement à la société, précisa Draco.

- Je vois, répondit un Harry un peu déçu par sa réponse.

Voyant son air un peu boudeur, Draco se releva et l'entraina dans son mouvement. Embarrassé d'être porté aussi aisément dans ses propres rêves, Harry formula prudemment :

- Heu... Draco ? Peux-tu me laisser marcher seul ?

- Hors de question, répliqua vivement l'homme blond.

Harry se renfrogna et grommela. Le démon ignora superbement les états d'âme de l'enfant et avança d'un pas assuré vers la porte métallique.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas lâché une seule fois Harry Potter. Et c'est encore dans les bras de son sauveur qu'Harry franchit enfin la bonne porte de sortie.

* * *

><p>Posté le 1311/11

**A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : Encore et toujours merci de ton passage ! Et bien moi ça va super ! Fatiguée, mais c'est normal il parait... Sinon petite anecdote en ce qui concerne le nom du robot, j'ai vu hier un enfant dans un parc galérer avec son Yoyo (je ne savais plus qu'on en trouvait encore de ces choses là !) Donc voilà ! xD Je voulais rendre un hommage -un bien grand mot- à cet enfant qui m'a amusée pendant cinq bonnes minutes hier, le tout gratuitement !


	9. 08: Mémoire

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Mémoire<p>

«...Tu seras mon chef-d'œuvre absolu. L'incarnation même de la Naissance de Vénus. Ma Mona Lisa. Tu seras l'Art ultime, la Science Divine. Une fois mon œuvre terminée, tu représenteras la Perfection Absolue...»

**«**D'après le calendrier accroché face à moi, aujourd'hui 20 Janvier de l'an 206 de l'Ere Post-TradiTechnologique, je me suis réveillée dans une salle aux murs d'un blanc surréaliste. Deux personnes en blouses blanches immaculées sont venues m'ausculter. Je leur ai posé un tas de questions. Personne ne m'a répondu. Je me suis recouchée à une heure inconnue, ignorante.

_Aujourd'hui 21 Janvier de l'an 206_ : Un dénommé professeur Wahnsinn s'est présenté à moi en souriant. Je lui ai posé un tas de question. Lui y a répondu toujours en me souriant. Je me suis couchée à une heure inconnue un peu moins ignorante.

_Aujourd'hui 11 Février 206_ : Le professeur a effectué plusieurs opérations dites de routine sur mes bras et mes jambes. Ma peau semble être plus lumineuse. D'après lui, mon corps est apte à suivre son entrainement.

_Aujourd'hui 6 Avril 206_ : L'entrainement s'est avéré être plus facile que prévu. Les opérations sont une réussite.

_Aujourd'hui 9 Juin 206_ : J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre ailleurs dans mes rêves. Loin du blanc de mon quotidien, dans un lieu presque doré.

_Aujourd'hui 12 Juillet 206_ : J'ai enfin accès à la bibliothèque seule.

_Aujourd'hui 13 Août 206_ : Une femme vient de me parler de l'extérieur. Elle m'a dit que les conditions de travail dans le Laboratoire était exceptionnelles. Selon elle, le changement de saisons est très dur à supporter. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, l'air est conditionné ici.

_Aujourd'hui 20 Octobre 206_ : J'ai passé la journée inconsciente. Le professeur Wahnsinn a du modifier la structure de mon squelette. Je suis plus grande.

_Aujourd'hui 18 Décembre 206_ : Lors de nos séances de méditation, des images plus ou moins floues ont traversé mon esprit sans jamais vraiment s'y accrocher. Toutes sont colorées.

_Aujourd'hui 27 Mars 207_ : L'entrainement s'est intensifié. Le professeur s'est de nouveau plongé dans de longs et fastidieux travaux me concernant. Son idéal s'est modifié.

_Aujourd'hui 9 Juillet 207_ : J'ai eu accès à la deuxième bibliothèque, celle située au troisième étage du sous-sol. Il a accepté que j'y aille seule.

_Aujourd'hui 24 Novembre 207_ : Pour fêter mes deux années passées chez lui, le professeur Wahnsinn est venu changer la couleur de mes yeux. Le péridot est une pierre très recherchée d'après lui.

_Aujourd'hui 30 Décembre 207_: Mon visage vient d'être corrigé pour la quatrième fois cette année. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a simplement sourie.

_Aujourd'hui 1er Mai 208_ : Je viens de rencontrer son apprenti. Je n'ai pas bien saisi son nom. J'étais à moitié consciente. L'opération de ma mâchoire s'est bien déroulée.

_Aujourd'hui 2 Mai 208_ : Il est revenu me voir avec lui. Son nom est Severus Rogue. Lorsqu'il s'est présenté à moi, j'ai cru à une blague. Comment peut-on être aussi aigri et désobligeant à seulement dix-neuf ans ?

_Aujourd'hui 22 Juin 208_ : Mes rêves semblent se préciser de jours en jours. Parfois même, certains visages se dessinent presque intégralement dans mon esprit.

_Aujourd'hui 15 Août 208_ : Il s'est mis en colère ce matin. Je ne suis pas parvenue à terminer la simulation à temps. J'ai brisé mon bras. Il n'a pas été tendre lors des réparations.

_Aujourd'hui 1er Septembre 208_ : Wahnsinn m'a présentée à une de ses plus vieilles connaissances, Lucius Malfoy. Je lui ai dit que cet homme me faisait froid dans le dos, il m'a sourie puis m'a demandée de me taire.

_Aujourd'hui 5 Octobre 208_ : Depuis que j'ai fait la rencontre Lucius Malfoy, le laboratoire semble m'être de plus en plus étranger.

_Aujourd'hui 24 Novembre 208_ : Pour fêter mes trois années passées à ses côtés, il a décidé de me faire déménager. D'après lui, ma chambre est plus grande... Comment le savoir lorsque les murs blancs se confondent au sol ? Severus est dorénavant chargé de me surveiller.

_Aujourd'hui 3 Décembre 208_ : Je sais enfin ce qui signifie le mot "s'ennuyer". Et Dieu que je m'ennuie.

_Aujourd'hui 25 Décembre 208_ : Pour Noël, Wahnsinn m'a remodelée le visage, l'ancien n'était plus conforme. Je viens définitivement d'abandonner l'idée de me mirer dans un miroir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

_Aujourd'hui 1er Janvier 209_ : Je viens de comprendre que Lucius Malfoy finançait cette partie du Laboratoire.

_Aujourd'hui 13 Janvier 209_ : Le troisième sous-sol ne comprend pas que la bibliothèque. Il y aussi les annexes du Laboratoire. Ces annexes m'interpellent.

_Aujourd'hui 20 Janvier 209_ : Le dossier rouge "Artificial Intelligence.940" rangé sur l'étagère numéro 13 de l'allée 24 des Annexes vient de retrouver sa propriétaire.

_Aujourd'hui 21 Janvier 209_ : Je sais qui je suis.

_Aujourd'hui 22 Janvier 209_ : Severus est entrain de travailler sur de nouvelles composantes afin d'améliorer une carte mémoire dont je n'ai plus besoin.

_Aujourd'hui 23 Janvier 209_ : Je me donne moins d'un an pour me tirer de là...** »**

Dans le salon lumineux, le temps s'était arrêté. Trois corps immobiles se fixaient étrangement. L'air euphorique s'était évaporé, remplacé par une atmosphère dérangeante.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que notre enfant puisse être en danger ? interrogea sèchement Lily Potter, foudroyant de ses yeux verts son invitée.

- Je ne pense pas Lily... J'affirme, lui rétorqua calmement Eren Park.

A ces paroles, Lily Potter échangea un long regard avec son mari. Instinctivement, le ton de la discussion devint de plus en plus grave.

- Ce que nous ne saisissons pas Eren, c'est en quoi le fait d'avoir été invités par les Riddle-Gaunt puisse jouer un quelconque rôle avec la sécurité d'Harry, développa James.

- Comment oses-tu affirmer que la sureté de mon enfant sous ce toit est mise en péril ? s'offusqua la rousse.

- Lily... tenta de tempérer son mari, ne soit pas...

- Non James ! Je veux qu'Eren m'explique clairement pourquoi ! Je veux que mon amie m'explique les raisons de ses propos ! tonna Lily.

L'homme brun se rembrunit et lança un regard d'excuse à sa vieille amie.

- Mes propos trouvent leurs origines dans mes souvenirs Lily. Crois-moi, jamais je ne me permettrais de remettre en cause tes facultés en tant que parent. Jamais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que le bien être d'Harry ne peux pas passer que par toi, qu'au travers de vous. James, Lily. Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que...

- Harry ne sera jamais en danger dans l'enceinte de ma maison, coupa Lily. Je connais ton histoire Eren, _nous_ la connaissons. Mais il est tout simplement impossible qu'elle se reproduise. _Tu_ n'es pas Harry. _Harry_ n'est pas toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'asiatique soupira de dépit, Lily Potter était vraiment bornée quand elle s'y mettait.

- Ça me rend triste de voir que les personnes que je respecte le plus au monde, perdent leur objectivité à ce point. Tu ne seras jamais une mère, une mage ou un humain parfait Lily. Peu importe à quel point tu essaies. Et je sais à quel point tu essaies de l'être avec ton fils. Mais...

- Eren, Lily. Arrêtez, s'éleva la voix anormalement froide de James Potter.

Le ton était sans équivoque. Lily, se tourna médusée face à son époux. Mécontente d'être ainsi interrompu dans sa discussion, elle lui lança son regard le plus menaçant. De son côté, Eren soupira de nouveau.

- Lily... reprit la voix gelée de l'homme. Je sais que l'état de santé d'Harry te préoccupe, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi depuis son attaque, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour le soigner, mais malgré toutes les excuses que je pourrais te fournir, la façon dont tu comportes depuis cinq minutes est inexcusable. Eren, je te demande de lui pardonner, déclara-t-il solennellement.

- C'est rien James. C'est compréhensible, répondit la fausse rousse en haussant des épaules. Je pense que le moment était mal choisi pour une visite surprise, je vais m'en aller, dit-elle tout en se levant de sur la banquette.

- Eren je...

- Non Lily, je vais m'en aller. Je reviendrais peut-être si j'en ai l'occasion. Mais que les choses soient claires. Ta maison n'est pas une forteresse insurmontable. Oui je ne suis pas Harry. Oui Harry n'est pas moi... Mais nous ne sommes pas _si_ différent dans le _fond_. Fait moi confiance_. _Lorsque le temps sera enfin venu pour _eux... Ils_ vous trouveront, tout comme _ils_ m'ont trouvée... Et je peux te garantir que seul Harry y survivra...

* * *

><p>Posté le 1611/11

**A Egwene Al'Vere A** : Merci de ta review ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

**A Caro06** : Oui ! Du courage il en faut xD ! Merci encore et toujours de ton passage !

**A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : Draco semble être entrain d'électriser les foules j'ai l'impression ! Ne t'en fais pas... Nous le retrouverons après le prochain chapitre.

**A Kochiko** : Oui j'écris plutôt rapidement les nouveaux chapitres, il faut dire que j'ai pratiquement terminé la "trame" de l'histoire... Sauf la fin ! J'hésite encore. Sinon pour en revenir à Harry, je vais essayer de t'en dévoiler un peu plus. Alors, pour répondre à ta première question, non, Harry ne se sens pas "seul".** [**Spoil : pas durant son enfance du moins... qui restera joyeuse jusqu'à ses dix ans.**]** Pourquoi est-il si précieux ? Eh bien ça tu le sauras dans... 4/5 chapitres minimums. **[**Spoil : Soit à la "fin" de son "enfance"...**]** Et pour terminer... Draco sera **toujours** le dominant ! Je ne me l'imagine tout simplement pas en UKE ! IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Donc voilà, avis à tous mes lecteurs !** [**Spoil : Cette dominance que tu sembles apprécier sera encore plus prononcée lorsque l'on retrouvera Harry à 17 ans.**]**

**A Juju** : Mon fidèle lecteur ! As-tu aimé la suite tant attendue ?

**A Sucubei** : Merci de ton passage ! Donc pour commencer, j'affirme moi aussi vouloir créer volontairement cette relation "glauque" entre ces deux protagonistes. **[**Spoil : Beaucoup d'enjeux importants à la trame de cette histoire se cachent derrière la relation Draco/Harry... Mais aussi derrière les protagonistes que sont Harry, Eren et le monde. **]** Mais oui, il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir du lemon entre Draco et Harry !

**A Sahada :** Oui ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et crois moi ça ira même de mal en pis prochainement !


	10. 09: Faille

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Faille<p>

Allongé entre les draps glacés et froissés d'un lit beaucoup trop grand, le corps de Merope Gaunt ressemblait traits pour traits à un pantin désarticulé. Un pantin dont le Maître barbare aurait coupé les fils brutalement... Un pantin salement abandonné.

Le teint diaphane de la quadragénaire était taché de-ci de-là d'ombres mauves et sa respiration bien qu'assez régulière, connaissait quelques ratés. Ses yeux clos étaient maquillés de bleus, ses lèvres fendues et ses joues rougies. Le visage tuméfié de la femme contrastait affreusement avec son expression sereine. Son corps nu, broyé sous le tissu noir, ses cheveux longs éparpillés sur la surface molle du matelas, un bras pendant gracieusement dans le vide... tout dans sa posture aurait pu fièrement se faire immortaliser en peinture. Le dramatique, la noirceur, la théâtralité de la scène coloraient d'une façon bien trop surréaliste l'immense chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre.

Soudain, le parquet en bois brut grinça. Les pieds blancs et nus d'un homme s'avancèrent dignement à travers la pièce puis s'arrêtèrent devant le lit aux montants surchargés. Tom Riddle Senior contempla de haut sa femme encore endormie. De son élégante main, il effleura le bras découvert de son épouse, et précautionneusement, il retraça du bout des doigts le contour des hématomes qui le maculaient.

C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. C'était de cette façon qu'il semblait apprécier la beauté presque grossière, voire maladroite, de Merope. Lentement, il dirigea sa main vers le visage abimé de sa femme et caressa doucement son front et ses cheveux.

- Vous devriez-vous lever maintenant, murmura l'homme aux oreilles de sa conjointe.

Cette dernière grommela dans son sommeil et son corps s'agita sous la toile de soie qui le recouvrait. Petit à petit, ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser la place à des orbes lapis-lazuli vitreuses et fatiguées. Merope se redressa difficilement et appuya son dos douloureux contre la tête de lit en bois massif. Sa gorge était sèche, ses muscles engourdis, son esprit étourdi.

- Je vais vous laisser émerger seule, dit à voix basse Riddle Senior. Je vous attendrai dans la salle à manger.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa avec dévotion le front de sa compagne, et l'homme quitta rapidement la pièce, non sans avoir de nouveau fait grincer le parquet derrière lui. Seule, la sorcière tâtonna d'une main tremblante et harassée la table de chevet afin d'attraper sa baguette magique.

- Accio peignoir... chuchota-t-elle la voix cassée.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots qu'une robe de chambre en velours noir atterrie dans ses mains. Laborieusement, Merope parvint à mettre correctement le vêtement et s'extirpa chancelante de sous son draps. La brune marcha lentement à travers la chambre et au bout de longues minutes, atteint finalement la salle de bain. Debout devant quatre miroirs, le femme observa son corps mince et élancé roué de coups. Mirant encore et encore les écorchures, les marques et les hématomes laissés par son homme, elle en aurait certainement pleuré si l'habitude ne s'était pas installée.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où, ni comment. Peut-être était-ce sur le chemin d'un de ses nombreux retours de voyages qu'elle avait autrefois l'habitude de faire... Peut-être était-ce durant une des rares soirées organisées par un de ses amis ? Peut-être... Peut-être l'était-ce... Mais elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. En revanche, la descendante de Serpentard se souvenait parfaitement bien de l'assurance et de la prestance quasi brutale dégagées par l'homme la première fois qu'elle le vit. Au delà de la beauté, Tom Marvolo Riddle brulait d'un charisme incandescent presque indécent. Elle avait tout de suite vu en lui la mèche à allumer pour en faire un homme de pouvoir. Ce divin humain possédait cet unique don accordé à quelques privilégiés sur Terre : celui de persuasion. Alors Merope lui promit de l'aider dans son entreprise, car l'homme -bien que doté d'une allure noble- était issu d'une petite famille bourgeoise fauchée. Des prolétaires aux yeux de Merope. Et encore... S'ils avaient été sorciers... Mais cela n'empêcha pas leur union. A l'époque de ses vingts-ans, la sang pure n'avait pas été dupe. L'homme ne l'aimait pas -elle non plus d'ailleurs-, mais ne sachant plus comment tuer son temps, son ennui, et son argent, elle fonça un peu trop spontanément dans cette aventure, dans cette exotique histoire.

Merope Gaunt avait bien changé en près de vingt-cinq années de mariage.

- Même les zombies sont plus attrayants que toi... murmura la sorcière d'une voix atone en touchant de sa main son reflet massacré.

En se voyant aussi faible, Merope s'interrogea. Si une voyante compétente lui avait prédit un tel futur, aurait-elle dit "oui" devant l'autel ? Si on l'avait confronté à son reflet actuel, n'aurait-elle pas pris la fuite ? Ironiquement, Merope sourit tant la réponse était évidente. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit "oui" si elle avait su. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans cette foutue église si elle avait su ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à porter cette importable et suffocante robe blanche si elle avait su ! Si Merope avait su à cette époque que sa vie sombrerait version Titanic accélérée, elle se serait trouvée autre chose à faire pour tuer le temps ! Sauf qu'elle l'avait quand même prononcé ce maudit "oui" et qu'avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer, à s'attacher, à apprécier cet homme... Tant et si bien qu'à présent, elle l'aimait profondément... son bourreau.

Éreintée comme jamais, la femme décida alors de se faire couler un bon bain bien relaxant. Elle serait en retard pour le petit-déjeuner... Mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, elle s'en moquait.

Il l'avait attendue pendant toute la durée du repas mais elle ne s'était pas présentée. Il mangea donc en compagnie de son fils dans un silence religieux uniquement rompu par le bruit de la vaisselle. Tom Riddle Senior se demanda alors vaguement si son épouse allait bien. D'ailleurs, si du temps lui avait été donné, il s'en serait retourné la voir... Mais une réunion urgente s'était présentée devant lui et il ne pouvait pas la repousser. Pas comme sa femme.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la première où il l'avait vu... Sur la couverture du magazine électronique "W". Dedans, Merope Gaunt avait donné une interview à propos de son statut en tant qu'héritière d'une grande et prestigieuse famille. Les photos qui accompagnaient l'article étaient d'une banalité quelconque... Le modèle aussi. Mais malgré tout... Quelque chose chez cette fille de dix-huit ans l'avait interpelé. Son argent peut-être. A partir de ce moment là, Tom Marvolo Riddle se jura de rencontrer cette fameuse héritière.

Son vœu fut exhaussé deux ans plus tard...

A présent confortablement installé à son bureau, Riddle Senior écoutait attentivement le rapport d'un de ses hommes.

- En êtes-vous bien certain ?

- Oui Monsieur. Nous avons scrupuleusement surveillé les alentours de leur maison et nous vous avons dressé la liste des sorts de protection qui l'entoure, étala un homme habillé de noir et arborant un masque.

- Verdict ?

- Les barrières magiques s'étendent jusqu'à environ 2km autour de leur habitation et sont composées d'un puissant sort de repousse, d'un d'oubliette léger et d'un de rappel. Simple mais efficace. Leur maison est pratiquement impénétrable.

- Pratiquement ?

- Nous y avons décelé une faille... D'après le plan que voici, et pour des raisons que nous ignorons encore, le petit bois situé à l'Est du manoir semble absorber une partie du flux magique destiné à sa protection...

- Continuez.

- Nous avons émit une première hypothèse à cet étrange facteur. Ce bois représente le territoire de quelques créatures magiques, il est possible que les pouvoirs de ces dernières agissent de manière involontaire sur les barrières placées par les Potter.

- Et ?

- Et bien nous avons pu pénétrer ce bois Samedi dernier en fin d'après midi. Pas facilement cependant. Il a fallu être à sept pour parvenir à créer une percée. Les différents flux magiques mélangés ont eu des répercutions sur notre propre magie, la rendant moins puissante et plus instable. Mais nous avons eu la confirmation de cette première hypothèse...

- C'est à dire ?

- Nous avons vu un Vagabond errer dans le bois à la recherche -semblait-il- de quelque chose. Nous l'avons suivi durant quelques minutes, jusque dans cette clairière, prononça l'homme en pointant son doigt sur la carte. Tapis à l'orée de cette clairière nous avons pu assister à un échange entre le loup et un enfant...

Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior se redressa dans son fauteuil. Ce rapport devenait de plus en plus intéressant et instructif...

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- L'enfant ? Et bien... Comme il commençait à faire sombre et que nous étions plutôt éloignés, nous n'avons pas très bien pu distinguer son apparence... Mais il était petit, fin et avait les cheveux noirs. Je ne...

- Que s'est-il passé après ? coupa Riddle.

- Le garçon s'est enfui pour tenter d'échapper au Vagabond, qui par ailleurs, n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement durant la fuite de l'enfant.

- Le jeu du chat et de la souris...

- En effet.

- Ensuite ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien... C'est là que toute la question se pose Monsieur... Alors que le Loup allait s'élancer à la poursuite du garçon, un homme à la peau grise est soudainement apparu.

- A la peau grise vous dîtes ?

- Tout à fait... Et cette couleur n'était pas du tout due à la nuit tombante. Nous avons naturellement fait quelques recherches depuis... Sauf qu'aucune espèce magique ou mythique à la peau grise n'a été recensée dans ces environs. Mais le plus effrayant c'est que... hésita l'homme plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Parlez ! ordonna son vis à vis. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il... Il s'est tout bonnement débarrassé du Loup... C'était comme si il... Comme si il l'avait fait exploser... Mais d'une manière beaucoup plus propre et concentrée. J-Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme _ça_... raconta-t-il d'une voix terrifiée.

- Êtes-vous totalement sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda sèchement l'autre homme. Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir vu une créature non recensée tuer un _Loup-Garou_ en à peine quelques secondes ? insista-t-il lourdement.

- Oui Monsieur... Affirmatif.

A ce simple oui, Riddle senior commença doucement mais sûrement à paniquer... Et si cette créature magique en avait eu après l'enfant elle aussi ?

- Avez-vous autre chose à me raconter ?

- Après l'explosion, nous nous sommes rapprochés de l'endroit où le Loup se tenait, et nous avons trouvé ceci...

L'homme au masque tendit sa main. A l'intérieur, sur sa paume... Se trouvaient des pétales de roses séchés.

- Qu'est-ce que... Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ceci ! éructa Riddle.

- Vous ne devez probablement pas le sentir puisque vous êtes humains Monsieur mais... Pour nous qui sommes sorciers nous pouvons vous affirmer que ceci est loin d'être de simples pétales de fleurs...

- Expliquez-vous ! cracha ledit humain.

- Ces pétales sont couverts d'une empreinte magique puissante, bien que nous ne pouvons pas à proprement parler d'empreinte magique dans ce cas précis, nous...

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par la venue grinçante du majordome mécanique qui s'avança dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Riddle. Les journaux de ce mercredi 2 Septembre 220 de l'Ere PTT viennent d'être livrés, annonça l'engin.

- Lesquels ?

- Les journaux "The Economist", "Classification", "Politician Now" et "Behind Words", énuméra le robot tout en les déposant sur le bureau de son propriétaire.

Une fois ceci fait, la machine s'en alla. Riddle porta un regard désintéressé sur les deux premières couvertures en papier électronique qui se présentaient à lui. Puis son attention se reporta sur son homme de main.

- Reprenez votre récit, exigea-t-il. Et venez-en aux faits.

L'homme s'avança de deux pas et déposa les pétales sur le bureau en bois précieux de son patron, puis il déclara d'une voix blanche :

- Quelqu'un s'est amusé avec des roses, puis par la simple force de sa volonté les a fait dépérir...

* * *

><p>Posté le 2011/11

**A Krix27 **: Je reconnais que le chapitre précédent était un peu plus court que la moyenne. Mais des **tas d'indices sur l'histoire et les personnages ont été semés** (de façon explicite ou pas) **à chaque chapitre**. En ce qui concerne Eren, si tu as correctement mis en relation une petite partie du Chapitre 4: Cogito avec le Chapitre 6: Origines et le Chapitre 8: Mémoire, tu as déjà pu -je l'espère- déduire pas mal de choses. **[**Spoil : Tout comme Harry, Eren possède une sorte de don, un "pouvoir spécial", et c'est uniquement dans le but d'améliorer ce pouvoir initial qu'elle fut transformer en cyborg.**]**

**A Sahada** : Je constate que le personnage d'Eren intrigue ! Et j'en suis ravie. Que cherche-t-elle ? Rien qui ne nuira à Harry dans tous les cas, bien au contraire. Tu connaitra l'histoire complète d'Eren lors d'un dialogue entre elle et Harry.

**A Juju** : Merci du compliment ! Et crois-moi, je ferais toujours au mieux chaque fois que je publierai un nouveau chapitre. Et oui sinon ! Des questions encore et toujours ! Mais les réponses se profilent...

**A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : xD J'ai coupé à ce moment précis pour vous faire enrager mes chers et précieux lecteurs ! Mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, les secrets et mystères entourant Eren et Harry, se dissiperont dans quelques chapitres...


	11. 10: Réveil

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : (R)éveil.<p>

«Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Il est sept heures... Dans l'actualité de ce jeudi 3 Septembre 220 de l'Ere Post-TradiTechnologique, en politique, les élections du Conseil de la Vie approchent. Nous vous rappelons que les votes ainsi que leur dépouillement se dérouleront partout dans le monde à partir de ce Dimanche 6 Septembre 220, et s'étendront jusqu'au Dimanche 20 Septembre 220. Nous vous rappelons également que vous pourrez suivre l'élection de chaque élu Lundi 21 Septembre, en direct sur les ondes de Radio News !... En prévision de ce scrutin, un des partis favoris de ces élections, le parti Elfics-Community s'est rassemblé hier soir à Moscou afin de s'adresser une dernière fois à ses membres. Membres qui par ailleurs se sont réunis en masse afin de soutenir leurs candidats... Ce soir, c'est au tour d'un autre grand parti favori, le parti général Human-Being de se regrouper à New-York afin de répondre une toute dernière fois aux attaques lancées par le parti Deus qui, nous vous le rappelons, s'était fermement opposé à la réforme proposée par le parti adverse, centrée sur l'amélioration des conditions de vie des enfants dits "Travaillistes" dans les semis-mondes. Hermione Granger, secrétaire adjointe au parti Human-Being lors d'une interview accordée dans le journal Behind Words, s'est dit "outragée" et "révoltée" par les propos jugés "irresponsables" portés par les membres de Deus. Cette dernière discourra ce soir aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, secrétaire général du parti Human-Being, à New-York pour répondre donc à ces attaques... Toujours en politique, le premier ministre William Dereham annoncera à midi quel parti il soutiendra lors de ces élections du Conseil de la Vie. D'après certains experts politiques, son choix pourrait se porter davantage sur le parti humain UHF, mais d'autres prédisent qu'il pourrait aussi bien soutenir le parti général Human-Being. Quoi qu'il en soit la réponse à cette question vous sera...»

Une main énervée frappa le réveil posé sur une petite table de chevet et stoppa ainsi la voix enjouée d'un présentateur radio un peu trop bien réveillé.

- La ferme... grogna un James Potter déjà prêt à se rendormir.

A sa droite, sa compagne dormait encore profondément. De toute évidence, le sommeil de Lily Potter n'avait pas été interrompu par le babillage intempestif de l'appareil, et le silence reprit rapidement sa place dans la grande chambre conjugale.

Deux pièces plus loin, dans une chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre, un petit corps s'agitait dans son sommeil. Murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, Harry Potter était entrain de quitter l'état léthargique dans lequel il s'était glissé depuis sa fâcheuse rencontre avec un Loup. Brutalement il se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux couleurs de jades. Vaseux et à moitié conscient, Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il se trouvait, tout comme il ne réalisa pas, non plus, qu'il n'était plus l'unique occupant de la pièce... Face à lui, assit d'une façon superbement nonchalante dans un petit fauteuil, séjournait un Draco Malfoy totalement captivé par l'adorable vision que lui envoyait l'enfant. C'est avec un émerveillement sans bornes que le Démon observait le garçon émerger de son sommeil. Malgré le noir, l'homme arrivait parfaitement à discerner son environnement, et plus important, la délicieuse frimousse de son lié. Très doucement, le Démon se leva et s'approcha du lit. Malheureusement pour lui, ses pas le trahirent et firent désagréablement grincer le parquet blanc. A l'entente du bruit intempestif, Harry plissa ses yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de distinguer quelque chose à travers l'obscurité installée par les volets restés clôt depuis son accident.

- Bonjour mon petit chat...

Harry sursauta. Cette voix, cette intonation, ce surnom avilissant, il les reconnaissait...

- Draco ? demanda-il la voix incertaine et enrouée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le Démon s'assoir sur son lit.

- Aurais-tu la mémoire courte _Harry_ ? Il me semblait pourtant que le problème du tutoiement avait été réglé... déclara sardoniquement Draco.

Cette réflexion et le ton employé par l'homme finirent par réveiller de façon définitive l'enfant. Non seulement content d'investir ses rêves, l'autre en venait même à le suivre jusque dans la réalité, dans sa propre maison, dans sa propre chambre, et pour couronner le tout, jusqu'à son propre lit pour être _enfin_ satisfait ? A ce qu'Harry sache, ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- J'aimerais... Non. _J'exige_ de savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre, articula froidement un Harry Potter pas franchement connu pour être du matin.

- Je me suis dit qu'assister à ton réveil serait la moindre des choses, répondit calmement un Draco Malfoy très amusé par les regards électriques que lui envoyait l'enfant.

- Parce que tu trouves ça normal _toi_, de t'inviter ainsi chez les gens ?

- Chez les gens, non. Chez ma moitié, oui, sourit le blond avec une inquiétante aisance.

Abasourdi par les propos de l'homme, Harry éclata d'un rire jaune. De toute évidence, Draco ne possédait pas le même bon sens que lui -si toutefois il en possédait un minimum-, et l'enfant réalisa que de discuter sur terrain là avec l'adulte ne les mènerait nul part. Fatigué de s'emmêler à chaque fois dans des discutions stériles avec lui, Harry entreprit de quitter les couvertures encore chaudes qui le protégeaient du Démon. D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit et poussa d'un geste de main les battants de bois. Soudain, une paisible lumière accompagna un faible vent matinal et les deux se propagèrent agréablement dans la chambre, lui rendant brutalement vie.

- Tu devrais vraiment perdre cette habitude d'apparaître à chaque fois que l'envie te prend, Draco... soupira le garçon brun dos à l'homme.

Toujours face à sa fenêtre, l'enfant profitait pleinement de la petite brise qui lui effleurait le visage et décida d'ignorer purement et simplement la présence intempestive du Démon.

Pourtant... Ce matin là, Harry se devait bien d'admettre que c'était bel et bien grâce à la présence indésirée du Démon que ses rêves chaotiques s'étaient évaporés. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi détendu et apaisé, pas le matin en tous les cas. Son esprit, bien que cerné, ne ressemblait plus à cette espèce de soupe infecte qu'il dégustait à chaque réveil.

- Une histoire de lien je suppose... marmonna-t-il.

- C'est à peu prêt ça, oui, s'éleva la voix de Draco juste derrière son dos, le faisant à nouveau sursauter.

- Cette habitude là aussi tu devrais vraiment la perdre, grinça l'enfant en se retournant. Comment peux-tu être aussi rapide et si discret lorsque tu te déplaces d'ailleurs ?

Ravi d'avoir enfin attisé la curiosité du garçon, le blond sourit d'une façon bienveillante et expliqua :

- Il s'agit simplement d'un pouvoir qui m'est particulier. Te l'expliquer en détails serait long et compliqué, mais pour faire court, mes déplacements peuvent s'apparenter à une sorte de téléportation.

Au mot "téléportation", les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller.

- Tu pourrais me téléporter aussi avec toi ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Et bien... hésita un Draco entièrement voué au regard vert envoutant qui le regardait avec envie. Je le pourrais, se reprit-il, seulement... Cela pourrait rendre mon pouvoir instable durant quelques instants, chose que je ne souhaiterais pour rien au monde... finit-il très sérieusement.

Les émeraudes de l'enfant se teintèrent vivement de déception. Oui, il enviait le pouvoir de Draco. A ses yeux, la téléportation -ou quel que soit son nom- était _vraiment_ quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à un pouvoir. Et non, Harry ne considérait pas son étrangeté comme un pouvoir... Pas même magique. Jamais il ne s'y ferait, car le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il y repensait était le mot "mourir". Mot somme tout à fait ravissant et attrayant pour un enfant de neuf ans...

Les orbes vertes se perdirent dans le vide pendant quelques seconde puis se posèrent machinalement sur le coude droit de leur propriétaire. Harry cligna des yeux et leva alors son bras en l'air le mirant d'un air consterné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Ceci mon petit chat, est la marque magique qui te relie à moi, le devança l'homme blond.

Le petit garçon pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

- Cette marque atteste du fait que tu es bien ma moitié idéale, expliqua Draco qui se retint de ronronner de plaisir en voyant enfin _son_ emprunte sur _son_ petit chat. Grâce à ce tatouage qui porte mon nom, je pourrais savoir instantanément si tu es en danger et à quel point je me dois d'intervenir.

Curieux, Harry s'interrogea.

- Est-il à sens unique ?

- Oui il l'est. La marque n'est portée que par le dominé du Démon. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que nous pouvons vous protéger. Mais peu d'études ont été menées sur cette marque et sur le lien qui unissent un Démon et sa moitié. C'est pourquoi les informations à leur propos restent générales et très vagues. Et malgré mon âge avancé, je ne connais pas tout sur le système Démon/moitié.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda prestement l'enfant.

Draco détestait cette question. Il la détestait vraiment et se mit à la détester encore plus lorsqu'elle sortit de cette innocente petite bouche.

- Quel âge pourrais-je avoir d'après toi ?

Harry, jusqu'à présent habitué aux réponses franches de Draco, fût surpris par la question. Il observa alors attentivement le visage dorénavant pâle de l'homme en guise d'indice.

- Heu... Tu sembles être jeune... amorça-t-il. Mais cela ne colle pas avec ce que tu viens juste de me dire, donc...

- Donc j'en conclus que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua gentiment le blond.

L'enfant secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Et si je te dis qu'il est trop tôt pour toi de le découvrir m'en voudras-tu ?

Le ton clairement condescendant de l'homme déplut à Harry qui se renfrogna légèrement.

- Fais comme tu veux... répliqua-t-il enfin après un temps de silence. Sinon, pour en revenir au tatouage...

- Tu as encore des questions ?

- Et bien, si j'ai correctement assimilé ce que tu m'as expliqué... Ce tatouage symbolise mon appartenance à un Démon, en l'occurrence toi, désigna Harry en pointant du doigt le fameux Démon. Il te permettra de savoir si je suis oui ou non en danger et...

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose venait de l'interpeller.

- Attend une seconde ! s'exclama-t-il. Lorsque tu m'as sauvé, je ne la portais pas cette marque ! Comment as-tu pu sentir que j'étais en danger ?

Draco soupira.

- Comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt... Le lien qui unit un Démon et sa moitié est complexe. Effectivement, je t'ai marqué de mon emprunte samedi dernier, mais le lien qui te relie à moi existe depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Pour certaines raisons, ce dernier peut assurer le rôle de la marque lorsque celle-ci n'est pas présente sur le corps du lié.

- Donc il n'y a pas forcément de rapport entre le lien et la marque, conclut sobrement Harry.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils d'un air pensif.

- Je dirais plutôt que le lien représente la connexion spirituelle qu'il y a entre deux liées et que la marque désigne de façon concrète l'appartenance du dominé au dominant.

- Il peut donc demeurer un lien sans marque...

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Draco. Bien que je ne sois pas certain de savoir combien de temps un Démon peut vivre tout en sachant que sa moitié ne porte pas son emprunte, déclara-t-il gravement.

- Le lien seul ne t'a pas suffi durant toutes ces années ?

- Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il ne m'a pas suffi. C'est juste que cela a été difficile de te laisser après t'avoir rencontrer. Vraiment _très_ difficile. D'ailleurs tu pourras...

Mais un lourd claquement contre le mur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. En effet, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'enfant, une Lily et un James Potter totalement essoufflés, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, uniquement vêtus de peignoirs.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2311/11

**A TheCrazy **: Je suis ravie d'apprendre que cet Univers te plait ! Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic', j'avais eu quelques doutes par rapport à mon histoire qui s'éloignait totalement des cadres habituels, déjà édictés. Je ne pensais pas que cette première fiction plairait autant aux vues de cet univers, qui ma foi, englobe beaucoup de thèmes et ne se concentre pas uniquement sur Harry et Draco. En effet, bien qu'ils soient les protagonistes principaux... C'est personnage ne sont pas tellement "acteurs", "actifs" dans cette histoire, mais doivent plutôt "subir" le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. C'est donc avec cette vision des choses que j'écris. Et j'essaie justement d'écrire aussi de la façon la plus "rationnelle" possible. Pas de précipitation surtout ! xD Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison que certaines personnes peuvent ne pas être "emballées" par cet univers, puisque l'aspect "romantique" passe souvent au dernier plan ^^.

**A Juju** : Encore et toujours merci de ton passage, de ta lecture et de ta review !

**A Krix27** : Tu pourras enfin découvrir la réaction de Riddle Senior face à l'article d'Eren dans le prochain chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci t'ai plu !

**A Sahada** : La véritable nature d'Harry te sera enfin dévoilée dans quatre ou cinq chapitres (je l'espère !)... Mais je peux déjà te dire ceci : le devenir de Harry sera très proche de l'histoire qu'a traversée Eren. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai d'abord décidé de développer ce personnage.**  
><strong>

**A Chloe** : Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Il m'a réconforté dans mon choix de créer cet univers particulier. C'était là tout l'enjeu de mon histoire. Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris plait ! Merci !

**A liberlycaride** : Quelle review concise mais néanmoins efficace! Merci du compliment !

**A ladymalfoy-94** : Merci de ta review ! Alors qu'as-tu pensé de cette suite ?

**A Caro06** : Merci ! En espérant que cette suite si difficilement achevée t'es plu.

** A Gazerock-Is-Not-Dead** : Et oui... Je coupe toujours au meilleur moment ! En espérant m'être faite pardonnée avec ce chapitre !


	12. 11: Menaces

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Menaces<p>

Tom Riddle Senior détestait les autres. Il détestait ces vulgaires gens qui l'avaient autrefois trainé dans la boue. Il détestait devoir se mélanger avec eux ne serait-ce que pour la forme et histoire de faire bonne figure. Il détestait faire semblant d'écouter et d'apprécier les caquetages ennuyeux d'une basse-cours aussi artificielle qu'intéressée. En fait, Tom Riddle Senior n'aimait personne d'autre que lui même et n'avait de temps à consacrer qu'à ses propres intérêts.

Le temps avait été la clef maitresse de son ascension sociale. Le temps lui avait enfin permis d'accéder à certains sommets hiérarchiques d'un monde qui avait longtemps ignoré son existence. Sa femme avait joué son rôle, mais ça, jamais Riddle senior ne l'aurait admis de vive voix. L'unique chose qui comptait à ses yeux était le travail acharné déployé durant toutes ces années. Les moyens financiers fournis par son épouse restaient au second plan dans l'histoire de sa réussite sociale et financière. Parce que cette Empire, c'était le sien. C'était celui qu'il avait bâti, celui dont il continuait encore à superviser la construction, celui qu'il protégeait envers et contre tout. Et quand bien même Mérope était celle qui l'avait poussé à donner le meilleur de lui... Jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu.

A présent assis à son bureau, Riddle Senior lisait attentivement les derniers journaux parus. L'hebdomadaire "Behind Words" entre les mains, l'attention de l'homme fut rapidement interpellée par la rubrique Speciologie et Économie du bout de papier. D'habitude, il ne la lisait pas, mais le titre de l'article du numéro était pour le moins... Accrocheur. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Riddle Senior se lança directement dans la lecture de l'étrange article. Sirotant son verre de cognac entre deux lignes, sa bouche se tordit soudain d'une façon hideuse. Un sourire terrifiant et définitivement conspirateur déforma son noble visage et s'agrandit alors même que les mots et les paragraphes défilaient sous ses yeux bruns. Un sourire dont il ne se départit pas jusqu'à la fin de sa lecture.

Lorsque l'homme arriva enfin en bas de page, son verre était désormais vide.

Riddle Senior lâcha son journal et se tourna vers un écran noir.

- Contrôle ordinateur activé.

Au son de la voix, l'écran s'alluma brusquement.

- Recherche d'informations, articula l'homme. Nom, Eren Gabrielle Park. Métier, journaliste d'investigation pour Behind Words.

- Données enregistrées, répondit une voix robotique. Quel mode et quelles types de recherches souhaitez-vous appliquer ?

- Mode caméléon activé. Recherche appliquée sur l'ensemble des réseaux de la planète. Autorisation d'y forcer certaines sécurités si nécessaire. Terminé.

- Traitement des données en cours... Merci de bien vouloir patienter.

Riddle Senior attendit donc patiemment cinq petites minutes, le temps que la machine trie et organise les informations tirées, voire soutirées.

- Traitement des données terminé. Quel mode de lecture souhaitez-vous appliquer ?

- Mode de lecture synthétique activé.

Une nouvelle fois, la machine s'exécuta.

- Née le 23 Mars de l'An 181 de l'Ere PTT, Eren Gabrielle Park fût le nom donné à la fille cadette de la prestigieuse famille Britanno-Coréenne Park qui fit fortune dans la vente d'informations. Il y a environ quinze ans, soit plus précisément le 13 Août de l'an 205 de l'Ere PTT, alors que la famille organisait un grand diner de réception, un incendie -dont la source reste inconnue bien qu'avérée être criminelle- ravagea entièrement la demeure des Park située à l'époque au Nord de l'Angleterre. L'incendie fit environ cent-vingt victimes. On compta une vingtaine de survivants, parmi eux : le fils ainé de la famille Park, Jun Alexander Park alors âgé de trente-ans; mais aussi la fille aînée de la famille Park, Kim Athéna Park alors âgée de vingt-huit ans. Bien que les corps carbonisés des patriarches de la famille Park ainsi que ceux de leurs invités aient pu être retrouvé et identifié, les secours n'ont jamais retrouvé le corps vivant ou mort de la fille cadette alors âgée de vingt-quatre ans. Eren Gabrielle Park s'était tout simplement évaporée. Les informations concernant la jeune héritière de la famille Park se sont stoppées en Août 205.

- Suite des recherches effectuées.

- Eren Gabrielle Park est une journaliste d'investigation diplômée de l'université de journalisme de Cardiff sortie Major de sa promotion 216/217 de l'Ere PTT. Elle effectua son premier jour de travail le 4 Septembre 217 dans la très renommée agence de presse NED abritant aussi le siège du célèbre hebdomadaire Behind Words sous la direction de Simons St. Jones, rédacteur en chef de la rubrique speciologie et économie du journal. D'après les données amassées, Eren Gabrielle Park serait une jeune femme âgée de vingt-neuf ans, mais il n'existe aucune données relatant sa vie antérieure précédant son enregistrement à l'université.

- Il n'existe rien de plus que les informations qu'elle a bien voulu fournir à Cardiff ? questionna l'homme perturbé.

- Affirmatif.

- Montre moi les photos liées aux recherches, continua-t-il toujours troublé.

Presque instantanément, plusieurs clichés firent leur apparition sur l'écran lumineux.

Sur l'une des photos on pouvait voir la famille Park au grand complet lors d'un banquet, une autre représentait simplement le visage souriant d'une femme entrain de fixer avec insistance l'objectif. Des tas de portraits défilèrent sur l'écran, certains dataient d'une vingtaine d'année alors que d'autres étaient plus récents, mais l'Eren Gabrielle Park des années 200 ne ressemblait en rien à l'Eren Gabrielle Park d'aujourd'hui... Excepté le fait qu'elle était toujours aussi foncièrement _jeune_, fait étonnant lorsque l'on savait que la riche héritière aurait du avoir près de quarante ans à l'heure actuelle. Riddle senior fronça les sourcils... Sa théorie collait.

- Contrôle ordinateur désactivé.

L'écran s'éteint brutalement. Riddle Senior se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns et bouclés. Tout avait été là... Sous ses yeux, mais il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à cet article. Encore sous le choc, il s'empressa cependant bien vite de reprendre sa dignité habituelle. Sa main quitta soudainement ses cheveux pour venir s'enserrer autour du combiné d'un vieux téléphone. Fébrile, l'homme composa précipitamment le numéro d'une très vieille connaissance... Il en connaissait un qui serait ravi d'avoir cet article entre les mains à l'heure actuelle.

- _Ja_ ?

- _Professor Wahnsinn _?_ Es ist mir... Tom Riddle_, prononça-t-il dans un allemand impeccable._  
><em>

- _Wirklich_ ? lui répondit une voix masculine froide et impersonnelle. Comment allez-vous mon vieil ami ? hacha la voix avec un accent arrière très prononcé.

- Très bien et vous ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez retourné dans vôtre pays afin de soutenir l'ouverture d'un nouveau laboratoire.

- _Ja, Ja_... Je me porte plutôt bien mon ami, mais...

- Mais je suppose que peu importe l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, sans votre _Hochmut_, tout perd de son intérêt. N'est-ce pas ? termina Riddle sur un ton victorieux et mystérieux.

- Auriez-vous des informations à me donner mon Cher ? s'éleva la voix saccadée, devenue suspicieuse face au ton employé par l'autre homme.

- Il se trouve que je pourrais avoir retrouvé votre précieuse _ Geschöpf_... avança Riddle perfidement.

- Parlez donc, s'impatienta la voix.

- Vous souvenez-vous m'avoir invité il y a environ une dizaine d'années à Washington, afin de me montrer où passaient l'argent et les divers investissements que je fournissais à SIG ?

- _Ja_.

- Vous rappelez-vous que c'est à ce moment là que vous m'avez présenté à elle ? Vous rappelez-vous m'avoir dit qu'elle serait la réalisation concrète de la Perfection Absolue... Qu'elle était votre _Superbe_.

- _Ja_.

- Cela va bientôt faire dix années qu'elle s'est enfuie de votre laboratoire Wahnsinn... commença lentement l'homme. Vous qui vous êtes entêté de la retrouver durant toutes ces années, je peux vous affirmer aujourd'hui que vous aviez tort de la traquer en pensant qu'elle avait emprunté un faux nom...

- AI.940 est vivante ?

- Votre créature bien aimée est devenue journaliste d'investigation pour le journal "Behind Words" du pays. Chose tout à fait étonnante de sa part... Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans cette affaire, c'est de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt le rapprochement entre cette Eren Gabrielle Park et celle de la célèbre famille Park dont la majorité des membres a été décimée dans un incendie la nuit du 13 Août de l'An 205 de l'Ere Post TradiTechnologique. Curieuse coïncidence que cette journaliste ait pu s'inviter lors d'une des somptueuses fêtes organisées par ma famille. N'est-ce pas professeur ? finit l'homme sur un ton doucereux.

- Attendez-vous une quelconque réponse de ma part ? siffla froidement ledit professeur.

- Je ne les attends pas mon Cher... Je les ordonne, dicta sèchement Riddle Senior. J'ordonne de savoir ce que fichait votre petit monstre dans l'enceinte de ma maison, pour quelles raisons elle s'y est infiltrée et comment a-t-elle pu se procurer les cartons d'invitations destinés à des invités qui n'étaient même pas présent à cette soirée.

- Quels invités était-est-ce ? répondit la voix de Wahnsinn légèrement teintée de peur.

- C'est une admirable question que vous me posez là très cher, ironisa Riddle. Il se trouve que ces invitations étaient destinées à Sir Jun Alexander Park ainsi qu'à son épouse Lady Lee-Sang Park, acheva-t-il sur un petit rire démentiel.

- Insinuez-vous que...

- Je n'insinue rien. Je constate, répliqua mortellement l'homme brun. Je vous conseil vivement de retrouver votre créature dégénérée ou je vous assure que vous pourrez dire Adieu à beaucoup, mais alors à beaucoup d'argent très cher !

- Je vous rappelle également _très_ _cher_ que sans SIG, vous ne mènerez jamais votre projet et celui de votre fils à terme... lui rappela calmement le scientifique.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Prenez mes mots de la façon qui vous arrange Riddle.

- Sachez que je peux très bien allez voir ailleurs si je le veux !

- Oh non... Je ne crois pas, assura Wahnsinn d'une voix claire et tranchante. Dois-je vous rappeler que SIG est le leader mondial en science sur les nouvelles technologies qui entourent l'intelligence artificielle ? Si votre projet vous tient autant à cœur, je vous conseille vivement de ne plus jamais me menacer...

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! cracha l'autre homme. J'espère au moins que vous vous rendez compte de l'étendue des dégâts que votre Créature causera si elle continue sur ce chemin là ! Il vaut vraiment mieux pour vous de la retrouver...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y comptais bien ! persiffla à son tour son interlocuteur.

- D'ailleurs... Je vous conseil aussi de lire l'article fort intéressant que votre petit monstre a publié pour l'édition d'aujourd'hui ! déclara Riddle d'une façon caustique. Vous verrez... Cela s'avérera être_ très_... instructif. Exactement le genre d'informations qui peut vous foutre à dos une cinquantaine de lois et alarmer certains chiens militant des gouvernements ! N'oubliez-pas... Si certaines choses venaient à être déterrées, je ne serais pas le seul à passer devant la justice... continua-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

- Et je vous rappelle que vos menaces ne vous mèneront à rien avec moi, répliqua sèchement le scientifique.

- Dois-je vous aussi rappeler que je ne suis pas le seul donateur ? reprit mielleusement Riddle. Que je ne suis pas non plus l'actionnaire majoritaire de votre entreprise ? Que c'est tout un système qui vacillera si jamais quelqu'un vient à mettre son nez la dedans ? Je vous préviens une dernière fois Wahnsinn... Si l'article de votre _Superbe_ bousille ma réputation, non seulement vous en subirez les conséquences, mais bien d'autres personnes pourront aussi dire adieu à leurs activités ma foi... Très illégales.

Et Tom Riddle senior raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2611/11

**A TheCrazy **: Il est vrai Draco possède lui aussi sa belle part de mystère... Ces derniers seront surtout révélés dans la deuxième partie de ma fiction. En ce qui concerne Harry, j'ai surtout souhaité insister à travers son caractère son côté très curieux, très ouvert, très... enfant enfaite. ^^ Car tout le monde sait que les enfants posent toujours beaucoup de questions sur ce qui les entoure. Ils possèdent cette soif de savoir particulière, qui les différencies des adolescents et des adultes. Et pour finir, tu connaitras enfin la réaction des Potter dans le prochain chapitre ! Ah ! Et sinon non, Human-Being n'est pas un clin d'œil à la série du même nom, série que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais regardée. ^^

**A Krix27** : Même si l'écriture du chapitre précédent fut longue... Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire ce dialogue entre Draco et Harry !

**A Caro06** **:** Contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !

**A Myre :** Ton retard n'est pas du tout dérangeant ! D'une certaine façon, il peut te permettre de lire plusieurs chapitres à la suite et ainsi ne pas avoir toujours à te demander ce qu'il va se passer après ! ^^ (Comme maintenant par exemple. xD)

**A Brame-Romani :** Oui, j'ai pensé que ce surnom collerait le mieux à mon personnage Harry enfant. Je trouve que l'expression "Mon Petit Chat" est plus adaptée que l'expression "Chaton" de la part d'un Draco adulte face à un Harry enfant.


	13. 12: Divergences

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Divergences<p>

«**...**_ Ven, te quiero hablar. Vuelve a caminar. Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu Princesa. Ven, hazlo por mí. vuelve siempre a mí... _**brzzrgrr**..._ You have goals to achieve, but the roads you take are broad and heartless. Th__ey'll__ want you to make another way. You throw stones. Can you see that I am human, I am breathing ? But you don't give a damn !_** brzrrrgrrr**..._ Nal ba la bwah niga sarang het dun na reul. Nal ba la bwah nuh reul sarang het dun na reul; Ot jang sok eh ot deul eun geuh deh man eul gi dari daga wool go, bbal gah keh balla bo neun na eh ib sool eun... _**bzzrghrj**_... He offers, a handshake crooked. Five fingers. They form a pattern yet to be matched... _**brrgrzrrh**... _Kata no chikara nuitte, kako wa doko ka ni shimatte OK ? Oko kara sou tookunai darou mita koto mo nai keshiki..._** brrgzrrh**... _Wear a different pair, just something out of step. Throw a stranger an unexpected smile. With big intention, still posted at your station. Always on about the day it should have flown... _**bzzrrrgrh_..._**_ Et mes aiguilles marquent toujours les mêmes pensées, accrochée à mon axe j'avance sans avancer, refaisant chaque jour cette triste traversée. Ma vie est un cadran qui me tient prisonnier. Je crois que je tourne en rond_... **bzrrgrh**...»

- Bon sang Harry ! Arrête de jouer avec le bouton de cette maudite radio ! gronda la voix étrangement haut perchée d'une Lily Potter excédée.

Ledit Harry éteint aussitôt l'appareil et plongea ses yeux verts mécontents dans ceux irrités de sa mère. Assise nerveusement sur le divan de son salon, Lily Potter observait avec une rage consciemment déployée, l'homme assis juste en face d'elle. La femme et son mari avaient troqué leurs peignoirs et portaient tous deux un jean et un pull. Assit confortablement sur la banquette du salon des Potter, Draco Malfoy attendait patiemment les paroles de la femme et de l'homme assis juste en face de lui. Un peu plus loin, Harry Potter avait abandonné le poste de radio et était entrain de mirer d'un air rêveur le jardin fleuri à travers les immenses fenêtres du séjour. Assis sur le rebord des fenêtres lumineuses, l'enfant livrait son visage aux caresses matinales d'un soleil apaisant et ne semblait pas être concerné par l'ambiance et le silence oppressant qui persistaient dans la salle.

Un grincement mécanique se fit entendre, et le son rouillé résonna longuement entre les quatre murs du salon.

- Le thé et les scones sont servis, annonça le majordome mécanique de la famille tout en déposant un plateau sur le no man's land qui séparait les Potter du Démon et qui faisait office de table basse.

- Merci Yoyo, répondirent en cœur le maître et la maîtresse de maison.

Et alors que le robot allait se retirer, le jeune Harry l'interpella.

- Au fait Yoyo !

- Oui Monsieur Harry ? répondit la voix glacée et saccadée de la machine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange à midi ?

- Comme Monsieur Harry vient de se réveiller, j'avais prévu de réaliser son repas préféré. Au menu de ce midi, vous aurez donc en entrée une salade composée, puis en plat principal du rôti de bœuf accompagné d'un gratin de pommes de terre, et en dessert de la tarte à la mélasse.

- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

- Vraiment Monsieur Harry, confirma le robot avant de s'en aller rejoindre la cuisine.

L'enfant devenu soudainement plus joyeux s'avança vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu Harry ? demanda Lily à son fils.

- A la cuisine ! s'exclama le petit brun ravi.

- Très bien... soupira la femme. Va aider Yoyo si tu le souhaites, finit-elle en souriant.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que l'enfant avait disparu. Une fois son garçon parti, le sourire de Lily retomba tel un soufflé raté. L'allégresse d'Harry n'avait pas suffi à percer la bulle de tension qui entourait les trois autres personnes restées dans la pièce.

- Buvez-vous du thé ? s'efforça de demander courtoisement la mage au Démon.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier laconiquement.

La rousse remplit alors trois tasses de thé puis les servit.

- James ?

- Oui ? demanda l'homme d'une voix hésitante.

- Insonorise cette pièce veux-tu et verrouille la porte, déclara froidement une Lily Potter mortellement calme.

D'un mouvement de baguette, l'homme exécuta les souhaits de sa femme.

- Bien, reprit la femme avec un étrange sang froid et en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse. Maintenant que je vous ai sous les yeux Monsieur Malfoy, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une véritable discussion avec vous.

- Mais avec grand plaisir Madame... sourit le Démon d'un air tout à fait charmant et charmeur.

- Premièrement, j'exige de savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de mon fils ce matin, et de quelle façon avez-vous pu outrepasser les protections magiques de cette maison, claqua une Lily totalement aseptique à l'air ensorceleur de Draco.

- Comme vous devez à présent l'avoir deviné, Harry et moi partageons un lien. C'est ce lien qui m'a permis hier soir, de m'inviter dans son esprit pendant qu'il était endormi. Grâce à cette intrusion, j'ai pu ramener plus rapidement Harry ici... Et nous savons très bien vous et moi que si je n'étais pas intervenu, il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour qu'il ne se soit réveillé _que_ ce week-end.

La femme de nia pas.

- Mais ce lien me permet aussi de me transporter d'une manière quasi instantanée à proximité de ma moitié...

Au terme "moitié", Lily fronça des sourcils et grinça des dents.

- ... même si cette dernière se situe dans une zone protégée et bien gardée, termina l'homme toujours en souriant.

- Et vous trouvez cela naturel de pénétrer une propriété privée juste sous prétexte que votre moitié s'y trouve et ce, même si vous savez pertinemment que cette dernière n'y est absolument pas en danger, claqua la rousse impitoyablement.

- La tentation était trop forte Madame, répondit cyniquement le Démon. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous même qui m'avez chassé la nuit de notre première rencontre, c'est vous même qui m'avez arraché à lui. Ma venue impromptue dans votre demeure la nuit dernière est un faible prix à payer en comparaison de ce que j'ai du traverser durant six années...

- Parce que vous pensez réellement que j'aurais laissé mon enfant de trois à peine entre les bras d'un parfait inconnu juste parce qu'il s'avérait être sa pseudo âme-sœur ? Réalisez-vous que cela n'arriverait même pas dans le pire des contes pour enfants ? rétorqua à son tour cyniquement Lily Potter.

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous mettre indéfiniment entre nous Madame... assura le Démon.

En réponse, la femme lui lança un regard sombre et haussa d'un sourcil en guise de défi. Voyant cela, James, qui jusqu'à présent avait préféré rester en retrait, décida d'intervenir.

- Il a raison chérie... Dans le pire des cas, Draco aura toujours la loi de son côté, deux âmes-sœur ne peuvent être séparée de force. Cela est considéré comme criminel, et tu sais combien cette loi est prise très au sérieux par la société.

Lily renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Encore faut-il s'assurer que cette personne soit bien l'âme-sœur de Harry, James. Et nous savons parfaitement que le lien qui unit un démon et sa moitié est le lien le plus complexe qui demeure en ce bas monde, puisqu'une moitié idéale n'est pas l'équivalent exacte du terme "âme-sœur", répliqua-t-elle sournoisement.

- Arrêtez de vous voiler la face Lily... Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Harry ne peut être que ma moitié idéale aux vues de ses pouvoirs et des miens...

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il y a un quelconque lien entre ses pouvoirs et les vôtres ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Quelle réponse facile ! s'exclama dramatiquement la mage guérisseuse.

Cette dernière plongea ses orbes vertes colériques dans celles aciers et imperturbables de son vis à vis.

- Je ne vous ferai jamais confiance, articula-t-elle. A mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire technocrate dont l'unique but est de viser une place dans le Conseil de la Vie afin de servir vos propres intérêts démoniaques et ce peu importe les moyens opérés. Harry à vos côtés, rien ne vous serait impossible... Et James peut me dire ce qu'il veut à votre sujet, sachez que moi vivante, jamais je ne vous laisserai faire ce que vous voulez à mon enfant.

- Voilà des paroles qui ont le mérite d'être claires ! ricana l'homme blond.

- J'admets cependant que votre aide nous serra fort utile... continua très sérieusement la femme en repensant aux paroles de sa meilleure amie.

Loin de la tension accablante qui régnait encore dans le salon, Harry s'affairait tranquillement dans la cuisine. Un rouleau de pâtisserie à la main et un tablier blanc autour de lui, l'enfant était entrain de se battre avec la pâte brisée du dessert. Une fois le combat remporté, Harry termina sa préparation et mit la tarte dans un des fours de la cuisine.

- Penses-tu que Draco va rester déjeuner ? demanda le garçon à son majordome.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Monsieur Harry, lui répondit ce dernier.

Et chacun retourna à ses fourneaux.

Lorsque l'heure de déjeuner arriva, Harry se précipita dans le salon et constata avec une certaine joie que le Démon était toujours présent.

- Tu restes manger ? s'enquit le jeune garçon.

- De toute évidence, lui sourit l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il semblerait que ta très chère mère et moi ayons trouvé quelques points d'ententes sur certaines choses, lui lança mystérieusement Draco.

Harry ravala la question qui lui brulait les lèvres sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse escomptée.

- A table, dit-il simplement à la place.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit à quel point l'enfant tentait de contenir sa curiosité. D'un geste de main précautionneux, Draco essuya le bout du nez de l'enfant recouvert de farine mal enlevée. Docilement, Harry se laissa faire.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2711/11

Note : Voici le titre des chansons du début du chapitre ainsi que leurs traductions.

- Paris de **La Oreja De Van Gogh** [_Viens, je veux te parler. Marchons à nouveau. Allons jouer à un jeu dans lequel j'étais ta princesse. Fait le pour moi. Revient moi._]_  
><em>

- Heartbeat de **Nneka** [_Tu as un but à accomplir, mais les routes que tu prends sont immenses et impitoyables. Elles voudront te faire prendre un autre chemin. Tu jettes des pierres. Peux-tu voir que je suis humain, que je respire ? Mais tu t'en moques éperdument._]_  
><em>

- Swing de **Lee Hyori **[_Regarde-moi, celle que tu as aimé un jour. Regarde-moi, celle qui t'as aimé un jour. Les vêtements dans mon placard pleurent en t'attendant, le rouge a lèvres que j'ai mis ne cesse de te dire je t'aime_.]

- Pagan Poetry de **Björk **[_Il offre une poignet de main crochue. Cinq doigts. Ils forment un motif pas tout à fait assorti._]

- Sakura drops de **Utada Hikaru** [_Laisse disparaître la tension que tu portes sur tes épaules pour que tu puisses enfin sceller le passé quelque part. Pas loin d'ici, il n'y a probablement aucun paysage que je n'ai jamais vu._]

_- _Headlock d**'Imogen Heap **[_Porte une paire différente, juste quelque chose hors d'étape. Donne à un étranger un sourire inattendu. Avec grande attention, toujours posté à ta gare, toujours jusqu'au jour où ça devra s'envoler._]**_  
><em>**

- La Pendule d**'Ina Ich**

**A Juju** : La torture -ou du moins une partie xD- prendra fin dans quelques chapitres ! Courage ^^

**A Kaori Jade** : Ravie de t'avoir intéressée avec cette première fiction ! Et que les chapitres à venir ne te décevront pas !

**A Annadriya** : Merci du compliment ! En espérant t'avoir satisfaite avec ce dernier chapitre !

**A Arawelle** : Pour sûre mon histoire sort définitivement du lot (pour l'instant ?). Sinon ne t'en fait pas ! La relation plus poussée entre Draco et Harry ne saurait que tarder !


	14. 13: Départ

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Départ<p>

Au dehors, les feuilles carbonisées de l'été tombaient déjà sur les trottoirs et les premières pluies d'automne refaisaient leurs apparitions. De sa fenêtre, Eren Park observait le regard terne cette eau trouble et marron sur laquelle glissaient ces feuilles mortes ainsi que les déchets simplement jetés par ces inconnus qui défilaient dans un flot continu, sous les vitres poussiéreuses de son appartement. Ces êtres marchaient voire traçaient leur chemin à travers les gouttes souvent tête baissée, le dos courbé se disputant avec le mauvais temps. Ils remettaient par ci, par là d'un geste de main souple une écharpe ou un foulard, remontaient leur fermeture éclair au son d'un zip grinçant bien connu, ou bien boutonnaient plus rapidement qu'habilement leur manteau jusqu'au col. Quelques gosses arboraient des bottes en caoutchouc et prenaient plaisir à sauter dans de grandes flaques d'eau boueuse, sous l'œil attendri et amusé de leurs parents. D'autres s'amusaient à danser sous cette pluie battante, riant aux éclats ou brayant des « _I'm singing in the rain _» qui transperçaient le verre de sa fenêtre d'une façon un peu trop claire, la faisant grincer des dents.

Mais tout ce qui lui restait ce jour là, était le bruit lourd de cette eau qui emportait ces restes de vie humaine à une vitesse folle, se déversant inéluctablement tel un torrent miniature, dans le petit caniveau. Ce matin là, même son esprit pragmatique s'était effacé au profit d'une morosité croissante. Ironiquement, l'asiatique se dit que ce temps gris et humide ne pouvait pas mieux concorder avec ses états d'âme. Sa tête était complètement engloutie par une masse d'eau croupissante, la noyant davantage à chaque respiration.

A présent, cela faisait quatre jours que l'ancienne journaliste de l'hebdomadaire Behind Words, tournait en rond dans son appartement de quarante mètres carré. Quatre jours qu'elle réfléchissait, finissant d'user encore et encore son vieux tapis délabré à chacun de ses pas. Depuis la publication de son article et sa visite chez les Potter, elle se sentait seule... Et vide. Comme complètement dépouillée de son énergie vitale. Ce matin là, Eren Gabrielle Park se sentait profondément, terriblement et inexorablement seule. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus l'asiatique ressentait ses tapisseries pourries se resserrer autour d'elle. Cette sensation d'étouffer ne lui était pourtant pas étrangère. L'histoire n'était -disait-on- qu'un éternel recommencement.

Son suicide professionnel venait d'écourter d'une manière définitive ses années de tranquillité. Dès la publication de son article, Eren su qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle venait de relancer de façon consciente sa propre traque. Tout pour elle, allait et était à recommencer... Mais c'était sans doute le fait de savoir qu'elle s'en retournait dans sa cage blanche qui l'effrayait le plus.

Wahnsinn, n'était qu'un fou. Un fou asservi par une science devenue terroriste, une science inhumaine... Car l'ingéniosité, l'intelligence et le talent des êtres vivants restaient impuissants face au puits sans fond qu'était cet irrésistible savoir. L'immensité des connaissances, la possibilité de pouvoir tout créer, tout y compris la vie, cette capacité d'illimité rendait cette science d'autant plus aliénante.

Et cette science là, Eren Park la redoutait plus que tout. Son échec avec les Potter l'avait sérieusement retournée. Douloureusement, elle tentait depuis quatre jours, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Lily et James n'avaient pas pris ses paroles au sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas correctement pesé le poids de ses mots. L'asiatique le savait, elle savait qu'elle allait définitivement perdre ses amis à cause de leur ignorance butée... Car c'était plutôt définitif lorsqu'on mourrait.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Confrontée à l'obscurantisme de ses amis, Eren n'était qu'impuissante. Mais le pire dans cette histoire était qu'Harry serait le seul à payer plus tard les pots cassés. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Qu'importe le génie, seul son détenteur pouvait décider quoi en faire. Elle, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Ce choix pourtant crucial à sa construction lui avait été arraché, et elle ne voulait pas de ça pour Harry... Peu importaient ses pouvoirs.

La femme avait pris sa décision. Déterminée, elle quitta son salon miteux et se dirigea vers sa chambre. D'un grand geste de main, elle ouvrit les portes couinantes de son placard au bois rongé par les mites. Elle arracha ses vêtements de leurs cintres et attrapa à la volée un grand sac de voyage qu'elle jeta sur son lit. Frénétiquement, elle remplit son bagage se foutant complètement des tissus qu'elle était entrain de martyriser, puis elle ferma sèchement la fermeture éclair de sa valise de fortune.

Eren venait de se résoudre. Péniblement. Irrévocablement. Elle avait analysé les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, se heurtant toujours face à un mur. Certaines solutions auraient pu être efficaces... Mais les dommages collatéraux se révélaient être beaucoup trop conséquents. Et par dessus tout, l'asiatique voulait éviter la casse. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Elle paierait certainement un lourd tribu, mais le prix était malheureusement non négociable. La clé de leur salut se trouvait dans l'infini de sa mémoire. Elle connaissait les risques, elle les avait mesurés, pesés, contre-pesés, argumentés... Mais les faits étaient toujours là. Une seule erreur technique de sa part les conduirait inévitablement à leur ruine funeste.

Tremblante la cyborg s'assit sur son lit. Elle ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces et se concentra. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes... Enfin, Eren ouvrit ses yeux. Des yeux qui n'étaient plus les siens, brutalement devenus d'un noir d'encre, il semblait traverser dans ces derniers, des milliers de chiffres verts incompréhensibles à lire. Elle qui s'était tant battue pour garder sa part d'humanité venait d'utiliser son système mécanique dans ses capacités maximums. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne jamais utiliser cette compétence venait d'arriver au stade de non retour. Elle n'était plus, qu'une simple machine...

Soudain, les données chiffrées s'arrêtèrent de défiler. Le robot cligna des yeux une unique fois, puis débita sur un ton froid, saccadé et lointain :

- Création du plan de sauvegarde réalisé avec succès. Programme de contre-réinitialisation terminé. Mémoire et données actuelles sécurisées. Accès Externe refusé. Temps accordé pour l'enregistrement de dernières données 1heure 30. Déblocage programmé pour le 1er Janvier de l'an 123 de l'Ere PTT.

Sa tirade achevée, les yeux de l'asiatique reprirent leur couleur mordorée particulière. Le front en sueur et l'esprit fatigué Eren entreprit de faire une dernière chose. La rousse traina difficilement son sac et sa carcasse jusqu'à la petite entrée de son appartement et ramassa sa mallette de travail. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dedans et en ressortit son scrittophone. Toujours tremblante, la femme le porta près de ses lèvres et commença à dicter.

«_Message enregistré par Eren Gabrielle Park le 7 Septembre de l'an 220 de l'Ere Post-TradiTechnologique à Londres, Grande-Bretagne._

_Message adressé à David et Aedan Voliakov, Gardiens de la Famille Park._

_Numéro de code : 7812264_

_[En espérant bien entendu qu'ils auront -et prendront- le temps de lire cette missive une fois que j'aurai terminé de la dicter, et ce malgré leur tournée gargantuesque qu'ils sont entrain d'effectuer en Europe.]_

_Mes chers David et Aedan__, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, mes chers "Poles Apart Brother"__ -sérieux... Vous auriez pu trouver un nom qui sonne mieux à l'oreille que ce truc, enfin bref-, lorsque vous prendrez connaissance de ce message, je serai déjà probablement en Amérique du Nord, plus précisément aux Etats-Unis ou encore plus précisément à Washington. Oui. J'ai bien dit Washington, W, A, S, H, I, N, G, T, O, N. Bref, vous avez compris. Je peux __ déjà __imaginer vos têtes à la lecture du mot "Washington". Bon... Je vous rassure -si on peut dire ça comme ça bien sûr, car nous le savons tous les trois, tout est relatif- , je n'y retourne absolument pas parce que j'en ai envie. N'est-ce pas un bon point ?. Vous expliquer le pourquoi et le comment me prendrait trop de temps, temps dont je manque terriblement, alors je vous en prie... Faites avec ce que je suis entrain de dicter... -Au passage ! Je ne suis ni masochiste, ni folle alliée, même si l'envoie de cette missive permet de semer le doute-. _

_Plus sérieusement, j'ai l'intention de retourner dans le berceau de ma propre dés-humanité... Et je sais ce qui m'attend. Je sais que je serai reformatée, tout comme je sais que ma conscience va disparaître. Mais vous savez également tous les deux que la stupidité n'a jamais été mon fort. Ni même lorsque j'avais cinq ans et que je me trainais devant vous à quatre pattes, ni même le jour de ma majorité. Et nous savons tous les trois pourquoi... Alors sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner en Enfer pour y pourrir indéfiniment. Je ne souhaite pas mourir si cela peut vous rassurer. Les précautions nécessaires viennent d'être prises. Je vous jure que je redeviendrai maître de ma conscience. Et lorsque ce jour arrivera je quitterai à tout jamais l'enceinte de ces murs blancs... Que je ne quitterai pas seule. Là encore, je ne peux me permettre de vous expliquer. Je ne peux compter que sur vous.__ C'est pourquoi, je vous demande de venir me chercher moi et cette autre personne le 1 Février de l'an 223. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie ce message. C'est pourquoi je vous dis Au Revoir..._

_Fin du message._

_Choix de transfert, transfert numérique suivi d'après le numéro de code. Choix de l'imprimé, imprimé papier pour le destinataire._

_Envoie du message.» _

Et Eren appuya longuement sur le bouton gris du petit boitier blanc. Ses tremblements avaient cessé mais des gouttes de sueur perlaient toujours sur son front transparent. La rousse se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. D'un geste extrêmement bien calculé elle jeta son scrittophone dans la cuvette des toilettes, puis s'approcha doucement de son miroir. Dans quelques heures elle ne ressemblerait certainement plus à ce reflet. Ce visage avait été sien durant près de dix ans. Un visage inachevé, un visage tant haït qui allait disparaître aussi facilement qu'une fourmis sous la patte d'un éléphant. Mais un visage qui avait été durant un temps... Son identité.

L'asiatique pris dans sa main une bouteille de fond de teint et commença à l'étaler rapidement sur sa peau translucide. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Avant de quitter à jamais cette salle de bain, Eren tira la chasse d'eau de ses toilettes.

De retour dans son petit salon, la femme vida le contenu du tiroir de sa commode dans une grande enveloppe en proto-plastique noir. Armée d'un feutre blanc, elle inscrit d'une écriture à peine lisible l'adresse de son destinataire puis fourra la lettre dans son son sac à main. Enfin, elle se dirigea une dernière fois vers son entrée et ramassa son sac de voyage. Elle ouvrit méfiante la porte de son appartement, scrutant le couloir à peine éclairé. Aucun de ses voisins n'étaient là et son créateur ne l'avait -semblait-il- pas encore retrouvée. La rousse soupira de soulagement et s'en alla sans même refermer à clé la porte derrière elle.

Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, Eren s'arrêta dans un bureau d'envoi du courrier et remit à un employé son précieux colis. Colis sur lequel était inscrit en petits caractères :

« _De la part d'Eren Gabrielle Park à son frère bien aimé : Jun Alexander Park.» _

* * *

><p>Posté le 0212/11

**A Juju** : Oui ! Je dirai même que Lily ressemble à une véritable dragonne couvant son unique œuf !

**A Caro06** : Encore merci de ta review !

**A Annadriya** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu !

**A Ladymalfoy-94** : Normalement, tu sauras ce qui s'est dit entre Draco et les Potter dans deux (voire trois chapitres), quant à Eren... Ce dernier chapitre clôturait son existence dans la partie "Enfance" de mon histoire. Ce personnage refera son apparition dans la dernière partie du récit.


	15. 14: Huis Clos

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► My Gosh ! J'ai vraiment pataugé dans la semoule avec ce chapitre -que je n'ai donc pas posté Dimanche soir comme je l'avais prévu...- La cause ? Bornée comme je suis je tiens absolument à terminer la partie enfance de mon histoire dans deux ou trois chapitres... Du coup, le chapitre qui va suivre se révèle être un peu plus long que ceux que je poste d'habitude. J'ai essayé de donner le détail de quelques informations encore laissées sur le côté dans celui-ci. Mais plus que tout je voulais faire avancer l'histoire dans le temps. J'espère m'y être prise correctement ! Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Huis Clos<p>

«**...**_-__ Monsieur St. Jones ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Des messieurs souhaiteraient vous parler en privé. _

_- A quels propos ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il m'ont déclarée que cela était confidentiel... Je les ai fait patienter dans la salle d'attente. Dois-je les renvoyer ou désirez-vous les rencontrer ?_

_- Faite les entrer._

_...  
><em>

_- Monsieur St. Jones ?_

_- En personne._

_- Je me présente, Professeur Wahnsinn, des Laboratoires SIG et voici mes plus proches collaborateurs. Excusez-nous de vous déranger en plein travail, mais rassurez-vous ! Nous avons eu un droit d'entrée et un accord __écrit et __signé de la part de cette Chère Narcissa pour vous qui stipule bien que nous avons l'autorisation de vous ennuyer quelques minutes ce matin._

_- Je suppose que si ma patronne vous a remis ceci, c'est que votre intervention doit être importante... En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
><em>

_- Merci de votre coopération Monsieur St. Jones. Voyez-vous... Nous sommes venus aujourd'hui dans le but de vous poser quelques questions à propos d'Eren Park...»_

Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son étrange rencontre avec ces cinq individus. Le groupe était composé uniquement d'hommes et le dénommé Wahnsinn était de tout évidence à sa tête. Lorsque l'homme s'était adressé à lui St. Jones avait été surpris par le fort accent allemand qui demeurait derrière son anglais, ainsi que par la froideur et la résonance de sa voix qui discordaient avec son visage plutôt avenant. Car l'intonation du scientifique était vraiment particulière. Elle était saccadée, presque mécanique. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose le rendait bizarre. Le rédacteur en Chef avait trouvé autre chose de dérangeant chez ce professeur. Outre sa carrure musclée et son allure stricte et carrée, l'Allemand possédait des yeux dont l'éclat brillait d'une étrange intelligence... Une intelligence puissante, brutale, cruelle même. Une intelligence dangereuse et vicieuse... A la frontière de la démence. Mais le plus troublant dans cette affaire, était que St. Jones avait déjà rencontré dans sa vie, quelques personnes possédant des orbes à cet éclat si distinctif et effrayant. Le quadragénaire pouvait les compter sur les doigts de sa main : Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy épouse de ce dernier, et soit dit en passant sa propre patronne, Tom Riddle Senior et son fils, Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, et pour finir, Bellatrix Lestrange, sœur aînée de Narcissa Malfoy.

La rumeur courait que ces cinq personnages se connaissaient fort bien et qu'elles se retrouvaient de temps en temps lors de soirées privées. Mais ça... Ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Jamais les couples Malfoy et Lestrange n'avaient affirmé à voix haute avoir de quelconques relations avec le couple Riddle-Gaunt, et de la même façon, jamais le couple Riddle-Gaunt n'avait confirmé avoir de quelconques relations avec les Malfoy et les Lestrange. Toujours est-il que les rumeurs circulaient toujours et de bon train. Sa rencontre avec le Professeur Wanhsinn de SIG avait au moins eu l'utilité d'allonger sa liste de personnes au regard inquiétant. Comme s'il en avait eu besoin...

Lorsque les cinq hommes l'avait interrogé sur Eren Park, St. Jones fût surpris par le contenu des questions... Lui qui s'était attendu à ce qu'on l'interroge sur l'article interdit de son ancienne journaliste, n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'on le questionne sur le comportement de cette dernière et encore moins sur son physique... Ces soient disant scientifiques l'avaient plus d'une fois pris au dépourvu durant le temps de leur échange. D'ailleurs, le journaliste s'était aussi demandé un long moment pourquoi sa patronne, la Grande Prêtresse de la Maison, avait laissé ces hommes venir l'importuner sur son lieu de travail, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se faire mettre à la porte une semaine auparavant et qu'au moindre faux pas, il n'y couperait pas... La situation lui avait paru troublante sur le coup.

Avec un peu de recul, l'homme en avait tout simplement conclu que sa patronne était partie dans ce moment là, dans un délire solitaire qui avait pour but de tester sa réactivité, sa répartie et ses compétences générales face à une situation imprévisible. De plus, cette conclusion collait parfaitement bien au caractère fantasque et névrosé de sa patronne qui devait certainement être à ce moment précis entrain de le regarder sur l'écran noir situé en face de son bureau, le tout buvant une tasse de thé noir et grignotant des biscuits secs.

En effet, Narcissa Malfoy était une femme complètement, extrêmement, terriblement et définitivement lunatique. Belle aussi. Mais dans ce cas précis, la beauté de la façade avait tout de même du mal à faire oublier la laideur de la personnalité. Chose somme toute assez rare quand même... La Grande Prêtresse l'avait licencié puis réintégré le même jour. Elle avait détesté la rubrique d'Eren Park, la trouvant totalement hors-sujet et débridée... Mais la femme ne s'était pourtant pas privée de vanter les talents d'écritures de son ancienne journaliste, clamant lors d'une réunion générale que l'asiatique n'était qu'un "Génie à la Mauvaise Lampe" et qu'elle était fière d'avoir pu dénicher cette perle avant ses concurrents. Et non ! Malgré les apparences, Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas entrain d'appliquer une quelconque hypocrisie courtoise en complimentant son ancienne journaliste. La Grande Prêtresse ne connaissait pas la demie-mesure, ni la langue de bois. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de changer d'avis toutes les trente secondes... Littéralement parlant bien sûr ! Bref, tout le personnel dans la boîte s'était mis d'accord depuis longtemps sur l'état de santé mentale de sa patronne...

L'autre fait marquant pour Simons St. Jones avait été le record de vente enregistré ce même mercredi grâce à l'édition de la semaine passée. L'article de Spéciologie et d'Économie devenu en l'espace d'une impression un éditorial, avait énormément plu au public. Public qui avait aimé s'indigner face aux abus et autres faces cachées d'un système dénoncés par l'auteur... Dommage que l'entreprise NED appartienne à certaines personnes citées dans le texte, malheureusement actionnaires majoritaires de la boîte ! Oui vraiment dommage, car si l'article avait été publié par l'opinion publique voire même dans un autre journal -non mis sous tutelle des personnes énumérées cela va sans dire !-, Eren Park n'aurait certainement pas eu à publier son article en douce et n'aurait donc pas été renvoyée. Mais bon. Ce n'était que des détails, et le Simons St. Jones ne voulait plus en parler. Après tout, il avait réussi pour certaines raisons à garder son poste.

Noël approchait à grand pas. Dans le petit manoir des Potter, tout le monde était en effervescence. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que le couple et son enfant avaient commencé à décorer la demeure et le jardin. James, ce fainéant, était interdit de magie. Lily, la tornade rousse, passait son temps dans la cuisine. Yoyo, le robot, s'était lancé dans l'écriture et l'envoi de cartons d'invitation... Et Harry adorait tout ça.

Ce matin, James et son garçon étaient entrain d'accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses entre les branches gelées d'un pommier. Perché sur un petit escabeau l'adulte pestait contre le froid et maudissait silencieusement cette tradition installée arbitrairement par sa femme et son fils qu'était de décorer soi même la maison pour chaque fête importante. Alors qu'il échouait pour la quatrième fois d'enrouler un misérable bout de guirlande autour d'une branche, l'escabeau vacilla dangereusement.

- Merlin Harry ! Tu peux être sûr que l'an prochain j'organiserai des élections afin d'arrêter cette tradition stupide et ce, peu importe ce que me dira ta mère !

A ces mots l'enfant pouffa. James se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu réalises papa, que si jamais tu organises ces élections tu perdras non seulement d'une façon légale mais en plus d'une façon assez pitoyable...

L'homme, choqué par les propos de son enfants, ouvrit précipitamment la bouche pour répliquer...

- Papa, soupira Harry en observant la drôle de tête qu'avait pris son géniteur. Nous ne sommes que trois dans la maison... En sachant que Maman et moi même voterions _pour_ l'installation des décorations à la main, cela nous donnerait deux voix de pour, contre une voix de contre, si nous sommes bien en Démocratie, je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que cela signifie...

Merde. Pourquoi Diable avait-il fallu qu'il laisse son enfant assister en directe au dépouillement de l'élection du Conseil de la Vie ?... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il laisse venir Draco manger chez eux tous les Mercredi midi, les Samedi soir et les Dimanche midi depuis trois mois ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Depuis, son poussin parlait parfois même mieux que certains politiciens... Il manquerait plus qu'il adhère à un parti à même pas dix ans ! Et ça, c'était franchement inquiétant.

- Draco semble beaucoup te faire t'intéresser à la politique Harry, lança un James mi-sérieux mi-taquin à l'égard de son fils.

- Quelqu'un a parlé de moi ? s'éleva alors une voix coulante portée par le vent à seulement quelques mètres du duo.

L'enfant sourit à l'entente de ce ton, puis il se tourna vers son origine et couru précipitamment afin d'accueillir son invité.

- Bonjour Draco ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Tu es venu nous aider ?

L'homme sourit à la vue du petit garçon et de sa candeur.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit-il en caressant les mèches de cheveux toujours douces de l'enfant. Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de venir m'intégrer à la réalisation des décorations des fêtes de fin d'année. Je devais m'entretenir avec ta mère.

- C'est dommage ! Papa aurait pourtant bien besoin de ton mètre quatre-vingt-cinq pour enfin venir à bout des guirlandes, rigola Harry.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je préfère le laisser patauger encore un peu ? plaisanta à son tour le Démon.

Assise près des fenêtres de sa véranda et entourée de ses plantes encore vertes, Lily Potter avait abandonné la lecture de son livre-animé et observait du coin de l'œil l'échange entre son enfant et l'homme blond.

Toujours debout sur son tabouret et entouré de branches vicieuses et coriaces, James Potter avait abandonné l'idée de placer son malheureux bout de guirlande sur la branche-numéro-cinq-du-milieu-en-partant-de-la-gauche, et observait d'une façon bienveillante le couple qui se faisait face.

- Au fait Draco ! lança soudainement Harry.

- Oui ?

- Seras-tu présent à la fête de Noël ? demanda l'enfant. Ou est-ce qu'une réunion ultra importante prendra de ton temps et ce malgré ces périodes de fête ?

- Je serai présent, l'assura Draco. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être occupé un jour où je peux librement te voir. Et puis, j'aurai quelque chose à te donner...

- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea avidement l'enfant.

- C'est vrai, lui sourit l'adulte fier de pouvoir donner son premier présent à sa moitié.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir à nouveau interroger l'homme mais se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut au loin le regard indéchiffrable que posait sa mère sur ce dernier.

Située à quelques mètres derrière eux, Lily Potter avait quitté sa véranda et se tenait aussi droite et rigide que les statues de pierre qui entouraient la terrasse devant l'extension en verre.

- Je pense que ma mère t'attend Draco... prononça doucement Harry à l'encontre du Démon. Ce n'est pas très bon de la faire patienter tu sais ? termina-t-il en mordilla la lèvre gêné par la mésentente qui résidait entre eux.

- Tu as raison... Je devrais y aller, déclara sobrement le blond.

Et celui s'éloigna non sans avoir une dernière fois passé sa main dans la chevelure brune de l'enfant.

La nuit était tombée précipitamment sur la capitale Londonienne illuminée, et la neige avait repris son éternel valse éphémère dans une salle de bal que presque tout le monde respirait.

Une BMW noire se gara sur un trottoir à peine recouvert de blanc. La voiture de luxe s'était arrêtée tout proche d'une place semi-piétonne qui surplombait un des plus anciens quartiers de la ville. Le lieu avait été décoré spécialement pour les fêtes de fin d'année. On avait accroché à chaque lampadaire de fausses stalactites de couleur dorée. Le verre qui les composait répercutait alors la lumière des lampes en une douce lueur et ainsi, les rayons s'infiltraient aux travers des gouttes d'eau de chacune des fontaines. On aurait pu croire que de véritable perle d'or jaillissaient du sol dans un flot constant. Les arbres, quant à eux, avaient été décorés par de fines guirlandes lumineuses s'entremêlaient entre chaque branche, telles des toiles d'araignées savamment tissées. Grâce à ces subterfuges, la place éclatait d'une beauté quasi irréelle et était devenue l'un des endroits les plus visités de Londres.

Dans ce décor qui oscillait entre deux monde et parmi la foule colorée aux yeux émerveillés, deux personnes se distinguaient nettement de par leur démarche aussi pressée que pressante et sur qui la magie du lieu ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre regard intéressé. Le couple était composé d'un homme et d'une femme, tous deux asiatiques et tous deux quadragénaires. Mais les similitudes ne s'arrêtaient pas là. La paire possédait une allure et un port de tête noble quasi identiques. Lui, arborait quelques cheveux blancs par ci par là, et était vêtu d'un pardessus bleu foncé. Elle, n'arborait aucun cheveux blancs mais dépensait chaque semaine environ 40livres chez son coiffeur afin de maintenir sa couleur de cheveux noir naturelle et était vêtue d'un manteau de fourrure blanc. Les propriétaires de la BMW hâtèrent leur pas puis finirent par s'arrêter devant la façade blanche d'un restaurant chic et cher. Devant, un homme arborant l'uniforme bleu et argent du bâtiment leur sourit et leur ouvrit rapidement la porte. L'homme et la femme s'engouffrèrent alors prestement dans l'ouverture gracieusement offert par le portier transi de froid du restaurant.

A peine eurent-ils mi les pieds dans le hall d'entré qu'une femme vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Park, bonsoir Madame Park, sourit-elle.

- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils machinalement.

- Votre table habituelle est prête, déclara l'employée en ouvrant la marche.

Silencieux, l'homme et la femme prirent sans grande surprise le chemin habituel qu'ils effectuaient lorsqu'ils mangeaient ici. Ils virent sans vraiment voir les éternelles tables aux nappes blanches sur lesquelles reposaient les éternels couverts et chandeliers en argent ainsi que les éternels verres en cristal. Le couple arriva enfin à sa table et commença à s'installer. L'homme retira galamment le manteau de la femme révélant ainsi la magnifique robe noire ornée de minuscules diamants sombres jusque là cachée sous la lourde masse de poils blanc qui la recouvrait, puis il fit de même avec son propre pardessus dévoilant simplement son costume gris de travail. Après s'être assis menu en main, la femme prit la parole.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de venir parler d'elle ici, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré aller dans un autre restaurant ? grogna l'homme.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas du tout de ça, Jun... Mais les murs pourraient avoir des oreilles ici, termina-t-elle à voix basse.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop...

- Et toi pas assez !

L'homme leva les yeux au plafond face à la répartie de sa sœur.

- Alors ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait avec les cassettes qu'elle t'a envoyées ? Sont-elles en sécurité ?

- Oui Kim... Elles le sont, soupira l'homme désespéré par le manque évident de confiance que lui accordait sa petite sœur. Pour quelles raisons crois-tu que je me suis rendu en Suisse il y a à peine un mois ?

- Pour planquer ton fric.

L'homme soupira.

- Je ne suis pas comme ton mari _moi_, dit-il légèrement irrité. D'ailleurs il devrait vraiment arrêter de faire les transactions qu'il fait. Cela fait un moment que la Suisse n'est plus le paradis fiscal qu'il fût il y a un temps.

- Et les doubles ? Tu les as fait ? insista sa sœur qui prit soin de ne pas relever sa remarque.

- Oui et oui.

La femme soulagée respira un grand coup. Mais l'ombre d'un doute reprit possession d'elle.

- Crois-tu que... Crois-tu qu'elle ira bien ? interrogea-t-elle la voix vacillante.

Son frère plongea ses yeux marrons dans les siens et répondit gravement :

- Je ne sais pas Kim... Je ne peux que l'espérer...

Un silence entendu s'installa à la fin de ses mots.

- Tu es bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun mot qui accompagnait les cassettes ? persista la femme.

- Sûr et certain. Et crois moi, les cassettes seules se suffisent à elles mêmes, déclara durement l'homme.

A ces mots, la quadragénaire serra douloureusement sa mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de toutes les regarder contrairement à son frère. La moitié d'une avait suffit à la rendre malade. Voir ce qu'était devenue sa petite sœur l'avait traumatisé à vie et le visage qui s'était présenté à elle à travers la vidéo ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme de ses souvenirs. En rien du tout.

Lui se souvenait parfaitement bien jour où, alors qu'il était tranquillement assit derrière son bureau situé au dix-septième étage du siège social de son entreprise, il avait décroché son combiner de téléphone et avait entendu une voix qu'il pensait appartenir à son passé. Le 14 Juillet de l'an 217 de l'Ère PTT, Jun Alexander Park venait de retrouver sa sœur présumée morte, sauf que le fantôme à l'autre bout du fil était bel et bien réel.

Depuis, l'homme n'avait eu que très rarement sa petite sœur au téléphone et ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une seule et une seule fois... Les retrouvailles furent courtes et brutales, surtout pour lui. Le corps, le visage, _tout_, tout avait été refait. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu, mais lui ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_. Le visage rond, avait laissé place à un visage angulaire, le nez s'était allongé, affiné, les yeux marrons n'étaient plus, remplacés par des orbes ambrées, le petit mètre soixante-cinq était passé au mètre soixante-quinze, même les mains s'étaient aussi miraculeusement agrandies... Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de digérer le choc, à peine lui avait-il remis en main propre un carton d'invitation qu'elle était partie ailleurs.

- Où qu'elle soit, j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait... murmura-t-il plus pour lui même. Où qu'elle soit...

* * *

><p>Posté le 0712/11

**A Ladymalfoy-94** : Tant mieux si mon style d'écriture (que je reconnais parfois être quand même assez "littéraire") te plait !

**A Juju** : Et voilà la suite ! En espérant avoir apporté quelques éclairages supplémentaire à mon histoire !

**A Caro06** : Tu t'imagines pas à quel point tes "bon courage" me motivent lorsque je sature xD !

**A Evengelina** : Ma nouvelle lectrice (?) ! Merci de tes reviews ! En espérant te surprendre davantage avec les prochains chapitres qui suivront !


	16. 15: Etaux

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Étaux<p>

La fête battait son plein. La maison illuminée des Potter respirait l'exaltation en ce réveillon de Noël. Un brouhaha composé de cris, de rires et de chants s'élevait de chaque fenêtre pour finir par faire corps avec l'air froid du dehors. Un air froid alimenté par une neige qui n'en finissait plus de saupoudrer le pays entier de ses flocons d'eau. Le jardin de la famille devenu blanc, avait revêtu ses guirlande lumineuses qui réfléchissaient un halo doré tout autour de la demeure. De loin, le cœur du village de Godric's Hollow pouvait admirer la belle maison située à sa périphérie, perchée sur une petite colline. De loin, la maison ressemblait traits pour traits à une boule à neige géante, mais de loin comme de près, le foyer des Potter reflétait indéniablement l'aspect chaleureux et féérique de Noël.

Dans la cuisine, une vaisselle sale s'entassait inlassablement dans l'évier depuis dix-neuf heures. Les fours, les plaques de cuisson, le frigo, les planches de travail, les couteaux, les cuillères, les casseroles et les assiettes n'avaient pas arrêté d'être sollicités depuis huit heures du matin. La fumée et les effluves dégagées par les poêles et par les fours avaient eu raison de la pièce. La chaleur était telle, que même le vent frais qui s'engouffrait des fenêtres grandes ouvertes avait du mal à faire retomber la température. Seul le robot mécanique s'entêtait à ranger le dépotoir qu'était devenu sa cuisine en l'espace d'une journée. Dans la pièce, on entendait plus que les vas et viens couinant de la machine ainsi que le bruit d'un lave vaisselle tournant à plein régime.

La salle à manger venait d'être désertée par la dizaine de personnes qui s'y était attablée durant près de trois heures. La cire rouge des bougies s'écoulait lentement le long des chandeliers argentés et les petites flammes vacillaient dangereusement vers leur fin prochaine. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait encore et ne restaient plus que sur la longue table les serviettes des convives, ainsi que de la simple vaisselle dont les assiettes à dessert vidées -ou à moitié vidées- de leur part de buche glacée.

Dans la grande bâtisse, chaque chiffre changeant des calendriers électroniques et chaque aiguille immortelle des quelques horloges se rapprochaient doucement de minuit.

A présent le petit monde s'était réuni dans le séjour. La radio était allumée et ses ondes diffusaient des chants de Noël aussi célèbres qu'incroyablement poussiéreux. Mais ça, les occupants de la pièce s'en moquaient pas mal. Pour beaucoup d'entre-eux, Noël était la seule période durant laquelle ils pouvaient tous se retrouver et enfin, un peu se libérer.

- Le dîner était délicieux Lily ! Je pense avoir au moins pris dix kilos avec toutes les choses que je viens d'avaler ! s'exclama repue une femme trentenaire aux cheveux courts et châtains.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Alice ma chérie, ce réveillon était tout à fait succulent ! rajouta cette fois une femme assez replète à la chevelure rousse.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que le repas vous ait plu à toutes les deux sourit en retour la maîtresse de maison. Surtout toi Moly ! Toi la reine incontestable des fourneaux !

- Il faut absolument que tu me donnes la recette de ta farce ! Peut-être me redonnera-t-elle envie de cuisiner qui sait ? prononça alors une Alice Londubat amusée.

- Peut être... rigola à son tour Moly Weasley.

- Mais il faut aussi avouer que ce cher Frank s'y connait en cuisine ! La compétition risque d'être dure ! lança Lily Potter en regardant l'homme brun assit aux côtés d'Alice.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire contrit puis les trois femmes partir dans une grande discussion ayant pour objet principal la cuisine.

Face au groupe installé sur les canapés, tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil en cuir, Draco Malfoy était entrain d'échanger quelques paroles avec un autre ami proche de la famille qui répondait au nom de Remus Lupin. Ce dernier avait été le premier à sentir quelque chose de différent chez l'inconnu blond. En effet, l'aura qu'il dégageait ne ressemblait en rien à celles du reste du groupe. Groupe uniquement composé de sorciers et de sorcières. De son côté, le Démon surprit par la perspicacité de l'homme au regard couleur de miel, comprit que celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'une créature magique pour avoir pu déceler une partie de son secret. Et c'était le cas. Remus Lupin était un Loup-Garou. Draco comprit alors d'où venait l'intérêt que portait Harry sur les créatures magiques et enchantées. Mais alors que ce dernier observait du coin de l'œil son Harry entrain de jouer aux échecs contre le fils des Weasley près de la cheminée, Remus regardait d'un œil suspicieux ses deux meilleurs amis entrain de converser à voix basses près des grandes fenêtres du salon.

- Sirius ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il arrivera à l'heure ? chuchota James à un homme bruns aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés.

- Déstresse James ! Il m'a dit qu'il serait là à minuit pile ! rétorqua ledit Sirius. Il n'est même pas moins le quart !

- Merde ! J'te rappelle quand même que mes propres cadeaux se trouvent avec lui ! siffla le mari de Lily entre ses dents.

- J'te rappelle que les miens aussi !

- Y-a-t-il un problème ? les interrompit le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

- Arthur, déclara gravement James, je pense qu'Albus sera en retard ce soir.

L'homme roux fronça des sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Albus ? interrogea-t-il déconcerté.

- Oui, Albus, insista James. Je te rappelle Arthur que nous avons _tous_ confié nos cadeaux à Albus... Si jamais il n'arrive pas à minuit... Je ne saurai pas quoi dire pour ma défense devant les enfants... finit-il complètement catastrophé.

- Monsieur Potter... s'éleva alors deux voix identiques et parfaitement synchronisées.

- Ne pensez vous pas...

- Que les enfants...

- Comme vous le dites...

- Savent depuis quelques années...

- Déjà...

- Que le père Noël est...

- Joué par...

- Albus Dumbledore ?

- Fred ! George ! Taisez-vous un peu ! s'alarma Arthur Weasley qui zyeuta le coin de la cheminée.

- Papa...

- Ne t'inquiète...

- Pas...

- Neville est entrain de...

- Dormir...

- Sur le tapis...

- Ginny est à...

- Deux doigts...

- De s'endormir contre...

- Maman...

- Et Harry et Ron sont...

- Trop occupés...

- Dans leur jeu...

- Pour avoir...

- Pu faire attention...

- A nous.

Et sur ces phrases, les jumeaux Weasley rejoignirent les plus jeunes près de l'âtre lumineux.

- Père ?

Arthur soupira.

- Oui Percy ?

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation... Et je maintiens qu'il était déraisonnable d'avoir laissé la tâche importante qu'est la remise des cadeaux à la personne loufoque que représente Albus Dumbledore.

Puis sur ces mots le garçon roux s'en alla rejoindre les adultes installés sur les canapés.

- Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, compatit franchement Sirius en regardant de ses yeux bleus la marmaille Weasley.

- A qui le dis-tu... souffla l'homme roux. Et encore... Il ne sont même pas tous présents se soir.

- James ! grogna Sirius en voyant son meilleur ami entrain de tourner en rond. Arrête ça ! Tu me donnes le vertige !

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement. Lentement, il déporta sa tête vers la cheminé. L'homme observa successivement les enfants entrain de jouer et l'horloge accrochée au dessus du foyer qui semblait le menacer et le narguer telle la lourde épée de Damoclès.

«Soyez à l'heure Albus ! Sinon je vous jure que vous pourrez dire adieu à la tarte au citron de Lily !»

- Échec et Mat ! s'écria un rouquin du même âge qu'Harry.

Ce dernier fixait d'ailleurs méchamment la tête décapitée de son roi blanc. La version sorcière des Échecs était plutôt barbare, lui préférait de loin la version Holographique.

- J'ai encore perdu... souffla le garçon brun lassé de ses défaites à répétition. Tu es vraiment le meilleur à ce jeu Ron, sourit Harry en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de stratégie... s'éleva la voix proche et trainante d'un Draco Malfoy excédé de voir sa moitié perdre lamentablement.

- Il a raison Harry, le principe en soi est assez simple, il suffit d'analyser le jeu de ton adversaire et de bâtir une stratégie en conséquence, expliqua académiquement Ron Weasley.

Explication que l'enfant Potter balaya d'un coup de main. Harry se releva afin de détendre ses membres engourdi, puis il s'étira longuement.

- Je n'aime pas prévoir ou calculer ce que j'ai à faire, dit-il simplement en baillant.

- Je pense que de jouer avec la Marraine d'Harry pourrait t'être extrêmement enrichissant Ron, s'exclama James de sa fenêtre.

A ces mots, le corps de Lily Potter se tendit imperceptiblement et le sourire qu'elle était entrain d'adresser à Moly Weasley sembla se coincer sur son visage.

- Ta Marraine ? répéta surpris le garçon cadet des Weasley. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une Marraine. Je pensais que seul Sirius était ton Parrain !

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclamèrent les voix faussement indignées des jumeaux terribles.

Harry roula des yeux face aux réactions surjouées de Fred et George.

- Oui j'ai une Marraine, acquiesça-t-il. Elle s'appelle Eren, Eren Park. Et si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler c'est simplement parce que je ne la vois moi même pas très souvent, déclara-t-il simplement. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'elle serait présente ce soir...

- Nous le pensions aussi, murmura froidement Lily Potter qui s'empressa de fusiller de son regard électrique son mari trop bavard.

- Toujours est-il Ron, continua Harry, qu'Eren te mettrait certainement la raclée de ta vie si tu la combattais aux Échecs ! rigola-t-il.

- Eh ! s'exclama le petit garçon roux. Tu n'en sais rien !

- Ce que je sais seulement d'Eren... C'est qu'elle est une femme bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien... termina pensivement Harry.

Le rouquin tenta de lire à travers l'air inhabituel que portait son ami... En vain. Une autre personne avait aussi bien senti le changement invisible qui s'était passé chez l'enfant. Draco fronça des sourcils intrigué. Qui était cette femme dont certains ignoraient même l'existence ?

Douze coups résonnèrent dans la maison le tirant subitement de ses interrogations. Au même moment, un coup de vent violent fit s'ouvrir les fenêtres alors closes du salon. Le claquement de ces dernières contre le mur firent se réveiller en sursaut Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley. Dans un tourbillon très sonore, un homme à la longue barbe blanche et au manteau rouge s'avança dans la pièce. Derrière lui, flottaient dans une grande hôte en osier des paquets multicolores à la taille très variée.

- Bonsoir à tous ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieillard.

- Bonsoir Albus ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred et George sous les regards horrifiés de leurs parents.

Merde. Ils étaient grillés. Les adultes échangèrent tous entres-eux des œillades déconfites et embarrassées. Puis n'en pouvant plus, Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Les hommes furent bien vite rejoins par le reste du groupe.

Une fois la remise des cadeaux terminées, certains invités se retirèrent pour mieux suivre le majordome mécanique bien décidé à les accompagner jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher. Ne restaient plus que dans le salon le couple Potter, Remus et Sirius. Harry quant à lui était parti s'aérer l'esprit sur la terrasse avec Draco.

- Tu es fâchée ? demanda James à sa femme. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas le manger !

Cette dernière souffla face aux propos de son époux.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée James... C'est juste que je ne te comprend pas, répliqua Lily la voix fatiguée. Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux être aussi laxiste avec cette situation quand tu sais à quel point il m'en coûte de laisser cet homme s'approcher de mon garçon...

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les occupants de la pièce et les amis du couple savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas interférer dans cette affaire.

- Je me dis juste que Draco est la meilleure perspective d'avenir pour Harry... déclara alors très sérieusement James.

La rousse ne répondit rien. Son mari connaissait déjà le fond de sa pensée. Tous deux murés dans leurs propres convictions, ils ne pouvaient rien se dire de toutes façons.

Non loin de là, debout devant la balustrade en pierre de la terrasse, Harry et Draco profitaient de l'air frais de l'hiver. Les yeux fermés et bercés par le vent, le temps sembla enfin prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour eux.

- J'ai un cadeau à te donner tu te rappelles ? déclara doucement le Démon.

Harry hocha sa tête de haut en bas, il ouvrit vivement ses paupières éreintées par la soirée écoulée puis se tourna vers l'adulte.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

En réponse l'homme tira de la poche de son veston noir une petite boite rouge qu'il ouvrit sans faire de détour.

A l'intérieur se cachait un bijou. Un très beau bijou. Un collier argenté auquel pendait un anneau assorti pailleté d'émeraude. A la vue du bijou, l'enfant écarquilla des yeux, puis fronça des sourcils. Harry ne s'était pas du tout attendu à avoir un bijou en guise de présent.

- Ceci est un collier assez spécial, commença à expliquer Draco. Rentrer dans les détails de sa conception serait ennuyeux... Mais sache que l'anneau accroché au collier fait exactement la taille de ton annulaire gauche. Il grandira en même temps que ton doigt et sera amené un jour -je l'espère- à se détacher du collier. D'après les fabricants, plus l'anneau est proche de la séparation, plus le lien entre un Démon et son lié est fort... Et à l'inverse, plus l'anneau fait corps avec le collier, plus le lien est faible...

L'enfant ne répondit rien.

- Il... Il te plait ? demanda Draco hésitant sur la conduite à avoir.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui ce cadeau lui plaisait mais... L'enfant avait le sentiment que ce présent n'était pas adapté. Ni à son âge, ni à la situation. Il avait l'impression que demeurait un décalage entre ses sentiments à lui et ceux du Démon. Comme si... Comme s'ils n'étaient absolument pas sur la même longueur d'ondes... Harry réalisa que ce collier -aussi magnifique était-il- n'avait d'importance réelle _que_ pour Draco. Mais à cause du lien, il supposait que par extension le bijoux _devait_ en avoir_ aussi_ pour lui.

- C'est très beau, murmura-t-il sincèrement après une minute de silence. Vraiment très beau...

Rassuré, l'adulte retira le bijou du coussin de velours sur lequel il reposait, puis l'accrocha autour du cou juvénile de sa moitié. L'homme se recula de quelques pas afin d'admirer le joyau.

- Il te va à la perfection... chuchota alors le Démon.

Au même moment, dans un lieu tenu secret à Washington, quatre personnes se faisaient face dans un bureau blanc aux proportions respectables.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord, s'exprima un homme blond à l'anglais imparfait et à la voix creuse.

- Je le pense professeur Wahnsinn, répliqua une femme brune à l'allure aristocratique. Tom et moi même confirmons qu'il vaut mieux pour vous et vos équipes d'aller chercher l'enfant au moment où ils s'y attendront le moins, insista Merope Gaunt.

- Nous comptons sur vous, appuya alors le mari de cette dernière. Mon fils compte sur vous.

Ledit fils, Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior silencieux durant tout l'échange, jaugeait à présent impitoyablement de son regard anormalement rouge l'Allemand. Ce dernier, se sentant fixé annonça d'une voix enjouée :

- Si vous ne me faite pas confiance, j'ai quelque chose en bas qui pourrait certainement vous intéresser... Surtout vous Lord Riddle.

- D'où tenez-vous une telle assurance ? interrogea froidement l'homme.

A cette question, les yeux du scientifique brillèrent d'une façon carnassière...

* * *

><p>Posté le 1112/11

**A Evengelina** : En tout les cas, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les parties qui concernent Harry et Draco, d'ailleurs le tournant de leur histoire est pour le prochain chapitre ! En espérant t'avoir satisfaite avec ce dernier chapitre !

**A Caro06** : Et oui ! J'ai effectivement fait un chapitre sur Noël. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu auras aimé le lire !

**A Sinien** : Bienvenue dans le club de mes nouveaux lecteurs alors ! ^^ En espérant avoir su combler ton attente !


	17. 16: Destructions

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : Destructions<p>

Dans une grande salle aux murs blancs, un corps flottait depuis huit mois dans le liquide transparent d'une éprouvette à échelle humaine. Endormi dans sa combinaison pâle, le sujet AI.940 avait laissé son organisme être enchaîné par des centaines de câbles argentés aux diverses machines qui ornaient la pièce. N'y résonnait plus que le bip strident de son cœur, ainsi que le grésillement incontrôlable d'un écran qui le filmait. Enfermé à l'intérieur de sa cage en verre à roulettes, exposé sur une estrade circulaire située au centre de la salle, AI.940 n'était plus qu'un objet de foire... _A Freak_, jalousement gardé par l'homme qui l'avait créé. Homme pour qui l'inspiration autrefois lâchement éteinte renaquit de ses cendres, et pour qui la flamme de la création se raviva brutalement.

Depuis son retour inespéré dans le quatrième sous-sol du laboratoire mère de l'entreprise **S**cience **I**s **G**ood, le sujet AI.940 n'avait pas quitté un seul instant l'eau blanche dans laquelle ondulaient ses cheveux redevenus noirs. Eren Park n'était plus. Une fois ses pieds ayant dépassés le seuil de son ancienne maison, Eren Gabrielle Park n'avait plus de raison d'être. La cyborg avait choisi d'abandonner son identité aux mains d'un homme malade de sa science... Et tout était à refaire.

Mais en ce Mardi 02 Mai de l'An 221 de l'Ère PTT, ce n'était pas pour l'oeil vif et amusé de Wahnsinn qu'AI.940 se dévoilait. En cette agréable après midi, seuls les yeux sombres, froids et inexpressifs de Severus Rogue avait eu l'autorisation de l'observer. Devenu chercheur confirmé, l'ancien apprenti était armé d'un petit calepin électronique, sur lequel il notait avec beaucoup d'attention les moindres signes annonceurs de son réveil prochain. Tournant en rond autour de l'étrange bocal, l'homme mira longuement le visage inchangé de la cyborg. Visage incomplet, promesse d'une Beauté Idéale s'entêtait de lui répéter son ancien mentor. Promesse supposée atteindre son paroxysme avant la fin de l'année...

Rogue ricana. Sur quelle sorte d'idiotie était-il entrain de travailler ? Pour quelle genre de sottise était-il entrain de faire fonctionner ses neurones ? C'était ridicule. La Beauté était une notion ridicule. Une notion relative qui entrait en conflit, voire même qui obstruait le rationalisme pour lequel il consacrait sa vie. D'ailleurs, lui ne se trouvait même pas beau. Pourtant son physique assez désavantageux ne l'avait pas empêché d'atteindre le poste important qu'il occupait présentement. L'homme continua de fixer la femme emprisonnée dans sa prison de verre. Car il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Une femme aux yeux clos, au teint pâle et tragique, et au corps relativement fin. Une femme pour qui le temps n'avait commis de ravages, et c'était sans doute ce qui le troublait le plus...

Cela faisait treize longues années qu'il ne l'avait vue. Et alors que lui même avait difficilement passé le cap de la trentaine, elle ne l'avait toujours pas atteint. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait être réjoui ou horrifié de constater que leur dernière expérience avait été un véritable succès. Et pour cause, cela faisait treize longues années que le sujet AI.940 fêtait pour chacun des ses anniversaires, ses vingt-neuf ans. L'homme se devait de reconnaitre que la génétique de la femme était aussi impressionnante qu'effrayante. Transformer un humain en une semi-machine n'était pas aussi évident, et la plupart des expériences portées se révélaient être des échecs complets. Certains sujets finissaient par devenir fou à cause des trop grandes capacités de mémoire injectées dans leur système. D'autres finissaient aussi amorphes qu'un poste de télévision virtuel. Seul un humain aux capacités mémorielles ultra développées pouvait supporter le trou béant que laissaient derrière elles les lourdes modifications corporelles internes et externes. Eren Gabrielle Park, avait été l'unique être humain à supporter la douleur des changements durant près de cinq ans. Severus se souvint alors avec une étrange exactitude des premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangé.

Placé derrière une vitre sans tain, Severus Rogue alors âgé de dix-neuf ans contemplait avec une grande curiosité le sujet AI.940. Celui-ci, assis devant un piano à queue en verre feuilletait d'un air détaché quelques partitions tirées au hasard de la pile posée sur une petite table. Table qui menaçait d'ailleurs de s'écrouler sous le nombre plus qu'important d'œuvres classiques entreposées dessus. Le jeune homme intrigué par le comportement du sujet se dirigea vers la porte blanche et capitonnée qui les séparait puis l'ouvrit d'un geste théâtral... Mais le scénique de sa gestuelle passa inaperçu auprès de l'habitant de la pièce qui continuait de lire tranquillement ses partitions. Frustré par un tel manque de réaction, l'apprenti s'éclaircit la gorge afin de manifester sa présence.

- Je le sais que vous êtes là. Votre entrée n'était pas des plus discrète vous savez ? déclara alors le sujet toujours plongé dans ses lectures.

- Quant à moi j'ai cru que vous étiez devenue subitement sourde, répliqua Severus acide. A moins que vous ne répondiez présente qu'en présence du Professeur Wahnsinn ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Alors pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas retournée lorsque je suis arrivé dans la salle ? insista-t-il.

La jeune femme termina de lire la nouvelle pièce qu'elle tenait entre les mains puis se tourna vers lui.

- Aviez-vous quelque chose de particulier à me demander ?

- Qu'êtes-vous entrain de faire ? l'interrogea avidement l'apprenti.

- J'apprends.

Severus leva un sourcil sarcastique face à sa réponse.

- Vraiment ? railla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait apprendre à jouer une Étude* de Chopin en moins de dix secondes et ce, sans même avoir eu à toucher le clavier de son piano.

Ce fût au tour d'AI.940 de lever un sourcil sarcastique face à la réplique du brun. Sans rien dire, elle se retourna, posa ses mains sur le clavier, puis, sans aucune autre forme de préambule se mit à jouer.

Les morceaux défilèrent sous les oreilles abasourdies de Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait aucune erreur. Rien. Tout, tout était absolument là au moment où il le fallait. Les nuances, les stacato, les forte, les piano, les croches, les rubato, les piqués, rien n'était oublié et ce malgré les différentes pièces qui avançaient, tantôt classiques, baroques, romantiques ou impressionnistes... Aucune erreur. Juste un sans faute.

- Je vous l'ai dit que j'apprenais... déclara sournoisement le sujet une fois eut-il terminé de jouer.

Oui. Severus se souviendrait toujours de leur première confrontation. Car c'était elle qui lui avait donné l'envie de continuer la voie qu'il était entrain de se tracer. Mais à présent, treize ans jour pour jour après avoir admiré les capacités hors du commun de la jeune femme, l'homme se sentait vide et las. Quelle serait l'attitude à adopter à son réveil ? Quelles modifications lui seraient encore effectuées ? Quelle identité rebâtir ? Quel serait le prix à payer pour atteindre la perfection ?... Severus observa encore longuement la cyborg, se demandant alors si la quête de son patron n'était pas vaine...

Deux étages plus bas, dans un salon remarquablement froid, étaient entrain de s'affronter deux regards sensiblement identiques.

- Professeur Wahnsinn, comment se portent vos recherches ? questionna la voix un peu trop courtoise de Tom Riddle Junior.

- Plutôt bien même s'il est difficile d'étudier un sujet de loin... répondit ledit professeur sur le même ton. Néanmoins, avec les premiers indices amassés, je peux vous confirmer que cet enfant représente bel et bien un maillon clé de l'évolution des êtres humains ! s'exalta le scientifique.

- Je vous le souhaite, appuya lourdement le jeune homme. Après tout, j'ai moi aussi placé tous mes espoirs en ce garçon. Notre avenir ne dépendra plus que de vous...

Le jeune sorcier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lui manquait si peu... Si peu pour enfin atteindre un pouvoir tant convoité. Tellement si peu pour enfin pouvoir révéler ses dessins au grand jour... Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. L'enfant serait à lui. De grès ou de force, il le serait. Sa famille n'avait pas gaspillé des millions dans l'entretien de laboratoires en tout genre juste pour les beaux yeux de leurs directeurs. La guerre ultime avait fait modifier trop de choses dans les législations des pays. Cette sainte égalité que personne ne contestait... Eux l'arboraient. Dans ce monde, seule la loi du plus fort était incontestable... Le garçon entre ses mains, une nouvelle Ère pourrait enfin commencer. Une Ère hiérarchique, une Ère où seuls les plus puissants imposeraient leurs lois, une Ère ou certaines races seraient définitivement éliminées. Oui, le temps était venu aux changements...

La douceur du printemps fut rapidement remplacée par l'étouffante chaleur de l'été. Mais dans son semi-monde, Draco Malfoy n'en sentait pas les effets.

Depuis qu'Harry faisait officiellement parti de sa vie, l'homme avait mis sur le côté d'importants projets. Les élections du conseil de la vie avaient été un demi succès pour lui et ses équipes. Leur ennemi de toujours, Human-Being, les avait de nouveau battus. De peu, certes. Mais quelle piètre consolation ! A présent leur parti ne possédait plus qu'une vingtaine de sièges au Conseil... Et pire, il semblait que ce point là ne préoccupait même pas le Leader du parti Deus à savoir Caelester Dies. Mais ce n'était pas tout, les quatre partis politiques du monde dits "traditionnels" perdaient de plus en plus de leur influence au profit de nouveaux partis. Des partis impétueux, fougueux, bouillonnant, passionnés, aux leaders charismatiques et foncièrement jeunes... Bien différents de ces autres centenaires tranquillement installés dans leur fauteuil ivoire depuis des décennies. La modernité de ces jeunes partis politiques ne pouvait être que des plus que séduisante aux yeux des différentes populations... Et le Démon en avait pleinement conscience.

- Blaise !

- Oui Draco ? répondit un jeune homme à la peau métisse.

- Où sont les documents concernant la proposition de loi sur le clivage sociétaire d'espèces définies comme dangereuses ?

- Il me semble que Théodore les a pris il y quelques jours pour les consulter...

Assis à son bureau en marbre, Draco lança un regard irrité au cadran de la pendule puis soupira énervé.

- Comme si cet incapable était en mesure de s'en occuper correctement ! cracha-t-il. Vu l'heure qu'il est, je suppose qu'il n'est même pas en encore arrivé au quartier.

- Au fait Draco... lança prudemment Blaise Zabini.

- Quoi ?

- On m'a chargé de te dire que la prochaine grande réunion du Conseil de la Vie sera dans une semaine... Samedi 31 pour être plus exacte, termina à voix basse l'autre Démon.

- Le 31 dis-tu ? répéta Draco, en serrant ses dents.

Le 31... Il avait fallu que cette maudite réunion tombe le jour de l'anniversaire de son Harry.

- Cette réunion sera-t-elle aussi importante et primordiale que tu le dis ? l'interrogea-t-il froidement.

L'homme brun se contenta de hocher sa tête de haut en bas voulant à tout prix se faire le plus invisible possible.

Face à cette réponse muette, la colère du Démon augmenta sensiblement.

- Tu en es certain ? persiffla-t-il.

- Oui Draco, lui répondit Blaise d'un ton presque trop calme. De nombreuses questions y seront abordées et de nouvelles lois pourraient être votées. Ce serait de la pure folie de ne pas y assister. Surtout maintenant... Et même si les prochaines élections sont dans plus de trois ans, n'oublie pas quels sont nos objectifs premiers.

Le démon blond observa le métisse d'un air méprisant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler combien ces regroupements sont nécessaires à l'élaboration de nos stratégies... Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un Démon de basse catégorie vienne m'emmerder à propos de choses dont je suis pleinement conscient, déclara l'homme dédaigneux. D'ailleurs en parlant de stratégies... Je pense sérieusement que notre front d'attaque est à revoir. Je pense que les résultats que nous avons eu l'automne dernier parlent suffisamment à ma place.

Le brun baissa lamentablement sa tête face au rappel.

- Mais si cela peut te rassurer, sache que j'irai bien à cette réunion... termina un Draco Malfoy définitivement énervé.

Il y avait pensé toute la journée. L'idée de savoir qu'il manquerait la fête de Harry le mettait hors de lui. Savoir qu'il n'assisterait probablement pas à ses dix ans tiraillait sa conscience. Comment pourrait-il lui remettre son cadeau le lendemain ? Cette idée lui était impensable ! Inimaginable ! Intolérable ! Inconcevable ! L'homme avait passé le reste de la matinée à reporter sa colère sur ses collègues et n'avait fait preuve d'aucune patience à l'égard des nouveaux arrivants. La plupart des employés, habitués aux sautes d'humeurs du Démon, avaient fini par s'y accommoder avec le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy avait été particulièrement sadique et cruel, tant et si bien que le travail en cours n'avait fait que s'accumuler sur les différents bureaux, ou dans les meilleurs des cas, n'avait fait que stagner.

Après cette matinée tendue au sein du quartier général, l'homme était rentré chez lui.

A présent cela faisait près d'une demie heure que Draco tournait en rond dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce que ses interminables vas et vient soient interrompus par une horloge mural sonnant deux coups.

Harry Potter était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe sèche et rousse de son jardin lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique aux téléportations de Draco.

A peine les pieds de l'homme eurent-ils touchés le sol que le Démon sentit rapidement la proche présence de son lié.

L'enfant perçut nettement les pas pressés de l'adulte allant à sa rencontre. Très vite, un corps musclé portant une fine odeur de suie s'installa à ses côtés.

- Salut Draco... dit tranquillement Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Salut... lui répondit l'homme à l'humeur soudainement redevenue plus joyeuse.

- Quel bon vent peut amener un haut fonctionnaire dans notre modeste demeure à l'heure de la sieste ? plaisanta le garçon nullement dupe quant à la visite impromptue du Démon.

- Toujours aussi perspicace... sourit tendrement Draco en passa sa main dans l'éternelle chevelure indisciplinée de l'enfant.

- Que s'est-il passé à ton travail aujourd'hui pour que ton corps soit aussi tendu ? l'interrogea Harry en se s'assaillant en tailleur afin de lui faire face.

- Le Conseil se réunit Samedi... lâcha de but en blanc l'homme.

- Samedi ? répéta l'enfant en fronçant des sourcils. Mais je croyais que...

- Je sais Harry, l'interrompit Draco. Ça me désole autant que toi... Mais je dois m'y rendre, finit-il dans un soupir.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Harry se sentait déçu. Bien sûr que Draco avait des obligations autre part qu'avec lui ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix !

L'enfant réalisa qu'il s'était réellement habitué à la présence du Démon et combien il appréciait à présent cette présence pourtant souvent intempestive. Là encore, Harry soupçonna qu'une histoire de lien quelconque se tramait quelque part.

Draco vit clairement la déception s'installer sur le visage mutin de l'enfant et en fut fière. Savoir qu'il comptait de plus en plus pour Harry le rendait heureux. Bientôt, sa légitimité en tant que moitié idéale ne pourrait plus être remise en cause par Lily Potter...

- J'essaierais de passer pour te remettre ton cadeau, ajouta l'homme après un temps de silence.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je suppose que tu t'en vas maintenant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- J'ai du travail... répondit simplement Draco. Je viendrai dîner ce soir de toute façon, reprit-il sur un ton plus enjoué.

- J'espère bien ! sourit à son tour l'enfant.

Le Démon lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux puis, sans rien ajouter, se téléporta.

La semaine s'était écoulée bien trop vite son goût. Sa mère et son père avaient passé la journée à fignoler les divers préparatifs pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Mais son cœur n'y était pas. Sans Draco, Harry avait l'impression que la soirée ne faisait que s'imposer à lui... Et il détestait ce sentiment.

Ses parents s'étaient toujours entêtés de lui offrir chaque année une fête digne de son nom. Et avec la force de l'habitude, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de leur faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait éperdument... Sauf que cette année, leur engouement avait été bien pire. Oui, Harry allait avoir dix ans. L'enfant était sur le point de franchir un pseudo cap et ses parents s'extasiaient complètement face à leur bout de chou qui grandissait, qui grandissait. Harry trouvait leur comportement exagéré mais ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'essayer de lui faire plaisir. Il ne le pouvait pas, même si pour cela il devait endurer l'interminable soirée qui avait débuté depuis dix neuf heures.

L'enfant ne comptait plus le nombre de bises, d'accolades, de remerciements qu'il avait fait. Pour ses dix ans, ses parents avaient invité toute une flopée de personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Absurde. A cause de cette foule qui s'entassait non seulement dans sa maison mais aussi jusqu'à son jardin, Harry avait perdu de vue ses amis. Quelle idée de jouer à cache cache avec cette masse ! Débilité. Cela faisait plus de quatre heure que la fête avait débuté... D'ailleurs le temps commençait vraiment à se faire long et il n'avait toujours pas vu Draco. Pas le moindre signe... Étrange. Pourquoi diable ces maudits conseils duraient autant de temps ! Harry ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience. Difficilement.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, des gens se mirent à hurler, à courir dans tous les sens, à chercher les membres de leur famille... Certains sorciers venaient de dégainer leur baguette, d'autres s'enfuyaient en transplanant. Les secousses incessantes faisaient à présent craquer le parquet verni. Des sorts multicolores fusaient dans tous les sens mélangés aux bruits sifflant de balles qui semblaient venir de l'extérieur.

La maison des Potter était devenue un champ de bataille.

Avançant à contre courant parmi la foule Harry parvint laborieusement à atteindre le jardin. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis les premières secousses ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qui l'importait était de retrouver ses parents, ses parrains, ses amis. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouver des proches, ses pas furent stoppés par la poigne de Remus Lupin.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'agita Harry tremblant de peur.

- Harry... Ne va pas plus loin, lui ordonna la voix étrangement brisée du Loup Garou.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? cria presque l'enfant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il...

Sa fin de phrase mourut dans sa gorge... A cinq mètres de leur position, abandonnés sur la castine, gisaient les corps sans vie de James et Lily Potter.

L'enfant retint un haut le cœur et les larmes dévalèrent instantanément ses joues.

- Non... N-non... C'est impossible je... Remus ? Dit moi que je cauchemarde ! s'écria Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Dit moi que je vais me réveiller...

L'adulte passa alors ses mains sur les yeux de l'enfant afin de le soustraire à la vision morbide qu'offraient les cadavres de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Va-t-en Harry... Va-t-en ! Cours ! Pars ! cria-t-il tout en poussant l'enfant à rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison.

Sonné et complètement désorienté, le petit garçon ne pu que suivre ces dernières directives. Alors Harry courut... Encore et encore, se frayant un passage entre les personnes qui comme lui prenaient la fuite. Mais ses maigres jambes et sa petite taille le trahirent et l'enfant s'écroula à force d'être compressé par la masse...

- Harry ! Harry ?

- S-Sirius ? peina à articuler l'enfant dont le corps avait été piétiné par ses invités. Papa... Maman, ils sont...

- Harry... le coupa l'homme d'une voix cassée. Il faut que tu m'écoutes d'accord ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura douloureusement l'enfant dont les yeux s'étaient progressivement remplis de larme.

Un autre coup résonna masquant les propos qu'étaient entrain de lui dicter son parrain. Harry plissa des yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les lèvres de l'adulte... En vain. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il lui était impossible de discerner le moindre mot alors que son monde sombrait peu à peu dans le chaos. Soudain, l'homme le pris dans ses bras et le cacha avec précipitation sous une table rescapée.

Avant de définitivement rendre les armes, ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers Draco.

Le Démon n'était pas venu...Il avait été en danger, et il n'était pas venu. Le lien aurait du agir. L'homme aurait du venir. Il aurait du le sentir. Son devoir n'était-il donc pas de le protéger ?

Dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité, Harry réalisa qu'il avait été abandonné par l'homme qui lui avait promis de le chérir pour l'éternité. Draco n'était pas venu... Draco l'avait abandonné.

Quelque chose se cassa en lui. Dans son âme, dans son esprit. Et tandis que le petit garçon sombrait dans l'inconscient, la marque qu'il arborait autour du coude était lentement entrain de s'effacer.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2312/11

*Note : Les Études de Chopin sont, pour la plupart, extrêmement difficiles à jouer au piano, et demande beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de travail.


	18. 17: Diagnostiques

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés cette année ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Diagnostiques<p>

« _- J'admets cependant que votre aide nous serra fort utile... Je ne peux compter que sur vous pour le protéger si... Si jamais certaines choses tourneraient mal..._ _Pour James et moi je veux dire..._ _Vous êtes le seul ici qui ayez la capacité, non, le pouvoir de vous occuper de lui... Je ne peux que m'en remettre à vous..._»

« Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. L'affaire Potter piétine. En effet, six mois après le drame survenu la nuit du 31 Juillet de l'an 221 de l'Ere PTT, les différentes forces de Police n'ont toujours pas trouvé le moindre indice concernant l'attaque portée sur la demeure de James et Lily Potter ainsi que sur la disparition de leur fils, Harry. Je vous rappelle rapidement les faits, lors de la fête d'anniversaire dédiée à leur enfant, la maison du couple fût brutalement attaquée aux alentours de vingt-trois heures par un groupe d'individus dont les motivations restent à ce jour inconnues. Une véritable bataille sanglante eut alors lieu opposant ces individus au le couple à leurs proches et aux quelques invités restant. Le bilan humain s'éleva à une vingtaine de mort, dont le couple Potter, mais personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il arriva au jeune Harry âgé de dix ans...»

«_- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans le quatrième sous-sol... Tu sais, avec _Elle...»

«-_ Il parait qu'un programme secret se cache là dessous. L'humeur du Professeur semble être étrangement au beau fixe depuis quelques mois..._»

«- _Non... Je te parle de Macy ! Mais si... Tu sais, la nouvelle assistante de Rogue... On m'a dit que sur son contrat, elle avait été obligée du signer une close de confidentialité... Bizarre non ?_»

«- _Tu connais Aldo ? Oui, le type de la sécurité... Eh bien lorsqu'il a essayé d'atteindre le quatrième sous-sol avec son passe, l'accès lui a été refusé..._»

«- _J'aimerais bien savoir quel est le nouveau programme sur lequel sont entrain de travailler les meilleurs chercheurs de la boîte... T'es pas un peu curieux toi ?_»

«- _Vous savez qui j'ai croisé l'autre jour ? Le Professeur Mashimoto en personne ! Incroyable non ? J'arrive toujours pas y croire ! Le célèbre chercheur du groupe Eiko ! Ici ! Entre nos murs ! _ »

«- _Le sujet s'est réveillé aujourd'hui._ »

«- _Il semble que les particularités du Sujet résident dans son ADN...»_

«- _Son code génétique semble posséder une influence sur celui d'un tiers..._ _Cette enfant semble être capable de modifier la structure moléculaire des êtres vivants qu'il touche..._ _Les prochaines expériences seront décisives quant à l'avancé de cette hypothèse._»

«- _C'est moi où il semble il y avoir une sorte d'effervescence croissante dans le laboratoire depuis quelques jours ?_»

«- _Vous pensez qu'ils ont pour objectif d'ouvrir une aile spécialisée sur la mutation des gènes ? Non parce que je ne vois que ça qui pourrait expliquer le défilé de tous nos concurrents dans le bâtiment principal ! Et puis c'est à la limite si on leur sortirait pas le tapis rouge quoi !_»

«_- La régénération de ses cellules semble être cent fois inférieure à la normale. Guérir cet enfant devait être un véritable calvaire... A titre d'exemple, une simple petite coupure devait certainement mettre plus d'un mois à cicatriser totalement._»

«- _Il semblerait que nos dernières expériences se révèlent être assez révélatrice. Le sujet semble posséder une maîtrise de ses pouvoirs étrangement élevée pour son jeune âge._»

«- _Son activité cérébrale est elle aussi anormalement élevée... Mais reste bien moins importante que celle de 940._»

«- _Il n'est question ici que de volonté..._»

«- _Sa mère était une mage guérisseuse, il y a de forte chance pour que cette capacité lui ait été transmise... D'une façon ou d'une autre... L'hérédité sera notre prochain facteur clé à la compréhension du sujet._»

«-_ Pour l'instant le code génétique du sujet ne semble agir que sur le vieillissement précoce, voire instantané des cellules..._»

«-_ Cette enfant possède un pouvoir hors du commun..._»

«-_ Pouvez-vous imaginer ses gènes croisés avec ceux d'AI.940 ? N'y voyez-vous donc pas l'Idéal auquel vous avez tenté de consacrer votre vie entière !_»

«- _Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, le Professeur Wahnsinn et moi même, pour confirmer que le sujet d'étude classé confidentiel est bel et bien un **Mutant**_. _D'après nos recherches, ce mutant possède la faculté d'interagir avec les cellules d'un corps étranger au sien._»

«- _Nous sommes à l'aube de créer une nouvelle forme de vie améliorée. Un être capable de défier les plus grands Dieux de ce monde..._»

«- _Son code génétique pourrait être la clé... Si le sujet peut modifier la structure d'autres cellules... Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse guérir celles contaminées ?_»

«- _Il parait qu'ils sont à la recherche d'un remède universel à toutes les formes de maladies... C'est ce que les gars du premier m'ont répété hier soir._»

«- _Tu penses que les rumeurs sont fondées ? Tu penses vraiment que ce que l'on dit est vrai ? Si c'est vrai... Je pense que l'on peut décemment parler de miracle scientifique_...»

«-_ Le Lab' a reçu des donations encore plus importantes ce mois-ci... N'est-ce pas bon signe ?_»

«- _N'est-ce pas effrayant Professeur ? Si un jour cet enfant parvenait à maitriser totalement ses pouvoirs... Des notions comme la Mort et la Vie n'auraient plus aucun sens..._»

«-_ Des notions comme la Mort et La vie n'auraient plus aucun sens... plus aucun sens... sens..._»

«Mesdames, messieurs, bonjour. La collaboration entre les Laboratoires Américains SIG et leurs confrères Japonais Eiko, vient de porter ses fruits. D'après la conférence scientifique qui s'est déroulée hier soir à Washington, les scientifiques semblent avoir trouvé une piste concernant un remède contre toutes les formes de maladies. Oui, cela ne relève pas de la science fiction mais bien de la réalité. En effet, les chercheurs pensent avoir découvert une cellule souche dite "saine" capable de contrer certains effets des quelques maladies soumises à l'étude... Tout de suite le reportage réalisé par Françoise Dupontel...»

_«... Je ne peux compter que sur vous.__ C'est pourquoi, je vous demande de venir me chercher moi et cette autre personne le 1 Février de l'an 223. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie ce message. C'est pourquoi je vous dis Au Revoir..._»

La missive fut réduite en cendre tandis que deux regards concernés s'observaient contrariés et exaspérés.

- La conne ! Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! s'exclama un homme brun à la peau tannée en jetant au sol les restes de la lettre qu'il venait d'incendier.

- Et tu penses réellement que de t'acharner sur ce misérable bout de papier va faire avancer les choses ? ricana alors un homme blond au teint pâle. Mais je te comprend... C'est vrai qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête cette salle gamine.

- En combien de morceau tu penses qu'on la récupérera cette fois ? Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle aille jouer les bon samaritains ! Qu'elle pense un peu à sa vie l'inconsciente ! vociféra le brun retourné par les propos de la lettre. Aedan ! Cette morveuse finira par nous rendre fous !

L'autre ne répondit rien... Mais n'en pensait pas moins. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires s'était mise à tourbillonner dans son esprit lors de la lecture du message. L'inquiétude, la peur, l'incompréhension, la colère, la tristesse... Mais aussi la fierté et la joie car c'était exclusivement à eux qu'elle remettait le poids de son existence. Cette confiance aveugle, presque insouciante leur était destinée. Et maintenant, tout un camaïeu de sensations était entrain de lui vriller la tête...

Oui. Cette morveuse finirait définitivement par les rendre fous.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2512/11

Note : Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas un chapitre de l'histoire mais plutôt un récapitulatif chronologique de tous les évènements importants ainsi qu'un résumé culturel des notions mentionnées jusqu'à présent. Ce condensé de l'histoire vous permettra d'avoir une vue d'ensemble permettant une compréhension plus claire de mon récit découpé. Je vous conseil donc de lire ce chapitre afin de vous préparer dans les meilleures conditions pour la suite de mon histoire.

**A Yue** : Oui, tu as effectivement vu juste. A partir de maintenant l'histoire rentre dans quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre. Et les prochains chapitres seront sans aucun doute plus consacrés au couple Draco/Harry.

**A liilys** : Merci de ta review, en espérant t'avoir satisfaite avec ce dernier chapitre ;)


	19. Chronologie

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► **J'aimerais beaucoup recevoir l'aide d'une Beta afin de poursuivre au mieux cette histoire. Comme je ne sais pas vraiment comment les choses se passent ici, je laisse une note sur ce chapitre en espérant que quelqu'un éclair ma lanterne quant aux poursuites de ma requête. Je remercie d'avance ceux ou celles qui pourront m'apporter une aide quelconque dans mes démarches !**

► Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre de l'histoire mais permet une compréhension globale d'une partie des évènements précédents. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chronologie de L'histoire <span>

Dates repères.

**[**_An 140 - An 221_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>×―――――<strong> **An 140 de l' Ère PTT _:_**

_5 Juin :_

**-**Début de la Guerre des Races

**×―――――** **An 150 de l'Ère PTT **

_ 10 Juin._

-Fin de la Guerre des Races

_ 5 Août._

-Création du Conseil de la Vie

**×―――――** **An 181 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_23 Mars._

-Naissance d'Eren Gabrielle Park. Séoul, Corée.

**×――――― An 195 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_ 11 Décembre._

-Rencontre entre Merope Gaunt, 20 ans et Tom Riddle Senior 22 ans.

**×――――― An 200 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_31 Décembre._

-Naissance de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Londres, Angleterre.**  
><strong>

**×――――― An 205 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_13 Août._

-20h30 – Fête chez la Famille Park, Alnwick, Angleterre.

-22h40 - Meurtres de plus de 120 invités durant la soirée.

Nombre de survivants : 20.

Parmi eux :

Le fils ainé de la famille Park : Jun Alexander Park 30ans et la fille aînée de la famille Park : Kim Athéna Park 28ans

-23h00 - Capture d'Eren Park par les membres des Laboratoires Science Is Good [SIG]

-23h30 - Déclenchement d'un incendie criminel chez les Park.

_ 24 Novembre._

-Enregistrement du corps inanimé d'Eren Park, 24 ans, Laboratoire SIG «Mère». Washington, Amérique.

La jeune femme devient le sujet d'observation AI.940.

**×――――― An 206 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_ 21 Janvier._

-Rencontre entre le Sujet AI.940 et le professeur Wahnsinn, 33 ans.

**×――――― An 208 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_2 Mai._

-Rencontre entre le Sujet AI.940 et l'apprenti de Wahnsinn : Severus Rogue, 19 ans.

**×――――― An 210 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_25 Décembre._

-Évasion du sujet désormais cyborg AI.940, âge bloqué à 29 ans. Washington, Etats-Unis.

**×――――― An 211 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_1 Janvier._

-Arrivée du Cyborg Eren Park sur le sol Britannique.

_14 Février._

-Rencontre entre Eren Park et la famille Potter,

_ 31 Juillet._

-Naissance d'Harry Potter. Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.

**×――――― An 214 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_3 Août._

-Première rencontre entre Harry, alors âgé de 3 ans et Draco, âgé d'environ 200 ans.

**×――――― An 217 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_ 14 Juillet._

-Première prise de contact entre Eren G. Park et son frère Jun A. Park.

_4 Septembre._

-08h30 - Premier jour de travail de la journaliste Eren G. Park dans le siège du journal « Behind Words »

**×――――― An 220 de l'Ère PTT _:_**

_28 Aout._

-17h00 - Attaque d'Harry par le loup

-20h30 - Fête chez les Riddle, Little Hangleton, Angleterre.

_30 Aout._

-Découvertes de la journaliste Eren Park à propos du couple Riddle-Gaunt.

_ 2 Septembre._

-08h00 - Sortie en Kiosque du journal « Behind Words » avec l'article non autorisé d'Eren Park.

-10h00 - Dispute entre James et Lily à propos du sauvetage de Harry par Draco.

-11h00 - Visite d'Eren Park chez les Potter.

_3 Septembre._

-Réveil d'Harry Potter six jours après son attaque dans le bois.

-10h30 - Échange entre Lily Potter et Draco Malfoy à propos d'Harry.

_7 Septembre._

-Message d'Eren Park aux gardiens de sa famille : les frères David et Aedan Voliakov

-Départ d'Eren Park en Amérique.

_25 Décembre_.

-Fête de Noël chez les Potter, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.

Invités présents :

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Alice et Frank Londubat ainsi que leur fils Neville, Moly et Arthur Weasley ainsi qu'une partie de leurs enfants Ginny, Ron, Fred, George et Percy, Albus Dumbledore.

_****×――――― An 221 de l'Ère PTT _:_****_

_2 Mai._

-Réminiscences du Professeur Rogue, 32 ans à propos du Sujet AI.940.

_31 Juillet._

-19h00 - Fête d'anniversaire chez les Potter, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.

-23h00 - Attaque du Manoir des Potter par des membres armés de SIG.

Meurtres de plus d'une vingtaine de personnes dont le couple Potter.

Capture d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Informations Culturelles de l'histoire<span>.

Pour les Curieux.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>×―――――<strong>**_** _La Planète Terre :_**

- Comprend plusieurs Semi-Mondes localisés dans des "Tranches" de l'espace temps.

● Semi-Mondes que sont l'Enfer, le Paradis, les Ténèbres, les Lumières, les Abysses.

● Semi-Mondes où les lois y sont quelques peu différentes, car s'autoproclament comme simples extensions, périphéries de la Planète Terre.

_****×―――――** Le Conseil de la Vie (CV)**_:

- Se charge de maintenir la sécurité, la paix et l'équilibre entre les êtres vivants de la Planète.

- Comprend plus de 500 sièges.

- Est réélu tous les 4 ans.

- Fait voter les Lois majeures quant aux conditions de vie de toutes les espèces vivantes sur terre.

- Décide de transformer oui ou non, les traditions et les coutumes de certains peuples en lois officielles.

_****×―――――****** La Politique**_:

- Élément incontournable de cette Ère pour lequel chaque être vivant s'investit (de près comme de loin).

- Existent des centaines de partis Politiques classés en plusieurs catégories:

● Par Espèces [Humains, Sorciers, Sirènes, Elfes, Loups Garous, Globaux (Ex : Le parti général Human-Being dont les membres peuvent provenir d'espèces différentes.)...].

● Par Tendances [Traditionnel bras de fer Gauche/Droite, Républicains/Démocrates... Et ainsi de suite et ainsi de suite...]

● Par Alliances [Créatures Magiques, Créatures Mythiques, Créatures de Eaux, Habitants des Semi-Mondes (Ex : Le parti Deus dont les membres sont en réalité une coalition entre "Ennemis Naturels" les Anges + les Démons.)...]

_****×―――――****** La Science**_: "L'Ère Post-TradiTechnologique dite l'Ère Scientifique"

- _Laboratoires_ (_mentionnés_) :

● Science Is Good (USA) - Spécialisation dans l'intelligence artificielle et la robotique.

● Smith&Johnson (USA) - Spécialisation dans le clonage.

● Eiko (JAP) - Spécialisation dans le croisement et la mutation des gênes.

_****×―――――**** **La Religion**:_

- Est différente pour chaque espèce.

- Tend à devenir une notion en voie de disparition au vu des découvertes d'autres "races" remettant en cause les écrits religieux des populations courantes (les humains).

- Est quasi inexistante dans les milieux les plus développés grandement influencés par le Scientisme.

_****×―――――**** **Les Objets**_ :

- _Le livre animé_ : Ouvrage fabriqué et relié avec du papier électronique aussi fin que le traditionnel papier de bois. Ce nouveaux papiers fut inventé en réponse à la crise de l'environnement afin de préserver la nature restante sur terre. Ces livres peuvent être considérés comme l'équivalent des livres sorciers et magiques... Bien que le livre animé soit bien moins archaïque au vu de la technologie employée.

- Le _scrittophone_ : Objet à commande vocal qui a pour but d'écrire les paroles dictées. Les messages sont alors transférés grâce à des ondes postales au destinataire.

- Le_ trascenseur_ : Contrairement à l'ascenseur qui monte et qui descend, le trascenseur lui va plutôt de long en large et en travers.

* * *

><p><span>Des questions ?<span>

Si vous avez encore des questions historiques ou culturelles à propos de l'Ère PTT, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre dans cet article afin de le compléter au mieux.

**[...]**

* * *

><p>Posté le 2512/11

Note : Je pense commencer la publication d'une nouvelle histoire (en parallèle avec celle-ci que je continue bien entendu !). Je me suis dit qu'une autre histoire foncièrement différente de celle-ci pourrait intéresser. Bien que j'hésite encore à m'y lancer... Je n'aime pas trop m'éparpiller même si je reconnais que je suis de nature assez bordélique. Bref...

**A Clara Louise** : Merci pour les compliments ! Et j'espère te satisfaire jusqu'à la fin de ce récit !

**A Flannel-k** : Merci pour ta mise en alerte !

**A Sinoa** : Pourquoi Draco n'estpas venu ? Ça tu le sauras (sûrement) dans le prochain chapitre. Bien que ce dernier soit loin d'être terminé. Quant à ce qu'il est advenu de Harry... Tu en saura un peu plus tout le long de l'histoire.


	20. 18: Histoires en Pièces Détachées

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : Histoires en pièces détachées<p>

« - ..._ Mon histoire ? Mon histoire ressemble bien trop à ces vieilles séries de science fiction usées et ratées pour paraître ne serait-ce que probable. Vraiment... Elle n'a rien à leur envier tant elle peut être kitch et démodée._

_- La détestes-tu tant que ça ?_

_- Je la trouve bien plus misérable et miséreuse que détestable ou haïssable. __Certaines parties de mon histoire me semblent si lointaines qu'elles me sont presque devenues étrangères... A ce stade, je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'ai sans aucun doute vécu deux vies. Peut-être même suis-je même entrain d'entamer ma troisième...__ Tant et si bien qu'il me serait difficile de te raconter où commence l'histoire et où s'arrête le récit..._

_- Est-ce pour cette raison que mes parents me parlaient de toi avec autant de précautions ? _

_- Autant ? A quel point ?  
><em>

_- A un point tel que leurs paroles perdaient bien trop souvent de leur naturel. _

_- Lily et James étaient du genre prévenant avec les autres, je suppose.  
><em>

_- __Est-ce difficile pour toi d'en parler ?  
><em>

_- Non. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Je pourrais même en rire... Dans un certain sens, mon histoire ressemble à si méprendre à un Vaudeville. Une pièce de théâtre simpliste, au décor ma foi assez classique, dans laquelle évoluent des personnages aux traits grossis à en devenir ridicules, caricaturaux bref... Comiques.  
><em>

_- Elle n'a rien de comique. Il n'y a rien de comique... Ton, mon, notre histoire ne possède rien de comique !  
><em>

_- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que je déteste prendre ce ton... Mais quand tu auras un certain âge, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. Sûrement... Ce récit t'intéresse-t-il toujours ?  
><em>

_- Oui._

_- Dans ce cas... Peut-être devrais-je simplement te réciter quelques grandes lignes. Celles qui me rappellent qu'il fût un temps où j'étais humaine. Je ne juge pas nécessaire de te raconter ma vie en tant que Sujet. Tu l'as toi même expérimentée._

_- C'est dit avec tellement de délicatesse ! _

_- Il viendra un jour où tu pourras toi aussi aborder ce sujet avec un certain détachement. Ce jour viendra même bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. _

_- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?_

_- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'auras pas le choix. A quoi bon porter le point d'une existence aussi lourde que la notre s'il nous est impossible de partager ne serait-ce qu'un pour-cent de notre peine avec quelqu'un ? Si tu ne peux pas la partager, fait au moins en sorte de l'alléger par toi même... Ou tombe dans la folie. Personne ne s'intéressera à ton histoire, à ton passé. Dans ce monde tourné vers l'avenir, nos mémoires ne valent rien. Elles ne sont utiles qu'à des personnes comme Wahnsinn. Même _la _Mémoire finit servante de l'innovation... Il n'y a désormais plus de place pour un Passé sur cette terre qui ne cherche qu'à avancer._

_- Je n'ai pas tout saisi..._

_- C'est normal. Et je ne remets même pas en cause ton jeune âge. Ce genre de paroles n'intéressent que ceux qui prennent vraiment l'envie de les écouter.  
><em>

_- Je t'ai écoutée pourtant ! _

_- Je sais._

_- Peux-tu... Peux-tu me raconter ton histoire maintenant ?  
><em>

_- Je suis issue d'une famille extrêmement aisée. Pas vraiment noble comme la tienne... Mais friquée. __Ma famille fit fortune dans la vente d'informations durant la Guerre des Races. J'ai grandi dans une famille puissante financièrement. Née avec une véritable cuillère en argent dans la bouche et profitant d'une enfance dorée et hyper privilégiée au point d'en devenir indécente... De l'extérieur, ma vie en tant qu'héritière du célèbre groupe P&S ne pouvait inspirer que l'envie et la jalousie, je pense. Certains y verront les avantages, d'autres que trop d'inconvénients... Qui s'en soucie ? Ça n'était pas leur vie. Forcer la critique ne la rend pas plus constructive... Je reconnais que nous vivions dans le silence de nos parents. Bien que je ne me souviens pas leur avoir reproché leur certainement trop nombreuses absences. Comment aurais-je pu ? Nous ne manquions de rien._

_- Étais-tu heureuse ?_

_- Certainement oui... J__'ai vécu une enfance similaire à la tienne. A ceci près que je possédais bien plus de libertés que toi._

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Il faut comprendre que durant la Guerre des Races, l'échange d'informations -ou pas d'ailleurs-, était un acteur et un facteur important à la survie de chacun. Sauf que mes ancêtres étaient humains... De simples humains avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Ma famille n'a jamais été une famille d'action. Notre empire ne s'est absolument pas élevé grâce à la force de nos bras mais plutôt grâce aux placements stratégiques et ma foi assez opportunistes effectués par mes arrières grands parents durant la guerre. A titre d'exemple, demande à mon frère de retenir un livre entier parlant des nouvelles méthodes de travail... Une heure à peine lui sera nécessaire. Demande lui de te monter un meuble en kit sans le mode d'emploi... Une semaine ne serait même pas suffisante à ce qu'il y comprenne quoi que se soit... C'est ça, moque toi ! Mais il est vrai que les membres de ma famille ne sont vraiment pas dégourdis. Notre éducation ne nous forme d'ailleurs pas à nous débrouiller seuls en ce qui concerne les choses du quotidien. Les choses banales comme cuisiner, faire le ménage, conduire, et j'en passe... Alors je ne te parle même pas de se défendre seul contre une attaque quelconque ! Soit le strict minimum durant la guerre... Impossible ! Du coup, réalisant d'où venait leurs points faibles et afin de se protéger, les membres de ma famille conclurent un pacte avec des êtres Élémentaires. Depuis lors, ces êtres, renommés Gardiens__, __ sont chargés de la protection de certains membres de la famille Park.  
><em>

_- David et Aedan dans ton cas !  
><em>

_- Précisément. _

_- Pourquoi la fin de la guerre n'a-t-elle pas marqué la fin de ce pacte ?_

_- Je ne sais pas... Mais à bien y réfléchir, il doit forcément exister une contrepartie à ce dernier avantageant les Élémentaires. Je ne vois que ça qui pourrait expliquer comment mes ancêtres ont pu convaincre des membres de cette espèce à devenir "serviteurs" de notre famille. Surtout à l'époque. En pleine Guerre des Races. Joli paradoxe non ? Comment une espèce aussi puissante a-t-elle fini par devenir simple domestique d'humains ?_ Mystère... D'ailleurs, pendant longtemps encore ce système de Gardien fut spécifique à notre famille. A présent que le temps a passé, j'ai eu l'occasion de constater que cette sorte liage est entrain de devenir de plus en plus fréquent. Notamment chez les nouveaux riches...__ Un effet de mode surement._  
><em>

_- Je ne saisis toujours pas le lien entre tes Gardiens et ta liberté...  
><em>

_- Tout comme toi, on décela très tôt chez moi__ quelques... Spécificités pour le moins étranges. _

_- Ton activité cérébrale élevée.  
><em>

_- Entre autre oui si l'on veut... Des scientifiques assez renommés, amis de mes parents découvrirent immédiatement que j'étais une Mutante. Lorsque j'avais cinq ans, mon taux d'activité cérébrale était proche de 80%. _

_- Mais quelles sont tes réelles capacités en réalité ? Je veux dire... Dans les faits. _

_- Et bien autrefois, avant que je ne devienne un tas de ferrailles ambulant, je ne possédais rien de plus qu'un code génétique anormal. Un gêne qu'_ils_ ont très vite appelé "Intouchable" qui permettait -et permet toujours d'ailleurs- une sur-stimulation de mes neurones..._

_- Entrainant une intelligence supérieure. Absolue._

_- Exactement. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce gêne provoque aussi chez moi une sorte de blocage de mes divisions cellulaires... Même si je n'étais pas devenue ce que je suis, j'aurais certainement vieilli bien moins rapidement que la norme chez les humains. Mais le plus paradoxale là dedans c'est que malgré ce blocage, ma régénération cellulaire est instantanée... Sans ça, jamais _il_ n'aurait eu l'idée folle de créer un être Divin de ses propres mains, cet imbécile... Sinon, pour en revenir à ton interrogation de départ, mes parents -au lieu de me confiner à __ l'intérieur d'une solide bulle opaque afin de me préserver, à l'instar de tes parents- ne cachèrent rien de ce que j'étais. Lorsqu'ils étaient là, il n'était pas rare de voir certaines équipes de journalistes chez nous... Ce manège dura environ six mois. Puis pour une raison que j'ignore, tout s'arrêta et mon éducation fut remise entre les mains de David et Aedan. J'avais sept ans lorsqu'ils me firent quitter la Corée pour mieux me faire déménager en Angleterre. _

_- Et le reste de ta famille ?_

_- Mon frère et ma sœur restèrent en Corée jusqu'à leur majorité avant de déménager. Quant à mes parents... Je ne saurais te dire à quelle fréquence je les voyais, mais ils n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à ma vie. Leur seule erreur dans mon éducation fût ma surexposition médiatique. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi.  
><em>

_- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend toujours pas... _

_- Quelle est-elle ?_

_- Si le rôle des Gardiens était de vous, de te protéger... Pourquoi ont-ils pu te capturer ? Pourquoi ?_

_- ... Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui l'ont empêché de te sauver toi...»_

Il n'était pas revenu en ces lieux depuis si longtemps que même la couleur défraichie du papier peint semblait souffler une nouvelle jeunesse à chacun de ses pas. Dans un air saturé de vieux souvenirs, ces derniers faisaient anarchiquement voltiger derrière lui une multitude de flocons de saleté. Sous son passage, le parquet autrefois impeccablement ciré grinça sournoisement. Le son résonna alors douloureusement dans la pièce et l'atmosphère se teint d'une suffocante amertume. Les trop nombreux meubles, somnolant encore sous d'anciennes couvertures soyeuses, semblaient attendre un retour quelconque de leur propriétaire. Éclairés par quelques rayons de soleil égarés, l'espoir fou de pouvoir revenir en arrière s'insinua vicieusement parmi le mobilier fantôme.

Un pas en avant le menait inéluctablement vers deux autres en arrière... Le ramenant instinctivement dans le passé. Un flot soutenu d'images couleur sépia se mit à défiler devant ses yeux. La masse incessante, grouillante de souvenirs qu'il tentait de trier mettait en scène chacune des pièces de cette maison lui rendant son souffle de vie.

Le talon de ses chaussures battait strictement le sol soutenant la cadence de chacun de ses mouvements, il frôlait parfois de ses longues mains tristement déformées les draps blancs, seuls représentant d'une vie suspendue dans le temps. La demeure était si calme. Au point qu'elle en devenait presque effrayante. Immobile dans le grand séjour aux fenêtres devenues poussiéreuses, l'adolescent observait d'une œil désolé la végétation redevenue maître de leur jardin autrefois si bien entretenu.

- Harry ?

L'interpellé se retourna calmement au son de cette voix rocailleuse et familière.

- Hello Sirius, sourit-il. Ça faisait longtemps.

Et c'était le cas. Le temps n'avait malheureusement pas prit la peine de s'arrêter, ni pour lui, ni pour l'homme. Il n'avait gardé en tête que peu de souvenirs de cette soirée. Juste l'essentiel à vrai dire. A présent, les choses superflues ne l'intéressaient plus.

- Merlin ! Harry ? C-C'est bien toi ? répéta la voix tremblante et émue d'un Sirius Black complètement figé par la venue surréaliste de son filleul dans cette maison emplie de souvenirs maculés de rouge.

- Il me semble oui. A moins que tu ne connaisses d'autres Harry ayant aussi les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts de tes deux meilleurs amis Sirius, ironisa le jeune homme. Au passage... Bravo pour le sortilège de reconnaissance de présence... Très pratique ces trucs là...

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme se fit happer par une lourde et longue étreinte. Maladroite aussi.

- Tu pleures Sirius ? interrogea Harry en entendant son parrain renifler d'une façon peu élégante dans ses cheveux.

- Espèce de sale morveux ! répondit ledit Sirius. Bon sang... Sept ans ! Sept ans qu'ils t'ont pris ces enfoirés... Pas de signe de vie. Rien. Et te revoilà... Qui arrive comme une fleur. On était tellement inquiets. Tellement... hoqueta l'homme.

Harry ne répondit rien préférant savourer en silence l'étreinte presque désespérée de l'homme. Cela faisait _tellement_ longtemps. Lorsque l'accolade prit fin, le plus âgé l'interrogea.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où Diable as-tu disparu durant toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il promptement.

Le jeune homme sourit étrangement face à ses interrogations.

- Hum... Que de questions qui fâchent ! répondit-il d'une façon un peu trop anodine... Un peu trop détachée.

Sa nonchalance saugrenue eu au moins le don d'arrêter les pleurs de l'adulte trop choqué par l'expression à peine concernée de son filleul.

- Harry ?

- Est-ce toi qui a remis la maison en état après leur passage ? détourna le plus jeune en balayant la salle d'un regard terne.

- Oui... Avec l'aide de Remus et des Weasley. On... On ne pouvait simplement pas se résigner à la laisser comme _ça_. James et Lily ne l'auraient pas voulu... Et je me suis dit que si tu revenais, tu aurais certainement aimé la retrouver comme avant, expliqua le sorcier.

- C'est vrai... murmura Harry.

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, peut être serait-il temps que tu répondes à la mienne, reprit l'homme sur un ton sans équivoque.

L'adolescent soupira.

- Je sais que tu attends des explications Sirius... Je sais que tu en as certainement _besoin_. Je sais que tu as souffert. Je m'en doute... commença-t-il lentement. Seulement vois-tu... Cela ne concerne que _moi_ et exclusivement _moi_. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable d'entendre ce que je pourrais te raconter de toute façon, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Ces mots rendirent la salle encore plus austère et froide qu'auparavant. Les rayons lumineux du soleil ne dégageaient plus aucune chaleur et il semblait que même la lumière n'osait plus traverser les vitres abimées de la salle.

- Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? gronda l'homme. Après toutes ces années c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? explosa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi Sirius, répliqua calmement Harry. Je ne suis pas non plus venu dans l'optique de te rendre triste. Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions plus tard. Je te promets de te donner de mes nouvelles. Je te promets de rendre visite à Remus, aux Weasley, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes survivantes de cette nuit. Mais s'il-te-plait... Laisse-moi d'abord terminer ce que j'ai à faire ici.

Troublé par les propos de son filleul, le sorcier resta un instant muet. L'enfant n'était plus, trop vite remplacé par ce jeune adulte. Et Sirius comprit. Il comprit que peu importaient les mots et les arguments qu'il lui exposerait, Harry ne lui dirait rien. Rien de plus que ce qu'il aurait envie de lui dire.

- Fait ce que tu as à faire dans ce cas... finit par murmurer l'homme brun profondément résigné.

Et Harry se retira du salon.

L'air était sec et le soleil bien trop haut dans le ciel. Le mois d'Août était passé et seule la légère brise persistante du mois de Septembre rendait l'atmosphère respirable. Les fleurs étaient fanées, les rosiers ressemblaient à si méprendre à des amas de ronces, les haies roussies semblaient avoir été bouffées par les insectes et le petit chemin de terre qu'il empruntait était aussi dur que du goudron. Peut être qu'au fond, la tristesse et l'hostilité du paysage s'accordaient bien avec ses propres sentiments. Harry arriva rapidement devant l'entrée de son -autrefois- jardin secret. Désormais, le portillon rouillé agonisait simplement sur le sol bien vite recouvert par les mauvaises herbes. Étrangement, seuls les murets entourant le jardin, pourtant joliment amochés, tenaient encore debout. Le jeune homme s'approcha à pas lent de la fontaine dont l'eau s'était tarie depuis longtemps déjà, puis comme autrefois, se laissa tranquillement tomber sur le banc en pierre situé à ses côtés. Harry n'empêcha pas ses yeux de se fermer.

«Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Zéro.»

- Harry ?

Ce ton... Cette voix. Une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue. Sauf que dans ses souvenirs, elle lui apparaissait tellement plus calme, tellement plus posée, tellement plus coulante. Pas affolée, pas essoufflée... Pas discordante.

L'adolescent rouvrit ses yeux et se releva.

- Salut Draco...

* * *

><p>Posté le 0801/12

Notes:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, en revanche il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

**A Yue** : Merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi (en retard ! Sorry !), tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année qui j'espère nous sera à tous profitable ! En espérant, comme toujours d'avoir su te transporter dans mon monde avec ce chapitre !_  
><em>


	21. 19: Oscillations et Valse des Mots

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : Oscillations et Valse des Mots<p>

«_ - Bonjour Harry._

_-... Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme cela ?_

_- Parce que c'est ton prénom il me semble non ?_

_- Vous êtes bien le seul à m'appeler ainsi ici. _

_- Dans ce cas que préfères-tu ? Harry ? Ou M.0 ?_

_- M.0 me correspond sans doute mieux entre ces murs._

_- Préférerais-tu que je t'appelle de cette façon ?_

_-... Faites ce que vous voulez..._

_- Très bien _Harry_... As-tu la moindre idée du pourquoi de ma visite aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je pense surtout que je m'en moque, Tom._

_- J'espère que tu es vaguement conscient de ton insolence lorsque tu me parles gamin... Mais plus que tout, j'espère que tu es pleinement conscient qu'il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour rendre ton existence invivable ici..._

_- N'est-ce pas fatiguant ?_

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- N'est-ce pas fatiguant d'étaler toute la sainte journée un pouvoir et une liasse de billets hérités de ses parents sous prétexte que l'on s'ennuie ?... N'est-ce pas fatiguant ? Personnellement je trouverais ça fatiguant..._

_ - Si je me souviens bien... Se sont précisément ce pouvoir et cette liasse de billets qui t'ont amené ici. Je suis arrivé à la moitié de mes objectifs principaux... Pourquoi me plaindrais-je ?_

_- J'aimerais bien qu'un de ces jours, vous me révéliez enfin quels sont ces si merveilleux projets prévus à mon égard... J'aimerais vraiment que vous me le disiez avant que je ne m'en aille._

_- Tu comptes toujours t'en aller ? Crois-tu toujours que cela est possible ? Cet entêtement pourrait presque être mignon s'il n'était pas aussi ridicule._

_- Je n'aime pas votre rire. Il sonne si faux..._

_- Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui le rend d'autant plus effrayant ?_

_- Vous croyez ?... Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. _

_- Tu ne partageras donc jamais mon avis sur quoi que se soit ?_

_- Votre avis ne m'intéresse qu'à moitié._

_- Ton impertinence commence à être très désagréable à mes oreilles. __Sais-tu que j'ai éliminé des personnes pour moins que ça ? Me provoquer ne te ramènera ni à ton pays, ni à ta maison, ni à tes amis et encore moins à tes imbéciles de parents... Ils ne te manquent pas trop au fait ?_

_- Ils sont morts._

_- Ne dit-on pas que se sont souvent les morts qui manquent aux vivants ? A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse... _

_- ..._

_- Tu ne dis rien ? T'aurais-je rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, _Harry_ ? Ces dix mois passés à nos côtés ne t'ont toujours pas suffi à faire ton deuil ?_

_- ..._

_- T'aurais-je rendu muet ?...  
><em>

_- Non. C'est juste que je trouve cette situation assez surréaliste. Je suis là, assis devant vous, vêtu de cette blouse blanche infecte tel le mignon petit cobaye que je suis... Et pourtant, lorsque je vous vois, lorsque je _nous_ vois... Je ne saurais dire qui est le patient de qui. La folie ça se soigne vous savez. A moins que dans votre cas, cela ne soit héréditaire et définitivement incurable._

_- Si tu ne m'étais pas aussi précieux, je t'arracherais la langue sur le champ.  
><em>

_- Monsieur Riddle ?_

_- Quoi ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? _

_- Votre temps avec M.0 est écoulé._

_- Et ?_

_- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter cette salle s'il-vous-plait._

_- Je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai des choses importantes à lui dire._

_- Je regrette Monsieur, mais ces explications devront attendre la semaine prochaine. Le sujet doit se rendre en salle d'observation.  
><em>

_- Et bien cela attendra. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position pour exiger quoi que se soit de moi.  
><em>

_- Ici, le règlement est le même et s'applique pour tous Monsieur. J'ajouterai que votre présence entre nos murs représente plus un frein quant à l'avancée de nos recherches qu'autre chose... Ce qui n'est je suppose, absolument pas dans vos intérêts. N'est-ce pas ?  
><em>

_- Veuillez l'excuser Professeur Rogue... Je crois que c'est de ma faute si ce pauvre homme n'a pas eu le temps de me dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Je crois que je parle trop. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite à vos côtés, _Tom_..__. Vraiment.  
><em>

_- Espèce de sale... Depuis le début... _

_- Je vous prierai de quitter la salle à présent Monsieur Riddle._

_- Soit ! Je m'en vais... Et toi là, n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte à ma prochaine visite...  
><em>

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Tom... Votre avis, votre opinion, vos mots, paroles, propos... Votre être, ne m'intéressent qu'à moitié... »_

Tom Riddle Junior détestait l'échec. Il détestait perdre et le goût de la défaite n'était pas une saveur qu'il appréciait tant il n'y était pas habitué. Il détestait ce sentiment amer et cette frustration qui résidait sur son palet lorsqu'il se confrontait à l'incapacité des autres et non la sienne. Mais plus que tout, il détestait ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance lorsque rien ne tournait de la façon dont il le désirait. En faite Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior n'était qu'un enfant pourri et gâté jusqu'à la moelle épinière et dont le cas s'aggravait avec le temps.

Wahnsinn l'avait trahi. Leur... _Son_ échec un an plus tôt en était le parfaite preuve. Comment le scientifique avait-il pu ? Après tous les moyens mis en œuvre à leur traque et à leur capture... Comment avait-il osé ? Après quatre ans de course poursuite, alors qu'ils étaient si proche de les retrouver... Comment Wahnsinn avait-il pu le laisser s'échapper et s'en foutre royalement ? A quel point cet homme était-il fou pour oser rompre le contrat fixé entre-eux ? Entre lui et son Laboratoire ? Cet imbécile aurait du savoir que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. A présent il était trop tard.

- Bonjour Monsieur Riddle. Tout d'abord merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation sur ce plateau et bravo pour votre prix.

- Merci à vous.

- Je le rappelle aux spectateurs qui nous regardent, vous avez été élu par les journaux The Economist, Behind Words et Money comme le meilleur plus jeune entrepreneur d'Angleterre de cette année 228 à l'âge de vingt-huit ans. Alors première question, quel effet cela fait de recevoir une telle reconnaissance ?

- Ça fait plaisir bien évidemment. Ce prix représente de façon symbolique tout le travail mis en œuvre par l'entreprise durant cette première année de vie afin de se faire une place sur le marché.

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer en quelques mots dans quel secteur votre entreprise agit-elle ?

- La_ Healthy Corporation_ est une entreprise dédiée à la recherche scientifique.

- N'avez-vous pas peur sur le long terme de ne pas pouvoir faire le poids face aux mastodontes que sont Eiko, SIG ou encore le CNRS ? Quels sont vos atouts par rapport à vos concurrents ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, contrairement à nos concurrents, nous avons adopté une politique d'embauche favorable à la mixité inter-espèces. Donc vous l'aurez compris, les scientifiques de HC sont issus d'espèces différentes et de ce fait de formations aussi différentes. D'une, la science ne reste donc pas centrée à échelle humaine -vous me pardonnerez le jeu de mots- mais s'étend au contraire jusqu'aux potions magiques sorcières ou encore aux incantations Elfiques pour ne citer que ces exemples là. De deux, le mélange de toutes ces cultures, de ces approches de la médecine permettent concrètement une meilleure productivité pour l'entreprise... Fait non négligeable pour tout chef d'entreprise qui se respecte.

- Justement... A première vue, lorsque l'on jette un coup d'œil sur votre parcours -vous avez fait vos études magiques comme beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre à Poudlard, puis vous êtes entré à l'université pour apprendre le droit international et inter-species- on ne s'attend pas à vous retrouver dans la finance, du moins pas en temps qu'entrepreneur, et encore moins dans le secteur de la recherche... Est-ce que derrière ce virement de cent-quatre-vingt degrés, l'influence de votre père n'y jouerait pas pour un petit quelque chose ?

- Me posez-vous cette question parce que mon père a lui aussi reçu ce même prix il y a de cela plus de vingt ans ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que ma famille est une des plus grandes donatrices de fond aux Laboratoires cités peu auparavant ? Et bien la réponse à votre question et non, mon père ne possède pas cette influence sur ma carrière professionnelle ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Dans ce cas, quel a été le déclic pour vous de vous lancer dans cette "aventure", si je puis me permettre ce mot.

- Comme vous le savez, notre famille et très impliquée dans la recherche scientifique et dans la santé... Je voulais simplement, avec HC, créer un Laboratoire intégrant de nouveaux principes. Un nouveau système. Un Laboratoire qui rassemblerait d'autres visions de la science et ouvrirait de plus grandes perspectives de recherches sur toutes les formes de guérisons possibles et inimaginables. La soit disant découverte d'une pilule miracle par SIG et Eiko il y a sept de cela n'existe pas.

- Donc pour vous, la réponse aux maladies encore existantes se trouve dans le mélange de toutes les formes de médecine qui coexistent sur Terre.

- Je le pense oui. D'où mon envie de créer cette entreprise.

- Est-il vrai que vous avez pour objectif de construire d'ici la fin de l'année un campus universitaire juste à côté de votre Laboratoire central situé à la périphérie de Londres ?

- C'est exacte. Les travaux ont d'ailleurs déjà commencé. Ce campus sera relié aux transports en commun et à l'aéroport. Nous avons pour objectif de créer un véritable quartier dédié à la recherche.

- L'idée n'est-elle pas aussi d'assurer l'embauche de ces jeunes une fois diplômés ?

- C'est l'idée principale oui. Tous les jeunes seront effectivement assurés d'avoir un emploi dans notre entreprise une fois la fin de leurs études entre les murs de la HC College.

- Mais n'avez-vous pas peur que cette main d'œuvre hautement qualifiée s'en aille voir justement la concurrence et ce avec votre savoir faire une fois leur diplôme en poche ?

- Comme tout entrepreneur qui se respecte, j'en en ai peur... Mais je sais aussi qu'aucun jeune ne dira non à une opportunité d'embauche, surtout juste après l'obtention de son diplôme. Le marché du travail ne se porte pas aussi bien que ça vous savez.

- Dernière question d'ordre personnel cette fois. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vous avez été aussi élu comme un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre par le magazine féminin W. Je me dois donc de vous poser cette question que toutes les jeunes demoiselles qui vous regarde présentement sont entrain de se poser... Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie actuellement ?

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant de ce classement... Mais j'en suis flatté. Quant à votre question... Je m'en veux de devoir briser le rêve de toutes les demoiselles qui nous regardent, mais oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie actuellement...

La fin de journée avait été épuisante. Jamais il n'aurait deviné que de répondre à une interview pour un magazine d'informations le fatiguerait autant. Mais à présent... L'histoire, _son_ histoire était bel et bien en marche.

Assis à la terrasse de son appartement privé, Tom Riddle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'horizon sombre et illuminé à la fois qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Comme d'habitude depuis cinq ans l'homme sirota le verre de soda qu'_il_ aimait tant boire lorsqu'_il_ était encore chez SIG. Comme d'habitude toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers un garçon brun aux yeux d'un vert kadavérisant. Comme d'habitude il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander à quoi _il_ ressemblerait à présent... Et comme d'habitude il ne pu empêcher le ridicule sentiment de jalousie le traverser lorsqu'il réalisa que d'autres pouvaient certainement le voir au moment même où lui était là, assis à sa terrasse, buvant un boisson aussi infecte que le nom qu'elle portait, s'imaginant des dizaines de scénarios de retrouvailles comme une jeune femelle écervelée... Seul.

Cette soirée là aurait pu être comme les milles huit-cents-vingt-cinq autres, mais une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'habitation, rompant par la même occasion les délires fictifs dans lesquels l'homme était entrain de se perdre. D'un coup de baguette magique Riddle éteint l'alarme et observa d'un œil acéré et meurtrier l'individu qui avait osé le déranger.

- Vous avez dix secondes pour m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence dans ma demeure. Si je juge votre motif inintéressant, je vous tuerai.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé.

« Enfin..._»  
><em>

* * *

><p>Posté le 1401/12

Notes:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

► Finalement je compte poster le premier chapitre de _Main Assassine_ demain à la place du premier de _Déclassement_. L'occasion pour moi d'aborder un nouveau thème ainsi qu'une façon d'écrire légèrement différente de celle que j'utilise pour FN&lM.

**A Va te coucher** : (_Nice_ pseudo au passage !) Seigneur que ta review m'a faite plaisir ! Et pourtant je ne suis absolument pas partisane du "Une Review à tout prix" que certains auteurs affectionnent tout particulièrement (ce que je ne critique pas ni ne remet en question). Mais comme je viens juste de découvrir à quoi correspondait l'onglet "Traffic Stats" de mon profil j'ai été particulièrement surprise par le nombre de visiteurs qui s'étaient égarer à lire mon histoire (ou pas d'ailleurs) ! Et franchement ouais quoi... Y a pas photo, recevoir une review fait toujours plaisir. Là on se dit vraiment que notre "maigre travail" et notre imagination apportent un petit rien à quelqu'un d'autre, et ça fait foutrement du bien ! Merci encore de ta review, en espérant que cette suite et le reste t'emmèneront encore un peu plus dans mon drôle d'univers !

**A Yue** : Merci de ta fidélité ! Eh bien oui... Cette nouvelle année s'est plutôt bien déroulée dans son ensemble bien que la reprise des cours soit chiante (ça on peut le dire !) Comme je vois que certains éléments te turlupinent, je vais déjà essayer de te rassurer... Non, Harry n'a pas été "brisé" à proprement parlé (je n'aime pas trop employer le terme de "brisé" pour Harry... A titre de comparaison, je trouve qu'il correspond déjà mieux à l'histoire d'Eren qu'à celle de Harry.) En revanche, oui. Il y a une nette distinction entre le Harry de 9/10 ans et celui de 17ans. Ce Harry ci est devenu plus... Cynique au contact de sa marraine et donc, moins naïf je dirais _[_**Spoil** : Les paroles d'Eren au tout début du chapitre précédent seront des paroles qu'Harry (pour une certaine raison) n'oubliera pas et qui forgeront son caractère. Draco n'a qu'à bien se tenir... Mais ça, tu auras l'occasion de le constater dans le chapitre suivant._] _

**A Sinoa** : *Se prosterne devant ses lecteurs et leur supplie d'être clément avec elle !* xD Pour être franche je pense vous faire mariner durant un temps encore indéterminé. D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr de la fin de cette histoire. Finira-t-elle heureuse ou pas... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La trame à beau être achevée, la fin ne me vient pas tout à fait. Ceci dit j'espère m'être faite pardonnée (en partie) avec ce chapitre et que ta patience a su être récompensée !

**A Clara Louise** : Bonne année à toi aussi ! En espérant que ton début de cette fameuse année 2012 s'est bien déroulé ! Et oui, une nouvelle intrigue se profile doucement mais sûrement pour nos protagonistes... Intrigue qui je l'espère n'aura de cesse de t'interroger et te captiver !

**A Ladymalfoy-94** : Et oui ! Harry a bien grandi à présent. Le bébé n'est plus et le jeune homme qui le remplace se doit d'être d'autant plus fort et prêt à affronter certaines vérités et mystères plutôt bien cachés jusque là. En espérant, comme toujours, que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu.


	22. 20: Apprivoiser une Destinée Aléatoire

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 : Apprivoiser une Destinée Aléatoire<p>

«_ -... Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien. L'air puait le brulé, la rage, la peur, la mort. C'était irrespirable. Le sol n'en était plus un, complètement enseveli sous des amas de gravas, de verres, de décombres, de cadavres, de nourritures, de meubles quelconques explosés. La coquette maison s'était brutalement transformée en une nuit seulement, aux maisons semblables à celles de films d'horreurs... __S'accaparant ainsi et aussi le manque d'esthétisme évident propre à ces histoires stupides. Pour être honnête, ce paysage- aussi macabre était-il- ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Non. La seule et unique chose qui me terrorisait était le fait de ne plus pouvoir sentir sa présence._

_- Que vous êtes-vous dit sur le coup ?_

_- Rien. _

_- Pourriez-vous me développer votre pensée ?_

_- Je n'ai pensé à rien. Rien du tout... Car si je ne pouvais pas ressentir de lien, c'était parce qu'il n'était plus là. C'était parce que quelqu'un l'avait éloigné de moi... Physiquement et mentalement. Et cette unique pensée m'était totalement, complètement, irrévocablement intolérable... Au point de m'en faire perdre l'esprit. Au point de me rendre fou.  
><em>

_- La rage vous aurait donc aveuglé... Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez attaqué ces deux hommes ?  
><em>

_- _ Non seulement je les ai attaqués pour cette raison, mais en plus, je vous affirme que je les aurais achevés une fois qu'ils m'auraient révélé ce qu'ils savaient... Je les aurais tués sans une once de pitié si ces personnes ne s'en étaient pas mêlées.  
><em>_

_- Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous conscience de la portée de vos propos ?_

_- Et vous ? Avez-vous conscience que vos questions commencent très franchement à m'agacer ? Qui croyez-vous que je suis ? En face de qui croyez-vous faire votre psychologie pour enfant ? Pour qui et pour quoi te prends-tu espèce d'avorton ?  
><em>

_- Calmez-vous Draco. Je n'essayais pas de vous regarder de..._

_- Maintenant écoute bien ce que je vais te dire gamin... Je suis Draco Malfoy. _**Draco Malfoy**_. Un Démon de première catégorie cent fois plus âgé que toi, la sale larve insignifiante. Alors contente-toi de rester gentiment à ta place d'humain inutile... Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?_

_-... Je le pense oui. Mais comprenez bien que ce n'est pas cette colère qui permettra votre libération. __Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Draco. Tout comme vous je souhaite connaitre la vérité quant à ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois mais...  
><em>

_- __Un mois..._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que cela fait un putain de mois que j'ai été admis ici...  
><em>

_- En effet et pensez bien que tout le personnel médical et moi-même reconsidérerions cet internement forcé si seulement vous nous démontriez que votre état mental s'est calmé et stabilisé depuis cette attaque chez les Potter ! _

_- Chose que vous refusez de faire depuis un mois._

_- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes _pas_ en état de quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement ! Il suffit d'observer de quelle façon vous devenez si facilement irrité pour s'en faire une idée. Vous pourriez être un véritable danger pour la société.  
><em>

_- Vous m'avez délibérément privé d'un mois de ma vie. Un mois durant lequel j'aurais pu partir à sa recherche. Vous aussi... Vous aussi avez contribué à son éloignement. Tout ça pour qui ? Pour la société ? Dois-je comprendre _Docteur_, que dans le but de protéger des personnes dont je me fous éperdument, vous m'avez fait m'éloigner de ma moitié ?_

_- Draco... Je vous l'ai dit, vous vous trompez de cible. Je..._

_- Non. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour d'être honnête avec vous _Docteur_.__ Je n'ai plus l'intention de jouer. Cela fait un mois que je vous dis ce que vous voulez entendre__ tout ceci dans le but de vous voir signer cette putain d'attestation de sortie... Maintenant les règles vont changer Doc'. Je vous conseil d'ouvrir grand vos oreilles... Je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous me signez ce bout de papier cautionnant ma remise en libération et ce aujourd'hui même, soit vous refusez et si vous le faite... Sachez que j'éliminerai toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans l'enceinte de cet hôpital... Patients, infirmiers, médecins, psychiatres, magicomages, guérisseurs, enfants, adultes, vieillards... Tous. Le nombre m'importe peu. Je le ferai aussi facilement que je bois ou me nourris.  
><em>

_- Vous êtes malade..._

_- Assumez vos actes Docteur. Vous ne vous seriez jamais trouvé dans cette position si vous ne m'aviez pas enfermé ici. Assumez vos actes._

_- Comment pouvez-vous vouloir ôter la vie à des personnes innocentes ? Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ?_

_- A quel point suis-je monstrueux ? Ça vous intéresse ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Vous êtes curieux ? __ C'est bien simple, je pourrais construire une tour de cadavres atteignant le ciel et les Dieux __pour le retrouver. Je pourrais repeindre chaque mur de ce monde avec le sang de ceux qui se mettent entre nous. Je pourrais arracher les yeux de quiconque pose son regard sur lui et jouer au golf avec. Je serais capable de tuer jusqu'à la dernière créature sur terre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un renseignement à propos de l'endroit où il pourrait être. Je serais capable de lobotomiser le cerveau à quiconque aurait ne serait-ce que la pensée de nous séparer... L'idée même de vous savoir en vie après tout ce temps m'est difficilement supportable. C'est aussi simple que cela._

_- C'est complètement irrationnel ! Quel besoin d'aller aussi loin ! _

_- Vous me trouvez extrême ? Inhumain ? N'oubliez pas que je reste d'abord et avant tout un Démon... Je ne possède rien d'humain. Si je l'étais... Je ne serais pas entrain de me mourir d'heure en heures. Je ne serais pas entrain de tomber dans la folie... Je vais vous avouer une dernière chose _Docteur_... Ce qui m'a retenu et qui me retient encore de vous éliminer et l'unique fait que je pourrais quitter ces lieux en toute légalité... Si votre signature ne m'était pas aussi précieuse, je vous aurais déjà éradiqué de la Planète Terre. Littéralement...»_

_- _Salut Draco.

- Harry...

Il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien là, les cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, les yeux toujours aussi incroyablement vert. C'était bien lui... Sauf qu'il l'était, sans l'être complètement tout à fait...

_«_Il a changé._»_ furent les premiers mots qui vinrent le frapper en plein cœur.

Le Démon ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux gris de contempler le physique métamorphosé de l'enfant qu'il connaissait. Oui, Harry avait changé. Il avait grandi. Forcément. Mais peut être pas autant que ce qui aurait du être. Il avait aussi gardé cette silhouette menue qui le caractérisait tant étant enfant. La visage enfantin arrondi avait laissé place à un visage plus fin. Pas vraiment adulte, juste moins enfantin. Ses cheveux étaient à peine plus long qu'autrefois, mais avaient miraculeusement gardé cette brillance insolente. Physiquement, Harry avait changé, oui. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait le plus Draco. Non. Ce qui le troublait était l'éclat mystérieux, détaché et presque moqueur qui avait élu domicile dans le regard du jeune garçon. Un éclat qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui le rendait étrangement comme presque, _inaccessible_...

- Je ne pensais pas que cette théorie était bonne, sourit l'adolescent. En fait, je n'ai compris que récemment que ce jardin était en réalité relié à ton Semi-Monde, continua-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Mais il faut dire que même à l'époque, j'avais trouvé ça étrange le fait que tu te matérialises à côté de moi alors même que je n'étais pas marqué.

- Harry...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son lié. Lié dont la personnalité avait bien évolué. Trop.

- Ton vocabulaire se serait-il amoindri avec le temps Draco ? déclara doucement le brun. Ou alors t'aurais-je manqué à tel point que seul mon prénom eut trouvé refuge dans ton esprit ?

- Durant tout ce temps... finit par répliquer le Démon. Où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il exactement passé ce jour là ?

Silencieusement et au lieu de lui répondre, Harry l'observa longuement. Ses yeux légèrement plissés, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le fixant étrangement.

- Tu as changé... débita-t-il soudainement.

Pris de court par cette réplique, Draco ne sut pas quoi dire.

- As-tu arrêté de lire, d'écouter ou de regarder les informations durant ces sept dernières années Draco ? l'interrogea Harry. Es-tu sûr de ne _pas_ savoir ce qui est arrivé ce jour là ? insista-t-il calmement.

- Bien évidemment que je le sais ! explosa le Démon tout en se rapprochant vivement de lui. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Ce dont j'ai besoin ne sont pas ces informations futiles, identiques et jetables ouvertes à n'importe qui ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'entendre cette vérité venir de toi et uniquement de toi Harry ! C'est uniquement de ça dont j'ai besoin.

- Et si je n'ai rien de plus à te dire ? Rien de plus que ce que tu peux déjà trouver ailleurs. N'en reviendrions-nous pas au même ?

A ces mots, l'homme blond prit brutalement l'épaule du plus jeune entre ses mains. Le dépassant d'une tête et demi, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Draco prononça d'une voix dangereusement basse :

- Harry James Potter... Cela fait sept ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, sept ans que je meurs d'inquiétude à ton sujet, sept ans que je te recherche à en devenir fou. Et même si tu m'as manqué à en crever... Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir endurer une minute de plus ton caractère borné. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me raconter tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ou je te jure que je t'emmène avec moi et si je le fais, tu peux être certain de ne pas revoir ce ciel bleu avant un bon moment.

- T'adresses-tu à moi en tant que mâle dominant cherchant à tout prix à rassurer ses instincts primaires de protection à l'égard de la pauvre femelle que je suis ? plaisanta froidement Harry.

La pression sur ses épaules se resserra, mais l'adolescent n'en tint même pas compte et continua sur le même ton.

- Ou bien t'adresses-tu à moi en tant que Démon ? Ces paroles me seraient-elles destinées en tant que moitié idéale ? Serait-ce là le Démon qui, rageur d'ignorer ce qui a bien pu arriver durant sept longues années au lié qu'il était censé protéger, le presse afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ?

A présent la prise était si forte qu'un simple faux mouvement de sa part lui fissurerait sans aucun doute les deux épaules.

- Comment oses-tu parler de notre lien de cette manière ? gronda le Démon. Comment oses-tu remettre en question ma place de Dominant ?

- Place que tu n'occupes malheureusement plus de puis sept ans Draco, coupa calmement Harry. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

- JE suis ton dominant ! TON Démon ! Et TU demeure MA moitié ! La MIENNE ! Exclusivement ! vociféra Draco tout en le secouant par les épaules.

Harry grimaça, grimace qui n'échappa au blond, et ce malgré le niveau élevé que venait d'atteindre sa colère. Doucement, l'homme retira ses mains.

- Merci, soupira alors le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai blessé... murmura le plus vieux horrifié par l'étendu de sa colère. Je t'ai blessé.

- Ce n'est rien Draco, le rassura Harry.

- Ce n'est pas rien ! reprit plus fortement le Démon. Je t'aurais brisé les épaules si... Pardonne-moi Harry. Je n'aurais pas du... Je...

- Relax Draco. Respire, le coupa l'adolescent. C'est bon. Je mets moins de temps pour guérir maintenant. Alors déstresse.

- Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea Draco stupéfait.

- Ça ? Oh ! Je le dois en parti au petit séjour auquel j'ai participé juste après ma disparition, déclara nonchalamment le plus jeune.

L'homme qui s'était reculé de quelques pas s'avança de nouveau.

- Harry... dit-il douloureusement. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Ledit Harry ne bougea pas d'un iota, réfléchissant aux propos du Démon, analysant le pour et le contre.

- Sais-tu pour quelle raison tu ne peux plus sentir ma présence à travers le lien ? lança-t-il alors tout de go.

- J'ai eu le temps de faire des recherches à ce propos... Mais les quelques informations que j'ai pu dénicher en plus de celles que je savais déjà sur le lien Démon/Moitié ne m'ont mené nul part... Bien que plusieurs théories m'aient traversé la tête.

Le brun hocha la tête et tenta de porter ses mains à son cou. Le voyant faire, Draco s'empressa de l'arrêter.

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira.

- Le collier, s'expliqua l'adolescent. Jette lui un coup d'œil.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme passa sa main froide dans le col du T. Shirt gris pour en soustraire le fameux bijou. Lorsqu'il y parvint, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. L'anneau qui composait le collier n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? chuchota le plus jeune tandis qu'il caressait presque révérencieusement l'anneau en argent.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le Démon sur le même ton. Je pensais qu'avec cette extinction de lien, il ferait dorénavant partie intégrante de la chaine.

- J'ai moi même été surpris de le découvrir dans cet état lorsque je l'ai récupéré, déclara Harry. Et je suppose aussi que parmi toutes les théories auxquelles tu as pensé, il y en a une qui doit ressortir du lot non ?

Les yeux gris de l'homme quittèrent le collier argenté pour se fixer dans deux émeraudes à la fois si familières et pourtant si indéchiffrables... Et il comprit.

- L'empreinte...

- Bingo !

- Tu... Tu ne la portes plus.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu remettre en question ta place de dominant Draco, repris Harry. Je veux dire, tout à l'heure... Ce.. C'était juste une sorte d'expérience que je voulais faire pour comprendre... bafouilla-t-il.

- Avais-tu nécessairement besoin de me mettre en colère afin de la réaliser ? demanda le Démon amusé par le changement de comportement de son lié.

- Quoi qu'il en soit... Excuse-moi pour ça.

- Je te pardonne...

Harry lui adressa alors un grand sourire.

- A une condition cependant...

Qu'il perdit aussitôt.

- Que tu me racontes tes sept dernières années. Et avant que tu ne répliques quoi que se soit, c'est une condition non négociable.

- Dans ce cas... J'ai bien peur de ne pas revoir ce ciel bleu avant un bon bout de temps... répliqua légèrement le brun en souriant. A ton avis Draco... A quel point devrais-je nous laisser le temps de nous comprendre ?

- J'ai bien peur que la réponse à cette question ne doive attendre, prononça soudainement une voix grave et chaude.

Surpris, Draco se tourna vers l'impudent qui avait osé les interrompre. La voix appartenait à un homme brun à la peau dorée, musclé, aussi grand que lui et aux yeux couleur... _Ocre_.

_«_Un Elémentaire !_»_ réalisa-t-il soudainement.

- David ! s'exclama alors Harry, l'interrompant alors dans ses pensées.

- Désolé de te couper au moment où j'aurais du sortir les violons gamin, mais il t'a retrouvé plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru. Il faut dégager et vite.

* * *

><p>Posté le 2201/12

Notes:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, en revanche il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

► Oui. Je sais. Je traine à vous poster le premier chapitre de _Main Assassine_... Mais que voulez vous, ce premier chapitre se doit d'être accrocheur. Alors je prend le temps qu'il faut pour le terminer.

**A Sinoa** : Amoureux ? Tom ? Je n'irais pas jusque là pour l'instant. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il nourrit une certaine obsession pour Harry, et je peux même te dire qu'il s'intéresse plus à Harry en tant que Mutant qu'en tant que personne à part entière. Et effectivement, cet homme n'est vraiment pas du genre très tendre. Ceci dit, étant donné que je ne suis absolument pas fan de l'archétype "manichéen" que l'on peut trouver dans certaines histoires, mes personnages ne seront jamais_ bad or good_. Tom est cruel sur certains points, mais mon histoire a surtout pour but de te le faire découvrir -lui comme tous les autres personnages- sous plusieurs angles internes au récit.

**A Ladymalfoy-94 **: Obsédé ça oui, pour l'être il l'est ! Et c'est malheureusement cette obsession, imperceptible aux yeux des autres, qui le rend si "humain" et si "normal". C'est en ça que Tom est le plus effrayant. Ce décalage entre son réel but, ses actions, et l'interprétation extérieure de ces dernières rend ce personnage -à mes yeux- incroyablement intéressant à écrire. **  
><strong>

**A Clara Louise** : Ouille... J'espère que les mois à venir rattraperont vite ton début d'année ! Que cela soit pour le boulot, la santé ou même tes relations. C'est vrai quoi ! Merde à la fin ! On nous a prédis une soit disant fin du monde au mois de Décembre qu'on nous lâche un peu la grappe d'ici là ! xD Que dire de mon côté... Pas grand chose en faite. Mon quotidien ne brille pas par son originalité, mais je pense que depuis le temps, je me suis faite une raison. ^^ Merci encore pour les compliments ! Et crois-moi, ils ne me lasseront jamais !

**A Evengelina** : J'ai confiance en mes lecteurs ! Et ai foi en leur "fidélité" ! ^^ Mais je suis contente de te "revoir" et est rassurée de savoir que mon récit de passionne toujours autant ! Ma hantise étant de voir mes lecteurs décrocher et se voir complètement noyer dans cette histoire... Bon, apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas. Ouf ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu !

**A Caro06 : **Merci ! Je vais faire mon mieux pour la suite !**  
><strong>

**A Lord la Folle :** Ta review m'a amusée ! ^^ Je suis curieuse tout à coup. Dans quel sens n'as-tu pas compris ma fiction ? Au niveaux des mystères, de la trame ou tout simplement au niveau du déroulement de l'histoire ? Car dans ce cas, je reconnais que niveau chronologie cette fiction n'est pas des plus facile à suivre... J'aime avoir des lecteurs aux neurones bien accrochés. Néanmoins, en ce qui concerne la relation Draco/Harry, je pense que tu n'auras pas trop de soucis à te faire de ce côté là... C'est deux là finiront bien ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**A Yue : **Merci de ta review ! En espérant avoir su répondre à quelques une de tes interrogations dans ce chapitre !


	23. 21: Distordre le Fer à en Broyer l'Âme

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21 : Distordre le Fer à en Broyer l'Âme<p>

La seule fenêtre de la salle semblait hors de portée. Illuminée par les rayons d'un soleil de midi, l'ouverture en verre respirait la traitrise car n'était aucunement synonyme de Liberté. Pas pour elle. Plus maintenant. Assise dans son fauteuil roulant, elle observait de son regard morne la petite lucarne qui l'avait autrefois tellement narguée.

- Je me meurs Severus... Je le sais que je me meurs. Je me meurs d'une façon inéluctablement différente de ce temps immonde qui ne fait que passer. Mes rouages à moi me sont dictés par autre chose.

Sa voix était lassée. Ses yeux étaient lassés. Même la finesse de ses traits immortels s'était lassée.

- Dites moi à quoi je ressemble. A quoi suis-je sensée ressembler, quand je ne ressemble plus à rien... continua-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

Il l'observa longuement. Il la détailla. Il la contempla. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, la seule chose qui, sûrement, était à faire.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux avait été coupés courts. Très courts... Plus actuels, plus tendances, plus modernes, plus mutins. Mais cette coupe n'était qu'un accessoire de plus au service d'un visage, d'une _œuvre_ polie et parfaite... Qui n'avait plus rien d'asiatique.

- Ma vie m'échappe, reprit-elle de sa voix lente et posée. Indubitablement. Je suis un tout. Un tout sans caractéristiques, un tout inqualifiable. Severus... Au fond je pense que je ne suis plus rien... Rien de plus, que l'ennuie personnifié.

Elle soupira. Sa carcasse considérablement amincie semblait presque faire corps avec la machine roulante. Chacune de ses respirations paraissait difficile et sa peau de plus en plus pâle n'arrivait même plus à capturer la chaude lumière du soleil. Elle avait été achevée, complétée, vénérée. Elle ne pouvait être que parfaite entre les mains de l'homme vers qui elle était revenue. Elle l'était vraiment. Mais cette perfection était désolante. Triste. Ennuyeuse.

- Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Tu as fait ton choix. Assume-le, murmura l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Severus Rogue dans toute sa sombre splendeur. Au ton froid, dur, cassant, implacable... Tellement lui.

Elle sourit aux propos du scientifique et reporta son attention vers le petit poste télé encore grésillant qui somnolait dans un coin de la pièce. Mise en marche expressément pour ses beaux yeux à présent bleus, elle avait, comme des milliers de téléspectateurs, écouté et regardé l'interview de Tom Riddle Junior. Sa douce mâchoire serrée durant le temps du programme télé, elle avait fini par en être écœurée.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle aseptisée, s'épiant du regard depuis près d'un an, se côtoyant pour des raisons qu'ils avaient fini par oublier, lui par obligation certainement, elle par défaut. C'était vrai, elle l'avait choisi. Elle ne se savait pas si masochiste et pourtant... Elle l'avait définitivement choisi de retourner dans son Enfer blanc.

- Pourquoi ? finit par prononcer l'homme.

La question était si simple et compliquée à la fois. La réponse tellement évidente à ses yeux mais pourtant inexplicable devant les siens.

- Pourquoi alors que tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec eux ? insista-t-il.

Oui. Elle aurait pu. Mais...

- Il m'a fait de la peine... Cet homme, lorsque je l'ai revu, j'ai eu de la peine pour lui... expliqua-t-elle sobrement.

- Comme si cette raison était valable entre ces murs, ironisa froidement Severus.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'est pas. Néanmoins j'estime qu'elle reste suffisante, répliqua à son tour la brune. Mes dernières volontés, Severus, en tant qu'Eren Gabrielle Park, sont de permettre à mon filleul de vivre libre... Dorénavant, je me fous complètement du reste.

Sur ces mots, les portes plastifiées de la salle s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant apparaître deux femmes en costume noir. Rapidement et sans aucunes paroles de prononcées, elles s'approchèrent de l'étrange duo. Voyant les nouvelles arrivantes se diriger vers eux, Eren glissa d'un geste vif et concis un petit objet dans la main sèche et gelée du chercheur et le pria de son regard cyan de se taire.

Une fois arrivées à leur hauteur, les femmes ne prêtèrent même pas attention à l'homme et sans aucun préambule, l'une d'entre-elles empoigna fermement le fauteuil de la cyborg. Doublement escortée vers la sortie, elle se sentait plus que jamais comme une machine rouillée. Elle partait à la casse.

- Au fait Severus ! finit-elle par lancer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser le seuil de la porte. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer...

Et les portes se refermèrent.

Plongé dans le silence durant un temps indéterminé, l'homme finit par ouvrir sa main. Au creux de sa paume, se trouvait un simple dictaphone. Dans un geste mesuré, il l'alluma.

«_Message enregistré le 1 Septembre de l'An 228 de l'Ere PTT à Washington par Eren Gabrielle Park à 11h00 du matin, soit exactement trois heures avant que l'on vienne me chercher afin de redécorer la tuyauteri__e des laboratoires SIG._

_Au passage... Rebonjour Severus._

_Je le sais que je vous ai certainement quittée il y a de cela dix minutes à peine. Ne faites donc pas cette tête d'homme blasé et exaspéré..._

_Ce que vous êtes réellement en fin de compte..._

_Ah ! Et s'il-vous-plait, n'éteignez pas cet appareil à moins de m'avoir écoutée jusqu'au bout._

_Vous le regretteriez._

_Ce message ne s'adresse qu'à vous. Uniquement vous. _

_Tout simplement parce que je sais que vous serez la seule personne d'entre ces quatre cloisons à me demander "Pourquoi ?"._

_Pas la peine de lever votre sourcil droit d'un air sarcastique... Cela ne fera qu'augmenter le nombre de rides sur votre front._

_Je sais aussi que je vais vous rencontrer dans moins de deux heures et que je ne répondrai pas à votre question. _

_Tout simplement parce que j'avais prévu d'y répondre à travers ce dictaphone..._

_Nous étions presque à la fin du mois d'Août. Nous avions installé notre camp de fortune dans un squat désaffecté au cœur de Dublin. David pensait que personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir nous trouver dans cette ville. Erreur. Nous étions en cavale depuis environ quatre ans. __Au fil des saisons, __notre objectif principal était rapidement devenu la protection de Harry. __A l'instant même ou nous avions quitté SIG, il aurait pu retourner chez son parrain ou chez ses amis. Dès que ne nous nous sommes enfuis de cet endroit -celui dans lequel je réside encore maintenant- il aurait pu choisir de retourner en Angleterre... Mais il refusa. Et je n'ai pas discuté. _

_Nous avons erré sur Terre dans bien des endroits et, à chacun de nos voyages, avons tenté d'aider Harry à contrôler au mieux ses pouvoirs -chose qu'il n'avait pas eu complètement le temps de faire chez SIG-. Enfaite... Nous n'avions que ça à faire. Si vous le rencontrez un jour, vous serez certainement surpris par ce garçon. J'espère simplement que vous ne le traiterez pas durement sous prétexte que vous aviez une quelconque animosité envers son père..._

_Et oui Severus. J'ai découvert votre petit secret. Il faut aussi dire que je trouvais votre comportement envers Harry étrange lorsqu'il arriva ici. Votre regard vous a trahi.__ Impassible ? Le grand Scientifique Rogue ? Pas si sûre. Pas quand on peut déceler dans ses yeux un subtile mélange de colère, de dédain, de haine et de fascination. _

_Vous trouvez que je parle trop ? Je vous l'accorde. Et oui, j'ai bien dit le mot "fascination". Ce gosse vous fascine autant qu'il vous énerve. Il faut bien un peu de Lily dans ce physique si Jamesien. Ça aurait été trop facile de se contenter de le haïr sinon. Parce qu'au fond, le grand Scientifique Rogue est quelqu'un de bien._

_Pas la peine de renifler dédaigneusement à ces mots. Dieu que vous êtes prévisible ! Mais n'ayez crainte, je n'ai jamais dit à Harry que vous aviez connu ses parents. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire... Je me mêle déjà suffisamment de la vie de mon filleul comme ça...  
><em>

_Nous étions donc presque à la fin du mois d'Août le jour où Wahnsinn et ses hommes nous ont retrouvés. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Je vous passe le détail des phrases ennuyeuses et franchement désagréables que nous nous sommes crachés à la figure. Toujours est-il qu'il est venu un moment dans notre conversation qui m'intéressa plus que le reste. En faite, je crois que c'est à partir du mot "deal" que j'ai réellement prêté attention à ce qu'il avait à me dire. _

_Vous connaissez certainement cette phrase clichée que l'on retrouve dans les pires séries policières romanesques qui passent sur ma télé : "Ta Liberté contre la leur." _

_Bien évidemment Wahnsinn a tout de même eu la décence de la prononcer d'une manière bien plus littéraire et élégante... Bien que le résultat final eut été le même._

_ Je suppose que vous avez maintenant la réponse à votre question Severus._

_Bien à vous, _

_Eren Gabrielle Park._»

Traversant un long couloir aux murs recouverts de givre, le sujet AI.940 était toujours escortée par les deux femmes en costume noir. Au plafond, les néons éclairaient de leur couleur artificielle les visages des trois femmes, les rendant affreusement blafards. La cadence de la marche dictée par les inconnues avait quelque chose de définitivement militaire et à chacune de leurs expirations, de la fumée blanche s'élevait dans le corridor. La cyborg aurait tellement eu plus à dire à propos des deux femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une foule de petits détails qui trahissaient leur identité... Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le sujet AI.940 se moquait éperdument de l'endroit dans lequel on la menait. Et c'est en arborant un visage serein qu'elle même méconnaissait qu'elle s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Posté le 0602/12

Notes:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

**A Sinoa** : Si l'on considère que la marque (représentation concrète du lien entre Démon/Lié) n'existe plus sur le lié, on peut simplement supposer que l'anneau qui compose le collier (autre représentation concrète du lien) fait complètement corps avec lui et donc n'existe plus non plus. Or il semblerait que extinction du lien entre Draco et Harry ne soit pas issu d'une "cassure" de lien puisque l'anneau du collier existe toujours et n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, malgré toutes ces années. Peut être que d'autres facteurs extérieurs au couple peuvent être responsables de cette extinction...

**A Lord La Folle** : Eh bien je pense que le prochain chapitre répondra d'avantage à tes interrogations ! En espérant comme toujours t'avoir mis un peu plus l'eau à la bouche avec ce dernier chapitre !

**A caro06** : Merci de ta fidélité !


	24. 22: Carences et Déficiences d'Existences

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe d»ans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Ouille ! Pardonnez mon retard ! Ce week-end, une bonne dose de flemme s'est emparée de moi, anesthésiant mes mains... xD Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22 : Carences et Déficiences d'Existences<p>

« -_ Eren... Dit bonjour aux Messieurs ma Chérie, murmura tendrement _ _une femme asiatique au bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras fins. Je te présente David et Aedan mon Ange. Tes nouveaux Gardiens... expliqua-t-elle à voix basse._

_Le poupon observa d'un œil inquisiteur et enchanté les nouveaux venus. Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant parfaitement différents. Eren gazouilla bruyamment puis, sans hésitation, tendit ses mains potelées vers eux. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard attendri face au comportement du bébé. Le blond fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle. Il s'avança doucement et répondit à ses attentes en la prenant dans ses bras._ »

_« Le bruit strident des alarmes s'élevait dangereusement dans les airs depuis dix minutes déjà. Seul dans sa chambre de métal, seul dans sa cage, seul dans sa geôle, il attendait. Il avait peur, il était terrifié. Assis face à sa porte, ignorant tout de l'extérieur, il entendait les cris des quelques scientifiques restés à l'étage. De ces cris d'horreurs, il n'en pouvait plus. L'expérience de l'après midi l'avait éreinté, il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Les hurlements se répercutaient incessamment dans sa boîte crânienne, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son environnement, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Rien. Il ne savait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'en avait ni les moyens, ni la possibilité. Alors il attendit. Il attendit que quelqu'un vienne le chercher... Sans vraiment y croire. _

_Les portes de son Enfer s'ouvrirent brutalement au son d'un "pschit" retentissant. Dans son encadrement se tenaient deux hommes. Même carrure, mêmes habits, même maintient. Ils étaient identiques. _

_ _«_ Des jumeaux ! » comprit-il._

_Sauf que l'un était brun à la peau matte, l'autre blond à la peau claire._

_Le brun s'avança rapidement vers lui. Le voyant faire, le sujet M.0 se releva du mieux qu'il pu, fit abstraction de son état précaire, prêt à affronter la mort dignement. Question de principe.  
><em>

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, s'attendant cependant aux pires scénarios imaginables.  
><em>

_- Pas l'temps gamin ! lança l'inconnu d'une voix rocailleuse et agréablement chaude qui le surprit. Il faut qu'on te sorte de là en premier. Les questions viendront après !_

_L'homme lui prit le bras l'incitant à le suivre... Mais ses jambes tremblèrent, fixées au sol froid de la salle. Son corps fatigué, à la limite de la paralysie ne lui répondait plus.  
><em>

__- Dépêchez-vous ! siffla le blond qui observait encore le couloir d'un œil averti.__

__L'autre souffla.__

__- Tu penses être capable de courir gamin, oui ou non ? l'interrogea-t-il alors sur un ton un peu bourru. __

__- Non.__

__- Monte sur mon dos alors, ordonna l'homme.__

__Il le fit. Une fois installé, il finit par demander :__

__- Où allons-nous ?__

__- Rejoindre ta marraine.__

__- Eren ? s'exclama-t-il sans comprendre.  
><em>_

__L'adulte hocha de la tête.  
><em>_

__- Elle nous attend en haut, elle nous fait le passage...»_  
><em>

La lune rouge et brillante lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Le ciel chaud et ombragé lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Les arbres difformes qu'il apercevait au loin lui hurlaient de s'enfuir. Depuis environ une semaine, chaque élément composant ce semi-monde semblait le mettre en garde, lui dictant de s'en aller, de fuir ce lieu étouffant.

Ils en étaient arrivés au dessert. Des dizaines de desserts tous plus différents, alléchants, surprenants et gourmands les uns des autres lui faisaient de l'œil depuis environ cinq minutes. Disposés d'une façon bien trop raffinée et élégante sur la longue table en bois précieux, les mets illuminés ressemblaient trop à des appâts de son point de vue, pour ne pas qu'il s'en méfie.

On déposa dans son assiette finement ouvragée une tartelette à la mélasse. Il observa la domestique qui l'avait servi, puis dériva lentement son regard émeraude vers leur hôte charitable. Lorsque leurs orbes infiniment différentes se rencontrèrent, Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique en air de défi, agacé par le petit sourire satisfait que lui adressait Draco.

La faim le quitta instantanément.

- Tu comptes tirer cette tête longtemps encore ? grogna David qui avait observé leur échange silencieux. Estime toi heureux que ton homme nous ait proposé de venir rester chez lui le temps que ça se calme là haut, continua-t-il sur le même ton tout en plongeant sèchement sa cuillère argentée dans une part de gâteau.

Harry ignora sa remarque et déporta son attention sur les immenses fenêtres de la salle à manger, illuminées par les éclats mystérieux et rougeâtres de la Lune.

- La nourriture te déplairait-elle ici_ ? Mon petit chat_... susurra le Démon de sa voix la plus énervante.

Harry soupira.

- Je n'ai plus neuf ans Draco. Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé ce surnom de surcroit. Ton acharnement devient ennuyant, déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus morne.

Contrarié par à sa réplique, Draco rétorqua vivement :

- Ma présence te dérange-t-elle à ce point ? Es-tu à ce point _ennuyé_ par ma personne ? Dit moi Harry, est-ce que tu...

- Ça suffit, claqua alors une voix froide dans l'air soudainement agité. Le repas n'est pas terminé. Veuillez régler vos comptes plus tard. Je me fous éperdument de vos états d'âme messieurs.

L'adolescent n'eut rien à redire... Ce qui ne fût évidemment pas le cas du plus vieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre promptement l'impoli à sa place, Draco fût arrêté par les paroles de l'Élémentaire brun qui sentait déjà fuser les commentaires acides des deux têtes blondes.

- La voix du sage a parlé ! Merci de ton intervention Aedan, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi même ! plaisanta David en claquant ses deux mains en guise d'applaudissements grossiers.

Applaudissements qu'il arrêta dès qu'il croisa le regard meurtrier qu'était entrain de lui lancer son frère.

Sa bonne humeur forcée n'allégea en rien la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce, et tous sauf Harry terminèrent leur dessert dans un silence oppressant.

__« Les flammes oranges projetaient contre la toile des tentes leurs ombres tremblantes et agrandies. ____Ils n'étaient plus que deux assis devant le feu de camp. Isolés dans une forêt située à l'Ouest de l'Écosse, ce soir était leur tour de veille. Se contentant de remuer le foyer de temps en temps, ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, trop occupés à réfléchir chacun de leur côté.  
><em>_

__- Il me retrouvera un jour ou l'autre Aedan, finit-elle par dire, tranchant le silence de la nuit de sa voix grave. Tu devras t'y attendre... Et t'y faire.__

__- Jamais. Pas si nous arrivons à les fuir, la contredit-il calmement, pas si nous...  
><em>_

__- Fuir ? le coupa-t-elle en souriant. J'espère réellement que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. On ne vit pas en fuyant, affirma-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Te verrais-tu respirer avec un seul poumon ? Te verrais-tu voir avec un seul œil, entendre avec une seule oreille, marcher sur une seule jambe ? Fuir ce n'est pas vivre... C'est passer à côté de sa vie et la voir défiler sans pouvoir rien y faire. Sans vouloir rien y faire... Et je ne veux pas de cette vie là._»___

______« La chaleur infernale du mois d'Août l'avait épuisé. Son entrainement avec les deux hommes aussi. Seul David semblait injustement et désespérément à l'aise avec cette fournaise. Le brun était d'ailleurs parti chercher de l'eau dans le petit ruisseau qu'Aedan avait repéré.____________ Ce dernier ne supportait réellement pas l'été et son humeur changeante le faisait bien ressentir à son entourage. Harry, quant à lui était resté au campement. Allongé à même le sol, il observait d'un œil fatigué les sourcils froncés de sa marraine.__ ____

____- Je te sens inquiète Eren... Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.____

____- Rien Harry... Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste... Entrain de réfléchir je suppose, répondit la cyborg sans même le regarder.  
><em>___

____- Il n'y vraiment rien ? insista l'adolescent.____

____Elle soupira.  
><em>___

____- Je me demandais simplement si notre départ pour Dublin était une bonne idée... avoua-t-elle.»____

__________«___________ Ils les avaient retrouvé.__ Ils étaient encerclés. __Ils avaient pris Harry en otage. __Il n'y avait plus d'issues.  
><em>

_- __Eren... Ça faisait si longtemps... prononça onctueusement l'homme._

_La brune tiqua lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche du scientifique. Wahnsinn avait quitté sa blouse blanche et arborait un costume gris, le seul parmi la vingtaine d'autres costumes noirs qui les entouraient.  
><em>

_- Aujourd'hui c'est Eren ? Vous ne préfériez pourtant pas AI.940 autrefois ? Ou encore ma "Superbe" ? claqua-t-elle sèchement. Que vous est-il arrivé Professeur durant toutes ces années ? Mon absence vous aurait-elle ramollie le cerveau ? _

_Il éclata d'un rire franc, d'un rire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu._

_- Ton absence m'aura marqué plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer._

_Elle se figea à ces mots._

_- C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Soyons raisonnables. Faisons un accord...____»____  
><em>

- Cela va faire un an, déclara-t-il tristement en observant les flammes se mourir dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle me manque.

- Elle nous manque à tous les trois Harry, lui répondit calmement David.

Tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils confortables d'un petit salon, l'Élémentaire et le jeune mutant se sentaient plus lassés que jamais. Harry se roula en boule dans le mobilier plus qu'accueillant, félicitant mentalement le côté esthète du Démon pour les objets élégants et douillets au possible qui constituaient sa demeure.

- M'en veut-il ? finit-il par demander. Pense-t-il que ce qui s'est produit il y a un an est de ma faute ?

- En partie certainement... Oui, répondit l'homme de son ton le plus sérieux. Il doit certainement penser que si tu n'avais pas existé, elle serait certainement avec lui à l'heure actuelle... Qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à s'en aller. Qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ce qu'elle a fait.

- Il l'a aimée, constata platement le plus jeune.

- Il l'aime encore. Toujours. Et à jamais... ajouta l'Élémentaire.

- Je n'aime pas être le sujet principal de vos discutions, s'éleva alors une voix polaire qui les fit sursauter.

Aedan Voliakov, se tenait majestueusement droit comme un piquet dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée et foudroyait de ses yeux ocres les deux commères.

Pas gêné le moins du monde d'avoir été écouté par la première personne concernée, David haussa simplement des épaules et répliqua :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de parler de toi et d'Eren est un problème. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

L'adolescent sonda le nouveau venu d'un regard perçant.

- En effet, répondit-il sur un ton neutre. Je trouvais d'ailleurs que c'était plutôt de bonne augure.

L'Élémentaire soupira puis s'avança dans la pièce.

- Tiens ! Puisque tu es debout Aedan... Tu ne voudrais pas aller demander une autre théière à la cuisine ! Le gamin vient juste de la finir, l'interpella bruyamment son frère en lui tendant la théière vide.

Théière qu'il ignora.

- Fait le toi même, cingla-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait un pan entier de la salle.

Le brun grogna, mais finit par se lever.

- J'aurais au moins essayé, marmonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès lors, un silence étrange s'installa.

- As-tu réglé tes problèmes d'amourettes enfantines avec Draco ? attaqua l'adulte sans même le regarder.

- Et toi ? As-tu enfin digéré le fait que ma marraine t'ait quitté pour retourner vivre en Enfer ? répliqua durement Harry.

- Comment oses-tu ! explosa le blond. Comment oses-tu parler d'elle de cette manière infecte, petit avorton !

A vif, l'adolescent se leva brutalement de son fauteuil avant de s'exclamer :

- Et toi ? Comment oses-tu piétiner jours après jours l'unique souhait de la femme que je respecte le plus au monde ? Comment oses-tu te perdre dans ton chagrin égoïste, pensant être le seul à souffrir ! Comment oses-tu prétendre connaitre, comprendre et aimer cette femme qui aurait pu passer sa vie entière à fuir, à changer d'identité à foison, à mentir, mais qui n'a jamais eu de cesse de choisir le chemin qui lui semblait être le plus juste ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre la grandeur de cette femme replié dans ton obscurantisme borné ? Ne comprends-tu pas que cela te rend encore plus misérable ? Ne comprends-tu toujours pas qu'elle aurait pu se permettre de mener n'importe quelle existence ? Qu'elle en avait plus que les facultés et les possibilités ! Sauf que la voie qu'elle a choisi la menée en Enfer... Et elle l'a assumée. Jusqu'au bout... Et c'est ce qui fait d'elle une personne incroyablement_ libre_.

Essoufflé par sa tirade, Harry se sentit un peu étourdi. Face à lui l'homme s'était muré dans un long silence.

Aedan reposa le livre qu'il tenait sur l'étagère en bois, et répéta à voix basse :

- Une personne libre, hein...

Il sourit.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez entrer à présent que notre discussion est terminée monsieur Malfoy, dit-il sur un ton amusé.

Le plus jeune écarquilla ses yeux surpris par sa remarque. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur le Démon qui se mit alors à l'observer d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je vais me retirer, déclara l'Élémentaire blond.

Une fois laissés seuls derrière, Draco applaudit.

- Bravo ! C'est ce que j'appelle remettre correctement quelqu'un à sa place, plaisanta-t-il ironiquement. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas aimé y être ! Vraiment !

Harry soupira face au comportement exagéré du Démon.

- Tu voulais me voir je suppose, l'interrogea-t-il franchement.

- Tu supposes plutôt bien. Je trouve même que ta langue se fourche de plus en plus avec le temps... Je m'étais déjà fait cette remarque lorsque l'on s'est revu il y a de cela neuf jours, et je me la suis refaite pas plus tard qu'il y a environ deux heures. Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je veux parler, _mon petit chat_... termina-t-il en souriant diaboliquement.

- Toi aussi tu supposes plutôt bien Draco, sourit à son tour le brun.

L'adulte se déplaça alors jusqu'à se poster face lui. Doucement mais fermement, l'aîné pris son visage entre ses deux grandes mains.

- J'aimerais tellement comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête, Harry... murmura-t-il aussi tendrement que douloureusement.

- Tu ne comprends pas Draco ? reprit Harry sur le même ton. C'est pourtant si simple... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est vivre libre. Peu importe la façon dont j'existerai, je veux avoir le choix de ma vie, de mes sentiments et de ma liberté...

* * *

><p>Posté le 1702/12

Notes:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

**A Yue** : J'espère que ce chapitre-ci a su autant te plaire ! Pour ma part, même si l'écriture fut longue, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

**A Lord La Folle** : Tout comme toi, Eren est un des personnages que je préfère le plus... Sa force de caractère, son courage, son _être_, influenceront beaucoup le comportement d'Harry (chose que tu as certainement déjà pu entrevoir dans ce chapitre.)


	25. 23: Réalités Différées et Déformées

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Cette publication arrive en retard. A croire que ça devient une habitude ces derniers temps ! Mes jours de vacances touchent à leur fin, avec à la rentrée un semaine de Bac blanc à la clé. Il se peut que je ralentisse encore plus mon rythme de publication. Bonne lecture cependant !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 : Réalités Différées et Déformées<p>

« Bonsoir Jason.

- Bonsoir Kate.

- Alors, vous êtes en ce moment même en direct de _DeepStreet_, soit plus précisément en face du siège du General Magic&Technologic parti d'Angleterre. D'après les récents sondages et résultats des dépouillements effectués à travers le pays et le monde, il semblerait que ce parti soit en très bonne voie pour posséder un grand nombre de sièges au Conseil de la Vie.

- Oui tout à fait Kate, il semble effectivement se détacher une nette progression de ce parti somme toute assez récent dans les bulletins des électeurs. A titre indicatif, et bien que nous sommes encore à cinq jours de la clôture définitive du dépouillement qui, je vous le rappelle, prendra fin le 20 Septembre 208, le General Magic&Technologic parti comptabilise à ce jour près de 15% des bulletins déjà dépouillés en Grande Bretagne, 20% au Japon ou encore 22% aux Etats-Unis.

- Jason, pour quelles raisons ce parti jusqu'à présent quasi inconnu suscite tant d'intérêt chez les électeurs ?

- Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que ce parti_ fait partie de son temps_. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ont répondu 47% Américains à cette même question la semaine dernière, question posée dans le_ Time_. Il semblerait en effet, qu'une certaine lassitude ait touché les populations en ce qui concerne les partis plutôt traditionnels jugés de moins en moins innovants et audacieux dans leur projet de candidature. Néanmoins, le parti général Human-Being reste le parti le plus rassembleur et détient toujours d'excellents scores... »

Le son de l'engin mécanique et médiatique s'était envolé à travers les fenêtres ouvertes du grand séjour. Tranquillement installé sur la pelouse presque inexistante du jardin, Harry frissonnait. Le jeune homme observait d'un œil soucieux les sculptures de glace qui avaient nouvellement élu domicile dans le parc du Démon. Héritage artistique d'un Aedan irrité de toute évidence. Depuis leur discussion pour le moins houleuse deux jours plus tôt, l'Élémentaire et le jeune mutant s'ignoraient froidement, préférant éviter toutes joutes verbales déconvenues ou au contraire trop bienvenues.

Les formes gelées avaient considérablement refroidi l'atmosphère pourtant très chaude du mois de Septembre du Semi-Monde. Harry n'y connaissait rien en art, son éducation précaire ne l'ayant pas formé à apprécier la beauté des choses, il ne possédait pas d'âme d'artiste ni même d'œil critique. Pourtant, ces sculptures _là_, l'émouvaient. Les corps pliés, déformés, torturés semblaient hurler toute la haine et la tristesse de l'Élémentaire tandis que les visages presque sereins semblaient porter en eux l'espoir éteint de l'homme.

Soudain, des pas qu'il connaissait parfaitement firent entendre leurs déplacements sur le gravier noir de la cour. Des pas lourds, soutenus, et pourtant si élégants. Des pas qui s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la pelouse, à tout juste deux mètres de sa position. Le bruit de la marche arrêté, ce fut le vent qui entreprit de manifester la présence de son propriétaire, transportant avec lui son odeur si particulière et reconnaissable. Un étrange parfum de suie, de cendre et de soufre qu'Harry ne pouvait feindre d'ignorer.

- Ces horreurs n'ont toujours pas fondu ? lança alors une voix amusée.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Toujours assis sur l'herbe sèche et cassante, l'adolescent n'esquissa aucun mouvement, se contentant de considérer silencieusement les formes figées. A priori. Puis il finit par se tourner et lança un sourire franc au nouveau venu.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce style Draco ?

- De toute évidence, non, répondit platement le Démon.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit à sa réponse. Lentement, ce dernier se releva, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea vers un Draco toujours immobile.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives t'y faire, commença Harry sur un ton malicieux. La glace d'Aedan est éternelle. A moins qu'il ne meure, elle ne fondra jamais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant du blond. Oh bien sûr, tu peux toujours lui demander d'annuler son pouvoir par lui même... Sauf que je t'imagine mal venir lui expliquer les raisons de ta demande... Il est plutôt du genre susceptible tu vois...

Harry s'était avancé de sorte qu'ils soient presque face à face.

- C'est drôle. Il y a sept ans, j'aurais trépigné d'impatience afin de pouvoir enfin voir l'endroit dans lequel tu habitais. J'aurais été tellement heureux de manger à ta table, de boire du thé assis dans ton salon, dans un de tes fauteuils, de me promener avec toi dans ton jardin... Il y a sept ans, j'aurais certainement été heureux de cette situation, expliqua-t-il le sourire triste.

- Dans ce cas, dois-je en déduire que la situation actuelle te rend malheureux ? interrogea sèchement Draco.

Le mutant soupira et se frotta les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux, répondit-il doucement.

- Vraiment ? ironisa alors le Démon. Pourtant ce n'est absolument pas ce que m'ont fait penser ton attitude et tes paroles depuis nos retrouvailles.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien durant un premier temps, semblant réfléchir à ses prochaines phrases. Et sans grand étonnement, se furent les mots de sa marraine qui se reformèrent dans son esprit.

_« A quoi bon porter le point d'une existence aussi lourde que la notre s'il nous est impossible de partager ne serait-ce qu'un pour-cent de notre peine avec quelqu'un ? _Si tu ne peux pas la partager, fait au moins en sorte de l'alléger par toi même... Ou tombe dans la folie._ »_

- Je ne suis pas malheureux Draco, reprit-il la voix assurée. Et ta présence ne m'ennuie pas, continua-t-il en se remémorant des paroles prononcées par le Démon. Je suis juste un peu perdu.

Et parmi toutes les vérités que le jeune homme pouvait lui accorder, celle-ci était sans aucun doute l'unique qu'il avouait de bon cœur. Il était perdu. Perdu et fatigué. Trop pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Beaucoup trop. Cela faisait sept années qu'il continuait de vivre sans repères possibles, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cela faisait sept années qu'il fuyait pour pouvoir être libre. Et il ne supportait plus ça. Harry pensait s'y être résigné pourtant... Jusqu'à ce que sa marraine décide une fois encore de mener les choses de sa radicale façon. Sa décision suicidaire avait ébranlé l'équilibre pseudo-familial qu'il avait réussi à tisser depuis sa rencontre avec SIG. Équilibre qui l'avait maintenu et rendu fort.

Lors de leur évasion cinq ans plus tôt, Harry avait refusé de retourner chez lui, en Angleterre. L'enfant de onze ans qu'il était alors avait eu peur d'être abandonné. L'enfant qu'il n'était plus ne possédait tout simplement pas le courage de se confronter aux ruines laissées par les membres de laboratoire ainsi qu'à leurs conséquences. Trop faible, trop jeune, trop _mutant_ pour pouvoir simplement rentrer à la maison incognito. Voilà ce qu'il était et ce qu'il n'assumait pas à cette époque.. Et qu'il assumait seulement en partie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Il se souvenait de ce jour, de cette nuit, avec une exactitude perturbante. Il se souvenait de ces cris effrayants, de cette alarme qui n'en finissait pas de sonner, de ces corps en blouses blanches allongés sur le sol froid assommés, de ces visages terrifiés, pétrifiés dans la glace de l'Élémentaire, de ces salles incolores entrain de flamboyer, prises d'assaut par des flammes dorées et rouges... Il se souvenait de la peur. Il se souvenait de l'expression soulagée de sa marraine lorsqu'elle le vit arriver au loin sur le dos de l'Élémentaire brun, des deux corps évanouis devant ses pieds nus, de l'étrange blouse blanche qu'elle arborait aussi, ainsi que du badge accroché à son cou. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais demandé comment elle se l'était procuré. Mais Harry n'oublia jamais la photo de l'homme gravée sur le pass. Brun, les cheveux mis-longs, le teint cireux, un nez étrange... presque crochu. Il se souvenait des longs corridors qu'ils avaient traversé, des portes métalliques menaçantes, prêtent à se refermer impartialement devant la route de leur salut, de cette blancheur ignoble dont ils ne voyaient plus le bout... Et plus que tout, il se souvenait de cette première véritable respiration qu'il pu enfin prendre... Dehors, sous le ciel noir de l'hiver, sous le couvert de la lune et des étoiles imperceptibles. Oui, Harry Potter se souvenait exactement de ce 1er Février 223.

Le soulagement ressenti avait cependant bien vite été remplacé par l'angoisse, la peur d'une vie qui lui échappait, dont il n'avait aucun contrôle. Rester aux côtés de sa marraine et des deux hommes lui avait semblé être une évidence. Secrètement, l'enfant qu'il était espérait pouvoir un jour posséder le même courage que cet étrange trio... La même volonté de mener au mieux leur existence aussi.

Mais le départ volontairement forcé d'un de ses piliers et modèles, l'avait affaibli mentalement. Et si l'adolescent ne supportait plus l'idée de fuir sa vie sans celui-ci, il supportait encore moins le refuge imposé par le Démon. Peut être était-il en sécurité pour l'instant... Mais pour combien de temps ?

- J'ai écouté une partie des informations... reprit alors subitement Harry.

Pris de court par la tournure de la conversation, Draco préféra le laisser s'expliquer en hochant simplement de la tête.

- Je suppose que tu connais un des leaders du General Magic&Technologic parti non ? Je veux parler de Tom Riddle Jr.

_Tom Riddle Jr_. Cet homme, ce sorcier faisait tellement parler de lui depuis ces quatre dernières années, qu'il était impossible pour n'importe quel homme politique de ne pas connaitre ce nom. Draco l'avait souvent croisé durant le temps de chaque campagne, mais il n'avait jamais entamé la moindre conversation avec l'homme. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de lui et de sa politique que leur propre parti bâtait de l'aile depuis quatre ans. En effet, même si Deus continuait de rassembler ses fidèles, il perdait de plus en plus de terrain... Et dans une certaine mesure, Draco s'en moquait éperdument. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus soutenir Deus dans ses démarches politiques. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le parti Deus devenait aussi poussiéreux que les membres qui le composaient. Et ça, le Démon l'avait compris depuis un certain temps déjà. L'homme savait d'avance que les élections prochaines scelleraient définitivement le sort de ce parti pourtant oh combien influant auparavant. Draco reconnaissait volontiers que le fameux Tom Riddle Jr. était doté d'un esprit des plus fins.

- Je le connais plus ou moins de vue, comme la plupart des hommes et femmes politiques. Pourquoi ? finit-il par répondre.

Harry sembla hésiter un moment quant à sa propre réponse, avant de demander d'une voix franche :

- Tu ne connais donc pas vraiment cet homme ?

Le plus vieux nia simplement d'un signe de tête.

- Parce que moi je le connais... lâcha assez brutalement le brun.

Draco ne put empêcher son sourcil de s'arquer de façon interrogative. Comment Harry pouvait-il connaître cet homme ? Où s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Pourquoi ? Dans quelles mesures se connaissaient-ils ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois, le Démon avait presque naïvement pensé qu'il n'y aurait dorénavant plus que eux deux. Que plus personnes ne se mettraient stupidement entre leur lien. Qu'il pourrait enfin _avoir_ sa moitié exclusivement pour lui, à lui. Erreur. L'homme blond n'avait certainement pas prévu d'avoir à accueillir deux Élémentaires, deux_ hommes_ sous son toit en plus. Deux hommes qui avaient partagé le quotidien de _son_ Harry depuis quelques années déjà. Deux hommes dont il ne connaissait rien, mais qu'il supportait... Pour Harry. Bien sûr, ces derniers s'étaient rapidement présentés à lui et avaient tout aussi rapidement raconté les quelques lignes de leur récit. Les plus grosses. Draco était même allé jusqu'à mettre une partie de sa fierté de côté en leur demandant brièvement où Harry avait passé son existence après s'être fait capturer. Mais les deux homme semblaient avoir été mis dans la confidence... Et pas par le principal concerné. Chose dès plus étrange qui ne fit qu'accroitre la curiosité et l'avidité du Démon dans sa quête de la vérité. Vérité qu'Harry s'obstinait de lui cacher.

- Comment ça tu le connais ? demanda abruptement Draco.

Encore une fois, l'adolescent mit un certain temps pour formuler sa réponse.

- Si je réponds à toutes tes interrogations... Me laisseras-tu m'en aller ? osa-t-il prononcer à voix basse.

Le Démon grogna. Est-ce que les choses lui semblaient-elles aussi simples ? Comment, après toutes ces journées passées à se taire et à ignorer ses questions, pouvait-il réduire ses tentatives de réponses et ses interrogations en cette requête ridiculement médiocre ? Pensait-il réellement que le deal s'arrêterait là ? Le prenait-il pour un con fini ? Après tout ce qu'il avait du endurer durant ces années, sans lui, pour lui... C'était donc là, la seule considération que sa moitié lui faisait part ? Comment osait-il ?

- Comment oses-tu ? explosa alors Draco, faisant sursauté l'impudent. Comment oses-tu réduire mes inquiétudes à ton égard en cette sorte de chantage pitoyable ?

Comment le pouvait-il ? Pourquoi son dominé ne se comportait-il donc pas comme les autres ? Oui, pourquoi ? Il était vrai que Harry possédait déjà son propre caractère lorsqu'il était enfant, et même lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de se disputer, cela n'allait jamais loin... Jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Comment se faisait-il que sa propre moitié ne puisse pas sentir _quand_ elle commençait à dépasser les limites ? Pourquoi _son_ Harry ne possédait-il pas cet instinct de sécurité propre au dominé ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question lui venait en tête... Quelque chose de définitivement étrange était entrain de leur arriver, et Draco n'aimait absolument pas ça. Il avait continué ses recherches quant au mystère qui entourait leur lien. Sans grands résultats. De toute évidence... Quelque chose clochait. Et de ce quelque chose, le Démon n'en pouvait plus. L'homme redoutait plus que tout la force de ses réactions. Les réactions et les silences d'Harry le rendaient de plus en plus imprévisible, faisant alors ressortir ce qu'il était de pire. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution et des réponses à leurs questions, leur histoire à peine débutée se terminerait mal... Draco le savait.

Brutalement, un craquement peu esthétique accompagné d'un drôle de couinement se firent entendre au loin. Le bruit se répercuta longuement dans les airs et la nuit, faisant instantanément éclater la bulle d'amertume et de colère dans laquelle s'étaient perdus les deux hommes. Intrigués et aux aguets, Harry et Draco s'observèrent quelques secondes. Puis le plus jeune se dirigea d'un pas léger là où il supposait être l'origine du son. Ses pieds le conduisirent près d'un des quelques parterres fleuris de la demeure. Harry s'accroupit dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose... Peine perdue. Ce fût le bruissement des feuilles sèches qui interpella son attention. Le brun y concentra alors son regard et entraperçut une petite boule noire qui semblait respirer... Un animal sûrement, un animal replié sur lui même qu'il ne pouvait distinguer.

- C'est un chat sauvage des Enfers, lança soudainement la voix chaude et grave de Draco par dessus son épaule.

Harry sursauta.

- Tu m'as fait peur...

- Il t'en faut peu, répliqua l'homme blond sardonique.

L'adolescent se contenta d'expirer bruyamment face à sa remarque et se contenta de dire :

- Je pense qu'il est blessé.

Ce fût au tour du Démon d'expirer exaspéré.

- Je le sais. Contrairement à une certaine personne humaine et myope ici présente, je _peux_ le voir et ce même s'il fait nuit.

Le ton était à la foi sec et doux, mi-arrogant mi-tendre, et Harry se surprit à penser que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler aussi confortablement. Et le jeune homme le regrettait.

- Je ne suis plus myope... C'est pour cette raison que je ne porte plus de lunettes, répliqua-t-il simplement. Est-ce dangereux comme animal ?

- Pas vraiment... Le chat des Enfers ressemble à s'y méprendre à un banal chat, sauf que ce dernier possède en plus certaines facultés plus ou moins dangereuses en fonction des races, expliqua académiquement l'adulte.

Dans sa tête, l'homme blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que les chats sauvages ressemblaient étrangement au caractère borné et indépendant de sa moitié.

- Vraiment ? s'extasia Harry. C'est incroyable, un chat qui possède des genres de pouvoirs magiques ! Je ne savais pas que ça existait ! continua-t-il de s'émerveiller.

La réaction du brun ramena alors le Démon plusieurs années en arrière... Comme le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il possédait lui même un genre de don. Draco se rappelait parfaitement du regard si vert et si brillant que lui avait adressé Harry. Finalement... Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu.

- ... Draco ?

Ce dernier retourna vivement sa tête vers la douce voix qui l'appelait. Même si Harry ne pouvait voir le sourire nostalgique qu'il arborait, lui voyait parfaitement ses traits fins quelques peu inquiets ainsi que le pétillement de son regard vert.

- Désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas... Tu disais ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où ce chat est-il exactement blessé ?

Bien que surpris par sa requête Draco s'exécuta et se pencha observant de son mieux la boule tremblante.

- Je pense que ce matou a du se battre contre un matou plus fort que lui. Sa patte arrière semble être brûlée, et son ventre semble porter la marque de vilaines griffures, énuméra-t-il.

- Amenons-le à la maison ! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Il faut le soigner.

Draco soupira.

- Et comment je te pris ? répliqua-t-il sceptique.

- Ça j'en fais mon affaire, éluda le plus jeune.

Et le Démon finit par céder.

Une fois rentré, Harry se dépêcha de porter le chat sur la table de la salle à manger. L'animal était tout petit, vraiment. Presque comme un chaton, sans pour autant l'être. Son pelage entier était gris, sauf aux pattes... Pattes qui arboraient de douces écailles noires, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des pattes de dragons. Mais cela ne retirait en rien l'aspect infiniment craquant du chat aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? finit par demander Draco.

- Le soigner...

Sur ces mots, Harry se posta devant l'animal, mit ses deux mains sur les endroits écorchés et brûlés, et commença son travail. Rapidement, un halo blanc entoura les deux mains déformées de l'adolescent, et les blessures commencèrent à cicatriser. Stupéfait par la manœuvre employée par l'adolescent, Draco l'observa silencieusement, décortiquant de son regard gris ses actions.

Et c'est sur cette image que les deux Élémentaires arrivèrent dans la pièce. Voyant la lumière blanche s'élevait dans les airs, les deux hommes retinrent un hoquet de surprise et de colère.

- Bordel Harry... Ne me dit pas que tu es entrain de faire ce que tu fais ! tonna la voix graveleuse d'un David horrifié.

* * *

><p>Posté le 1103/12

Notes:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, en revanche il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

**A Yue : **Oh oh~ ! J'espère te dévoiler encore bien des surprises avec les chapitres à venir. Beaucoup de mystères doivent être résolus, notamment du côté de ce Cher Draco... Pour répondre à ta première question, je te répondrai que non. Severus n'est pas amoureux d'Eren. Il éprouve un profond respect pour elle, un respect sans doute aussi grand et fort que celui que possède Harry envers sa marraine, ainsi que de l'admiration (bien cachée) envers la bête de foire qu'est devenue cette femme. Mais il est vrai qu'il demeure une certaine "complicité" invisible qui les lie ensemble, certainement due au fait qu'ils ont partagé sans vraiment le vouloir une bonne partie de leur vie ensemble... Et ont fini sans aucun doute par s'attacher dans une certaine mesure. Aedan quant à lui aime Eren d'une façon inconditionnelle et loyale. Il a été destiné à être le gardien de la femme, -plus que David-, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il fut le premier à la prendre dans ses bras lors de leur première rencontre. Sinon en ce qui concerne les plans de Tom, je ne peux que te dire : Félicitation ! Tu as parfaitement compris ses véritables intentions à l'égard de Harry. Bravo !

En espérant t'avoir satisfaite de part ce chapitre, et de part mes réponses

**A Tsukiryu no koe** : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Quelle joie ! Ravie de savoir que tous les chapitres déjà parus t'aient plu ! Et effectivement, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher cet univers si ardemment inventé de sitôt. En espérant avoir comblée ton attente avec ce chapitre (qui fût plus long à pondre que d'habitude) !


	26. 24: Se Mourir ou Vivre Infiniment

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 : Se Mourir ou Vivre Infiniment<p>

Son corps s'était éteint. Rapidement court-circuité par les mains savantes de son géniteur, son système électrique entier s'était définitivement grillé. Aucune pitié ne lui avait été faite, aucune donnée n'avait été conservée. La chose pensante qu'elle était, n'était plus qu'une épave vide.

Conservée dans un séduisant réfrigérateur à l'armature dorée, prisonnière inconsciente, AI.940 était morte dans le plus répugnant des silences. Sans bruits, sans pleurs, sans fleurs... Sans nom. Son squelette rouillé, abandonné par le corps scientifique qui l'avait tant admiré, avait fini par retrouver sa place parmi les cobayes abîmés, défectueux et cassés d'une usine de recyclage. Le cercueil précieux, aux composantes électroniques aussi rares qu'elle, avait pour final destination un vulgaire laboratoire de récupération.

L'air était frais en ce petit matin de Septembre. Au loin, devant de grandes bâtisses en briques rouges, un homme faisait craquer de ses pas conquérants la fine couche de gel qui s'était déposée sur l'herbe verte et tendre des jardins fleuris. Il était vêtu d'un pardessus noir, recouvrant très certainement un costume trois pièces coordonné. D'une noble stature, grand, élancé, les cheveux bouclés et brun, le soleil en avait timidement dépeint le portrait à travers l'ombre qui le suivait. Cependant, et ce malgré l'heure matinale, l'homme n'était pas le seul à fouler de ses pas pressés les chemins verdoyants du Laboratoire SIG-Recovery, situé à l'ouest d'Atlanta aux États-Unis. Une foule de personnes en blouses blanches ou grises s'affairait déjà à la mise en marche de l'entreprise. La science ne connaissait ni la crise, ni le repos.

En cette matinée du 16 Septembre 228, Tom Riddle Jr. avait rendez-vous avec le directeur en chef de cette antenne particulière des laboratoires SIG.

L'homme était heureux. Ses projets se menaient de la meilleure des façons et sa carrière politique était incontestablement entamée. Ne lui manquait plus que quelques rouages spécifiques à sa machinerie pour que cette dernière s'active... Enfin.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans l'immense hall du bâtiment principal, le sorcier fut étonnamment impressionné par le plafond de verre recomposant la galaxie. Rapidement, un petit homme aux cheveux blancs en blouse grise vint à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Riddle ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix fluette tout en lui tendant la main.

- Monsieur Mc Gowan je suppose, dit platement le brun en répondant à la poignet de main.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre... lui intima alors l'homme.

Le duo traversa un labyrinthe de couloirs tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres. L'homme âgé lui avait expliqué que chacun des couloirs reflétaient les diverses activités du laboratoire. Ainsi, Tom Riddle Jr. avait eu l'occasion de traverser le couloir des machineries, entièrement constitué de tuyauteries en cuivre et de rouages récupérés d'anciens navires et de bases militaires abandonnés, alliés entres-eux créant alors une structure architecturale mécanisée déroutante, sifflante et grinçante par endroits, le couloir des artistes, composé d'une immense tapisserie -ou patchwork selon l'opinion-, reprenant certaines parties de tableaux célèbres, le tout de manière décousue et intimement mélangée, le couloir des inventions inutiles faisait quant à lui l'inventaire des créations les plus loufoques et vaines, exposées sur de petites étagères intégrées à la cloison. Ce couloir était sans aucun doute le couloir le plus étrange que l'homme eu l'occasion de voir parmi les quelques qu'il du traverser. Les activités de ce laboratoire semblaient si... irréalistes.

- Vous devez certainement vous interroger sur le genres d'affaires que traite Recovery, plaisanta le directeur amusé par l'expression réservée du sorcier. Je suis même certain que vous vous demandez si nous savons même ce qu'est la notion "travail" à en juger par l'air incrédule que vous affichez jeune homme.

L'air condescendant de l'homme déplut immédiatement audit jeune homme. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé comme s'il était un enfant. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait ne serait-ce considéré comme tel.

- Nous somme arrivés, déclara soudainement le scientifique.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant de lourdes portes vitrées. Derrière, Riddle entraperçut de nombreux coffres plus ou moins grands, soigneusement disposés à la verticale. L'homme aux cheveux blancs, composa le code d'accès à la salle et expliqua :

- Vôtre paquet se trouve dans l'allée quinze. Il me semble qu'il s'agit du numéro trois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme brun au visage lunaire, visiblement stupéfait par les visiteurs.

- Ah ! Neville, vous tombez bien ! Veuillez amener monsieur Riddle à l'allée quinze je vous pries.

- C-c'est à dire Monsieur que le professeur Jason m'attend dans les serres, bafouilla le brun. J'étais juste venu ici prendre du matériel... expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise, les bras chargés de divers bidons aux contenus certainement tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

L'adulte sourit d'un air compatissant.

- Vous apporterez vos affaires après avoir indiqué l'allée à notre invité, ordonna-t-il gentiment. Si Jason est si pressé que ça de venir chercher ces produits toxiques, qu'il vienne les chercher lui même. Je sais qu'il peut être très égocentrique parfois, mais ne craignez aucunes représailles de sa part.

- Très bien monsieur Mc Gowan, répondit le brun qui ne semblait pourtant pas s'être rassuré.

- Sur ce, très cher, je vous laisse avec notre nouveau stagiaire. Passez tous une très bonne journée ! les salua-t-il bruyamment.

Neville jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'autre homme. Nuls doutes... La personne qui lui faisait face était définitivement _le_ Tom Riddle Jr. d'Angleterre. L'entrepreneur et homme politique le plus _in_ du moment. Que venait-il donc faire ici ? L'instinct d'un jeune homme sentait que quelque chose d'étrange était entrain de se passer. Pour quelles raisons l'homme fondateur d'un des laboratoires les plus innovants de la planète venait donc se terrer dans l'étrange dimension scientifique qu'était Recovery ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... Surtout aux vues de la pièce qu'ils étaient entrain d'arpenter.

Tout le monde dans le laboratoire la surnommait le hangar de l'horreur. Y étaient entreposés les corps de robots humanoïdes utilisés par les autres laboratoires de la firme, les expériences cyborgs ratées, des produits dangereux, des répliques de parties du corps humains en ferrailles et téléguidées, ainsi que certains cobayes humains conservés et gelés dans ces lieux depuis l'Ultime Guerre. C'était immonde. C'était infecte. Une véritable caverne d'Ali-baba de l'épouvante. Caverne dont tout le monde ou presque connaissait le mot de passe... Mais que personne n'avait envie d'ouvrir tant les choses qui s'y cachaient étaient à vomir.

- L'allée quinze est juste là, désigna Neville en pointant de l'index une rangée éclairée par une anormale lumière dorée. Sur ce... esquissa-t-il avant de retourner sur ses pas.

- Attendez ! s'exclama alors subitement le sorcier, l'interrompant dans sa démarche.

Surpris, le stagiaire se tourna et demanda poliment :

- Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Seriez-vous le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat par hasard ?

Méfiant, Neville répondit du bout de lèvre :

- En effet... Mais comment avez-vous...

- Même structure faciale que votre mère, nez et yeux de votre père, débita le sorcier sur un ton évident. Mon père était une de leur... connaissance, éclaircit-il.

L'homme n'expliqua en revanche pas, le sentiment d'étonnement qu'il le surprit en voyant un jeune sang pur travailler dans un endroit aussi... inclassable. De ce qu'il savait, la famille Londubat n'avait jamais entretenu de bons termes avec sa propre famille. Tout comme feu les Potter, les Londubat se revendiquaient en tant qu'irréductibles. Faire partie des plus grandes et des nobles familles de sorciers dans le monde ne signifiait absolument pas le partage des mêmes valeurs... Dommage.

- Je vois... finit par répondre simplement le jeune homme qui ne se départit cependant pas de son regard soupçonneux. Je vais vous laisser alors...

Et il le fit, trop pressé de quitter l'endroit lugubre.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Riddle décida enfin de diriger son pas déterminé vers la lumière dorée. Il était bel et bien là. Absolument comme il l'avait prévu, allongé dans son couteux caisson réfrigéré et doré, le sujet AI.940 venait de trouver son prochain maître fou. Étendu dans son bien étrange cercueil, le visage bleu et gelé, les yeux clos et le corps à moitié nu, AI.940 ignorait tout de son prochain voyage.

A des milliers de km de là, dans un immense bureau croulant sous les dossiers et les documents, une équipe de campagne politique était entrain de se noyer. En ce début d'après midi, quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir les fenêtres de la pièce, faisant s'engouffrer par la même occasion le vent frais qui sévissait depuis quelques heures. La brise avait emporté avec elle les divers papiers classés déposés sur les tables, les dispersant dans toute la salle. Des heures de travail et de classement étaient à refaire.

A genoux sur le parquet en bois précieux, Blaise Zabini aidé de sa secrétaire étaient entrain de ramasser la paperasse, tous deux affichant un air profondément agacé.

- Je vais terminer de ramasser Katy, prononça l'homme. Allez me chercher cet imbécile de Nott... Un travail de rangement l'attendra sur son bureau.

- Bien monsieur.

La femme se releva d'un air digne et partit immédiatement à la recherche de l'homme.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de sa secrétaire et le Démon venait d'achever la collecte des documents. Assis à son propre bureau, Blaise Zabini réfléchissait à la tournure inquiétante qu'était entrain de prendre certains évènements. Leur parti était en crise. Certains membres du staff commençaient déjà à plier bagages, d'autres se contentaient d'en faire le minimum, et pire que tout, Caelester Dies, leur Leader, ne semblait absolument pas être concerné par le recul des intentions de votes à l'égard des membres de leur parti.

- A ce rythme là, nous allons perdre à coup sûr ces élections... marmonna-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

- Oh mais nous allons définitivement les perdre ! s'éleva alors une voix narquoise dans les airs, le faisant sursauter.

Voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. En effet... Draco Malfoy, Démon de première catégorie, se tenait fière dans l'embrasure de la porte, analysant de son œil gris l'état désordonné de la pièce.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? lui demanda alors l'autre Démon irrité par le comportement détaché de son ami et collègue.

Car effectivement, depuis quelques mois... Draco Malfoy semblait complètement désintéressé par ce qui se passait au sein de leur parti. Lui, qui pourtant avait toujours été le premier à fustiger les comportements incompréhensibles et enfantins de leur Leader politique, en était venu à s'en moquer totalement. L'étrange comportement du blond restait cependant imperceptible aux yeux de la plupart des membres de leur équipe, trop occupés à redresser la barre en cette période de dure tempête. Blaise ignorait depuis combien de décennies il connaissait l'homme, et même si ce dernier restait très secret quant à ses origines et ses réelles motivations, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Draco Malfoy était un être définitivement ambitieux. Son attitude depuis quelques mois vis à vis sa carrière politique au sein de Deus était forcement signe de renouveau chez l'homme.

- Je compte quitter Deus, Blaise... finit par annoncer de but en blanc le Démon. Ce parti s'en va-t-à la ruine, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Bizarrement, les propos de l'homme ne le choquèrent pas. Au fond, Blaise Zabini se doutait que son collègue projetait de mener sa barque autrement.

- Tu sais que si tu fais ça, tu perdras la majorité de tes soutiens, le mit-il en garde.

A ces propos, Draco ricana. De toute évidence... Soit Blaise était stupide, soit l'homme remettait en question sa propre intelligence. Ce n'était pas lui qui était entrain de se couler à pique. Ce n'était pas son parti et ses hommes qui étaient entrain de se faire doucement mais sûrement éjecter de la scène politique depuis quelques années. Deus n'était en aucun cas sous son unique responsabilité...

- Les soutiens auxquels tu fais références seront tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres dans quatre jours à peine, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je n'ai pas besoin de vieux croulants dans mes pieds pour avancer.

Blaise ne dit rien... Ne voulant pas admettre une fois encore que le blond avait raison, l'habitude ne le rendant pas moins vexant.

- J'ai revu Pansy il y a quelques jours ! se souvint alors soudainement le brun.

- Tiens donc... Quelle vieille connaissance ! ironisa implacablement Draco. Comment se porte cette chère et tendre Pansy ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne trompait personne.

Le Démon brun ne pût s'empêcher de tiquer face à la cruauté dégagée à chacun des mots de l'homme. Physiquement, Draco était si beau que beaucoup avait tendance à oublier et à méconnaître son caractère foncièrement barbare. Blaise se demanda combien de femmes comme Pansy avait été charmées puis abandonnées sans la moindre pitié par le blond. Combien durant toutes ces années avaient vu leurs rêves et espérances se briser ? Combien en étaient mortes ? Combien étaient devenues folles ?

- Elle m'a appris que son père risquait sa place au Conseil de la Vie avec ces élections... répondit le métisse. Elle était vraiment inquiète, déclara-t-il visiblement soucieux.

Le Démon supérieur renifla l'air dédaigneusement à la mention de la jeune femme. Son esprit se remémora alors subitement des paroles que la dénommée Pansy avait prononcé à son égard il y avait déjà bien des années.

_« Je te souhaite de souffrir autant que moi en cet instant ! Je te souhaite d'être rejeté de la pire façon qui soit par celui où celle à qui tu as confié ton putain de cœur ! Que cette dernière te l'arrache en te regardant bien droit dans les yeux ! »_

Et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Draco se mit à penser à Harry. Ces mots n'auraient jamais du s'accrocher parmi ses souvenirs. Ils n'auraient jamais du avoir de l'importance pour lui... Sauf que sa situation actuelle n'allait malheureusement pas dans ce sens là. Draco avait peur. Il avait non seulement peur d'être rejeté par Harry, mais aussi peur que ce dernier découvre certaines vérités à son propos. Harry était à lui en théorie... _Sa_ moitié. _Son_ dominé. Sauf que dans les faits, les choses se révélaient être bien plus complexes. Ce qui le troublait de plus en plus, jours après jours. Le Démon savait que si jamais Harry venait à le quitter... Il serait capable du pire. Le brun se devait de tomber amoureux de lui. Forcément, puisqu'ils étaient complémentaires à bien des égards. Sur ce point... Draco _savait_ qu'il avait raison. Depuis leur rencontre dans cette chambre d'enfant, depuis qu'il l'avait espionné entrain de faner ces pétales de roses, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé du Vagabond... _Tout_ en Harry lui indiquait qu'il était sa moitié idéale, et Draco doutait fortement qu'il puisse avoir tort.

L'incident avec le chat la veille l'avait retourné. Harry était capable de soigner les êtres vivants... Et ce, d'une façon non médicale ou magique. La lumière blanche déployée autour de ses mains abimées, différentes de la lumière habituellement verte dégagée par les mages guérisseurs, l'avait définitivement convaincu dans cette hypothèse. De même que l'étrange comportement des Élémentaires lorsqu'ils les virent. Après avoir totalement guéri l'animal, Harry s'était fait réprimandé d'une manière étonnamment forte et appuyée par les deux hommes. Il était évident que quelque chose dans cette faculté pour le moins... Unique, était à cacher. Le regard inquiet que s'étaient échangés les frères n'était d'ailleurs pas passé inaperçu. Draco avait abandonné momentanément l'idée de soutirer des informations à qui que ce soit. L'homme ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience... Dans quelques jours, Draco Malfoy aurait définitivement le dernier mot.

Quitte à le secouer et dépasser certaines limites. Quitte à le menacer et lui faire du mal... Harry Potter allait enfin lui livrer sa vérité.

* * *

><p>Posté le 1703/12

Note:

► Je suis actuellement entrain de corriger tous les chapitres déjà parus. Les modifications demeurent cependant assez légères étant donné que je le fais surtout pour mes pauvres fautes d'orthographe égarées, en revanche il se peut que certaines phrases aient été modifiées.

**A Tsukiryu no koe** : Oui ! Pour sûr que ça fait du bien de revoir l'insouciance du jeune Harry réapparaître ! Et oui, pour l'instant Draco est plutôt à plaindre dans cette histoire... Bien que la tendance risque certainement de s'échanger au fil du temps et de certaines... révélations. J'espère que de ton côté tes épreuves blanches se sont bien passée. As-tu eu les résultats ?

**A Princesse Serenity** : Merci de tes compliments ! Je suis contente de faire partager cette histoire avec des lecteurs toujours plus curieux chapitres après chapitres. Il est vrai, et je le reconnais, que mon "style" d'écriture est particulièrement littéral voire même littéraire. Et au-delà de l'histoire, même si ce parti pris n'est sans doute pas le plus rassembleur, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il intéresse tout de même certaines personnes. Quant au récit, j'admets qu'il m'arrive parfois moi-même de m'y perdre... Surtout lorsque j'entame un nouveau chapitre. C'est pour cela que la relecture de tous les chapitres déjà parus représente une bonne forme d'entrainement. De cette façon j'arrive à me recentrer sur mes idées et sur l'évolution que je veux de l'histoire. Sinon, question originalité, je pense simplement avoir poussé à l'extrême toutes les croyances, les mythes et les choses qui caractérisent particulièrement notre propre monde afin de créer cet univers débridé. Bref, un gros Melting-Pot, de tout ce qui existe déjà, et ce représenté sous différentes formes. En ce qui concerne les dates, un récapitulatif de ces dernières et des évènements clés seront fait à la toute fin de l'histoire. Encore merci de ta review ! En espérant t'avoir aspirée un peu plus dans mon monde à travers ce chapitre.


	27. 25: Destins et Mémoires Emboîtés

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 : Destins et Mémoires Emboités<p>

Le temps commençait à s'assombrir. Même dans cet endroit, les arbres noirâtres perdaient invariablement leurs feuilles. Derrière ses carreaux, il lui semblait que le vent s'amusait avec elles. C'était bien le seul d'ailleurs... Les nuages s'épaississaient dangereusement. Ça sentait l'orage. Le ciel nappé de gris, l'était encore plus que d'habitude. Et c'était moche.

Le temps passait, et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours tout remettre au lendemain. Mauvaise habitude. Il savait aussi que plus il se terrerait, plus les autres deviendraient insistants.

Il soupira une dernière fois afin de se donner contenance et finit par dicter. Enfin...

« _Message enregistré par Harry James Potter le 21 Septembre de l'an 228 de l'Ere Post-TradiTechnologique._

_Message adressé à Sirius Black._

_Numéro de code : 9860012_

_Sirius,_

_Je sais que j'ai tardé à t'envoyer de mes nouvelles. J'aurais du le faire plus tôt. Alors pardonne-moi. _

_Je n'ai pas mis l'adresse d'envoi de cette missive volontairement. Je préfère prendre mes précautions si jamais on venait à intercepter ce message vocal. Cette situation peut te paraître dingue, et crois-moi, elle l'est. Prenons simplement sur nous. _

_La vérité c'est que je n'étais pas préparé à te rencontrer l'autre jour. Vraiment pas. Et d'une certaine manière, j'ai fui. Sans te mentir je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé tous vous retrouver ensemble, assis à la table des Weasley, entouré des délicieux plats de Molly, discutant ouvertement... _

_Mais ne rêvons pas._

_Il est peu probable que les choses se passent ainsi._

_Pour l'instant.  
><em>

_Ma situation actuelle ne joue pas en ma faveur, car même si la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé j'ai pu te sembler libre, je suppose que je ne le suis pas vraiment. _

_Alors je me bas pour l'être. _

_J'essaie du mieux que je peux. _

_En revanche, sache que je suis en sécurité là où je suis. _

_Ne t'en fais pas.  
><em>

_Tu dois t'en douter, des tas de choses se sont produites depuis... Depuis... _

_Eh bien depuis cette fête d'anniversaire, si... Sanglante, particulière et dérangeante. Et c'est aussi en partie pour cette raison que je t'envoie cette missive. Je t'ai promis de toute te dire, tout te raconter, de le faire... Alors je le vais le faire. Tu l'as suffisamment attendu comme ça. Tu as le droit de savoir.  
><em>

_Je te laisse le soin de partager mon histoire avec les personnes de ton choix._

_Mes mémoires commencent à une date indéterminée. A une date que je ne peux que supposer._

_Le jour où je suis revenu à moi, je n'eus aucun repère auquel me raccrocher. Pas de douce chaleur du soleil à ressentir, pas de bruits d'oiseaux gazouillants à entendre dans un ciel que j'imaginais bleu, pas de grondements assourdissants d'une ville insomniaque à détester, pas de rires d'enfants s'amusant insouciamment à percevoir, pas de calendrier électronique à observer... Rien. Le néant.  
><em>

_J'étais devenu aveugle et sourd. _

_Au sens propre pour l'un, figuré pour l'autre._

_J'ai d'abord cru que la perte de ma vision était due à un choc ou à une blessure subit lors de ma fête d'anniversaire... Mais j'avais tort._

_On m'avait retiré mes sens._

_Purement et simplement. _

_La première personne qui se présenta à moi était un homme à la voix trompeuse. Un homme à la voix trop doucereuse, basse et sifflante pour ne pas être dangereuse. Il s'appelait Severus Rogue. Un scientifique. Et je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer comment... Mais dès que la vibration de ses cordes vocales atteint mes tympans, je sentis se transporter avec elle un étrange ressentiment. Cet homme supportait à peine ma présence. _

_Il m'expliqua sans faire de détours les raisons de ma brusque cécité. Perdre pour Gagner. Vivre pour Mourir. Ils recherchaient la pleine concentration de mon être. La vue et l'ouïe étaient de trop. La méditation fut forcée.__  
><em>

_Je n'eus aucune peine à comprendre ce qu'ils cherchaient... Et je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'avais détesté ce que j'étais à ce point. Alors je me suis mis à rêver. J'ai rêvé durant des semaines entières à un autre moi. J'ai réinventé mon quotidien, tracé les contours d'une bulle onirique strictement opaque. Je l'ai fait et c'était con... Mes rêves et mon imagination ne rendaient pas ma réalité plus douce. En aucun cas... Alors j'ai arrêté._

_Seul dans ma pièce, mes seules visites correspondaient à ces visiteurs inodores et incolores qui ne faisaient que passer. Genres mis à part, ils se ressemblaient tous. Leurs pas étaient les mêmes, les intonations de voix et le froissement de leurs vêtements aussi. _

_Ils n'étaient que des chiens parfaitement dressés. D'adorables petits soldats en plomb massif obéissants aux lois et désirs trop longtemps constipés de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques._

_Mes effets personnels m'avaient aussi été retiré. Naturellement. Le collier de Draco avait été arraché de mon cou. N'y occupait plus qu'un répugnant bippeur électronique, l'unique chose dont je ne pouvais me séparer.__ L'appareil se mettait en mode réveil le matin, sonnait un coup lorsqu'il était midi, deux lorsqu'il était quatorze heures, trois lorsqu'il était dix-sept heures, quatre lorsqu'il était vingt-deux heures. Et même si ces maudits BIP me rendaient fou, sans, j'étais perdu. Le temps et sa notion ne passaient qu'à travers l'engin, et même lorsqu'il m'arrivait de demander aux passants la date qu'il était, très peu me répondaient._

_Il était rare que je discute avec qui que ce soit de toute façon..._

_Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tom. Le si séduisant Tom._

_L'homme à la voix la plus... Sexuelle ? Oui. L'homme à la voix la plus sexuelle à laquelle j'avais jamais eu à faire._

_Je l'ai immédiatement détesté._

_Clairement, cet homme puait le faux. Il était sans doute beau, intelligent, et incontestablement riche... Mais il était faux. Ses paroles sonnaient creux. Et pourtant... Pourtant cette personne était fascinante. Peut être était-ce du à l'aura chaude et étouffante qu'il l'accompagnait, peut-être était-ce du à sa magie sombre et crépitante qui l'entourait... Mais Tom restait incroyablement magnétique. Hormis cet aspect plus ou moins positif de son être, il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux et dans le fond... Totalement inintéressant. Pour preuve, nos discussions n'étaient en rien attrayantes, si bien que je n'en ai pas gardé la moindre miette. Mais je sais aussi que sans ces conversations, je me serais senti infiniment plus seul.  
><em>

_Même si je savais que cet homme était la source même du pourquoi j'avais été capturé. Et c'était là l'ironie du sort... Au fond, il devait certainement en savoir plus sur moi, que moi même. Tom était bien trop heureux lorsqu'on lui apprenait des nouvelles sur ma condition. Indécemment heureux.  
><em>

_Ma condition... Parlons-en justement.  
><em>

__A cette époque je ne savais pas que l'on m'avait interné dans une annexe des laboratoires SIG... Je me doutais que je me trouvais dans une sorte de centre hospitalier quelconque... Peut-être pas si quelconque que ça d'ailleurs.__

__Mon quotidien était séparé entre diverses expériences, diverses prises de sang, divers tests à répétition._ La cadence de ma vie ressemblait à du papier à musique. La mesure était précise, les temps respectés, l'imagination bridée. _

_Chaque matin, quelqu'un m'apportait un vase rempli de fleurs.__ Chaque matin, des roses -pour la plupart du temps- se fanaient entre mes doigts.__ Et chaque soir, un des fruits de mon plateau repas pourrissait de la même façon. Puis ce fut le tour de petits insectes et animaux de suivre le même rituel. _

_Puis on me demanda d'inverser le processus... _

_Raviver les couleurs ternies de ces centaines de fleurs, rendre le souffle de vie à ces lézards verts et ces souris blanches. Créer la vie... A partir de mes mains. Juste après avoir créé la mort._

_Pari oh combien séduisant pour tous ceux qui me suivaient.  
><em>

_Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'avec le temps, je m'étais convaincu de ne pas être fait pour cette manœuvre. J'avais déjà essayé à la maison. Des dizaines de fois. J'avais tenté cette action sur d'innombrables roses de notre jardin... Autrefois. Mais le succès n'avait jamais été au rendez-vous. J'avais alors abandonné l'idée que j'étais capable d'autre chose..._

__ Ma formation étant sans aucun doute plus psychologique que physique, m___on entraînement se concentrait majoritairement sur la maîtrise de mes dons si particuliers. Trop effrayé par ce que j'étais, j'ai inconsciemment pensé qu'il me suffirait d'obéir pour qu'on me libère enfin. Naïvement j'ai cru qu'il me suffirait de leur donner ce qu'ils espéraient de moi. Alors j'ai forcé. Forcé mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme et mon cœur à s'accorder avec leurs desseins._

_Je n'étais qu'un enfant.  
><em>

_La fatigue morale prit lentement le pas sur mon corps. Les expériences s'enchainaient, sollicitant toujours plus ma concentration, jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe dans les pommes. Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève un jour... Parce que j'en serais mort, à défaut d'en devenir fou. Nous le savions tous. _

_Mais ça n'était pas leur problème... _

_Car même sans moi, leurs salles, je m'en doutais, étaient sans aucuns doutes remplies de fioles étiquetées à mon nom. Elles leur auraient suffi à découvrir l'origine de mes pouvoirs... Elles leur auraient suffi à découvrir des tas de choses. Sans moi, ces découvertes certainement majeures leur auraient simplement pris davantage d'années... Ce qui n'était foncièrement rien.  
><em>

_Des centaines de recherches furent faites sur mon physique, sur mon ADN, sur mon cerveau... Des centaines. Ces charmants scientifiques eurent même la correction de nommer mon système génétique... C'était de bonne augure. Je suppose que tu en as toi même entendu parlé aux infos. Rappelle-toi... Il y a sept ans, toute la planète en parlait... De cette fabuleuse pilule miracle de SIG._

_ Et bien je suppose qu'elle provenait de moi. _

_Littéralement parlant bien entendu. _

_Mais ça je l'ai su après. Le seul mot qui leur venait à la bouche lorsqu'ils me désignaient était le mot "Originel". Le seul à me rappeler que je possédais un prénom était Tom. Aux yeux des autres, je n'étais que M.0, dit l'Originel. _

_Là bas, j'ai perdu foi. Foi en ce que je croyais être, foi en mon identité. Tout simplement. Des années supplémentaires passées dans cet endroit m'auraient tout fait oublier. Probablement. Car là bas, on vit de façon humaine sans pour autant être considéré comme tel. Il n'existe aucune punition corporelle, leur violence ne réside pas dans les coups qu'ils pourraient abattre, mais dans la négation totale de ce qui fait de vous un être à part entière. On ne vit plus. On existe à peine._

_Maman aurait été ravie d'apprendre, enfin, que mes guérisons difficiles étaient simplement le résultat de ma génétique déconnante. Car même si je suis actuellement capable de raviver les cellules mortes des êtres que je touche... J'ai du mal à m'auto-subir le même effet. D'où le temps infernal que je prenais pour cicatriser. _

_Néanmoins, avec le temps, j'ai pu atteindre une certaine maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. Apprendre à jongler avec les cellules des autres m'aura au moins permis d'apprendre à consolider les miennes. Une consolidation me permettant d'en limiter les dommages, d'en raccourcir le temps de récupération et de guérison._

_Et je me cache derrière les seuls points positifs de ce que je suis pour oublier à quel point il m'arrive de me haïr. _

_Parfois même plus que la rancœur et le dégout pourtant infini que j'éprouve envers les laboratoires SIG... Et je les hais de me faire sentir ainsi.  
><em>

_Le 25 Décembre de l'An 222, on me rendit__ gracieusement la vue__. Cela faisait environ un an et trois mois que j'avais vécu dans le noir. En prime, j'eus même droit à la suppression de ma myopie. Cadeau de Tom. _

_Je me suis échappé de ma prison le 1er Février de l'An 223... A l'aide de ma marraine et de ses deux Gardiens. _

_Alors oui, il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais pu retourner en Angleterre. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu retourner à un certain confort, à une certaine vie, à un semblant de vie... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et si c'était à refaire, je referais les mêmes choix. _

_Vivre en balayant ce que j'avais été durant toute cette période m'aurait rendu malade. __Vivre tout en sachant que vos vies seraient certainement mis en danger à nouveau m'aurait été insupportable. J'en ai donné assez avec ce jour maudit que j'ai arrêté de fêter. Vraiment assez._

_J'ai préféré consolider ce que l'on avait tenté de me faire apprendre par la force. Et d'une certaine manière, j'y suis arrivé. _

_Sauf que depuis mon évasion, ce très Cher Tom, s'est mis en tête de me rattraper... Et j'aimerais si possible éviter de me faire prendre dans ses filets. Qui sait ce que bon vieux Tom pourrait me réserver ? Honnêtement, je doute sincèrement de son état mental. Mais cet homme présente si bien qu'il pourrait duper le bon Dieu en personne... Peut être est-il déjà entrain de le faire qui sait... _

_Et puis... Il y a Draco. _

_Qui regroupe à lui seul une autre histoire que je risque d'avoir de la peine à te raconter Sirius. Les choses se passent... Mal entre lui et moi. Je ne voudrais pas entrer dans les détails, mais mon comportement doit en être la cause. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais moi-même que quelque chose cloche... Notre lien semble inexistant, mon emprunte s'est effacée et pourtant, notre collier n'a pas bougé d'un iota... C'est à ne rien y comprendre. _

_Je suis donc certain qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui ne doit pas tourner rond. Et je ne parle pas de mes pouvoirs.  
><em>

_Certains diront que je suis différent, d'autres me qualifieront de monstre... Mais malgré les innombrables qualificatifs que l'on pourrait me donner... La vérité c'est que je pense rester au fond inqualifiable.  
><em>

_Je m'appelais Mutant Zéro. Créé au mois d'Aout de l'An 221 de l'Ère PTT, mort le 1 Février de l'An 223 de cette même Ère, et voici ce que fut ma courte histoire._

_Fin du message._

_Choix de transfert, transfert numérique suivi d'après le numéro de code. Voie vocale uniquement.  
><em>

_Envoi du message_»

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses larmes, trop longtemps oubliées, s'étaient lentement mises à s'écouler le long de ses joues pâles. Concentré sur son récit, il n'en avait pas eu conscience. Il ignorait même que son corps était encore capable d'en créer... Pas après en avoir versées durant des mois entiers, pas après qu'elles se soient miraculeusement taries. Il pensait réellement s'en être dénué. A jamais.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé le temps de son récit. Rien. Aucun signe ne l'avait préparé à ces perles salées. La vue de son visage strié de cette étrange eau à travers la vitre du salon le dérangeait. Le surprenait même. D'un geste vif, Harry essuya les larmes traîtresses.

Mais rien ni fit... Ses yeux continuèrent la production silencieuse du liquide étranger.

- Il semblerait que ton esprit et ton cœur ne soient plus capable de se concorder, lança une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Harry se tourna brusquement. Son regard stupéfait et mouillé se confronta alors à un regard dépourvu de larmes mais profondément plus attristé. Un regard auquel il n'avait jamais fait face, un regard dont il ignorait la profondeur, un regard qui appartenait à l'Élémentaire de glace.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda faiblement le plus jeune.

- Tu ne dois certainement pas t'en rendre compte... commença Aedan. Mais n'agit pas comme elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- N'agit pas comme elle, Harry... répéta l'homme. Ne pense jamais à agir comme elle. Peu importe à quel point tu penses que cela est mieux. Peu importe à quel point tu imagines la façon dont elle ferait les choses... Peu importe ce qu'elle était et qui elle était. Tu n'es _pas_ elle... expliqua-t-il. Oui. Dans le fond, vous êtes certainement les êtres les plus semblables qu'il soit. Vos histoires sont certainement d'une similitude troublante... Mais cela ne te destine pas à agir comme elle l'a fait.

Et c'était vrai. L'adolescent commençait réellement à prendre les mauvaises habitudes de sa marraine. Sa façon d'agir et de penser aussi. Elle, la spécialiste des lettres et des messages codés en tous genres, chose pensante aseptique à sa propre existence n'avait jamais aimé exprimer ses pensées de front. Elle en était incapable. Pudeur, peur ou simple habitude ? Personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ? l'interrogea timidement Harry. Je veux dire... Tu ne sembles pas vraiment m'apprécier alors...

Aedan soupira.

- Regarde-toi, lâcha-t-il platement. Tu pleures. Ton esprit soit-disant pragmatique est simplement entrain de t'abandonner. Tu n'es pas fait pour oublier. Tu n'es pas fait pour faire semblant, commenta l'homme. De toute évidence, ton âme et ton cœur sont entrain d'atteindre leurs limites...

Pensif et étourdi par les paroles de l'Élémentaire, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Le jeune garçon réfléchissait, sa carapace de certitudes fléchissait. Les propos de l'homme étaient clairement entrain de remettre en question le mantra de son propre modèle. Ils l'ébranlaient. Que devait-il croire ?

- Eren avait sa propre conception des choses, déclara soudainement Aedan. Ce n'est pas trahir ton modèle que d'avoir le choix de tes aspirations. Ne vois pas ta vie à travers ce que tu penses être ses yeux. Ne mène pas ton existence ainsi, pensant qu'elle en serait fière... Car elle ne le serait pas. Tu ne fais que te rendre l'existence impossible, prétextant vouloir vivre de façon libre et pourtant t'enchainant volontairement à des principes que tu ne comprends plus toi même.

Le ton employé par l'homme était... Étrange. Froid, légèrement hautain, détaché mais aussi exaspérant et franchement très irritant pour quiconque l'écoutait. Mais ce qui troublait le plus Harry, était l'exactitude dérangeante de ses propos... Et reconnaître qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort, seul, le bousculait. Harry voulait vivre. Juste pleinement vivre. Vivre normalement. Seulement, lui même avait perdu la notion de ce mot pourtant si simple d'apparence. Les phrases de l'homme venaient définitivement de faire s'envoler en éclat le mur de convictions qu'il s'était difficilement bâti. Admettre qu'il avait tort lui était difficile, Harry se sentait démuni, presque fragile. Ses protections venaient de lui être retirées... Et cela impliquait beaucoup de changements.

Malgré lui, l'insolite relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco l'effrayait. Harry avait perdu l'habitude du contact tant physique que psychique du Démon. Il s'était senti comme lors de leur première rencontre,_ prisonnier_. Prisonnier de l'assurance légendaire du plus vieux, prisonnier des regards difficilement décryptables posés sur lui, prisonnier de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui donnant l'impression qu'il ne pouvait que les subir. Il se sentait prisonnier de tout ça. De tout ce trop.

Vivre en tant que moitié idéale lui avait paru, et lui paraissait encore, trop simple comme idée. Trop attirante, trop tentante... Trop facile. Or l'adolescent en était persuadé, _rien_ n'était facile. Mais peut-être avait-il là encore simplement tort. Peut-être devrait-il simplement se laisser porter dans cette relation_ librement_. Peut-être devrait-il simplement arrêter de faire l'Autruche, et essayer de comprendre les choses entre lui et Draco.

- Je dois aller quelque part, dit-il enfin, au bout d'un long moment de profond silence.

Résolu, Harry se précipita vers la bibliothèque de la maison.

Derrière de lourdes portes en bois massif, d'immenses étagères croulaient sous le poids de centaine de livres tous plus précieux les uns que les autres. L'air poussiéreux sentait le papier vieillissant. Au centre de la salle circulaire, se tenaient quelques fauteuils accompagnés de leurs guéridons. Un impressionnant lustre en cristal colorait la pièce d'une lumière ambrée, réchauffant considérablement l'endroit qui pourtant, semblait presque dépouillé et austère.

Rapidement, le brun commença ses recherches. Certaines réponses à ses nombreuses questions devaient forcément se trouver entre les pages d'un de ces ouvrages. Il devait forcément il y avoir une explication rationnelle quant à ce qui était arrivé à leur lien et son emprunte.

Non loin de là, assis à son bureau, Draco Malfoy réfléchissait. Comme prévu, le parti Deus s'était ramassé et comme prévu, il avait quitté son poste de conseiller. Sa nouvelle séduction politique était en marche. Et même si côté carrière, cela semblait plutôt bien s'engager, il n'en allait définitivement pas de même quant aux avancées concernant sa relation avec Harry. Pire, il avait même l'impression de régresser de jours en jours. Harceler son dominé de questions n'avait réellement pas joué en sa faveur ces derniers temps.

Draco soupira, puis claqua sèchement ses doigts. Au geste, un drôle de lutin à la peau grise fit son apparition.

- Oui Maître ? Que peut faire Milry pour son Maître ? prononça la créature en courbant respectueusement le dos.

- Sais-tu où se trouve Harry à l'heure où je te parle ?

Le lutin s'inclina de nouveau et déclara :

- Le jeune homme se trouve actuellement dans la bibliothèque Maître. Il semblerait que ce dernier soit entrain d'effectuer des sortes de recherches.

Le Démon serra nerveusement ses maxillaires à ses paroles.

- Merci. Tu peux disposer, répondit-il sèchement.

Nerveux, Draco se leva puis commença à faire les cents pas. Il savait quelles raisons avaient certainement du conduire son lié à faire des recherches. Sauf que Harry ne devait pas trouver _ce_ livre. Harry ne devait pas trouver _cette_ explication. Il devait l'en empêcher.

Sans plus attendre, le Démon se dirigea à pas pressés rejoindre le jeune homme.

C'est à grand fracas qu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Son regard inquiet rencontra alors immédiatement un regard vert, surpris et incertain. Draco sut alors que ce qu'il voulait à tout prix empêcher était entrain d'arriver.

Harry avait eu le temps de parcourir quelques livres tous aussi intéressants les uns que les autres, mais celui qu'il détenait présentement entre les mains venait de lui confier une piste qu'il n'aurait jamais lui-même imaginé.

Étonné par l'arrivée impromptue du blond, Harry ne put s'empêcher de déclarer d'une voix chevrotante :

- Je viens de lire dans ce livre qu'il était possible que le Démon se trompe de lié... commença-t-il hésitant. Et qu'au bout d'un certain temps, le pseudo-lien qui les liait disparaissait donc peut être que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, toujours fidèle à son inhumaine rapidité, Draco venait purement et simplement de lui arracher le livre des mains.

- Putain ! Sur tous les livres qui existent dans cette bibliothèque il faut que tu me trouves celui à l'explication la moins sensée en ce qui nous concerne ? cracha le blond.

Abasourdi par la colère déployée par le Démon et mécontent d'en être la victime, Harry répliqua sur le même ton :

- La moins sensée ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr Draco ? cria-t-il. Comment peux-tu être si sûr de tout en ce qui concerne notre lien, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'en sais pas plus que moi ! D'où te vient cette stupide confiance ?

La conversation était entrain de mal tourner. Ils le savaient tout les deux. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient rapidement aller trop loin. Mais contre leurs caractères respectifs, ils ne pouvaient rien... Chacun d'entre-eux pensant avoir raison.

- La seule personne stupide et ignorante ici c'est toi ! Pourquoi penses-tu que JE t'ai choisi ? aboya le plus vieux. Je pourrais avoir n'importe qui à mes côtés ! Durant des dizaines d'années, j'ai d'ailleurs eu n'importe qui à mes côtés ! Pour quelles raisons penses-tu qu'un Démon de mon importance irait s'accorder avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Un Démon de ton importance Draco ? le coupa vivement Harry en se redressant. Tu te crois donc à ce point supérieur aux autres ? Tu te crois à ce point génial et irrésistible ?

A ces mots, Draco se rapprocha rapidement de lui jusqu'à l'acculer contre les étagères murales, faisant tomber au passage quelques livres.

- J'estime l'être suffisamment aux vues du nombre de personnes ayant partagé ma couche avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, déclara-t-il la voix basse et glaciale. Quant à ma pseudo confiance... Sache juste qu'un Démon ne se lierait jamais avec une personne dont les caractéristiques ne lui correspondraient pas. Je t'ai choisi. Mes pouvoirs ont choisi les tiens... L'histoire s'arrête là, finit-il par murmurer à l'oreille du plus jeune.

L'entente de ces paroles figea instantanément Harry. Le ton polaire du Démon gela son cœur. Ce qu'il avait eu le temps de lire dans les livres était bien trop éloigner de la réalité. Les explications de Draco sept ans plus tôt lui semblaient presque obsolètes. Plus rien ne concordait.

- Tes pouvoirs ? l'interrogea-t-il faiblement. Dans ce cas et puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi, quels sont-ils ?

Comment les pouvoirs du Démon pouvaient-ils s'accorder avec les siens ? C'était impossible... Tout simplement impossible... Comment le pouvaient-ils alors que le Démon ignorait même tout de ce qu'ils étaient. Draco n'avait eu aucun moyen de le savoir, et à ce que Harry sache, l'homme n'était pas doté d'une super ouïe qui lui aurait permis d'écouter sa lettre vocale. C'est donc totalement incertain que le jeune Mutant attendit la réponse du plus vieux.

- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à être capable de manipuler le système génétique des autres Harry... murmura à nouveau le blond à son oreille. Pour ma part... J'ai une nette préférence à le faire... Exploser.

Ces révélations eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

- C-Comment ? Comment sais-tu ? peina à formuler Harry.

Toujours collé à lui, Draco lui répondit ironiquement :

- Oh mais je l'ai toujours su...

Cette phrase paralysa un peu plus l'esprit du plus jeune. Harry se sentait complètement désaxé. Avait-il été à ce point naïf et ignorant ?

- Es-tu entrain de me dire que l'unique chose ce qui unirait un Démon et sa moitié serait la similitude des pouvoirs qu'ils partageraient ? continua-t-il d'interroger.

- En effet, acquiesça le blond.

Ces deux mots plongèrent l'adolescent dans une silencieuse réflexion. Comment une relation pouvait-elle être si... Factice ?

- Et les sentiments dans toute cette histoire ? finit-il par déclarer sobrement. Où partent-ils ?

Seul un baiser brutal et possessif lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Posté le 1004/12

Notes:

► C'est fou ! A chaque fois que je relis mes chapitres, je vois des petites fautes d'orthographe de-ci, de-là, et quand je pense les avoir (enfin) toutes corrigées... Il y en a encore lors de mes autres relectures ! Pffiou... La correction, quel boulot !

► Je pense sincèrement me déterminer un calendrier en ce qui concerne mes publications (parce qu'à ce rythme là, on va pas s'en sortir !). Me remettre dans le bain, avec des publications régulières (comme pour la première partie de mon histoire) serait formidable tant pour vous que pour moi ! Donc... Je vais réfléchir à tous les combien je risquerais de poster mes prochains chapitres. Oui, je suis flemmarde, et le pire (je vais vous l'avouer) c'est que je ne suis même pas occupée. Donc non, je ne me cacherai pas derrière de piètres excuses pour vous expliquer mon retard (parce qu'il y en a !) Enfaite, je ne sais simplement pas ce que je fous.

**A Princesse Serenity** : Alors là... Tu ne pourras pas me reprocher avec ce chapitre d'avoir été radine sur les infos ! En espérant t'avoir conquise un peu plus avec cette dernière publication !


	28. 26: Sombre Désir Incontrôlé

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► ** ATTENTION ! **Ce chapitre contient une scène de heu... Une scène "sexuelle non poussée" et non consentie, on va dire (et j'insiste sur le "non poussée"), associée à un peu de violence. *Lève les yeux au ciel* Je vous renvoie simplement au rating. Il n'y a rien de vulgaire dans cette scène, que cela soit au niveau du langage employé ou encore de sa description (manquerait plus que ça !). Bonne lecture cependant.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 : Sombre Désir Incontrôlé<p>

Il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à recevoir cette bouche avide sur la sienne, cette langue bien trop curieuse contre ses lèvres, ce lourd corps contre le sien. La chaleur dégagée par la chair incandescente du Démon était de trop, les grognements satisfaits qu'il percevait contre son oreille, ainsi que le souffle haletant qu'il sentait contre son cou aussi. Rien n'était à sa place. L'odeur, le goût, les touchés, les sensations... Rien n'était agréable. Tout lui était insupportable.

Harry ne voulait pas de _ça_.

Un éclair jaillit dans le ciel, répercutant alors sa violente clarté dans la pièce. Les étagères tremblèrent, les livres tombèrent... Mais pas à cause de la foudre. Non. L'air alourdi par l'orage n'était plus chargé que de passions... Toutes refoulées, toutes sur le point d'imploser, toutes dangereuses... Trop longtemps contenues par le Démon, ces dernières étaient férocement entrain de l'envahir. L'atmosphère suintait la folie douce, le désir qui y résidait était étouffant, l'adolescent savait que s'il ne faisait rien _maintenant_, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Plus aucun...

- Arrête Draco ! réussit-il à souffler péniblement.

Autant parler à un sourd... Le Démon ne l'écoutait plus, continuant de se presser contre lui, d'embrasser rudement la peau blanche et la bouche rosée qui l'avaient trop souvent nargué, de les mordiller même. Longuement. Il n'y avait plus de Draco... Seulement le Démon. Seulement lui et sa fièvre passionnelle... Et au delà de leur faire face pour la première fois, c'était le fait de reconnaitre qu'ils existaient_ quelque part_ qui l'effrayait le plus...

Car le temps avait lentement pris la peine de lui faire oublier avec _qui_ il s'était lié. Jeune, Harry ne s'en était pas préoccupé... Jamais. Les mots plutôt rassurants de l'homme ayant fait leurs effets, l'insouciant gentil petit Harry, en plus de les avoir bu, les avait cru... Parce que les propos de Draco étaient foncièrement _justes_. Toujours. Mais à présent, avec le recul, avec sa conscience grandie, le jeune homme se demandait réellement s'il avait fait le bon choix... Et même s'il l'avait eu, ce choix... Bien sûr que non. Comment aurait-il pu l'avoir ? Comment dire non à un Démon clamant haut et fort que vous êtes sa moitié idéale, que vous vous devez l'accepter parce qu'_il_ représente ce qu'il y a de _mieux_ pour vous, alors même que vous n'avez que neuf ans ? Absurde. Leur relation était absurde.

En cet instant, Harry l'admettait volontiers, l'adolescent comprenait plus que jamais les aprioris de sa mère. En cet instant, il comprenait le_ pourquoi_ de ces aprioris. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas si infondés que ça.

Brutalement, une morsure désagréable le tirailla au niveau du cou. La douleur dissipa alors immédiatement ses pensées, et Harry reporta son attention sur le plus vieux.

- Ne pense à rien d'autre que moi lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, ronronna ce dernier contre son oreille.

Cette voix dégoulinante et suave ainsi que le contact de ces dents bien trop désireuses, le firent frémir... D'effroi. Le ton utilisé par le Démon venait de le transporter près de huit ans en arrière. Le jour où il avait croisé ce Vagabond, le jour où il avait bien cru passer à la casserole puis y passer tout court, le jour où Draco l'avait sauvé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait _peur_. Harry avait peur de _son_ dominant... Et ce sentiment était tout sauf normal. Toutes ses lectures précédentes l'avaient pourtant rassuré ! Le lié n'était sensé ressentir aucune émotion négative forte envers son dominant ! Il y était même explicitement écrit que les rapports sexuels étaient_ toujours_ consentis ! Que le dominant n'abusait _jamais_ de sa position pour en avoir ! Mais merde ! Pourquoi la réalité ne ressemblait en rien à ces bouquins poussiéreux ? Le jeune homme se sentait faire un malaise. Il n'était plus question de panique à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver... C'était de la terreur pure. L'angoisse de se dire à quel point il en souffrirait pendant, et après. L'inconditionnelle peur de se demander en combien de morceaux Draco allait le briser, en combien allait-il le retrouver, de s'interroger éternellement sur le pourquoi du comment de cet acte. L'angoisse de douter à jamais de lui, d'en être constamment effrayé.

Mais tout n'était qu'appréhension. Une terrible appréhension.

Et Harry ne voulait pas la ressentir. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce genre de sentiments contre Draco, tout ceci pour lui n'avait aucun sens. Son éveil sexuel, les dits plaisirs de la chair, il n'y avait jamais pensé, y accorder ne serait-ce qu'un intérêt minime lui semblait totalement hors propos et déplacé. Le jeune homme n'y était simplement pas préparé. Alors il fit ce qu'il pu pour se détacher du Démon.

L'adolescent osa repousser l'impressionnante masse musculaire qu'était devenu le plus vieux, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ses tentatives n'étaient que vaines...

- N'essaie même pas de me résister... siffla le blond en mordant son cou.

Le Démon emprisonna d'un geste brusque ses poignets, rapprochant davantage leurs deux corps, lui faisant comprendre leurs différences.

Des différences qui auraient pu paraître presque... Touchantes, aux yeux des autres. Ils étaient si arbitrairement bien assortis, si physiquement bien compatibles, tellement complémentaires... A tel point qu'ils semblaient presque avoir été conçus dans cet unique but. Le contraste entre leurs physiques était d'un naturel saisissant. Un Démon à l'allure faussement angélique mais au charme incontestablement démoniaque, un homme à haute stature, digne, presque méprisant au regard arrière sexuel, dont les yeux exprimaient à eux seuls l'ensemble de son aspect hypnotique... Et un humain un peu trop spécial pour réellement se revendiquer entièrement comme tel, à l'attitude allant parfois au delà même du mot "mature", réfléchissant sans cesse, parfois même trop. Un jeune homme à l'apparence maladroitement frêle, aux orbes d'une couleur proche de la perfection, mais au regard si dur et vide, pénétrant et dérangeant pour son jeune âge. Ils s'accordaient d'une façon très mystérieuse et en avaient pleinement conscience.

Or ce tableau dès plus charmant n'était qu'idéalisation.

Le Démon était entrain d'absorber son lié, il l'écrasait, souhaitant par dessus tout se l'approprier, voulant garder pour lui seul cet être qui lui échappait et dont il n'arrivait plus à cerner la moindre pensée. Tout en eux n'était plus devenu que rapport de force... Mais ce dernier, bien trop subtil, paraissait inaperçue auprès des simples mortels.

Le dominant embrassa de nouveau son dominé, lui montrant autoritairement de quelle façon les choses se devaient d'être. Car le Démon qu'il était n'en pouvait plus. Les silences, les rejets, les dissimilations, l'inquiétude, les interrogations, la douleur et l'attente étaient entrain de lui ronger l'esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus. La folie qui l'avait menacé de son ombre était entrain de les étouffer.

Sans doute n'aurait-il pas du l'embrasser la première fois. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas du céder à ses instincts de cette manière. Dans leur cas, il n'était même plus question de tentation. Le cours de leur histoire rompu et altéré, l'homme n'était devenu qu'attente. Une lourde et infernale attente. Car il l'avait tellement attendu ce baiser, se l'était imaginé maintes et maintes fois, trop sûrement. Il n'était absolument plus question d'un retour arrière quelconque. Son envie avait progressivement remplacer sa raison... Alors il l'embrassa, encore et encore, trop rapidement, peu tendrement. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il renforcerait leur lien, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'Harry s'ouvrirait à lui. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que les choses iraient mieux... Mais cet échange était celui qui leur prouvait à tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient supposés représenter... Réellement. Et c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence aux yeux du Démon. Démon qui exigeait d'avoir le contrôle sur son dominé. Démon se sentant pleinement satisfait de la situation. Situation le faisant indéniablement bien _réagir._

Trop pris dans ses désirs, empêtré dans cette domination aveugle et sourde, Draco n'entendait pas les suppliques de Harry, ne voyait pas l'indéniable peur qui l'habitait, tout comme il sentait à peine les malheureux et divers coups lancés contre lui.

L'homme semblait vouloir faire corps avec le plus jeune, se collant toujours plus à lui, l'immobilisant, le laissant à peine respirer. Le Démon se voulait devenir maître de ses propres bouffées d'air, se donnant l'excuse que son dominé avait besoin de lui... Car leurs vies se rattachaient si intimement qu'il lui était insupportable de savoir que son lié avait pu exister ailleurs, autrement, sans lui... Et ce même si c'était de l'Enfer dont ce dernier revenait. Le Démon qu'il était n'en avait rien à foutre. Sa nature était incapable de saisir correctement les informations et d'en faire correctement le tri, se bornant inlassablement à quelques principes premiers et profondément bien enseignés.

Alors Harry subit.

Tout.

Ces passions, cette dominance, cette emprise sur son corps, cette atteinte jusqu'à son esprit, ce contrôle imperturbable, ces touchés insatiables... Et les réactions de ce corps dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

Parce qu'au delà de se l'imaginer, _sentir_ cette persistante érection contre son bassin lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas être pris dans cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas être pris contre les étagères douloureuses et froides de cette bibliothèque, il ne voulait pas se sentir comme la putain d'un Démon.

Au dehors, une forte grêle mariée à une pluie sauvage étaient entrain de meurtrir les carreaux des fenêtres. Le bruit crissant et lourd lui rappelait aussi combien sa situation était réelle. La violence du temps se concordait trop bien avec les agissements du Démon.

Ses poignets, toujours enfermés dans les immenses mains de l'homme, le faisaient souffrir, ses muscles des bras le tiraillaient, son esprit était difficilement entrain de tenir. Harry savait qu'il était dorénavant trop tard. Continuer de se débattre contre le Démon l'aurait davantage blessé... Pour rien. Le jeune homme alla même jusqu'à s'imaginer utiliser son don. Mais ce dernier était-il d'une quelconque utilité face à un être quasiment immortel ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était trop tard. Oui. Il était trop tard pour empêcher le Démon de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais pas suffisamment tard pour qu'il l'empêche de se protéger lui-même.

Les leçons apprises et rabâchées ne s'oubliaient jamais, alors Harry se souvint. L'adolescent ferma simplement ses yeux. Fortement. Petit à petit, tous sentiments et toutes sensations disparurent, le contact avec le dehors se perdit, le laissant seul face à lui-même... Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Le Démon nota bien vite l'étrange comportement de son dominé. Refusant de le voir se laisser aller au néant, l'homme l'embrasse plus longuement, plus rudement, mordillant son cou et ses oreilles, allant jusqu'à arracher les boutons de sa chemise pour toucher la douce peau cachée au dessous, allant jusqu'à mimer sans difficultés l'acte sexuel. Mais Harry ne réagissait pas...

Et cet état comateux volontairement provoqué fit peur au Démon. Sa moitié, pourtant fermement tenue contre lui n'était pas là. Elle s'en était allée dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre... Et cette constatation l'effrayait. Il demeurait sur cette Terre un lieu qu'il ne pourrait jamais approcher si Harry venait à y trouver refuge, un endroit dans lequel son lié pouvait certainement rester pour un temps indéterminé, un domaine sur lequel il ne pourrait jamais exercer le moindre droit, où Harry pouvait partir quand il le voulait.

Et de _ça_, le Démon n'en voulait pas.

Oui il voulait le posséder, mais pas à ce prix. Le Démon voulait se fondre en lui c'était un fait. Mais si lui le voulait éveillé, Draco le voulait consentant. Violer son lié les tuerait purement et simplement. Essuyer chaque refus le blesserait d'une manière trop cruelle. Et il n'était pas question que de fierté. Car même s'il était vrai que très peu de personnes lui avaient dit non durant son existence, Harry signifiait pour lui quelque chose qui dépassait même l'emploi de mots. Face à ce hérisson, le blond se devait être patient. Le forcer n'avait jamais fait partie de ses intentions, mais il l'avait fait, et le fossé était de taille. Ses exigences immédiates ne pouvant que le faire reculer, ne lui restait dorénavant plus que la séduction. Il n'existait aucun remède miracle pour eux. Il devait commencer par le début...

Doucement, Draco arrangea les vêtements de son Harry du mieux qu'il put, puis le prit aisément dans ses bras. Le blond observa longtemps son visage... Ainsi, le jeune homme semblait simplement endormi. Ainsi, le plus vieux ne pouvait plus voir la terreur qui avait pourtant habité ses yeux à présent fermés. Douloureusement, Draco regarda les nombreuses marques violettes qu'il avait laissé sur ce cou blanc et juvénile. Inquiet, l'homme ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce.

Il l'amena prestement dans ce qui aurait du être leur chambre, l'allongea sur le lit et s'installa à son chevet. Le Démon ne savait pas quand son lié se réveillerait. Seul son bon vouloir le déciderait... Et Harry était quelqu'un de plutôt têtu, le temps d'attente risquerait fort d'être assez long.

- Les sentiments ne partent pas Harry... murmura l'homme, rompant le silence oppressant de la chambre. Ils ne le peuvent tout simplement pas, continua-t-il calmement. Je t'aime Harry. Je pensais que tu le savais. Je pensais que quelque part, tu l'avais compris... Mais j'avais tort.

Draco soupira longuement, tenant dans sa main celle du plus jeune, son regard gris toujours posé sur le visage de l'endormi.

- Lorsque tu te réveilleras, nous discuterons de tout ce que tu voudras... Du lien, de la marque, de moi, de toi, de nous, de ces lectures que tu as fait, de tes projets, de ces deux hommes que tu accompagnes et même du temps si tu le veux... Je te laisserai me dire n'importe quoi. Je te raconterai des tas de choses moi aussi... Si tu le veux. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends, je suppose que non, et j'ai sûrement l'air bête à vouloir essayer de te faire parvenir ces mots... Alors je souhaite que quelque part là dedans, tu puisses m'entendre. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, je te promet de prendre le temps nécessaire à faire les choses correctement. Nous en avons besoin...

* * *

><p>Posté le 0105/12

Notes:

► Est éternellement en mode correction en ce qui concerne la parution des chapitres précédents.

► Les chapitres seront dorénavant publiés le 1er et 15 du mois.

**A Princesse Serenity** : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne t'aura pas déplu. En écrivant le passage du livre dans le chapitre précédent, je me suis moi même inspirée d'une petite histoire qui m'ait arrivée (comme quoi tout le monde n'y échappe pas ! ;D) Comme tu l'auras constatée, mes dates ont été fixées, alors à dans 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre !


	29. 27: Renouveau des Esprits

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Pour tous ceux qui s'interrogent sur l'hyper fluctuation du caractère de Harry, ce chapitre devrait donner la réponse à cette question. Je vous annonce officiellement que la phase de trouble Post-SIG entre Draco et Harry touche sa fin. Les véritables emmerdes commencent dès à présent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27 : Renouveau des Esprits<p>

«_ - J'ai pas confiance... En moi, en toi, en tout et tout le monde. J'ai peur du monde, je suis totalement mortifié à l'idée qu'on vienne me chercher pour m'enfermer à nouveau. Je me cache chez toi tel un chaton apeuré, Draco. Je me cache derrière des silences et des non-dits parce que le mensonge n'a jamais réellement été fait pour moi. J'ai peur de parler, peur qu'on ne me croit pas... Parce qu'au fil de ces années d'errance, j'ai perdu foi en tout ce que je croyais. _

_Et pourtant... Je suis un idiot qui s'entête à courir après des idées qui ont perdu de leurs sens. _

_Je m'acharne à espérer que les choses en finissent un jour, à espérer que je pourrais revenir vivre chez moi en omettant tranquillement les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai du quitter, puis fuir cet endroit... J'ose m'imaginer un futur dans lequel je pourrais exister. L'envisageant peut-être même avec toi. Ce lien, cette curieuse chose qui m'a poussé sur ton chemin, m'a toujours fasciné... Pensant que ma vie avec toi serait idéale, vide de toutes complications, j'étais persuadé qu'il me suffirait de faire confiance au Destin... J'étais convaincu que le temps se porterait garant._

_Mais vois à quel point je me hérisse dès que tu m'approches, à quel point je déteste quand tu m'interroges, à quel point je veux m'en aller d'ici et à quel point je suis mal à l'aise en ta présence..._

_Alors que tu n'y es absolument pour rien._

_Vois comment les choses n'ont de cesse de tourner à notre désavantage, nous poussant à devenir insupportables, effritant petit à petit ce que nous devrions être l'un pour l'autre... _

_Alors que je voudrais y croire encore. Je voudrais croire en cet instinct qui t'a mené vers moi, je voudrais pouvoir être ta moitié idéale. Cette personne si importante, tant idéalisée dans les livres et contes animés pour enfants, parce que dans le sens des choses... Nous __devons__ finir ensemble... Je souhaite autant que toi nous rafistoler._

_Mais j'ai si peu confiance, que j'en suis presque devenu inadapté socialement... Parce que tu dois savoir Draco, que c'est pas contre toi tout ça. C'est moi. Juste moi. _

_J'ai l'esprit en compote... Et toute cette connerie c'est entre moi et ceux qui m'ont rendu instable mentalement. Car j'ai bien peur qu'il m'en faudrait peu pour devenir fou. J'ai tué mon esprit là où j'étais. _

_Et ça, tu n'y es pour rien autant que tu ne peux rien y faire. _

_Je suis si effrayé par ce que je suis, je hais l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir m'utiliser et j'ai aussi peur des dommages collatéraux que je pourrais engendrer. J'ai peur de faire blesser qui que ce soit. Je sais que tu es un Démon vieux, grand et fort, mais cela ne diminue pas mon inquiétude. Sans doute je réfléchie trop, sans doute suis-je trop sur mes réserves... Je voudrais pouvoir m'ouvrir plus à toi autant que je voudrais pouvoir me mener seul... Alors que j'ai tort de dire que je suis suffisamment capable de m'occuper de moi-même._

_Et regarde-moi... _

_J'ai été protégé par mes parents jusqu'à mes dix ans, sauvé par ma marraine à l'âge de onze ans, puis dépendant de cette dernière pendant quatre ans... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour, passant alors le relais à ses propres gardiens, ces deux hommes qui, encore aujourd'hui, veillent malgré eux sur moi. _

_Cela va faire plus de cinq ans qu'elle m'a sauvé et jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours eu besoin des autres... Si bien que la solitude m'effraie. _

_Et ça me fatigue d'être un tel paquet de contradictions. _

_Depuis le départ de ma marraine, mon unique souhait a été de m'endurcir, de devenir fort... Pour qu'elle soit fière de mes choix. J'ai souhaité pouvoir libérer David et Aedan de ma personne... Mais rien n'y fait, je ne suis pas fait pour me rapproprier la force immortelle de cette femme. J'ai totalement échoué, je me suis complètement étalé. _

_Parfois je me demande encore si je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien. J'ignore comment tu as pu me supporter depuis que l'on s'est revu. J'ignore même comment tu as réussi à te contenir jusque ce soir là. J'envie ta confiance, Draco... Je l'envie vraiment... termina-t-il en souriant._

_Il l'avait écouté parler, encore et encore... Depuis son réveil, assis sagement entre les draps blancs et soyeux de son lit, Harry s'était transformé en un moulin à paroles, et Draco, véritablement heureux de le voir se confier ainsi n'eut jamais l'idée de le faire taire. Les mots du plus jeune avaient quelque part apaisé la voix susurrante et revenante du Démon qu'il était... Bien sûr, la méditation du plus jeune l'avait empêché d'entendre ses derniers mots, mais Draco les avait répété avec toute la patience nécessaire à ses aveux... Il les aurait répétés autant de fois qu'il l'aurait fallu pour que Harry comprenne à quel point il était important. Mais face à son «Je t'aime», le jeune homme brun s'était figé ne répondant rien. Puis progressivement... Le brun avait rougi, totalement embarrassé. De toute évidence, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait déclaré ces mots, et le plus vieux n'avait pas été peu fière de son petit effet. Depuis leur échange, leurs humeurs à tous les deux s'étaient incroyablement bien tassées. _

_Un silence prolongé les aurait étouffés. »_

D'un geste de main, il l'empêcha de s'emparer d'une coupe de champagne. Amusé par le regard assassin qu'il reçut en guise de merci, il s'expliqua attendri :

- Harry... Ces flûtes sont faites pour contenir de l'alcool, plus précisément du champagne... Et à ma connaissance, tu ne bois pas... Il ne s'agit pas de limonade aromatisée à un quelconque fruit là dedans.

Ledit Harry rougit face à ses mots, gêné par ses méconnaissances mondaines.

- N'y a-t-il que des boissons alcoolisées dans ce genre de réceptions ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Pas vraiment... lui répondit un Draco rêveur, totalement hypnotisé par les mignonnes rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur les joues de sa moitié.

Constatant l'air distrait du Démon, le plus jeune l'interpella plusieurs fois.

-Hum.. Tu disais Harry ? lui répondit vivement le blond.

_-_Non, rien... Tu semblais juste ailleurs, répliqua le brun. Je me demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose de suspect... Comme il s'agit de ma première sortie officielle hors de ta maison, termina-t-il à voix basse.

L'homme nia d'un signe de tête et reprit :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre pour l'instant... Riddle ne semble pas encore être arrivé. Je pense que si tu souhaites boire quelque chose, tu devrais aller près des buffets. Il devrait certainement il y avoir des jus de fruits. Généralement, les hôtes les servent au cas où il y aurait des personnes enceintes parmi les invités.

Admiratif par les explications du Démon, Harry échappa un discret « Woo !» suivi d'un « Je vois. » tout en hochant sa tête en signe de compréhension.

Et ce Harry aux yeux du Démon était juste adorable.

-De toute façon, toutes ces grandes familles font et servent les mêmes choses durant ces soirées. Je suppose que tes parents avaient certainement ces habitudes aussi, déclara légèrement Draco.

A ces mots, le jeune homme fronça des sourcils.

-Mes parents n'organisaient pas ce genre de réceptions, déclara-t-il simplement. La fête d'anniversaire de mes dix ans fut leur unique exception... Et tu vois ce que ça leur a coûté ?

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre-eux.

-Désolé... finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres l'aîné.

Harry soupira.

-Je sais que tu ne le penses qu'à moitié, Draco... Il vaut mieux dans ces cas là ne rien dire du tout tu comprends.

Ce fut au tour du Démon de soupirer et de répondre légèrement irrité :

-Il est exacte que je n'éprouverai jamais de sentiments quelconques, bons ou mauvais, à l'égard de ces morts Harry... Tes parents y compris. C'est ainsi que je suis fait. La seule chose pour laquelle je me sens désolé, c'est le fait que mes mots aient pu _te_ blesser, finit-il par déclarer farouchement.

Voyant le Démon s'expliquer de la sorte, Harry sourit, touché malgré tout par ses mots.

-Je sais tout ça Draco... Je le sais, dit-il doucement.

Complètement soumis par le regard et le sourire de son lié, Draco but la coupe de champagne confisquée d'une traite afin de se donner contenance.

-Bien ! reprit bruyamment Harry. Puisque j'ai vraiment soif, je devrais suivre tes conseils et me rapprocher d'un des merveilleux buffets qui constituent cette magnifique salle. Je te revois tout à l'heure ! déclara-t-il en souriant.

L'observant s'éloigner à pas légers et rapides, le Démon ne tarda à noter dans sa tête le nom de toutes les personnes qui dardaient d'une manière plus que concupiscente sa moitié. Du ménage serait certainement fait durant les prochains jours.

Dire que c'était uniquement pour Harry qu'ils étaient là...

«_ -Tu iras à cette réception._

_Il se tenait là, debout face aux immenses fenêtres de son bureau, lui tournant le dos, le maintient bien trop droit, la voix habituellement froide. Lucius Malfoy se tenait là, arborant son éternel port rigide, et Draco se souvenait de l'incroyable puissance polaire qui animait l'homme quand ce dernier était contrarié. Les choses n'avaient pas changé. Lucius affichait exactement la même tenue que celle qui l'avait souvent intimidé durant son enfance..._

_Et cela remontait à tellement d'années en arrière... De nombreuses nuits s'étaient éteintes, de nombreux jours levés depuis. Si bien qu'à présent, leur rapport de force était différent sur beaucoup de points._

_-Père... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

_L'homme se tourna face à lui d'un geste brusque, faisant voler sa longue chevelure blonde, et le captura rapidement de son regard bleu tout aussi perçant que malfaisant._

_-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis... Draco, siffla-t-il. Tu iras à cette réception... _

_-Je n'irai pas, répliqua Draco sur le même ton. _

_Malfoy père balaya ses mots d'un revers de main._

_-Ma secrétaire te fera parvenir par courrier le code vestimentaire et la liste complète des invités présents, continua-t-il froidement. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller._

_Et Draco ne s'était pas fait prier, prenant le chemin de la sortie à grands pas. Il ne demanda pas aux domestiques où il pourrait trouver sa mère dans ce dédale de pièces et de couloirs... Le temps où il pleurait dans les robes hors-de-prix de Narcissa était bien loin. Rapidement, le blond rejoint la porte d'entrée, se retrouvant alors plongé dans les jardins la demeure familiale. Des jardins aussi pauvres et secs que la vie qui s'écoulait entre les membres de sa famille. _

_Draco se rappelait de la fois où il avait eu la hardiesse de répondre à Lucius... Il ne se souvenait même plus des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'opposer à lui, mais il se souvenait de ce sentiment de peur qui lui avait tordu l'estomac... Le Démon s'en rappelait parfaitement alors que des vies entières s'étaient écoulées depuis... Effrayé par l'homme, il s'était enfui, se réfugiant dans les arbustes difformes et les ronces, toujours uniques habitants de ce jardin triste à mourir. Décidément, les souvenirs dans cet endroit ne le réussissaient pas. _

_Le blond traversa les allées brunies par la végétation, puis, sans un regard vers l'arrière, franchit les grilles qui les protégeaient, disparaissant la seconde d'après._

_Le mois d'Octobre était sans aucun doute un des mois qu'il détestait le plus. Un des rares mois où dans son monde le fond de l'air se rafraichissait considérablement. Bien sûr, seules les personnes originelles à ce lieu ressentaient ce changement. Draco doutait que Harry puisse différencier le mois de Décembre à celui d'Août là où il était, le plus jeune se contentant de dire simplement qu'ici il faisait « chaud ». Mais certainement que le Démon détestait d'autant plus ce léger rafraichissement de l'air car celui-ci correspondait au moment où il s'en était retourné chez lui... Seul. Sa libération forcée de cet immonde hôpital de simples hommes l'avait renvoyé l'âme déchiquetée dans son sordide monde. En faite, Draco Malfoy haïssait le mois d'Octobre... Ce climat extérieur lui remémorait le vide qu'il avait ressenti dans chacune de ses cellules lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'intermédiaire entre lui et la réalité... Et une existence vide de sens pour un Démon n'était pas moins qu'une lente et affreuse torture, conduisant inévitablement à la mort.  
><em>

_Sept ans._

_Il lui avait fallu attendre sept longues années pour que les cellules de son corps en finissent de dépérir... Parce que Draco savait que sans Harry, son mécanisme était tout bonnement entrain de se décomposer. L'homme avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre son état physique et mental instables, et la disparition de sa moitié... Car tout se tenait. L'absence de Harry avait court-circuité son système génétique, affolant son ADN, le tuant à petit feu... Ce qui était assez risible dans un sens. _

_Les Démons étaient censés être immortels._

_Sept ans._

_Sept années ne représentaient pourtant rien dans le Sablier de leur vie, à eux, êtres de l'Enfer. Sept années ne correspondaient même pas à un grain de ce sable s'écoulant presque infiniment. _

_Et c'était là que résidait leur faille..._

_Les Démons se liant trop peu souvent entre-eux, leurs moitiés se révélaient généralement bien plus vulnérables. Les légendes racontaient que les Démons avaient été pourchassés au début de l'Ère par les représentants des Cieux. Considérés comme les faiseurs de malheurs sur Terre, leur espèce avait été traquée par ces autres êtres immortels. _

_Les parts du gâteaux distribuées ne suffisaient plus._

_ Mais la vérité était que ce n'était pas tant les Démon que ces représentants poursuivaient. Non. C'était leurs moitiés. _

_Leur meurtre entraîna la disparition d'un nombre non négligeable de Démons... Si bien que pour survivre, l'espèce développa aux fils des années, un curieux camouflage leur permettant ainsi de se fondre parmi les populations courantes. _

_Jamais en deux-cent ans d'existence, Draco Malfoy, Démon de première catégorie n'avait été si proche de la mort._

_Le temps de ses réflexions, l'homme eut tôt fait de rejoindre son lié dans la bibliothèque. Depuis son réveil au début du mois, Harry y passait la plus grande partie de son temps, se plongeant dans la lecture passionnée de ces lois, ces légendes, ces histoires, ces témoignages, et ces images qui constituaient ce monde qu'il, au fond, méconnaissait. Cette après-midi là, le brun, installé comme à son habitude dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle avait décidé d'étudier les coutumes et fêtes traditionnelles autrefois célébrées dans le Semi-Monde. Arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, Draco observait depuis quelques minutes déjà son visage adorablement concentré sur les pages jaunies. _

_- Tu sais que c'est assez perturbant de sentir un regard posé sur soi lorsque l'on fait quelque chose... sourit Harry sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage._

_Doucement et sans parler, l'homme se rapprocha de lui... Et avant que son dominé ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Draco s'agenouilla face à lui et enlaça sa taille. Son front collé contre le torse si fin et fragile de sa moitié, l'homme se laissa bercer par son odeur, s'abandonnant comme jamais devant celui qui possédait le plus d'emprise sur sa vie. _

_- D-Draco ? demanda le plus jeune. Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Légèrement inconfortable dans cette position à cause de son livre, l'adolescent tenta de bouger un peu ses membres. Mais un simple resserrement au niveau de sa taille l'en dissuada._

_- Restons ainsi un instant... murmura le Démon. Restons ainsi..._

_Harry ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire et penser, reposa son livre comme il le put sur le guéridon le plus proche et décida d'enlacer de ses bras frêles les épaules et le dos musclés du blond._

_Ils s'étreignirent de cette façon longtemps, durant des minutes dépassant certainement le temps lui-même... Si bien que seule la vue du soleil rouge se couchant au loin à travers les fenêtres fut le seul véritable marqueur temporel régnant sur le lieu._

_- J'ai revu mon père aujourd'hui, déclara soudainement Draco, brisant alors la bulle silencieuse et apaisante dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. _

_Harry l'écouta attentivement, réalisant subitement qu'il ne savait presque rien de lui._

_- La discussion ne s'est pas très bien terminée, reprit le plus vieux. Comme d'habitude enfaite..._

_- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ce qui te... Perturbe ? Interrogea timidement le brun._

_Pour réponse à sa question, Harry sentit Draco secouer négativement sa tête contre son torse._

_- Non, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude, répéta le Démon. Juste qu'en quittant le manoir familiale, en pensant à ma famille, j'ai ressenti au fond de moi une indifférence la plus totale. _

_- Et est-ce... Mal ? continua de demander Harry prudemment._

_A l'entente de ses mots, Draco le fit glisser d'un geste souple et concis sur le parquet, le dépassant ainsi largement de tête. A présent complètement face au Démon, Harry pu voir le regard intense et indéchiffrable que ce dernier lui portait._

_- Ça ne l'est pas... Cela m'a juste fait comprendre que la seule personne à qui je tiens et pour qui je veux tenir c'est toi, annonça l'homme blond. Je ne suis pas uniquement destiné à te protéger parce que c'est dans ma nature, Harry... Je dois aussi le vouloir... Et je le veux du plus profond de mon être._

_Plus Draco avait avancé dans ses propos, plus Harry avait écarquillé ses yeux. _

_- C'est vrai que tu m'appartiens, continua le Démon. Mais tu ne peux m'appartenir que si toi tu le désir vraiment._

_Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas... Lui pour qui cette relation se devant être « dans l'ordre des choses les plus naturelles », l'avait souvent freiné, était plus qu'enchanté par les mots du Démon. Une chaleur agréable se fit alors ressentir autour de son cou. Confus, Harry tâta précautionneusement sa peau, avant de comprendre que l'échauffement provenait de son collier. Inquiet, il le retira sous les yeux gris de l'autre homme qui s'interrogeait aussi sur le pourquoi de ses actions. Soumettant le bijoux à leurs deux regards, le couple constata que l'anneau qui le composait venait de se retirer d'un bon centimètre du collier dans lequel il était fondu._

_- Ouah ! Tu devrais me dire ce genre de phrases plus souvent ! A ce rythme là, je serais marié avant la fin de l'année, ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter Harry, fasciné par le bijoux._

_- Tu aimerais te marier ? demanda plus sérieusement Draco._

_- Nous n'en sommes absolument pas là, Draco, répondit doucement mais néanmoins tout aussi sérieusement le jeune homme. Aide moi plutôt avec l'attache, je n'arrive pas à l'accrocher, déclara-t-il alors qu'il se battait avec depuis deux minutes._

_- Donne moi ça...répliqua le Démon amusé par les grimaces que faisait son lié._

_Draco prit le collier des mains du plus jeune et le lui remit autour du cou. Une fois ceci fait, Harry le remercia et demanda curieux :_

_- Et ton père ?... Que te voulait-il pour que votre conversation se soit mal terminée ?_

_- Être présent à une réception organisée par ses soins pour le réveillon de Noël._

_- Oh... Heu... Cette fête est-elle si importante ?_

_L'adulte pensif, hocha néanmoins de la tête négativement._

_- Non... Je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit, prononça-t-il lentement. Je pense simplement que mon père a trop pris l'habitude de cultiver une certaine image à travers ma mère et moi-même, ironisa l'homme. Le sempiternel stéréotype de la famille puissante, riche et heureuse... Il doit seulement vouloir me voir apparaitre à ses côtés lorsqu'il prononcera son discours de fin d'année, s'expliqua-t-il venimeux. Sa magnifique et silencieuse épouse à son bras gauche, son charmant fils derrière son épaule droite, la photo ne peut être que parfaite._

_Le ton de Draco était empli de ressentiment, d'amertume, de colère. Jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. _

_Qui était donc cet homme qui semblait avoir eu tant d'influence sur leurs vies ? Qu'il y avait-il d'aussi redoutable chez lui ? A quel point le poids de cet l'homme était-il étouffant ?_

_Une voix hachée se fit alors entendre dans les airs, coupant momentanément le duo dans leurs pensées et interrogations._

_« Monsieur Malfoy, une lettre cryptée vient de franchir les ondes de la demeure. Lettre provenant des bureaux privés du Manoir Malfoy. Dois-je continuer la transmission du message ? »_

_Hésitant, Draco finit par lancer un « Oui » lourd de conséquences. Le mot sembla d'ailleurs se répercuter longuement entre les murs tapissés de la salle. _

_Le blond se releva sous l'oeil interrogatif de Harry, et s'approcha en soupirant d'un petit écran mural situé au fond de la pièce. Il tapota dessus, lisant avec attention les mots qui s'y affichaient. Puis, se sachant toujours observé par deux émeraudes inquisitrices, Draco finit par expliquer à leur porteur :_

_- Il s'agit de la liste des personnes conviées à sa fête... Et la simple vue des noms y figurant confirme mon envie de ne pas y aller. _

_- Quel genre d'invités sont-ils ? _

_- Le genre inintéressants et pourtant oh combien intéressés. Le genre véreux et diablement pourris. Le genre hypocrites au sourire crispé à s'en déchirer les muscles faciaux, énuméra le Démon acide. Ce genre là. Goyle, Kington, Lestrange, Crabe, Vysto, Riddle, Lee, Mc Jason, Kalyssi... Un très beau gratin en somme, ricana froidement le Démon._

_Harry lui n'écoutait plus... Se figeant à la mention du nom « Riddle. »_

_- Allons à la fête, Draco... déclara-t-il soudainement, le ton grave. Si la personne dont tu viens de mentionner le nom, est celle à laquelle je pense... J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir la rencontrer afin de régler certains litiges persistant entre elle et moi..._

_Pris de court par l'étrange proposition de son lié, Draco demanda suspicieux :_

_- Et qui est-elle ?... Cette personne._

_- Tom Riddle Junior... »_

Surveillant au loin sa moitié hésiter entre deux jus de fruits différents, Draco repensa aux vagues explications que lui avaient confié Harry quant à sa relation avec le fameux Riddle. Le Démon sentait que quelque chose d'important avait du se produire entre eux. Mais savoir quoi demeurait plus difficile. Qui était Riddle pour Harry ? Un ami ? Certainement pas. Le brun ne semblait vraiment pas porter l'homme dans son estime... Draco supposait à raison que Harry l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il était captif et l'homme savait plus ou moins l'entrainement intensif qu'avait subi Harry durant des mois entiers... Malheureusement, le plus jeune ne lui avait pas révélé le nom du lieu dans lequel il avait été retenu, limitant alors ses propres recherches, ainsi qu'une vengeance potentielle. Mais le nom « Riddle » associé aux termes « rats de Laboratoire » l'amenaient aux liens plus qu'étroits, en particulier financiers, qu'entretenaient la famille Riddle-Gaunt avec de nombreux laboratoires scientifiques du monde... De même que toutes les diverses hypothèses auxquelles il avait déjà réfléchi. Ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir quel laboratoire... Et l'homme avait bien la ferme intention de vérifier toutes ses hypothèses ce soir même.

Buvant une nouvelle coupe de champagne à petites gorgées, le Démon réfléchit aux meilleurs moyens d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats...

Tout à coup, quelque chose dans l'attitude de son lié l'interpella. Harry semblait fixer un point de la salle avec insistance. Point complètement hors de son champ de vision... Draco, décida de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. De sa place, Draco ne manqua pas le léger tremblement de sa main lorsqu'il porta son verre à sa bouche ainsi que le rapide froncement de sourcil qu'il arbora... Harry avait-il donc enfin trouvé Riddle ?

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il enchaînait les verres de jus en tous genres, cinq minutes qu'il l'avait vu discuter avec deux jeunes femmes, cinq minutes qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis Draco dans la confidence et d'être venu sans David et Aedan... Cinq longues minutes, durant lesquelles il ne savait pas quels sentiments en lui étaient entrain de prendre l'avantage sur tout le reste. Le dégoût et la colère se distinguant finalement de la peur qu'il avait ressenti en premier.

Harry reposa d'un geste décidé son verre vidé sur la table et, ne remarquant pas les yeux mercures inlassablement posés sur lui, traversa la foule, zigzaguant très souplement entre les convives et les serveurs, pour _enfin_ le rencontrer...

Le voyant faire, Draco se demanda si son lié était juste idiot... Ou complètement inconscient. Lui qui pensait que Harry ne mènerait aucune action frontale s'était fichtrement bien planté ! Le blond soupira agacé... Il aurait du prévoir qu'avec le caractère totalement imprévisible et têtu de l'imbécile, quelque chose de _ce _genre allait forcément arriver.

Le Démon entreprit alors de suivre l'imprudent dans son affaire... Tant pis pour ses stratégies !

Il y était presque, seuls deux petits mètres le séparaient de l'homme. Deux petits misérables mètres qu'il franchit sans la moindre difficulté. Récupérant un verre quelconque au passage pour se donner bonne figure, Harry fonça droit sur sa cible. Plus que cinq, quatre, trois, deux, une secondes et...

- Bonsoir Tom, déclara-t-il poliment en souriant, interrompant sans aucune vergogne la conversion déjà engagée entre le petit groupe. Cela faisait si longtemps... continua-t-il mielleusement en insistant longuement sur le « si ». Alors ? Comment vont les affaires ?

Saisissant l'angle d'attaque de sa moitié, Draco jura dans sa barbe et se retint de justesse de frapper son front contre le mur ou la table les plus proches. Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi... Direct ? Que cherchait-il exactement ? Nullement rassuré, le Démon décida de surveiller à une distance mesurée les deux hommes.

La partie d'échecs était en marche...

* * *

><p>Posté le 1505/12

Notes:

► **Question du jour** : Souhaitez-vous absolument un "Happy-End" ? Ou bien le choix entre deux fins alternatives (une bonne et une mauvaise) ? Dans la mesure où cette histoire peut se réellement se terminer de ces deux façons diamétralement opposées.

► Est éternellement en mode correction en ce qui concerne la parution des chapitres précédents.

► Les chapitres seront dorénavant publiés le 1er et 15 du mois.

**A Princesse Serenity** : Encore merci de ta review ! Bon, comme je n'aime pas laisser traîner les choses dans le pathos trop longtemps, ce chapitre ci marque une réelle rupture entre les personnages ainsi que dans l'action en général. Oui, les deux protagonistes sont à plaindre dans une certaine mesure. Néanmoins, c'est surtout leur manque d'échanges, de paroles plus ou moins civilisées partagées, de compréhension l'un de l'autre et leurs silences qui ont contribué à la situation dans laquelle il se sont plantés. D'un côté il y a Harry et son problème de confiance, et de l'autre Draco, qui pense que tout lui est acquis, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde séduire sa moitié malgré tout le temps écoulé. Le temps représente et représentera encore leur "pire" ennemi par ailleurs. Brefouille, j'espère que tu l'auras apprécié autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

**A Kim** : OUAH ! (Oui, moi je m'autorise à utiliser des onomatopées lorsque je suis à court de paroles spontanées !) Un très gros merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai réellement été touchée par tes compliments (qui ne sont pas radins pour un sou !) J'ai même eu l'impression que tu en étais presque venue à disséquer mon récit, tellement tes constatations étaient précises. Merci de suivre aussi parallèlement "Déclassement" ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu !

**A sakura-okasan** : Merci de ta review ! Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre de ce mois de Mai, en espérant qu'il saura te faire patienter jusqu'au prochain !


	30. 28: Adieux et Vérités Protocolaires

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Mon récit se passe dans un futur, il ne suit donc pas la chronologie propre à la saga Harry Potter. Donc pas de spoil puisque je n'utilise même pas l'histoire de « base » de J.K Rowling.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 28 : Adieux et Vérités Protocolaires<p>

Cette salle l'étourdissait. Le reflet aveuglant de ces innombrables ampoules dorées sur les murs trop décorés et les dalles blanches de cet endroit dont elle ne voyait plus la fin brûlait ses yeux clairs. Le bruit clinquant de l'argenterie, la déglutition des invités, la résonance de ces dizaines de talons sur le sol, la musique, les bavardages, les rires martelaient sans relâche sa simple tête.

Comment des conversations pouvaient-elles se ressembler à ce point ? Comment faisait-elle pour écouter ces jacasseries incessantes depuis près de cinquante ans ? Comment trouvait-elle la force d'y répondre ? D'où tenait-elle encore les moyens de sourire tout en formulant ses propres banalités ?

Alors qu'elle détestait ça.

Merope Riddle-Gaunt venait de porter contre ses lèvres maquillées de rouge sa deuxième flûte de champagne. Un sourire de circonstance figé depuis des dizaines d'années sur son visage éteint et considérablement vieilli, la brune aux cheveux à présent grisonnant feignait d'écouter les babillages répétitifs des jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux azurs et ridés tentaient de se fixer désespérément sur quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, mais ces derniers échouèrent leur simpliste mission. Merope, à cinquante-trois ans passés, étouffait.

De ces énièmes soirées dont elle ne gardait rien, elle en était lassée. Pire, elle en suffoquait. Les traits de ces hommes et femmes, leur sourire, la couleur de leur cheveux, costume, robe, leurs propos... Elle les oublierait tous.

Elle s'en moquait éperdument.

A présent.

Qui étaient-ils pour elle de toute façon ? Plus que jamais, l'héritière de Salazard Serpentard avait conscience que ces quidams ne pourraient jamais égaler son propre prestige. Pas celui de son mari, pas celui de leur couple... Le _sien_, uniquement le _sien_.

Car Merope Gaunt était quelqu'un.

Même si le temps l'avait faite s'oublier elle-même, même si sa relation avec son homme lui avait petit à petit faite oublier sa dignité, elle n'était pas juste l'épouse de Tom Riddle. Elle n'était pas juste la femme de l'ombre... Elle n'en restait pas moins _quelqu'un_.

La femme s'était perdue dans un espace temps totalement répétitif qui l'avait doucement aliénée. Ses aujourd'hui avait rapidement pris l'habitude de ressembler à ses interminables hier, et le temps des lendemains avait tout perdu de sa saveur. Mais maintenant, la Sang-pure en avait fini de tout ça. Car le monde si étroit dans lequel elle s'était progressivement enfermée avait commencé à imploser il y avait de cela sept années...

C'était sous un ciel d'une magnificence insolente qu'ils avaient décidé de tuer cette maison. Malgré l'air lourd de l'été, la femme se rappelait que la douceur si particulière du temps, le bruit de fond perceptible au loin, si plein, si joyeux, si vivant, l'avaient transportée ailleurs. Juste avant l'assaut, et par procuration, Merope avait goûté sans vraiment s'y attendre, un peu de ce sentiment euphorique qui exaltait les gens lorsqu'ils étaient _heureux_.

Le contraste entre sa vie et celle des Potter était insoutenable.

Sentant son cœur battre au rythme de la musique qui s'évaporait dans la nuit, la quadragénaire avait, durant une fraction de secondes, eu honte. L'écoute de ces échos éblouissants dans le noir de la forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient tapis lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure sa propre vie si insipide... Et ce constat lui avait remué les tripes, même plus encore, il lui avait remué l'esprit.

A l'abri derrière la milice privée de SIG, elle avait vu ces personnes en habits noirs se mélanger aux hommes de main masqués de son mari. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à comptabiliser le nombre de personnes qui composaient cette masse mortifère.

Les protections floutées de sa mémoire l'avaient préservée de ce sang violemment éclaboussé sur les parois de la demeure, de ces corps inanimés aussi défigurés et saccagés que le mobilier éclaté, de ces hommes et femmes courant dans tous les sens sans savoir vraiment où ils se dirigeaient. Mais les sensations, l'odeur, les cris, le sifflement des armes, le souffle des sortilèges, le crépitement du feu... Ces résidus immatérielles s'étaient inévitablement fondus dans sa chair.

Elle qui n'avait été que victime de la barbarie de son homme en était devenue la complice. Volontairement.

Cette nuit là, ce n'était pas seulement la mise à mort de cette famille que son époux lui avait jeté à la figure... C'était aussi son autoportrait.

C'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait réellement lorsqu'il quittait ses mains de sur son corps. Et cette image ne concordait pas à une femme de sa stature. La fierté des Serpentard trop longtemps oubliée s'immisça de nouveau dans son être, plantant les graines de son, sans aucun doute, dernier devenir... Sans qu'elle n'en prenne encore conscience...

Aujourd'hui et comme à son habitude, son corps, très bien préservé, était empaquetée dans une de ses soyeuses et coûteuses robes noires. Sauf qu'à la différence des autrefois, Merope aimait ce qu'elle portait. La beauté presque trop raffinée du tissu n'était en rien de trop sur elle, et la femme n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin presque maladif de tirer de la part de son époux le moindre compliment. Les remarques acerbes de son Homme la blesseraient certainement à jamais... Le venin de son époux profondément diffusé dans son coeur, la sorcière savait que sur point là, elle était totalement foutue. L'habitude ne les rendait pas plus supportables. Faire semblant en public était facile. L'humiliation n'était pas une affaire à rendre publique chez les personnes de sa stature. Ces choses personnelles n'avaient pas à être présentées. Les images ne devaient pas être altérées.

Les règles étaient ainsi.

Le dos droit, les courbures du corps parfaitement alignées, les mains maîtrisées et posées, le port de tête franc et noble, Merope Riddle-Gaunt savait ce qu'elle devait contrôler... Si bien que sa gestuelle gracieuse en était devenue mécanique. Mais c'est le regard rêveur qu'elle fit tourner l'anneau doré autour de son annulaire. Et seul ce minuscule détail trahissait son désintérêt total. Depuis le commencement de la soirée, la sang-pure n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter encore et encore que cette fois serait la dernière...

Cette fois était véritablement la dernière.

Le monde de Merope Riddle-Gaunt avait vu son précieux temps compter à partir de cette journée enneigée. Il y a cinq ans, les chaînes et cadenas qui emprisonnaient sa minuscule existence venaient purement et simplement d'être brisés. Depuis que son fils venait de perdre son jouet chéri, depuis que son enfant en était arrivé à massacrer son personnel de maison, depuis que Harry Potter s'était échappé.

Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment des détails, mais savait qu'à cette époque, elle s'était simplement rendue dehors afin d'admirer la neige tomber. Cette étrange poudre blanche faisait partie de ces phénomènes miraculeux capables de cacher la laideur des choses, leur rendant alors un semblant de beauté. Elle n'était qu'illusions de la même façon que la sorcière s'illusionnait.

Merope se souvenait du lourd air magique qui crépitait dans la demeure ce jour là. Avant même qu'elle n'entende les cris de ses domestiques, avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit des diverses détonations retentir, elle avait ressenti l'aura toute aussi meurtrie et meurtrière que projetait son fils.

Il était arrivé en transplanant violemment dans le manoir, avait vociféré des intelligibles « Il est parti ! » à chaque seconde et avait fini par la retrouver dehors.

Ce jour là, la folie de son fils venait d'atteindre son point culminant, sans baguette pour répliquer aux divers sorts de découpe et de torture, démunie, elle s'était silencieusement laissée abattre. Crier l'aurait davantage rabaissée... Et un Serpentard ne se rabaissait pour personne. Pas même pour son propre sang... Sauf que ce jour là fut la journée de trop. Ce jour là, la poudre d'une pureté presque divine sur laquelle elle s'était effondrée n'avait en rien embelli sa situation, la neige écrasée par son poids se colorant à la vitesse fulgurante de son sang.

La quadragénaire aurait du y rester. Dans la logique des choses, elle aurait du crever dans cette neige, les flocons froids et légers recouvrant son corps progressivement en remplacement de ces nombreuses roses aux milles couleurs habituelles... Et ainsi, les gens auraient dit qu'elle avait mené sa vie théâtrale jusqu'au bout... Ainsi, sa fin n'aurait pas été si banale. Son époux en pleurs aurait certainement inventé que c'était une attaque menée à l'encontre de leur manoir qui l'avait tuée. Pour protéger son enfant, son homme aurait fait tout le nécessaire. Sans aucun doute aurait-elle été enterrée dans un caveau personnel, à l'entrée sculptée à même la pierre, des torches flamboyantes taillées dans les murs gris et froids de sa tombe, des statues la représentant telle une Déesse Grecque faisant office de gardiens à sa paix. Oui, Tom aurait certainement fait tout le nécessaire pour les préserver.

Or, elle s'était tranquillement réveillée entre les draps étonnamment chauds du lit conjugal, sans savoir comment, et sans savoir pourquoi... Peut être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle ne se réveille jamais... Car revenir à la vie était douloureux au point de s'en saigner l'âme à blanc. Au point de vouloir en crever tant le supplice était insoutenable.

Et le temps de la douleur était fini pour Merope Gaunt.

Des années entières d'apprentissage lui avaient été nécessaires pour réapprendre qui elle était _vraiment_. Il y avait encore de ces choses dont elle ne se remettrait jamais, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais affronter, mais l'essentiel lui avait été restitué. Son sang indéniablement Serpentard venait de s'éveiller à nouveau. Le temps de la Potiche était terminé.

Et ce soir, après avoir surveillé une dernière fois ses deux hommes, elle s'en irait.

Merope déposa son verre encore rempli sur le plateau d'un des serveurs déambulant.

- Je vous trouve bien silencieuse ce soir, lui susurra une voix qu'elle pouvait difficilement méconnaitre dans les oreilles.

Juste derrière elle, légèrement penché contre sa nuque, se trouvait son époux. L'homme venait une fois de plus s'immiscer dans son espace personnel, et la femme pouvait aisément deviner le sourire narquois et mauvais qu'il devait certainement être entrain d'afficher. Il ne devait cependant pas se rendre compte à quel point cela ne l'affectait plus en rien.

Qui était devenu le naïf de qui ?

- Je dois me faire vieille. J'ai peut être plus tendance à écouter ce que la jeune génération a à me dire, plutôt que d'affirmer ma propre opinion, répliqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement qu'elle le put, sans avoir amorcé le moindre mouvement pour se retrouver face à son homme.

Tom Riddle Senior, la tête toujours contre le cou de son épouse sourit, amusé.

- Menteuse... murmura-t-il.

Au mot, Merope tiqua brièvement, d'une manière totalement imperceptible. Se pouvait-il qu'il...

-... Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu d'opinion personnelle, continua Riddle. Réfléchir ne vous va pas, mon Amour.

Non. De toute évidence il ne savait pas. Elle soupira, soulagée, ne cachant pas sa réaction aux yeux aiguisés de son époux. Il l'interprèterait de la façon dont il le voudrait. Elle s'en moquait.

Et il le fit.

- Mes mots vous auraient-ils... Blessé ? l'interrogea encore sournoisement l'homme dans son cou.

Bien sûr. Comment ses paroles ne pouvaient-elles pas, quelque part, la blesser ? Malgré elle, et tout en sachant qu'elles n'étaient rien autant que leur propriétaire ne l'était, l'habitude ne les rendait pas moins blessantes.

Merlin ! Que l'image de leurs corps en ce moment précis n'était en rien le reflet de ce qu'ils partageaient !

Ils se tenaient proches, si bien qu'ils entendaient, ressentaient la respiration de l'autre, et savaient tous les deux que l'image qu'ils semblaient renvoyer était celle d'un couple uni... Et tendre. De loin, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel autre couple. De loin seulement...

Silencieuse pendant un instant, la sorcière finit par répondre calmement :

- Vos mots sont véritablement ceux qui m'auront le plus blessée au cours de ma vie... Mais je pense aussi qu'il serait temps de vous renouveler, mon Cher. Le temps joue contre vous, votre propre espérance vous est comptée. Arrivera un jour où vous ne pourrez plus prononcer le moindre son. Et croyez-moi que ce jour là, malgré tous les efforts et le venin que vous pourrez essayer de mettre dans vos phrases, plus personne ne s'en souciera... Parce que la vieillesse aura tôt fait de vous atteindre vous plutôt que moi, et je serai ravie d'assister en avant première au début de votre fin, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Alors si vous souhaitez encore pouvoir me blesser... Trouvez rapidement un autre moyen de le faire.

Toujours dos à lui, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour constater de ses propres yeux qu'elle venait de le toucher. Lentement et sans même le regarder, elle s'en alla, le laissant là où il était.

Il la regarda s'en aller d'un œil troublé. Il ne savait pas vraiment où, mais depuis le début de la soirée, quelque chose de différent émanait de son épouse. Il l'avait observé discuter avec ces jeunes personnes oisives, et Merope, tout en étant là, avec eux, ne l'était pas. Ses yeux ne les regardaient pas, ils les transperçaient. Son allure était d'une dignité presque parfaite et...

Mais bien sûr !

Son _Allure_.

Sa femme semblait différente parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait arborer cette attitude noble non forcée. L'épiant ainsi parmi la foule, Riddle se rappela alors brutalement des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'écraser et à la contrôler. Merope était une femme d'une stature infiniment plus importance et appréciable que la sienne. Et ça, il n'avait jamais pu le supporter. Merope était d'abord et avant toute chose _sa_ femme, pas l'héritière de Serpentard. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait tout de suite haï le fossé social qui les séparait. Y penser lui faisait apparaître son épouse comme lointaine et intouchable, comme trop bien pour ses yeux simplement mortels.

Et il détestait ce sentiment.

A quelques mètres de sa position, un couple assorti d'une façon peut être trop nette accueillait les derniers invités arrivés.

Les hôtes avaient conscience de la place plus qu'importante qu'accordaient chacun des invités à leur réception. Son orchestration se devait d'être parfaite.

La dernière poignet de main faite, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy échangèrent leurs premières impressions quant aux personnes présentes dans l'immense salle de bal.

- J'espère que ta sœur aura la décence de se comporter correctement cette fois, déclara sèchement l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, répliqua la femme sur le même ton. Je suis davantage curieuse à propos du jeune garçon qui accompagne notre fils, ajouta-t-elle la voix adoucie. J'ai bonne raison de croire qu'il est la raison du pourquoi de la présence de Draco.

- Draco sait simplement quelles sortes d'obligations il se doit de remplir, siffla Lucius.

La remarque de l'homme se confronta alors au rire franc et froid de sa femme.

- Sérieusement Lucius ? ricana-t-elle. Tu penses réellement que ton fils écoute encore ce que tu peux bien lui dire ? Je ne te savais pas aussi ignorant ! claqua-t-elle en souriant. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de voir ce garçon de tes propres yeux alors.

L'homme, vexé par le ton employé par sa femme nia d'un signe de tête concis.

- Comment est-il ? demanda-t-il néanmoins tout aussi curieux.

- Vraiment très beau... déclara-t-elle le ton étrangement grave qui n'échappa pas à son mari.

« Sans doute trop... Bien trop. » réfléchit-elle.

- Si cet enfant représente pour Draco ce que je suppose qu'il est... Alors j'ai bien peur que leur relation ne sera pas aussi idyllique qu'elle pourrait l'être, s'expliqua Narcissa la voix basse.

- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Lucius, légèrement perturbé par ses propos.

- Je pense avoir déjà vu ce garçon chez SIG, Lucius... répondit son épouse de but en blanc.

Les paroles de Narcissa et ce qu'elles impliquaient firent perceptiblement blêmir l'homme.

- Quand ? réussit-il à souffler.

La femme prit quelques minutes de réflexion avant de pouvoir formuler au mieux sa réponse.

- C'était peut être il y a environ six ans, commença-t-elle. Je me rappelle m'être rendue à Washington pour parler à Severus de certains tests effectués sur ton sang Lucius. Je ne suis pas réellement sûre... Mais à l'époque, le laboratoire semblait particulièrement concentré sur deux sujets... Et l'un d'entre-eux était allongé sur la table d'étude de Severus. C'était un petit garçon, de ce que j'avais pu apercevoir, ses cheveux étaient noirs et il me paraissait vraiment petit. Je l'ai à peine vu, mais passer devant cet enfant inanimé sur le billard de Severus m'a marquée... Et tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai entraperçu notre fils accompagné de ce jeune garçon, la courte vision de son profil m'a immédiatement faite penser à cet enfant.

Les révélations de sa femme les rendirent tous deux muets, et tous deux savaient que les impressions de Narcissa étaient toujours bonnes. La femme, une sorcière Sang-pur, était dotée d'un don d'empathie à une échelle légèrement supérieure à la normale. Un don qui rendait son humeur très souvent changeante et instable... Contribuant ainsi à la création de son mythe et surnom de « Grande Prêtresse » dans le monde du travail et dans son entreprise. Chose qui la flattait plus qui ne l'irritait pour dire vrai.

Le couple s'échangea alors un long regard entendu, avant de se fondre avec leur invités.

Après avoir quitté son époux, Merope s'était vite de nouveau retrouvée entourée par quelques lointaines connaissances. L'héritière avait été amusée par les tentatives de présentations ridicules de ces nombreuses jeunes filles par cette clique de bonnes femmes. A défaut de présenter directement leurs petites idiotes de filles à son propre fils, ces vulgaires femmes les lui présentaient en avant première. Comme si son approbation représentait quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent de leur futur réussite.

Alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Soudain, ses orbes bleus aperçurent quelqu'un auquel elles ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver entre les murs hors de prix de ce grand hôtel. Quelqu'un qui n'avait même rien à y faire, quelqu'un qu'elle avait imaginé caché quelque part au fin fond d'un désert Australien, quelqu'un porté disparu depuis plus de cinq années.

La démarche étonnamment souple et légère pour une jeune homme, Merope suivit sans interruption un Harry Potter s'approchant gracieusement de son fils, Tom.

La femme fut incroyablement admiratif par le culot dégagé par l'adolescent. Elle se retint même de rire face à la nonchalance avec laquelle il avait interrompu les minauderies de ces deux jeunes femmes qui faisaient les yeux doux à son enfant depuis près de dix minutes, ainsi que les œillades amourachées d'un jeune homme blond qui venait de les rejoindre quelques minutes auparavant.

L'_Originel, _semblait s'être approprié d'un sacré caractère pour un si jolie minois depuis son évasion... La soirée devenait réellement intéressante...

L'entente de cette voix familière bien que changée le fit se retourner immédiatement vers son détenteur.

Atteignant une maîtrise de soi exemplaire, Tom Riddle Junior empêcha ses yeux clairs de s'écarquiller de stupeur à la vue d'un Harry Potter tout sourire lui faisant face le plus naturellement du monde.

Merde. L'apparition totalement inattendue du Mutant vêtu d'un simple costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un petit nœud papillon l'avait désarçonné. Le voir grandi et afficher cet air décontracté ici, dans cette situation, était juste aberrant. Absurde même.

- Harry... prononça l'homme à voix basse.

Ledit Harry prit soin de dévisager rapidement les trois autres personnes présentes, notant amusé les regards irrités et meurtriers qu'elles lui lançaient.

- Je sais, ça doit te faire un sacré choc de me voir ici non ? reprit-il simplement ignorant les auras assassines qui cherchaient à l'étouffer. Mais tu vois, lorsqu'une personne proche m'a annoncé que tu serais présent à cette petit fête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir l'accompagner afin de te revoir, expliqua-t-il sur un ton qui pouvait tromper tout le monde sauf eux-deux.

- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea alors le jeune homme blond, une pointe de jalousie évidente dans la voix.

- Oh... Dans notre cas, je pense que le verbe « connaitre » est bien faible pour qualifier notre relation, lui répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tom doit certainement être une des seules personnes sur Terre à en savoir autant sur mon anatomie, éluda-t-il en souriant, pleinement conscient de double sens imposé par sa phrase.

Depuis son éruption, Riddle Jr. Était entrain de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait le récupérer. L'insolant était entrain de le narguer devant toutes ces personnes, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit pour le contrer. Il devait à tout prix le récupérer, l'enfermer à tout jamais afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être capable de lui parler de cette façon. Mais le sorcier ne pouvait juste pas provoquer un kidnapping en plein milieux de cette foule de commères à la langue acérée. Même si l'action en elle-même ne le dérangeait nullement, il savait qu'il signerait là sa chute libre... Et tout serait à refaire. Le stratège et politicien qu'il était connaissait les risques encourus par rapport à son image publique, et ils étaient de taille.

Attendant le bon moment afin de s'emparer du garçon, l'homme décida de rentrer dans son petit jeu.

- Il est vrai que Harry et moi avons eu l'occasion de nous connaître assez... Intimement, susurra-t-il la vois assurée en se rapprochant du brun.

L'écart entre leur deux corps considérablement diminué, Tom abaissa lentement sa tête pour qu'elle atteigne celle du plus jeune, puis la dévia doucement contre son oreille gauche.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, _Harry_... Tu risques de le perdre, murmura-t-il alors froidement.

Plus loin, des plateaux entier remplis de coupes de champagne venaient d'exploser.

Draco Malfoy n'avait de toute évidence absolument pas apprécié de voir le sorcier se tenir si proche de _sa_ moitié.

Pétrifié par le souffle de l'homme contre son oreille, Harry frissonna d'horreur et pria pour qu'il se retire rapidement de son espace vital violé. Chose que le sorcier effectua au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Se redressant, Tom lui adressa alors un sourire empli d'une suffisance écœurante. La simple vue de ce sourire donna à l'adolescent l'envie de le lui faire ravaler.

- En réalité, Tom, je suis venu ici dans l'unique optique de te dire que j'étais fatigué de ton insistance, railla-t-il. Je suis venu te faire mes adieux. Arrête de me pourchasser, tu le sais que je ne t'aime pas. Pourquoi donc insister ? prononça-t-il d'une voix légère et enjouée. Tu t'humilies en te raccrochant à moi comme si j'étais ton masque à oxygène. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre sans moi maintenant... déclara-t-il sur un ton théâtral et dramatiquement grossier.

Harry sourit intérieurement à la vue des maxillaires contractées du l'homme brun. Tom était hors de lui, il le sentait... Mais Tom ne pouvait rien faire ici.

Tant qu'il restait dans la salle encore remplie de monde, il serait en sécurité...

Ce gosse était... Intéressant.

Merope avait prêté une grande attention à l'échange effectué juste sous ses yeux et Harry Potter était indéniablement un garçon doué d'une intelligence fine. Les projets de son mari et de son fils ne s'étaient déroulés en rien de ce qu'ils auraient du.

Ses hommes étaient des tyrans, certes, mais des tyrans incapables.

Et elle était fatigué d'en être les pots cassés. Leur incompétence ne regardait que eux.

- Qu'observez-vous donc depuis tout ce temps ? l'interrogea la voix intéressée de son mari.

Ce dernier venait juste de se poster à côté d'elle et semblait vouloir voir par lui-même ce pourquoi elle souriait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Merope ne répondit pas à sa question, si bien que l'homme entreprit de balayer son propre regard sur la masse humaine frivole qui lui faisait face. Regard qui s'arrêta presque instinctivement jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait son fils. Celui-ci discutait d'ailleurs avec..

- Harry Potter... souffla-t-il stupéfait. Mais que...

- Étrange situation que voilà, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua son épouse en le coupant.

- Mais enfin ! siffla l'homme à voix basse. Qu'attendiez-vous pour me prévenir que le gosse se trouvait juste sous nos yeux ? Je dois absolument préparer une...

- Vous ne le ferez pas, déclara-t-elle rudement, comme si cela était d'une évidence universelle.

Les muscles de l'homme se tendirent violemment à la prononciation de ses mots. Sentant la colère de son mari atteindre un seuil critique, cette dernière ajouta :

- Je ne pense malheureusement pas que ce lieu soit approprié à vos sautes d'humeurs ridicules. Allons discuter dehors.

Lui tournant le dos, elle se dirigea dignement vers les portes de fenêtres conduisant à un immense balcon. Riddle Sr. ne se fit pas prier et se mit à la suivre d'un pas lourd et énervé.

L'air extérieur était naturellement froid, mais ce soir, il ne neigeait pas. Et pourtant, la vue de ce paysage entièrement recouvert de blanc lui était incontestablement familier. Se tournant afin de faire face à son mari, Merope prononça les mots qu'elle rêvait de dire depuis cinq ans.

- Je vais vous quitter, Tom.

L'annonce s'accordait merveilleusement avec le décor, le vent, la saison polaire, et elle venait de statufier l'homme concerné... Et la froideur engagée par son ton emplissait de ses fugaces échos les oreilles peu habituées de ce dernier.

- Vous n'êtes pas... Sérieuse ? questionna-t-il vainement.

- Plus ou moins récemment... J'ai perdu l'habitude de ne parler pour ne rien dire, très Cher, claqua impitoyablement la sorcière. J'ose espérer que vous ne me demanderez pas les raisons de mon départ... Elles me semblent assez évidentes à trouver, cingla-t-elle.

- Et si jamais je vous les demande ? s'aventura l'homme.

- Je vous répondrais alors que ce choix a été mûrement réfléchi durant ces cinq dernières années... Mais qu'en toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas prévu de vous le dire ce soir, répondit-elle simplement.

Les propos de son épouse semblèrent vieillir son visage de vingt ans. Elle allait le quitter. Elle l'avait prévu depuis cinq ans.

- Cinq ans... répéta Riddle la voix atone.

- Je ne sais pas quel domestique encore vivant m'a retrouvée ce jour là, s'expliqua la descendante de Serpentard. Mais qui que cela soi, je le maudis autant que je le remercie. La souffrance d'un retour d'entre le péremptoire de Dieu est foutrement douloureux, mais sans ça... Jamais je ne me serais tenue aussi fière et ce face à vous, en cet instant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la cinquantenaire s'apprêta à retourner dans l'impressionnant bâtiment donc chacune des fenêtres illuminées éclairait les jardins enneigés en contre-bas. Et alors qu'elle tournait à nouveau le dos à son époux, le ciel encore découvert jusque là, saupoudra l'endroit de ses flocons blancs.

Sentant les premiers pétales d'eau se déposer sur ses épaules découvertes, Merope tendit sa main et recueillit en son creux cette neige éphémère qui fondit instantanément au contact de sa peau relativement chaude.

Devait-elle voir dans cette averse impromptue les fleurs gelées de son ovation ? Celles promises à son enterrement ? Ou bien un simple avertissement ?

Peu lui importait.

- Une dernière chose avant que je ne rentre... intima-t-elle la voix assurée. Ne tente plus jamais rien contre l'enfant.

Puis, d'un pas sans doute un peu pressé, Merope Gaunt retourna dans la lumière clinquante du building, sans poser le moindre regard sur son époux laissé derrière.

Et comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il l'avait silencieusement observée. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son visage figé qu'il s'était mis à scruter, ce n'était pas non plus la tenue qu'elle arborait ou encore le nombre de sourires qu'elle avait du distiller tout le long de la soirée... Aujourd'hui, c'était l'attitude et la manière irréfutablement Serpentarde rappropriée par son épouse qu'il avait contemplé. Cette fierté digne des plus grands Seigneurs et Rois encore gouverneurs de quelques pays et régions du monde. Cette fierté qui, non brisée, les aurait amenés un jour ou l'autre à se séparer...

Riddle leva alors sa tête vers le ciel. Ce ciel sensiblement identique à celui sous lequel il l'avait retrouvée baignant dans son sang.

- Celui qui t'a sauvée ce jour là... C'était moi... chuchota l'homme la voix morcelée.

Mais le souffle du vent transporta ses paroles là où personne ne pourrait jamais les entendre.

Et ce soir...

La Reine noire venait de trahir son Roi.

* * *

><p>Posté le 0106/12

Note:

**J'ai décidé de mettre toutes mes fictions en « Stand-by » au moins jusqu'au mois de Juillet. **

Je ne posterai donc pas de chapitres pour une durée encore indéterminée. Peut être que le prochain chapitre de FN&lM vous arrivera le Premier Juillet. Je ferai en sorte qu'il le soit. Certains d'entre-vous le savent déjà, mais j'ai un BAC d'éco à arracher et je compte bien m'en sortir au mieux ! De même que mon été risque d'être chargé. Je pense néanmoins réussir à tenir mes délais de publications dès que Juin (voire Juillet pour certaines de mes fictions) sera passé.

**Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ! En espérant revenir très vite ! **

**Des bisous à vous tous,**

**Marie.**

**A sakura-okasan : **Merci de ta lecture ! Comme ce chapitre est le dernier avant certainement un bon mois, j'espère qu'il aura su te satisfaire afin de te faire attendre impatiemment la suite !

**A Kim : **Encore merci pour ta review ! Oui, Draco a effectivement eu une enfance particulière. Sinon, en ce qui concerne la fin de cette fiction, j'y réfléchis encore et encore... En espérant que ce dernier chapitre t'aura conquise !

**A laanais : **Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchée. Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura de nouveau emmenée et même transportée dans mon univers.

**A hopeless mitsuki : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Comme je ne sais pas si tu as continué de lire ma fiction, j'espère néanmoins que si jamais tu l'as fait, que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu !

**A IlluminaGirl : **Que d'éloges ! Merci ! J'espère donc que la venue de ce nouveau chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue.

**A Princesse Serenity : **Merci de ton message ! Je suppose que ce dernier chapitre était plus ou moins décisif pour l'ensemble des personnages de cette histoire. Personnellement, j'ai été contente de le traiter avec cet ensemble de points de vues jusqu'à présent peu (voire pas du tout) repris dans cette seconde partie du récit. Est-ce que les choses vont s'arranger rapidement entre les deux protagonistes principaux ? Sur certains points, oui. Je dirais même que ce chapitre pourrait presque marquer une troisième phase de mon histoire. En espérant comme toujours que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**A Dana : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'aller au delà de mon résumé et de t'être attelée à la lecture de cette fiction ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments, ça me fait incroyablement plaisir ! Mes inspirations sont diverses et variées. Je m'inspire de la vie en général, de mes connaissances personnelles du monde, de l'actualité aussi...Beaucoup. Enfin, je pense aussi que je dois posséder un certain esprit tordu pour avoir pondu FN&lM. J'espère que mon monde continuera encore et encore à te faire voyager et vivre ce récit, jusqu'à la toute fin !

**A Idelyse : **Ta review m'a énormément faite plaisir ! Je suis réellement contente de voir mon approche du domaine fictif être apprécié. FN&lM étant ma première fiction (et histoire véritablement écrite et au scénario établi), je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de pouvoir l'exprimer au mieux. Mais je suis contente de voir que les chapitres écris correspondent généralement à l'idée précise que je m'en fais dans mon imaginaire. Bref, merci de tes compliments ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre saura te faire patienter jusqu'au prochain !


	31. 29: Épuration Chimique Insidieuse

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général.

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Oui. Ce chapitre aurait du paraître hier, tout simplement parce que j'aurais du rentrer hier matin d'un petit séjour chez une amie... Mais le retour s'est fait ce matin même, et la fin d'écriture de ce chapitre, tout au long de la journée ! Là, je l'avoue, je profite presque honteusement à fond de mes vacances. Je vous ferai le résumé de complet de ces dernières semaines une prochaine fois ! La relecture de ce chapitre a été pire que speed donc les corrections seront faites plus tard... Toujours est-il que : I'm just BACK et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 29 : Épuration Chimique Insidieuse<p>

« ...Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure dans les titres de l'actualité, la loi du Monde sur le recensement hiérarchique de certaines espèces dites de niveau extrême et suprarieur vient d'être acceptée par le Conseil de la Vie. Cette loi, votée la nuit dernière et portée par les représentants du parti _General Magic&Technologic_, est déjà fortement contestée par les associations de défense de Espèces Vivantes Humanoïdes et de défense des Créatures Magiques qui y voient ici un moyen détourné de cataloguer les espèces vivantes aux pouvoirs les plus forts et souvent les plus rares afin de les surveiller de près, voire de les contrôler. Sur place et en direct du Palais Civil, notre correspondant T.J Collins nous livre les derniers détails...

- Oui, effectivement Kate, je me trouve présentement devant les grilles du Palais Civil, et je peux vous affirmer que les associations de défense que vous avez cité entre-autre précédemment se trouvent déjà face à nous, journalistes et reporters magazines, sur la Place Civil entrain de manifester contre cette loi.

- Pouvez-nous nous dire en quoi cette loi est-elle sujet à tant de polémiques ? Que prévoit-elle concrètement ?

- Eh bien cette loi si controversée découle en partie du fait divers qui avait secoué la France entière l'été dernier, à savoir la mort d'une jeune femme de vingt et un ans provoquée par une Harpie dans un camping de la région Midi-Pyrénées. Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, vous vous remémorez certainement que durant tout cet été des incendies criminels avaient ravagé des centaines de forêts et flancs de montagnes protégés, lieux en particulier habités par ces Créatures. La Harpie mise en question dans cette affaire d'homicide venait ce jour précis de perdre sa compagne dans un de ces incendies. Folle de rage, elle aurait alors pénétré dans ce camping et aurait commencé à détruire les installations électroniques des lieux. Rapidement repérée par une employée, cette dernière eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer un message de secours aux autorités magiques compétentes avant de se faire repérer par la créature qui l'aurait donc mortellement attaquée. Jugée comme irresponsable lors de son procès, la Harpie fut bannie en Nouvelle-Zélande afin de purger sa peine. Mais cette condamnation n'a pas suffi à certains habitants des lieux qui réclamèrent purement et simplement son abattage. Depuis, des vagues de peur envers les Créatures mythiques et magiques n'ont cessé de croître parmi les populations courantes. Cette loi prévoit donc un recensement des Espèces Puissantes ayant déjà commis des délits ou des crimes qui ont porté préjudice à l'intégrité, la santé, la vie de ces populations. De cette façon, cette loi permet un suivi plus exemplaire et minutieux de ces espèces vivantes souvent considérées comme instables.

- Mais la loi de départ n'encadrait-elle et ne condamnait-elle pas déjà les créatures criminelles ?

- Effectivement, Kate, un texte de loi voté il y a déjà plus de soixante ans, garantissait la prise en charge de ces espèces sujets à des comportements violents en société, les condamnant juridiquement si ces dernières étaient pleinement responsables des charges portées contre-elles. Néanmoins, et c'est là que se trouvait une faille aux yeux d'une majorité des membres du conseil, cette unique loi ne garantissait pas la sécurité voire les dédommagements nécessaires aux victimes issus de crimes dits légitimes. Je m'explique... Les coutumes et autres particularismes propres à certaines espèces vivantes, comme le rattachement à une âme sœur, ou encore la procréation unique, ont souvent participé à la disculpation et au blanchissement total de certaines créatures jugées comme irresponsables de leurs actes car complètement inconscientes lors des faits. C'est donc cette barrière de protection dite « naturelle » que certains membres du conseil ont voulu encadrer, afin d'assurer -comme je vous le disais plus tôt-, une sécurité optimale à tous concitoyens du monde.

- Merci T.J Collins pour ces explications... Une triste nouvelle à présent concernant le monde scientifique... L'information vient d'être officiellement annoncée ce matin... Reconnu pour ses travaux spectaculaires sur l'intelligence artificielle et la squelettique humaine, le célèbre Professeur Wahnsinn des Laboratoires SIG est décédé durant cette nuit du 23 au 24 Décembre. L'homme, âgé de cinquante-cinq ans serait mort, d'après les premières constatations des médecins légistes, d'un infarctus. Les proches du défunt n'ont pas souhaité qu'une autopsie soit effectuée sur son corps. Portrait de cet homme surnommé le « Fou Créateur » par Dorian Trust et Jane Drew... »

Ses yeux noirs et cernés observaient maintenant depuis cinq longues minutes les flammes rouges et virevoltantes prisonnières de cet incinérateur puant la suie et la mort. Habillé de sa blouse noire plus qu'adéquat à sa situation, Severus Rogue fixait simplement le corps de son mentor entrain de brûler dans une des trop nombreuses morgues de son propre laboratoire.

L'homme n'était pas triste. Même pas un peu. Il était juste amère.

Le scientifique avait démissionné de son poste de travail un an plus tôt. Quelques jours seulement après le départ du sujet AI.940. Quelques jours seulement après avoir écouté son message vocal une nouvelle fois... Juste le temps nécessaire pour lister et réfléchir à ses aspirations et idées trop longtemps distordues. Démissionner lui avait fait mal. Attaché à ce lieu pendant si longtemps et inconditionnellement, partir lui avait été si difficile... Tellement qu'il avait été incapable de jeter l'éponge le soir de leur évasion. Il n'avait -après tout- qu'omis son passe dans la chambre de la femme. Le chercheur n'aurait jamais pu faire plus et n'aurait jamais pu faire mieux. Mais la mise à mort volontairement programmée de AI.940 l'avait retourné. Observer cette femme changer, blêmir, mincir puis mourir si lentement, de cette façon si douloureuse, avait évincé ses doutes tout en faisant avancer certains de ses projets qu'il avait reculé dans un petit coin de sa mémoire.

Même la folie avait ses limites.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici. Rien qui aurait pu le retenir, le forçant encore et encore à rester. Son temps avec SIG était achevé... Et cette retraite prématurée avait été une des plus sages décisions qu'il avait du prendre depuis longtemps.

Ses recherches n'en étaient plus, tout juste à bonnes à s'imprimer dans des livres papiers dont personne ne lirait jamais le titre. Ce savoir engendré tout au long de sa carrière l'avait conduit à un aspect de la science qu'il avait appris à révulser... Car jeune, seule cette source de connaissance non achevée l'avait poussé à croire aveuglement en son ancien mentor. C'était parce qu'il était ignorant qu'il avait avalé sans compter ces litres de savoir appâter par le célèbre scientifique. Oh oui, il les avait bus d'une seule traite ! Ces théories, ces expériences, cet écrin de soie blanc qui entourait cette macabre vie souterraine, Severus y avait contribué activement, ne pensant pas à un seul instant que sa quête le mènerait aussi loin. Entouré de ces pures scientistes aux visages masqués, tous s'étaient fixés d'obtenir les réponses à leurs questions. Des questions nourries par leur insatiables soif de connaissances.

D'où venait l'humanité ? Pourquoi la magie ? Pourquoi existions-nous, qu'étions-nous ? Pourquoi ces corps sains ou malades ? Où se trouvait la vérité ?

Parfaire chaque créature revenait pour eux à répondre à ces questions essentielles pour toute personne. Tel était le but qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre depuis des années incalculables. Les scientifiques n'avaient eu alors de cesse de bafouer encore et encore l'humanité dans ses recoins les plus physiques. Ils s'étaient immiscés sans pitié dans ces êtres, fouillant, brisant, violant ce qu'ils pouvaient d'eux tant qu'ils le pouvaient, tant que cela leur était nécessaire, écartelant chaque sujet capable de répondre à une de leur interrogation... Et les jetaient immédiatement après lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à leur apprendre.

Sauf que la Science, la vraie, l'absolue ne s'identifiait en rien à cette obsession psychotique. Seule la science malade, en mal d'elle-même pouvait se rendre aussi cruelle. Portée par ces hommes qui ne la comprenaient pas, qui ne la comprenaient plus et qui, trop longtemps mariés à elle, réinventaient ce qu'elle était pour la rendre plus belle que jamais, elle s'était laissée hideusement façonner par ceux qui l'adoraient... Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils finissaient simplement tous par s'ennuyer d'elle. Si bien qu'elle terminait par mourir de chagrin car oubliée pour ce qu'elle était... Et ça, Severus ne l'avait malheureusement compris que trop tard.

L'homme soupira.

L'incendie miniature semblait définitivement prendre son temps. Resté immobile depuis près de dix minutes dans la morgue gelée, le scientifique sentit son corps devenir raide. Il devait s'en aller... Son regard noir sonda ses anciens collègues. Ils étaient tous présents, pas un ne manquait. Contrairement à lui, ces derniers s'étaient vêtus de leur blouse blanche de travail. Une fois l'incinération achevée, ils s'en retourneraient probablement tous tranquillement à leurs joyeuses expériences. La différence entre leurs propres habits illustrait parfaitement le fossé qui les maintenait séparés. Alors Severus lança un dernier regard au four immense, à cet homme qui autrefois lui avait tant donné et appris... Et sans un mot superflu malvenu, il s'en alla.

Wahnsinn n'était plus.

Il était temps pour lui de rentrer en Angleterre.

_L'Angleterre_... Pays natal qu'il avait eu tôt fait de quitter une fois diplômé de Poudlard, son Enfer de briques poussiéreuses. Severus avait toujours détesté cette école. En théorie réservée aux sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, l'école accueillait sans vraiment rechigner tous enfants possédant un potentiel magique anormalement élevé. Severus, tout comme une petite minorité d'enfants ayant cette caractéristique y avait donc suivi ses études. L'homme se souvenait de la solitude qui avait traversé ses années scolaires, des moqueries de ses camarades sorciers à leur encontre, eux, enfants non sorciers. Les « _Ratés »_. Charmant surnom dont la majorité d'entre eux s'était vue affubler. Oui, Severus se souvenait parfaitement du traitement que certains sorciers leur infligeaient lorsque ces derniers s'emmerdaient. Jeune, Poudlard avait été l'école de ses cauchemars. A la fin de sa septième année scolaire, il avait donc quitté cet endroit sans le moindre regret. Fatigué par son propre pays, voulant fuir ses souvenirs et les personnes qui les constituaient, il s'en était allé sans penser une seule fois qu'il reviendrait. Il en était persuadé... Il ne reviendrait pas.

A l'époque, les prises de décisions du jeune homme étaient souvent extrêmes. Avec du recul, Severus en avait lentement pris conscience. Mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à faire les choses à moitié, et même si ses choix n'avaient presque jamais été les meilleurs, l'homme les avait dignement assumés jusqu'au bout, prenant la responsabilité des dommages qu'il avait pu engendrer. Pourtant, le jour de son départ demeura bien une chose qu'il regretta de laisser derrière lui. Car malgré tout, malgré cette bande d'élèves idiots et totalement inintéressants dont il ne regretterait nullement la présence, demeurait quelqu'un qu'il aurait volontiers amené avec lui dans sa nouvelle vie.

Il y avait eu Lily...

Sa douce Lily, l'impétueuse Lily, l'intelligente Lily. Sa confidente, son amie la plus proche. Celle qui avait rendu sa jeunesse un peu plus belle... Mais qui avait fini par épouser James Potter. L'homme qu'il haïssait certainement le plus, et certainement pas tout à fait à torts.

Après avoir passé sa vie à comprendre l'essence humaine, faisant toujours payer le prix fort à ces sujets, après s'être illusionné si longtemps sur les raisons de ses recherches, Severus s'était rendu compte de la folie douce qui s'était vicieusement imprégnée dans son cerveau. Il en avait pris conscience... Et c'était sans aucun doute ce qui l'avait sauvé de cette Démence tortueuse. Le scientifique avait donné tellement de son investissement personnel dans ses recherches, que le retour à la raison fut d'une dureté à peine supportable. Qu'était-il devenu ? Severus n'avait compris que trop tard que comprendre la mécanique des êtres vivants ne constituait pas seulement ce qu'ils étaient dans le fond. L'homme se souvenait des discutions passionnantes bien que maladroites qu'il avait engagé avec AI.940 alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas dans la cours des scalpels. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à l'époque, vraiment pas... Mais simplement discuter avec la Femme lui en avait tant appris sur ce qu'elle était que les innombrables expériences qu'elle avait subi et auxquelles il avait assisté silencieux. Dans ces lieux froids et sans particularismes déterminés, le jeune homme avait pourtant ressenti que les quelques mots échangés avec chaque sujet réchauffaient toujours les salles de quelques degrés. Et pourtant, ce sentiment étrange gravitait complètement hors de la pensée rationnelle, logique et solide qu'il suivait.

Oui, Severus Rogue avait été un homme capable du pire. Il n'avait jamais tenté de se donner des excuses, il n'avait jamais tenté de nier les faits et ses erreurs, aussi accablants pouvaient-ils être... Le scientifique avait appris et fini par les accepter, parce que sans cet assentiment, il aurait été incapable de passer outre, d'œuvrer pour sa rédemption pour enfin, un jour, peut être... Se pardonner lui-même.

Wahnsinn était mort, et avec lui, s'en allait en fumée une vision empoisonnée d'une Science trop longtemps martyre de ceux qui la portaient à bout de bras. Avec les élections de la vie et la venue du parti _General Magic&Technologic _dans la plus haute institution de ce bas monde, l'homme sentit qu'une nouvelle guerre insidieuse se préparait. Une guerre certainement pire que la Guerre Ultime frontale qui avait transpercé chaque Créature vivante, car infiltrée, lentement, petit à petit, bouleversant depuis quelques années déjà les mentalités des populations quelles qu'elles soient. Le scientifique redoutait la portée, l'influence que certains commençaient déjà à diffuser par des moyens perversement détournés. Severus craignait que la Science s'en retourne à ces courants de pensées charmeurs mais néanmoins extrêmes, comme cela avait déjà était le cas bien autrefois... Il craignait que ce savoir soit de nouveau mis à cette disposition et cela de façon publique et instituée. Car même si Wahnsinn et ses acolytes étaient les premiers à pousser cette connaissance barbare, ces hommes ne représentaient qu'une infime partie de ces personnes qui travaillaient dans l'accumulation du savoir rationnel et démontré... Parce que même si souvent jugée froide, même si souvent incomprise et mal interprétée, la Science servait d'abord et avant tout les êtres vivants.

Le problème avec les laboratoires historiques tel que SIG, et Severus l'avait rapidement constaté, était que ces derniers ne faisaient confiance qu'aux faits. Or, le monde ne résumait pas à un échange de causes à effets... Les compagnons magiques, la magie elle-même, les flux spirituels le prouvaient. Severus avait de la peine à l'admettre... Mais le jeune Riddle avait eu une idée de Génie avec la venue de son nouveau Laboratoire dans ce monde scientifique désinfecté et bien trop longtemps resté cloitré...

Le politicien possédait maintenant dans sa manche un atout aussi redoutable que remarquable, il ne s'agissait plus de simples Lobbies... Non. Il était question d'images, d'intégration, de bien public, d'aide à la collectivité... Il était question d'un atout remarquablement redoutable car matériel et pourtant -oh combien- invisible.

Le cloisonnement dans ces vieilles industries scientifiques était si important que dans son corps de métier, jamais l'homme n'avait prononcé à haute voix qu'il possédait un potentiel magique. De toutes façons, chez SIG, les plus hauts scientifiques ne se regroupaient jamais au bar du coin pour décompresser après une journée de travail. S'imaginer servir un verre à ses collègues relevait purement et simplement de l'absurde.

Et pourtant, ce potentiel magique qu'il avait souvent détesté adolescent s'était révélé particulièrement utile quant à l'apprentissage de l'Art des potions. Un art qu'il s'était lui-même imposé car habituellement réservé aux Sorciers. Seulement, l'homme avait compris très tôt que cette fabrication magique pourrait compléter parfaitement son propre savoir personnel... Et les premiers à avoir bénéficier de cette combinaison avaient été le couple Malfoy.

Inquiet pour la santé de sa moitié idéale et semblant comprendre que le problème était lié à sa personne, le puissant Lucius Malfoy était venu un triste jour du mois de Mars lui demander de l'aide. Le lien qui unissait l'homme et sa femme s'affaiblissait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Mais cette fracture psychique avait malheureusement de lourdes répercutions sur le comportement du Démon... Et Severus, bien qu'incertain de trouver la moindre réponse à ses interrogations, n'avait même pas pensé à refuser la requête du Démon. Il n'était pas stupide... Il tenait encore à sa vie. De plus, l'homme qui lui faisait face était un des principaux donateurs des Laboratoires SIG... Et à l'époque, Severus tenait encore au maintien de sa place dans l'entreprise. Il s'était aussi demandé pour quelles raisons le Démon s'était adressé en premier lieu à _lui_. Wahnsinn aurait été tout aussi, voire même plus compétant. Son ancien mentor était fou... Mais nullement abruti. Severus n'avait jamais osé poser sa question, mais supposait qu'une question de confiance se tramait la dessous. Ça n'était pas vraiment ses affaires s'était-il dit, et le scientifique avait commencé ses recherches sans vraiment y attacher son plus grand intérêt, son moteur étant alors la simple contrainte. Mais depuis quelques années, la vision qu'il portait sur ses propres travaux avait considérablement changé.

Severus devait retrouver Eren Park et le morveux Potter.

Et pour cela, l'homme s'en retournait à sa terre natale.

A cinq fuseaux horaires éloignés du scientifique, dans un Semi-Monde épargné par la neige qui se dispersait progressivement à travers le globe Terrestre, Draco Malfoy s'était brutalement effondré sur son sofa. La chemise chiffonnée, la cravate desserrée, les chaussures retirées, le Démon s'était laissé aller dans son mobilier juste après leur retour de cette stupide fête.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'éleva une voix tremblante et inquiète dans l'air du grand salon. Je peux aller te chercher à boire si tu veux... A moins que tu n'aies besoin de quelque chose en particulier ! Je peux...

- Tais-toi, Harry, coupa le Démon abruptement.

Voyant l'air choqué et interdit du plus jeune, l'homme se radoucit.

- Je vais bien. Ça va passer, assura-t-il.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose. Ne comprenant pas le soudain état de faiblesse du Démon, il voulut lui répliquer qu'il pourrait difficilement aller bien aux vues des tremblements étranges dont ses membres étaient parcourus. Mais la vision d'un Draco si éreinté et si vulnérable le fit se raviser de justesse. L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres afin de se contenir.

Resté debout, le plus jeune entreprit de s'assoir en tailleur, ce à même le parquet, puis il prit la main du Démon dans la sienne.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? murmura-t-il simplement. Je me rappelle parfaitement que tu détestes avoir à téléporter qui que ce soit avec toi, tu sais ? Tout comme je suppose sûrement à raison que ton malaise est lié avec ce fait, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Draco grogna.

- Comme si j'aurais pris le risque de te ramener ici en utilisant les transports en commun, cingla l'adulte. Après ton numéro avec Riddle, j'ai préféré te mettre le plus rapidement en sûreté.

- Tu as fait ça pour moi... répéta sérieusement Harry.

- Cet homme te faisait peur, lui répondit froidement l'homme.

Le jeune homme ricana de sa propre transparence. Évidemment que Draco l'avait vu trouiller. Pas qu'un peu et comme il faut ! Harry espéra juste mentalement que le Démon avait plus senti que vu sa peur... Il avait fait un véritable effort pour se montrer ainsi devant Tom. Il avait pris tellement sur lui, ne rêvant que de voir son visage vieillir, flétrir, pourrir atrocement sous ses mains. A ces pensées, le brun fut choqué par sa propre part morbide. Jamais il n'avait encore eu envie de tuer quelqu'un. Pas de cette façon brutale, intense... Animale.

Harry secoua sa tête afin de chasser ces idées parasites.

- Cet homme me fait peur... consigna-t-il. L'influence qu'il se démène à déployer m'inquiète et m'effraie... Parfois.

L'adolescent s'arrêta. Perdu un temps dans ses souvenirs, Harry ne sentit pas le regard gris perçant du Démon pointé sur son visage.

-... Tu as mis ta propre santé en danger pour moi, reprit le garçon inquiet. Je le sais, et je n'aime pas ça, continua-t-il en soupirant. Je te dois tellement Draco...

Le Démon soupira à son tour.

- Je vais aller mieux, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je te l'ai dit...

Draco vit le regard sceptique de sa moitié se poser sur lui, mais il l'ignora superbement. Le blond abandonna alors l'idée de rabâcher encore et encore à l'autre inconscient qu'il ferait tout,_ tout_, pour le protéger, le préserver et le garder. Son instinct avait, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, failli une fois... Et cette fois avait été de trop.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te sois écroulé de cette façon ? tenta alors timidement Harry.

Le brun ne savait vraiment pas si l'homme lui répondrait. Alors, même si incroyablement curieux, il préféra se taire, empli d'espoir et d'attente quant à la réponse qu'on lui fournirait... Peut être. Réponse qui, à son plus grand étonnement, mit peu de temps à sortir de la bouche du Démon.

- Tu sais que je peux détruire, ou plutôt, faire exploser les cellules des êtres vivants, commença calmement Draco. Ma téléportation n'en est pas vraiment une en réalité... Disons plus techniquement que je suis aussi capable de faire exploser mes propres cellules, de les transporter dans un autre endroit et les reconstituer presque instantanément. Ça paraît fou et vraiment peu crédible dit de cette façon... Mais dans les grandes lignes, c'est plutôt ce qui se produit lorsque je me téléporte...

L'homme chercha ses mots un instant et Harry, capturé dans son récit, attendit patiemment sa suite.

-... Cette téléportation me demande inconsciemment beaucoup de concentration. Mais je n'en ressens pas les effets. Pas quand je suis le seul à voyager... Je suis habitué et naturellement immunisé, dirons-nous. Mais quand le corps d'une autre personne s'intègre à l'équation, les choses deviennent plus compliquées. Comprend bien que mon pouvoir s'arrête à la destruction, Harry... Je suis incapable de reconstituer ce que je détruis. Alors téléporter quelqu'un d'autre avec moi me demande un sacrifice vital. Concrètement, je t'ai abandonné une partie de mon âme lors de ce trajet.

Draco ricana.

- Tu vois... Les Démons sont théoriquement des êtres immortels, mais il existe des variables innombrables capables de modifier ce fait. Mon physique se conserve au bout d'un certain âge... Mais téléporter quelqu'un peut me faire découvrir ce qu'est une ride...

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda doucement Harry. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Je ne sais plus le nombre d'années exactes. J'en ai perdu le compte. Mais je sais que j'ai bien plus de deux-cent ans.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Le brun se doutait que le Démon était vieux. Il aurait certainement parié la centaine d'années... Mais sans doute pas à ce point. Totalement surpris mais néanmoins fasciné, le jeune mutant lâcha :

- Incroyable... Le nombre de choses que tu as du voir au cours de ta vie ! C'est incroyable...

Draco, pourtant habitué à _ce_ regard vert, n'en resta pas moins paralysé en comprenant qu'il lui était dédié. Il avait pensé répudier Harry. Car oui, en deux-cent ans d'existence, on en voyait des choses... Et on en faisait aussi. Beaucoup.

Soudain, une voix franche et froide s'éleva dans le salon chaud, rompant alors l'atmosphère tranquille qui y régnait.

- Une lettre adressée à Monsieur Potter vient d'arriver. Son expéditeur se nomme Sirius Black. Dois-je vous la faire parvenir ?

Harry, noyé dans une incompréhension la plus totale, fronça des sourcils. Comment Sirius avait-il pu le contacter ? Le jeune savait que son parrain n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait forcément deviné qu'il habitait chez Draco depuis leur dernière rencontre... Mais comment avait-il trouvé l'adresse de ce lieu ?

Ravi mais interrogatif, Harry répondit avec empressement :

- Oui ! S'il-vous-plait !

* * *

><p>Posté le 0207/12

Note:

► Est en mode correction encore et toujours quant aux chapitres déjà parus.

**A caro06 **: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Les résultats du BAC arriveront le 06, je suis impatiente de découvrir mes notes et tout le tralala ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce nouveau chapitre !

**A Kim : **Ma fiction, une drogue ? OMG, certains de mes lecteurs sont vraiment très... Impliqués dans ce qu'ils lisent, et ma foi, j'apprécie ! Sinon, je suis ton avis sur les personnages féminins de ce récit. Cette volonté de mettre en avant leur caractère, leur psychologie doit certainement être issu de mon propre côté très (trop ?) féministe. C'est grâce à ce genre de figures fortes que je suis capable de continuer cette histoire, et je ne parle pas que des femmes bien évidemment ! Après, en ce qui concerne le couple Malfoy, comme la plupart des acteurs impliqués dans cette fiction, ces derniers ne sont ni bons, ni mauvais.

**A Idelyse** : Merci pour ta review ! Comme promis, je me suis bougée pour vous donner ce chapitre dans les délais que je m'étais fixée pour mon come back ! J'espère que tu auras aimé le lire, et qu'il te satisfera jusqu'au prochain (dont je ne sais pas encore la date de publication.)

**A Dana** : Ta review m'a vraiment touchée. Merci mille fois ! En espérant t'avoir encore et toujours captivée avec ce dernier chapitre !

**A IlluminaGirl : ** Merci de ton message ! Alors pour répondre à tes questions concernant le couple Riddle/Gaunt, oui Riddle Sr. est quelque part « amoureux » de sa femme. Il ne s'en rend juste pas compte lui-même. Il la violente, il l'humilie, il la maltraite, d'une part parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'elle soit à la base plus influente que lui. Ouais, ce mec a vraiment un EGO mal placé. Et les répercutions de ses problèmes de mâle en manque de cou*lles face à sa femme le pousse à agir de cette extrême façon.

**A Maude** : Ok. Au risque de paraître trop honnête et franche, ta review m'a vraiment moyennement faite plaisir. Je n'ai pas réellement compris en quoi mon récit était incohérent, j'aurais aimé plus de détails quant à cette critique que tu as émise. Cependant, merci pour le compliment en ce qui concerne mon style d'écriture. Vraiment. Mais sérieusement, si mon histoire ne te charme pas... Ne te force pas à lire des mots qui ne créerons aucune émotion chez toi. Passes-en toi. Je préfère avoir eu des lecteurs qui ont arrêté de lire parce que mon histoire ne leur correspondait plus, plutôt que des personnes comme toi qui lisent pour les mauvaises raisons ce que je peux leur proposer. Fait ce que tu veux, tu es ton propre maître. Mais je t'aurais au moins exprimée mon point de vue.

**A Shouu** : Un GRAND merci pour ta review ! Ce genre de message me fait toujours énormément plaisir et me motive vraiment quant à la poursuite de cette histoire qui me tient -oh combien- à coeur mais qui se révèle parfois compliquée à tenir à flot. ^^ Le choix de la fin sera définitivement choisi dans quelques chapitres, j'ai besoin de réfléchir en fonction de ce que je vais proposer par la suite, mais mes idées globales semblent converger vers une fin globalement heureuse, je pourrais toujours proposer deux versions afin que tout le monde s'y retrouve de toute façon... Bref ! J'espère que ton temps d'attente aura été dignement récompensé par la venue de ce nouveau chapitre !


	32. 30: Pour une Grandeur Ensanglantée

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Comme cela faisait... Longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, j'ai pensé qu'un récapitulatif de certains évènements serait intéressant à rappeler pour le chapitre suivant. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Précédemment<span> :

Conservée dans le laboratoire SIG-Recovery, la Cyborg Eren Park présumée éteinte fut récupérée par le sorcier Tom Riddle Junior le 16 Septembre 228. Sa destination étant les laboratoires de l'entreprise Healthy Coporation fondée et dirigée Riddle Junior, située en Angleterre.

Les deux Élémentaires David et Aedan vivent avec Harry sous le toit du Démon Draco depuis maintenant près de 5 mois.

Après le décès du Professeur Wahnissin durant la nuit du 23 au 24 Décembre, Severus Rogue décide de retourner en Angleterre. Son objectif étant de retrouver Eren Park et Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 30 : Pour une Grandeur Ensanglantée<p>

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus.

La voix féminine claqua l'air de son ton implacable... Et le temps sembla se suspendre à ses lèvres maquillées.

Des sueurs froides commencèrent leurs lentes coulées sur le dos sensible des nombreux occupants de la salle austère. Des visages partiellement masqués de blanc, couverts d'une faible armure en tissu, si similaires, ne purent cacher leur air terrorisé. Peureusement, des regards tentèrent de se croiser. Les gestes jusqu'alors assurés devinrent assurément plus troubles et les respirations trop longtemps retenues se firent brutalement plus courtes... Et tandis qu'un malaise évident commençait à étendre son siège dans le bâtiment blanc, seul un bip strident et continu virevoltait gaiement en arrière fond, murmurant ses échos fantômes à travers un dédale de pierres gelées.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de concrétiser les théories que vous nous avez exposé. Une démonstration ne peut découler d'un postulat.

Un bruit de gants élastiques se retirant sèchement des mains de leur propriétaire claqua sans pitié le silence glacé qui suivit ces mots. Puis, des yeux noisettes se détachèrent progressivement d'un vis à vis couleur grenat et trainèrent sans réel intérêt sur une table d'opération.

Là où ne restait plus qu'un corps blanc allongé aussi dignement qu'il pouvait encore l'être.

Les pieds sertis de vernis de bleu, les jambes tuméfiées, la poitrine externe et interne dévoilée, les bras offerts aux piqûres de ces trop nombreux inconnus, la bouche violacée arborant cet insupportable sourire narquois, les yeux clos d'une manière effrontément sereine, la boîte crânienne ouverte... AI.940 ne se réveillerait jamais plus.

Morte en cette froide matinée du 1er de l'An 229 de l'Ere PTT, la cyborg en avait terminé de son bras de fer insensé avec ses nouveaux propriétaires. Usant de ses derniers tours de passe-passe, taillant ses veines électroniques, ses secrets venaient d'être réduits au plus strict silence.

Tout était fini.

Les recherches sur AI.940 étaient finies.

Et Eren Park s'en allait enfin en paix.

Un regard insoutenable scanna lentement les personnes présentes dans la salle. Des têtes se baissèrent. Des cœurs pulsèrent plus vite, plus fort. Personne ne voulait croiser ces yeux qui arboraient la sinistre couleur du sang.

- Il n'existe plus rien, claqua la voix clairement agacée. Quelle perte de temps ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les orbes vermeilles s'arrêtèrent sur la propriétaire à la voix si agaçante. Puis un susurrement affreusement chaud s'éleva distinctement, tranchant brutalement le silence polaire qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Vous ne verrez néanmoins pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'exige que vous m'expliquiez les raisons de votre... Comportement ? prononça finalement Tom Riddle la voix dangereusement calme.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de votre sujet d'étude Monsieur Riddle, exposa la dénommée Professeur J., en désignant nonchalamment de sa main manucurée la femme qui reposait au centre du bloc. Il ne s'agit même plus de réussir d'en extraire les dernières données, reprit-elle. Nos décryptages et décodages sont parfaitement performants. Il n'y a juste plus rien à tirer de ce corps.

Le sorcier considéra silencieusement les propos de la femme.

- Que faites-vous des tests ADN ? questionna-t-il de sa voix coulante.

- Cette étude ne fait pas partie de mon ressort. Je ne peux me prononcer sur ce point, trancha la femme irritée. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle à l'encontre de ses assistants. Votre aide ne m'est plus utile.

Silencieusement, tous quittèrent la pièce, aucun ne voulant évidemment rester.

La femme expira bruyamment. Qu'elle avait été naïve de croire que ce poste dans la Healthy Corporation c'était présenté comme une bénédiction pour sa carrière. Une véritable malédiction plutôt oui ! Comment aurait-elle pu deviner à la première vue de l'étrange conteneur doré que se refermerait alors sur elle le piège d'une énigme aussi obsolète qu'insolvable.

- Dois-je en conclure que vos travaux ont échoué ? continua lentement Riddle.

La scientifique plissa les yeux, sa fierté atteinte. Elle n'échouait pas. Jamais. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été embauché ici. De quel droit cet homme qui n'y connaissait rien se permettait de remettre en question ses compétences sous prétexte qu'il était son patron ?

- Pour constater que ces débris ne valaient rien, vous auriez du avoir l'intelligence de faire appel à un de vos propres scientifiques de seconde main avant de faire perdre son temps à une chercheuse de renom telle que moi et ce durant près de deux mois, cingla-t-elle.

- Une chercheuse de renom telle que vous ? susurra sournoisement l'homme. Il est regrettable, très Chère, que vous puissiez ne serait-ce croire que vous êtes aussi intelligente que vous ne le pensez.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?! s'emporta vivement la femme. Il n'y a rien ! RIEN ! Plus rien à extraire de ce corps ! Aucune donnée ! Aucune information ! PLUS RIEN !

Lui faisant toujours aussi calmement face, l'homme sourit.

- Votre remplaçant a déjà été choisi il y a de cela quelques semaines.

- M-Mon remplaçant ? balbutia la scientifique, le visage encore rougi par la colère.

- Merci de vos efforts Professeur J., continua sereinement Riddle. Adieux.

- Q-Quoi ? Non mais attend...

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Une lueur verte fusa. Un corps tomba bruyamment. Des os craquèrent sous la chute. La surprise encore fixée dans les yeux grands ouverts de la morte gisant à ses pieds.

- McNair ? appela tranquillement le sorcier.

A peine le nom fut-il prononcé qu'un homme apparut dans la pièce. Et sans même jeter un regard au nouveau venu, Riddle ajouta :

- Nettoie-moi ça.

Et il partit.

Le ciel était d'une clarté troublante ce soir là. Dénudé de toute étoile, illuminé par cette unique Lune Rouge, les astres d'un calme apaisant n'étaient bousculés que par les artifices colorés qui s'échappaient du village un peu plus loin. S'échappant du sol, rampant dans les airs, éclatant en poussières, la beauté des feux était observée par un Harry Potter, qui, protégé par un jardin aux colories grisonnants distinguait aussi les cris de joie des habitants fêtant le nouvel an en contre-bas.

Puis les feux cessèrent, l'attention du jeune homme se déporta alors distraitement sur les sculptures glacées de l'Élémentaire. Du temps s'était écoulé depuis leur création, mais elles restaient intouchées par son écoulement.

Il y en avait une que le jeune homme appréciait plus que les autres. Une dont les contours du visage pourtant émaciés, ne camouflaient en rien le regard indubitablement moqueur et digne qu'il arborait parallèlement. La statut à l'apparence féminine était une ode plutôt évidente de l'Elémentaire pour sa marraine. Une ode plutôt réussie aussi.

L'adolescent sourit lorsqu'il passa devant la géante de glace. Levant sa tête pour plonger son regard émeraude dans un ressemblant à du cristal, il contempla une énième fois l'œuvre qui, aidée par la lumière rouge-orangée de la lune, semblait simplement irradier.

Puis un craquement se fit entendre.

La fissure apparut. Nette, propre, hideuse... Meurtrissant l'œil de biche amusé sans la moindre pitié. La balafre s'étiola progressivement le long du visage glacée, n'en finissant plus de parcourir le reste du corps, souillant sans vergogne l'œuvre de l'Élémentaire. Il lui sembla alors que le sinistre craquement s'était répercuté longuement dans la nuit... Qu'il ne s'agissait de simples échos qui n'en finissaient pas de retentir dans l'air clair... Mais il n'en était rien.

D'un œil effaré et étourdi, Harry observa l'ensemble des statuts de glace perdre de leur splendeur, maculées de ces brèches inquiétantes dont la progression ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

"Seigneur... Non... Tout mais pas ça !" pria-t-il.

L'adolescent réalisa.

Alors il se mit à courir, retournant dans le manoir aussi vite qu'il le put, fuyant les sculptures tombées en ruines, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Déboulant complètement essoufflé dans le grand séjour qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, il y retrouva les trois hommes qui y étaient restés. A son arrivée précipitée, Harry se fit capturer par deux orbes dorées dont la souffrance reflétait un peu trop justement celle qu'il était entrain de ressentir. David aussi avait compris. D'un geste de tête, il désigna son frère allongé dans un des divans de la pièce... Et Harry le vit.

La respiration complètement irrégulière, les yeux quasiment clos, le front trempé de sueur, l'Élémentaire se battait pour rester... Alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement tous les trois qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Le jeune brun s'approcha rapidement de lui, s'accroupit devant la banquette, faisant comprendre à l'homme qu'il était là... Pas pour le rassurer, pas pour le réconforter, Harry ne possédait en rien de tels pouvoirs sur Aedan. Il était juste là. Suffisamment là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas seul.

- T-tu... Tu vas la rejoindre... N'est-ce pas ? réussit à prononcer un Harry luttant contre les larmes qu'il sentait monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Apparemment... sourit faiblement le gardien.

A ces mots murmurés, le jeune homme ferma ses yeux.

- Je peux te sauver... Tu sais que je le peux, insista le plus jeune.

L'Élémentaire ricana. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, il fut cependant devancé par son jumeaux.

- Tu ne le peux pas Harry, articula David. Tes facultés auraient probablement fonctionné sur une autre personne... Mais là il s'agit d'un Contrat qui lie un Élémentaire et sa favorite. Eren est morte... Alors Aedan doit mourir.

Cette scène était simplement incompréhensible pour le Démon. L'Élémentaire s'était silencieusement effondré sur le sol alors même qu'ils discutaient. Et à présent, il était entrain de se mourir sur son divan...

Mais ce qui finalement retint le plus son attention fut le prénom "Eren".

- Eren ? répéta Draco songeur.

- Ma marraine Draco... Ma marraine, chuchota Harry. Je ne sais pas comment mais... Elle est morte. Définitivement.

Le Démon ne comprit pas l'ajout de ce terme. On ne pouvait _que_ mourir définitivement. Assurément.

Puis une heure s'écoula. Une heure plongée dans le silence de la fin. Une heure où les esprits se préparèrent à subir l'absence du départ. Une heure où les visages des deux hommes se parsemèrent de quelques larmes... Et le moment vint. Aedan se réduisit en un million de fils lumineux aussi dorés que la couleur de ses yeux et les fils s'envolèrent dans les airs, colorant le salon de doux reflets ambrés. Harry les observa voleter tranquillement dans l'espace du grand séjour... Puis, sans un bruit, ils disparurent.

La mort était-elle plus douce quand elle nous faisait rejoindre la personne que l'on aimait ?

Ironiquement, Draco constata que les créatures magiques possédaient une certaine tendance à toujours vouloir se lier avec des êtres-humains... Et que les liens se révélaient toujours être de nature "A la vie, à la mort." Une nature dont lui même n'échappait pas. Le temps où il méprisait ces relations lui semblait si loin... Tant qu'il lui paraissait aujourd'hui ridicule d'avoir pu s'être berné à ce point.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait simplement pas vivre si Harry mourrait.

Oh, il s'en rappelait parfaitement... De cette folie tortueuse, de cette rage sourde et infinie, de ces pulsions meurtrières anarchiques dont il s'était épris durant l'absence de son lié. Seul son instinct lui avait rappelé que Harry était encore de ce monde, et il était totalement inconcevable que celui-ci le soit, sans pour autant être à ses côtés. Non, Draco n'oublierait jamais cette souffrance de l'absence qui l'avait transpercé. Une souffrance qui le maintenait en vie, l'empêchant de sombrer...

Ils avait fini par laisser derrière-eux le salon, s'en allant rejoindre leurs chambres. Une fois les dernières lueurs mordorés vivantes parties, ni Harry ni David n'avait eu envie de rester dans la pièce devenue subitement froide.

Deux pas foncièrement différents se firent entendre dans l'air confiné d'un couloir à peine éclairé.

Draco s'arrêta. Les autres pas aussi. Le Démon soupira et sans se retourner, il interrogea doucement :

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Ta chambre n'est pas dans cette aile du manoir. Qu'y a-t-il ? continua le blond légèrement inquiet.

Un temps silencieux prit place, forçant le plus vieux à se retourner. La tête baissée, Harry semblait... Mal-à-l'aise.

- Est-ce que je peux... Rester dormir avec toi ce soir ? demanda le brun la voix basse et tremblante. Je ne veux pas rester seul.

Attendant la réponse du Démon, Harry n'avait pas levé la tête.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul ce soir. Il avait tellement mal ! Une partie de son cœur était partie en même temps qu'Eren et Aedan. Saignant de ce manque, le reste arrivait à peine à battre correctement. Bordel... Il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Draco ne ressentait rien... Rien pour ces deux morts pourtant si chers à Harry. Mais pour lui, il arrivait à comprendre. Alors voyant que son lié était sur le point de pleurer, il l'enlaça. Le couvant de son corps. Le protégeant. Lui transmettant la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Au geste, Harry leva la tête croisant alors le regard apaisant de Draco. La douceur de l'étreinte le berça malgré lui. Somnolant sur le trajet, il ne revint à lui que quand il se sentit posé sur les couvertures fraiches d'un grand lit. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller, l'adolescent se glissa entre les draps, rapidement rejoint par un Démon qui n'avait ôté que sa veste. Puis ce dernier reprit son lié dans ses bras, le serrant fort, le laissant se raccrocher à lui, lui prouvant qu'il était là... Tout simplement.

- Harry ? commença par chuchoter le blond.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu pouvais le sauver ?

Le plus jeune se figea l'espace de quelques secondes à l'entente de la question, ses muscles se tendant sous le toucher de Draco.

- Je... Heu... commença-t-il hésitant. Tu sais que je suis capable d'interférer avec les cellules des êtres vivants hein ?

Le plus vieux hocha la tête.

- Au départ on pensait que je ne pouvais que les faire dépérir... continua-t-il sur le même ton. Mais ma marraine m'a aidé à comprendre et apprendre comment inverser le processus.

- Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu soigner ce chat alors, murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment surpris.

- En revanche, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la réaction qu'ont eu les deux Élémentaires quand ils t'ont vu le soigner.

Le Démon sentit de nouveau Harry se raidir dans ses bras et un silence oppressant prit place à la fin de sa phrase. Il soupira de nouveau.

- Harry ? susurra-t-il en guise de menace. Crache le morceau.

- Ce que tu vas entendre ne te plaira absolument pas Draco... Alors... Je ne sais pas si...

- Crache le morceau, le coupa fermement le plus vieux.

- Si je suis capable de soigner les cellules des êtres vivants que je touche, c'est parce que je leur transmet ma propre source vitale, mes propres cellules meurent quand je fais ça, débita rapidement Harry, pensant vainement que le Démon ne l'entendrait pas.

Le brun ne s'était même pas aperçu que ses yeux s'étaient fermés lors de sa tirade. Mais la sensation d'être englouti par le corps de Draco les lui fit s'ouvrir de nouveau. Harry avait la sensation que tout le corps de Draco était entrain de l'étreindre. Pourtant, il ne se tenait qu'entre ses bras... Quelque chose de puissant, de ravageur, de menaçant pour l'extérieur semblait l'avoir entouré. Quelque chose qui le protégerait de tout, y compris de lui-même s'il le fallait.

- N'utilise plus jamais cette capacité, gronda la voix rauque de Draco à son oreille. Jamais plus. Promet-le, exigea le Démon.

Harry n'était pas d'accord. Mais il jugea plus sage de promettre... Peut-être arriverait-il à faire changer d'avis Draco plus tard.

- Je te le promets Draco, finit-il par soupirer.

Celui-ci se mit à bailler. L'intensité de la soirée commençait à produire ses effets. Rattrapé par son épuisement moral, toujours aussi protégé par l'aura du Démon, toujours aussi intensément blotti entre ses bras, et enfin rassuré, Harry s'endormit. L'observant un court instant plongé dans ses songes lointains, Draco hésita à céder à la tentation de l'y retrouver. Tentation à laquelle il céda volontiers. Sa nature lui permettait de veiller sur Harry jusque dans ses rêves, là où normalement, personne ne pouvait atteindre qui que ce soit. Un Démon était capable de tout pour protéger sa moitié. Résolu, Draco se prépara à rejoindre Harry et ses rêves. Ainsi il s'endormit à son tour.

Et durant la nuit, l'emprunte autrefois disparue reprit tranquillement la place qu'elle avait quitté il y avait de cela sept années. Place qui lui appartenait.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il travaillait dans ces bâtiments interminables. Riddle ne faisait jamais les choses modestement. Lisant un de ses derniers rapport, Severus se hâta de boire son café tant qu'il était encore chaud. Les bâtiments liés à la science étaient-ils donc tous condamnés à rester froids et impersonnels ? L'homme avait vécu toute sa vie dans ce genre d'endroits, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il peinait à les supporter. Comment pouvait-on servir le vivant dans des lieux si dénués de vie ?

Soudain, les portes de son laboratoire s'ouvrirent vivement, interrompant un court instant ses pensées et constatations.

- Je veux que vous me donniez vos conclusions concernant AI.940, ordonna la voix murmurante de Riddle.

Reposant sa tasse, le scientifique tira de sur son bureau certaines notes.

- Mes conclusions rejoignent ma défunte collègue Javier. Il n'y a plus aucune information conservée à l'intérieur du sujet, énonça-t-il platement.

- Cependant il serait stupide de croire que Wahnsinn a pu tout effacer, déclara mielleusement le sorcier. Je sais qu'il reste toujours un moyen de parvenir à atteindre certaines données effacées, ou corrompues. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de trouver ce moyen, annonça-t-il la voix sifflante.

- Ai-je seulement dit que Wahnsinn avait tout effacé ? rétorqua froidement Severus. Je suis d'ailleurs un des mieux placé pour savoir que c'est impossible. Un nettoyage d'informations ne peut s'effectuer complètement sur les sujets de type Cyborg.

- Où voulez-vous en venir dans ce cas ? interrogea calmement Riddle.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

- Il est normal que plus personne ne puisse rien tirer d'elle. AI.940 a créé un néant artificiel.

Un haussement de sourcil de la part de son nouveau patron incita l'homme à continuer.

- AI.940 n'était plus qu'une machine, expliqua lentement le scientifique. Et comme toute machine, il est parfois possible pour une entité extérieure à son système de pouvoir y accéder. Il suffit d'avoir les bons moyens, les bons codes, les bonnes données. C'est ce que nous avons tenté de faire. Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison que nous n'avons rien trouvé. Le sujet d'étude AI.940 a de toute évidence créé un programme reproduisant les effets qu'une mort entraine sur le cerveau d'un individu de type humain... Soit le néant. Rien n'y rentre, rien n'y échappe.

- Avez-vous songé à hacker ce programme ? demanda Riddle le ton doucereux.

- Ce néant artificiel est aussi la garantie que ce programme ne sera jamais touché par qui que ce soit... Il est impossible de le hacker.

Severus garda bien pour lui le sourire satisfait qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres face au visage crispé de son employeur.

- Je vois... minauda alors celui-ci. Je ne pensais pas avoir à passer par ces recherches là mais... Il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre la procédure la plus longue, siffla-t-il irrité. Merci pour votre travail Severus, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous... A présent vous superviserez les recherches sur l'ADN de AI.940.

Puis l'homme s'en alla.

Las, Severus s'affala dans un fauteuil.

Eren était morte.

Pas juste mise en mode veille ou éteinte... Elle était morte... Et jamais plus elle ne réapparaitrait ni ne disparaitrait avec cette manière si insolente qu'elle avait de mener les choses. De mener sa vie.

De mener sa mort.

Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle en ce bas-monde capable de penser à mourir comme une humaine, pour disparaître en tant que Cyborg.

* * *

><p>Posté le 0904/13

Note:

► Vous connaissez mon passe-temps de pêche à la faute d'orthographe une fois mes chapitres postés.

**A Caro06** : Cette fiction se terminera bien ! Promis ! Merci de ta fidélité en tant que lectrice ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**A Dana** : Ce chapitre fut long à paraitre... Et j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ah ! Et oui, j'ai eu mon BAC l'été dernier, avec mention bien ! (Ma réponse arrive vraiment tard, j'en ai conscience.)

**A Kim** : Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes merveilleux compliments ! La suite est là. En espérant qu'elle te plaise, toi lectrice si fidèle !

**A momo0302** : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle aura su combler ton impatience ! Merci de ta review !

**A Jill** : Oh my ! Je suis flattée de voir que mon histoire arrive à plaire un public masculin ! Ta review a été un pur délice à lire, je t'en remercie. Tous tes compliments sur mon récit m'ont donné du baume au cœur, moi qui n'avait vraiment plus de temps à me consacrer à mon "premier bébé". Qu'as-tu pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?

**A Nesumi10** : Pour sûr qu'avec mon récit, le genre est assez renouvelé... De fond en comble je dirais même, tellement je me rends compte que mon histoire est finalement inclassable. Merci de ta review ! Ce nouveau chapitre aura été long à arriver et j'espère que tu l'auras apprécié.

**A Myroveel** : Pour répondre à ta question, l'emprunte disparait tout simplement parce que la confiance que Harry a accordé à Draco a disparu le soir où ce dernier n'est pas venu le sauver. L'emprunte représente effectivement de manière objective le lien qui existe entre le Démon et son lié. Mais bien que posée par le Dominant elle concerne plutôt les ressentis profonds du dominé puisque c'est sur lui qu'elle est apposée. Et même si elle disparait, le lien existe encore. C'est pour cette raison que le collier n'a pas changé. Celui-ci représente certes la matérialisation concrète du lien, mais il concerne les deux partis : le Dominant et le Dominé.

**A Praxagora : **Contente de savoir mon récit apprécié ! Comme tu pourras le constater... Non, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée. Comment pourrais-je faire ça à mon "premier bébé" ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras encore plus transporté dans mon récit ! Merci encore de ta review !


	33. 31 : Plaie Béante aux Douces Sutures

Warning ! UA très très différent-Slash DM/HP-

Genre : Général

Notes :

► Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux de ma propre création ainsi que l'histoire en elle même si.

► Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans vos "Alertes" et/ou dans vos "Favoris" !

► Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

► Good news ! J'ai enfin eu les résultats de mes examens ! Je valide mon second semestre avec mention bien et donc, mon année étant validée et ma tête reposée, je pense (enfin) me concentrer pleinement sur mes fictions durant cet été ! _Déclassement_ devrait voir son prochain chapitre posté sous peu, Tabula Rasa, devrait être terminée d'ici un mois, de la même façon, je compte terminer _Main Assassine_ d'ici cet été. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 31 : Plaie Béante aux Douces Sutures.<p>

Il ne savait plus comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le tapis rêche et terne de la pièce et semblaient désespérément vouloir le faire s'ancrer dans le sol. Là était la seule sensation que son corps ressentait. Mais il n'avait plus les pieds sur terre, pas même la tête dans les nuages. Ne restait plus que son squelette pour lui dicter de tenir bon. Ne restait plus que cette carcasse vide pour le maintenir en équilibre sur cette corde raide, l'empêchant plus que tout de sombrer. La chute était proscrite.

Et Dieu que ce léger affaissement le narguait si bien d'être encore en vie...

Quand bien même lui avait l'impression vertigineuse de tomber sans avoir rien ni personne auxquels se raccrocher. A chaque mot prononcé par l'homme, un déluge d'une froideur inhumaine pesait de plus en plus sur ses membres. Les paroles se fracassaient sans répit ni pitié contre la falaise tourmentée qu'était devenu son corps. L'invitation miséricordieuse de cette houle déchainée voulait clairement le larguer au loin vers le large, pour ainsi mieux rejoindre les débris délaissés de son cœur et de son âme. Il se noyait, mais malgré tout, ses poumons étaient encore entrain de fonctionner, de le faire vivre et respirer.

Alors Harry entendit les paroles du notaire. Il les entendit sans pour autant les écouter.

Le visage empli d'une peine de circonstance, l'homme lui tapota doucement l'épaule, lui faisant savoir qu'il comprenait... Mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? Le chagrin ? Le vide gelé qu'il ressentait ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre parce que les choses étaient si douloureusement comme ça... Si insupportablement comme ça. La fatalité absolue de la mort devait s'apprendre, pas se comprendre. La mort n'offrait aucun retour en arrière, aucune reprise d'existence quelconque, et le jeune homme n'était même plus certain de savoir si elle offrait toujours le repos éternel. Aujourd'hui, elle ne lui offrait rien si ce n'est un vide silencieux. Effrayant. Un trou muet pourtant doté d'une résonance murmurante bien glauque.

Puis le notaire lui remit la lettre. Cette ignoble lettre dont l'homme lui avait grossièrement expliquer les trop nombreuses lignes. Une insolente lettre martelant sur son regard vert terni son insupportable existence. Une saleté de lettre sonnant les cloches de la fin, juste avant de semer les fleurs des adieux.

Un Testament.

Un Testament lié à ses trop nombreuses annexes.

Ses mains tremblèrent quand le papier glissa entre ses doigts. Harry espéra sincèrement qu'il s'enflammerait malicieusement au contact, lui faisant croire à un dernier miracle. Il s'accrocha à cette idée, les miracles existaient quand ils étaient de toutes pièces montés... Et sa marraine fabriquait si bien les artifices ! Sa souffrance n'était que le produit dérivé d'une irréalité bâtie par ses plus grands soins. La blague morbide devait prendre fin.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Et son corps l'abandonna...

Draco avait observé son lié d'un regard perçant durant tout le monologue du notaire. Le regard vide, le corps tremblotant, Harry n'était, à cet instant précis, plus en vie. Ses jambes peinaient visiblement à le maintenir droit, et le Démon savait qu'elles finiraient par lâcher. L'ouverture du testament achevée, la lettre remise, Harry sombra... Et ce fut à son tour de le maintenir hors de l'eau. Emportant son lié dans les bras, Draco les téléportèrent au manoir.

_« __Message enregistré le 20 Août de l'An 227 de l'Ere PTT à Dublin par Eren Gabrielle Park._

_Harry, _

_Si tu m'entends, c'est que je suis morte. Je n'aurai pas la délicatesse d'utiliser le terme "partie". Car tu le sais, quand je pars, je reviens toujours... Et cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas. _

_Comme je l'ai déjà écrit dans mon testament classique je te lègue tous mes biens, ces derniers sont énumérés sur une autre feuille annexe. Je ne pense pas que la plupart te seront d'un grand secours. Sérieusement, que ferais-tu d'une baraque située à Daigu ? Mes biens matériels ne te seront pas les plus utiles si tu prévois de te battre... Et je sais que tu te battras. Les chiens ont suffisamment monté la garde, il est temps de mordre maintenant. _

_Au moment où tu m'entendras, je sais que tu n'auras plus peur. De rien, ni personne. Malgré toi, tu ne sauras plus fuir... Et c'est aussi ça que signifie "grandir". _

_La date d'enregistrement te surprendra certainement, enfaite, au moment où je dicte ces mots, je sais que tu es avec Aedan entrain de méditer. Je suis d'ailleurs fière de tes progrès Harry, tout comme je suis fière de toi, tout simplement. Mais je sais d'expérience qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que mon doux créateur ne me retrouve. J'ai bien peur que ce prochain voyage ne soit sans retour pour moi. Aussi je veux t'expliquer certaines dernières choses._

_Dans ton héritage tu trouveras un portefeuille d'actions._

_ Certaines constituent ma part de l'entreprise de renseignements appartenant à ma famille. Cette part s'élève actuellement à 15%. Mon frère, l'actuel PDG de la société en possède 60% et les 25% restant appartiennent à ma sœur. Mon frère m'a assuré que ces proportions ne changeraient pas dans les années à venir, et je lui fais confiance. Se regroupent aussi quelques actions des entreprises SIG, Smith&Johnson, NED, Reuters, FOX, et SBS. Bien évidemment, ma part actionnariale de ces entreprises reste minime par rapport aux fortunes des actionnaires majoritaires... Mais il aurait été difficile pour une personne supposée morte d'en posséder plus. _

_Pourquoi te dis-je donc tout ce charabia économique ?_

_Parce que la guerre des poings est obsolète. Il te faudra attaquer un système souterrain Harry. Et là n'existe aucune loi, aucune morale, aucune pitié. Seule la loi du plus fort, du plus riche, du plus puissant, du plus expérimenté, compte. _

_Tout à présent ne sera plus question que d'influence.  
><em>

_Mais si ma collecte de ces quelques actions fut laborieuse pour moi, simple fantôme du système... Elle ne devrait pas l'être pour toi Harry. Je ne peux plus t'aider physiquement, mais je peux encore faire en sorte que les choses aillent dans ton sens. Oui, même morte, j'irai les emmerder jusqu'au bout. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple femme qui ne répond qu'à ses plus simples désirs...  
><em>

_Plus sérieusement, ma mort va entrainer l'envoie de plusieurs dictaphones portant ma douce voix à travers le monde. Ne t'attends pas à ce que des personnes prennent contact avec toi, elles ne le feront pas car il ne te sera pas nécessaire de les connaitre. Néanmoins, certaines répercutions sur ton portefeuille d'actions devraient avoir lieu dans les semaines qui suivront l'ouverture de mon testament. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu contactes mon frère à propos des actions concernant notre entreprise familiale. C'est pourquoi j'ai glissé sa carte de travaille dans les annexes du testament. Si ce dernier n'a toujours pas changé d'avis... Alors il devrait racheter la part actionnariale de ma sœur - ou plutôt devrais-je dire, la part dont ma sœur laisse stupidement la gestion à mon stupide beau frère-. _

_Je pense aussi que tu devrais parler de tout ceci avec ta moitié... Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Draco Malfoy possède un capitale assez conséquent sur bon nombre d'entreprises de ces bas-mondes. Je ne connais pas ton Démon, et je pense que si j'avais été à ta place, je ne lui aurais probablement fait confiance qu'à moitié... Probablement parce que les êtres immortels sont les êtres dont l'existence, à mes yeux, est dénuée de sens le plus total. Et puis... Je n'oublie pas que Draco Malfoy reste aussi un politicien... Enfin ce n'est que mon opinion et là n'est pas le sujet.  
><em>

_J'ajouterai pour terminer mon blablatage que Severus Rogue devrait prochainement faire sa réapparition dans ta vie. Ne fait donc pas cette moue dubitative jeune homme ! Rogue est un homme de confiance. Je le sais, donc je l'affirme. Ce dernier devrait d'ailleurs pouvoir t'apporter quelques réponses aux problèmes posés par ton lien. Je te le souhaite en tous les cas.  
><em>

_Maintenant que je t'ai tout expliqué, mes programmations pour ta vie prochaine s'arrête là. J'arrête enfin de faire mon inspectrice des travaux finis !  
><em>

_Sur ce, je te laisse mon grand ! J'ai dit que je rapporterai la nourriture de ce soir, et je t'ai promis de te ramener de la tarte à la mélasse. D'ailleurs, au passage, tu aurais pu me demander de te trouver un autre dessert, tu veux que je te la trouve où moi, ta tarte ?_

_Enfin bref, je t'embrasse Harry._

_Ta marraine qui t'aime et qui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer peu importe où elle finira. _

_..._

_Ps : A ton avis... L'Enfer ou le Paradis pour moi ?»_

- J'ignore où les âmes partent une fois le corps mort. Je ne sais même pas si elles continuent d'exister quelque part... Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'existe aucun endroit sur Terre, aussi merveilleux puisse-t-il être, capable d'être à ta hauteur.

Murmurant ses pensées, là était la seule réponse évidente qu'il pouvait lui donner. Depuis sa mort, Harry avait perfusé son âme à ce dernier message. Sa voix rocailleuse et insolente traduisait ce "Tout ira Bien" pourtant si incertain qu'il ressentait, mais dont l'entente balayait ses doutes d'un revers de main rapide et efficace. Et pendant que son âme retrouvait le chemin du retour, son corps laissé aux soins attentifs de Draco n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien.

La réponse à la question ironique de sa marraine se confondit dans l'air hivernal, et Harry savoura le transport de ses échos par la brise matinale.

L'entendait-elle ?

Allongé dans la pelouse à peine déneigée du jardin de la famille Weasley, ses yeux verts s'égarant vers le ciel, Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu admirer un ciel bleu ? Combien d'années avaient donc filé sans qu'aucun repos ordinaire ne lui soit accordé ? Le brun ressentit avec délectation le vent gelé le couver de son passage. Observant les nuages blancs venir et s'en aller, le jeune homme se laissa couler à une douce plénitude.

Après la venue et la lecture de la missive de Sirius, Draco avait accepté qu'il retourne sur Terre à condition d'être accompagné. David et Aedan auraient du faire partie du voyage. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord à quatre. Ils auraient du être ici à quatre. Mais ils n'étaient plus que deux.

La mort d'Eren avait inéluctablement entrainé celle d'Aedan, et de la même façon, le contrat avec David s'était instantanément rompu. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu rester, la rupture d'un contrat signifiait toujours pour un Elementaire un retour à ses sources. David n'était plus qu'un feu errant dans l'espace et le temps attendant l'établissement de son nouveau contrat.

Reprendre le cours de leurs vies avait été maladroit. _Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George... _Tous ces noms sonnant si familiers laissaient glisser sur sa langue un goût incroyablement inconnu à leur prononcé. Néanmoins, Harry y était toujours attaché. La maison Weasley respirait la simplicité du Bonheur. L'atmosphère y était chaude et enveloppante. On s'y sentait juste bien.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort d'Eren. Le poids du deuil n'avait toujours pas quitté ses épaules, s'allégeant les jours passants, Harry finit par se faire à sa compagnie.

Mais il s'était promis d'avancer... Encore et à jamais, pour ne plus avoir à reculer. Au Diable ses doutes et craintes grotesques ! Au Diable cette peur sourde et tremblante de faire partie du Monde ! Harry laissa aller la douleur, lui donnant le temps de l'accabler, la subissant sans dire un mot. Il la laissa le prendre, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois satisfaite, elle finirait par le quitter.

Les peines ne reviendraient jamais plus.

La neige craqua à ses côtés et une senteur connectée à son enfance emplit son espace.

- ... Même si les beaux jours arrivent à pas indécemment mesurés, ils finissent toujours par arriver, Harry... Même si la Beauté ingénue des lendemains n'existe pas encore pour toi, n'oublie jamais que les hivers rudes trouveront leur fin sous la lumière écrasante du soleil...

Harry aima les propos imagés de son parrain. Sirius pouvait parfois manquer de tact, mais il portait un regard magnifiquement éveillé sur les choses qui l'entourait.

-... Nous sommes tous prêts Harry. Quoi que nous puissions faire pour arrêter ces idées monstrueuses, nous le ferons. Tu auras toujours notre soutien... Toujours. Alors, laisse moi te poser une dernière question... Toi. Es-tu prêt à vivre sous le Soleil ?

Le jeune homme sourit et murmura :

- J'en ai fini de fuir, Sirius. Alors oui, je suis prêt à exister en ce monde.

Définitivement, le début de cette longue marche n'avait pour objectif final que d'atteindre enfin la douceur du Soleil.

* * *

><p>Posté le 1406/13

**A Nesumi10** : J'espère t'avoir aussi rendue heureuse avec la venue de ce nouveau chapitre ! L'ancien n'était effectivement pas des plus gaies... Mais je crois en avoir terminé avec les morts de mes personnages principaux. Encore merci de tes lectures !

**A Kim** : Tu le sais, j'aime tes reviews ! Non. Je n'abandonnerai jamais mes fictions ! J'ai pris le temps qu'il fallait pour arrêter mes états de flemagite aiguë... Alors le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être si long à venir. J'espère encore recevoir un de tes messages concernant cette nouvelle publication !

**A ocechan** : Je suis étonnée de ton compliment, qui me va droit au cœur ! Que dire si ce n'est Merci ! Merci d'apprécier mon univers ! J'y ai mis tout ce que je voulais, tant, que j'ai souvent eu peur d'en faire trop... Encore merci de me soutenir. Ps : Les fautes glissent, et je tenterai à jamais de vouloir les arrêter.

**A Nana** : Un grand merci ! Ta review m'a faite énormément plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir embarquée dans mon récit, de t'avoir passionnée ! J'espère continuer sur cette lancée avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**A S. Imch ** : Que répondre à cette review... Ryry est là où j'ai bien voulu le placer dans mes chapitres ?

**A hellkiss** : Tu n'as mis que tes sentiments dans ta review et c'est ce qui m'a tant rendue heureuse à sa lecture. Merci ! Effectivement, ne pas exister relève simplement de la torture la plus pure ! Non pas que la violence soit plus agréable, mais j'avais vraiment envie dans cette fiction de montrer une violence autre que celle des armes et des points. Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup mis en valeur le Démon qu'est Draco, mais le prochain chapitre le devrait, de la même façon, on y retrouvera aussi Severus. Concernant le couple Riddle-Gaunt, oui, à n'en pas douter, ils se sont aimés. Pas de la plus belle ni de la meilleure des façons, un passage leur sera consacré prochainement, histoire de voir où finit l'aboutissement de leur existence.

**A Dana** : Merci de ta review ! Oui, le personnage d'Eren va aussi me manquer, et ce chapitre-ci clôt définitivement son ère. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre se posera chez toi comme une agréable surprise !


End file.
